Una Razón
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: ¡Historia terminada! (Universo Alterno) Las ansias de libertad harán que Bulma se enrede en una peligrosa relación con el príncipe Vegeta de la que no podrá salir con tanta facilidad. Un príncipe encaprichado por una esclava que solo desea escapar, pero que con el paso del tiempo, ambos se darán cuenta que quieren algo más.
1. I

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

La alarma sonó como todas las mañanas y como de costumbre, quiso hacerla explotar por despertarla tan temprano, pero no le quedaba otra opción, debía comenzar su día, llegar siempre a la hora, de lo contrario su vida podría correr peligro o a lo menos ser encarcelada, y si había algo que ella no podría soportar era estar encerrada en una jaula como un animal salvaje, debía cuidar la poca libertad que tenía. Se levantó medio dormida y bajó al primer piso, directo a la cocina para beber una jarra de café y despertar de una vez por todas. En el lugar, preparando el desayuno para su hijo, estaba Milk. Las mujeres compartían la pequeña casa de dos habitaciones por un asunto de solidaridad femenina y de especie. Era demasiado peligroso estar solas en un planeta tan hostil, y Milk contaba con la protección del padre de su hijo, por lo que a Bulma le convenía estar en un lugar donde no irían a molestarlas.

Como todas las mañanas desayunaron juntos los tres, casi en silencio y apurados para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Gohan de cuatro años era muy ordenado y educado pese a la edad, y es que Milk se encargaba a diario de hacerlo estudiar y enseñarle modales porque tenía la esperanza de algún día abandonar el planeta y no estaba en sus planes que su hijo fuese un guerrero como la mayoría de los saiyajin, y como el padre de su hijo no demostraba mucho interés en el pequeño porque no poseía un gran nivel de pelea, Milk podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Después de terminar su café, Bulma corrió a su pequeño baño privado, su maravilloso baño personal que había construido con piezas y herramientas robadas del laboratorio donde trabajaba. Siempre las revisaban antes de abandonar la zona de trabajo —a veces se les pasaba la mano a los guardias palpándolas en busca de algo—, pero al ser mitad saiyajin, los soldados pasaban por alto a Gohan y ella le pedía al niño que guardase cosas en su mochila al momento de salir, todo esto sin que Milk supiera, ya que pese a haber mejorado la casa para los tres, y tener que hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir en condiciones decentes, Milk era muy estricta en cuanto a reglas y costumbres; era como si aún no se diera cuenta en la situación que se encontraban, pero Gohan era su hijo, y por esa razón los robos que cometían era un secreto entre los dos. Mientras se duchaba, sacaba cuentas en su cabeza de cuanto le faltaba para poder comprar una tina usada; no tenía espacio en su baño para instalarla, pero ya se las ingeniaría para hacerlo. Primero necesitaba el dinero, luego conseguir que algún saiyajin la acompañara al mercado a comprarla, era muy peligroso para una humana pasear por esos lugares aunque lo habitaran mayoritariamente saiyajin débiles.

—¡Maldición! —gritó cuando presionó las uñas demasiado fuerte sobre su cuero cabelludo.

Odiaba comenzar el día con tal mal humor, pero todo a su alrededor la hacía sentirse mal. Era la mujer más inteligente, hermosa y adinerada de la Tierra, asistía a las mejores fiestas, daba ordenes a los hombres en la empresa de su padre, y sobre todo, se daba los baños de tina más largos de la historia y ahora no podía disfrutar de eso. De los años que llevaba secuestrada en este mugroso planeta de simios agresivos, jamás había podido disfrutar de un agradable baño de tina. Al menos contaba con agua caliente, y eso también era gracias a los robos de material de su trabajo, de lo contrario aún estarían con agua helada día y noche.

Debían ir caminando hasta el mismísimo palacio de los saiyajin, el único lugar que valía la pena observar y admirar por su construcción y belleza. En la Tierra había un millón de castillos más hermosos, pero lo pasaba por alto o se deprimiría y molestaría más y su día aún no comenzaba del todo. Lamentablemente solo había observado el palacio de piedra desde afuera, ya que el laboratorio se encontraba cerca y siempre pasaba por fuera, y si bien había una conexión interna que los unía, era de uso exclusivo de la realeza y por supuesto estaba resguardado por decenas de soldados poderosos. Se había prometido que antes de huir, lo recorrería por completo, no sabía como, pero lo haría, al igual que el maldito baño de tina.

Eso fue lo que las unió en un comienzo. Cuando Bulma llegó como rehén, Milk ya llevaba un par de años en el planeta y se encontraba embarazada de un saiyajin. Al principio no se llevaron muy bien por sus caracteres fuertes, pero se dieron cuenta que unidas podrían conseguir algo y sobretodo protegerse.

Los primeros años en Vegetasei fueron difíciles. Su gran boca la metió en muchos problemas aunque al final terminó ayudándola, ya que el primer objetivo de su secuestrador era venderla como prostituta, pero terminó cambiando de opinión al darse cuenta del gran cerebro que poseía y terminó nada más ni nada menos que en el laboratorio de los saiyajin. Con los años pudo ganarse su puesto y conseguir un poco más de libertad, pero era frustrante que otros se llevaran el merito de su trabajo, mas lo dejaba pasar porque sabía que nadie la escucharía y podía terminar mal.

Una vez en sus puestos de trabajo, como cada mañana comenzaron con sus labores diarias. Bulma en su computador, en un rincón separado con un par de paneles delgados que le daba algo de privacidad. En el suelo, junto sus piernas y con cuadernos y libros, Gohan tratando de pasar desapercibido. Todos sabían que iba a diario, Milk no lo dejaría solo en casa ni en ningún otro lugar, y como el niño se comportaba y no hacía ningún ruido, nadie del laboratorio se quejaba al respecto.

—¿Qué vas hacer si vuelve a venir? —preguntó Milk sin dejar de barrer, observando al guardia saiyajin que en ese momento estaba distraído.

—No sé. Darle lo que quiere. Después de todo se interesó en darle más recursos al laboratorio —respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del computador, fingiendo trabajar en el. Por alguna razón sentía que no podía mentir y que todos estaban pendientes de ella, cuando en realidad no era así.

—¿Se interesó en darle más recursos al laboratorio? ¿Te estás escuchando? —Aprovechando que el guardia encargado de vigilar a los trabajadores del laboratorio se perdió de vista, Milk dejó la escoba para mirar a Bulma—. Ese hombre es conocido por no importarle nada, solo matar y matar, ¿y tú crees que está interesado en los avances tecnológicos de su planeta? —Procuró hablar en voz baja y no mencionar su nombre, de lo contrario si era escuchada hablando mal de él podría perder la cabeza.

Esto era común en ellas. Discutieron cuando se conocieron en el mercado donde Milk cocinaba y continuaban haciéndolo ahora que trabajaban en el mismo lugar. Bulma había logrado traerla para hacer el aseo y de ese modo corría menos peligro, ya que en el laboratorio abundaban hombres de otras razas débiles y menos agresivas. Los cuatro saiyajin que deambulaban por el lugar simplemente se encargaban que todos hicieran su trabajo y no trataran de escapar. Tenían la costumbre de conversar sobre cualquier tema, lo que sea para distraerse de su realidad, pero también discutían y la mayoría del tiempo se llevaban la contraria en todo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo ser grosera con él, lo menos terrible que me podría pasar es terminar con la cabeza rodando por el suelo —respondió Bulma

—No sé, yo creo que te gusta que venga. Te gusta que los hombres te miren.

—¿Y si eso fuese así, tú me vas a juzgar por eso? —Ahora si tuvo que mirarla, levantando evidentemente la voz.

Milk quiso responderle con la misma intensidad, pero tuvo que seguir barriendo en cuanto notó al guardia de regreso.

—Lo mio fue diferente —dijo molesta, concentrada en su trabajo.

—Por supuesto que lo es, yo no soy tan tonta como para enamorarme de un simio salvaje. —Miró de reojo a Gohan que continuaba leyendo, totalmente ausente de su al rededor.

—Entonces, ¿que piensas hacer cuando venga?

—No sé, tal vez ni siquiera venga.

—Cada vez que ha dicho que vendría ha cumplido, no creo que hoy sea diferente… ¿Y por eso te arreglaste tanto hoy?

—Siempre me arreglo —susurró enojada.

Hace más de una semana que el mismísimo príncipe del planeta había comenzado a frecuentar el laboratorio. Todo había comenzado el día que debió acompañar al rey a una visita de rutina luego que el jefe de laboratorio le pidió por favor su presencia para mostrarle el último avance en cuanto a armaduras reforzadas para planetas de temperaturas extremas. El rey no era de aparecer en el laboratorio y mucho menos el príncipe que era conocido por su gusto por las peleas, muertes y nada más, pero esta vez la noticia de la armadura era tan importante para el rey, que por segunda vez, desde que Bulma trabajaba en el laboratorio, se hizo presente para conocer más detalles sobre el material, construcción y efectividad, ya que estaba interesado en expandir sus dominios en lugares donde a sus hombres se les dificultaba llegar y atacar por los climas violentos que azotaban.

— _Viejo estúpido y altanero, no es así como funcionan los materiales. No tiene idea de lo que está hablando —comentó Bulma desde su puesto de trabajo. Estaba de pie observando y escuchando al jefe de laboratorio intentando explicarle al rey cómo funcionaban los nuevos modelos._

 _Todos los presentes, incluidos los científicos, los guardias y comitiva del rey se habían agolpado junto al monarca con tal de congraciarse con él y ser tomados en cuenta. Bulma, junto con unos pocos científicos habían permanecido en su lugar por ordenes del jefe de laboratorio._

— _Tú deberías estar ahí. Sin ti no hubiera fabricado esos trajes. —Milk había aprovechado que toda la atención estaba presente en el rey para descansar un rato. Ya tenía el lugar reluciente, pero por alguna razón, los soldados debían verla siempre haciendo algo o la reprendían._

— _Pero claro, entre estúpidos se entienden. El remedo de científico no tiene idea de lo que está hablando y el rey mira como si entendiera todo. Por eso este lugar no ha crecido nada desde que llegué. Qué poca visión tienen esos dos hombres._

— _Eso es porque el rey es un idiota que sólo piensa en pelear._

— _¡Por supuesto! —respondió Bulma a la voz masculina detrás de ella que lanzó ese comentario—. Todos estos saiyajin son iguales, y sobre todo el rey y príncipe que tienen la cabeza vacía. No se dan cuenta que para avanzar y ser mejor se necesita algo más que fuerza y musculo, por eso se van a quedar estancados para siempre._

— _¿Qué propondrías tú? —Volvió a preguntar el hombre detrás de Bulma._

 _Milk se volteó para ver quien hablaba, ya que ella conocía a todos los del laboratorio y su voz no le era familiar. Inmediatamente tomó su escoba y se alejó asustada, sin dejar de barrer ni hacerle caras a Bulma para que guardara silencio, y claro, la científica no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de lanzar un poco de veneno y demostrar sus habilidades ante otros._

— _Para empezar, una serie de cambios a las naves de la flota para aumentar su velocidad, mejorar la sensibilidad del sistema de navegación y reforzar el exterior para mejor resistencia a los impactos. No conseguirán nada con vestir esas súper armaduras resistentes, que por cierto yo inventé, si van a terminar despedazados cuando la nave sea golpeada por un meteorito o basura espacial, pero claro, como soy mujer no sé nada de maquinaria y me quedo acá perdiendo el tiempo._

— _Tú eres esclava en este lugar. ¿Por qué querrías mejorar los equipamientos de los saiyajin? —volvió a preguntar el hombre._

— _Porque siempre he sido la mejor en todo, odio a los incompetentes y detesto que me digan que no soy capaz de hacer algo. Si supiera esta manga de simios quien era yo en mi planeta, se arrodillarían ante mi, pero qué le voy a pedir a bestias que con suerte saben leer y escribir. —Terminó sonriendo de lado y cruzada de brazos, sin notar a la pobre Milk con la cara roja que insistía en hacerle señales para que cerrara la boca de una vez._

— _Vegeta, ven aquí —dijo el rey de buen humor. Pese a no entender mucho la explicación del científico, le había quedado claro que las armaduras serían de provecho para él y su ejercito._

 _La gente se abrió paso para que el rey pudiera mirar a su hijo, quien se había quedado en la entrada del laboratorio._

 _Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando notó la dirección hacia donde miraba el rey, justo detrás de ella. No fue capaz de darse la vuelta y mirar, temía que en cualquier momento la decapitarían por tener la lengua más grande e insolente de la galaxia. Solo vio la espalda del príncipe cuando este pasó en dirección a su padre. Vestía armadura de hombros largos, con capa y su cabello tenía la misma forma del rey. Se odiaba por estúpida, debería haber visto quien le habló, pero ella pensó se trataba de un compañero de trabajo, con lo distraída que era nunca fue capaz de aprenderse sus nombres ni mucho menos recordar sus voces._

 _Milk dejó de barrer y bajó la vista cuando el príncipe pasó por su lado. En cuanto estuvo lejos de ella fue a paso rápido hacia Bulma y ver que su hijo continuara sentado en el suelo con sus libros._

— _Maldición, Bulma, ahora nos van a matar por tu culpa. —Usó todo su auto control para no gritar ni llamar la atención._

— _No sabía que era él ¿Cómo demonios iba a pensar que era el príncipe? —respondió con voz aguda y alterada— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Esto es tu culpa._

— _¿Por qué no te dije? Me cansé de hacerte señales para que te callaras, pero siempre tienes que estar presumiendo y por tú lengua te van a matar y quizás qué me van hacer a mi y a mi pobre hijo por vivir contigo. —No soltaba sobre ella y la zamarreaba porque simplemente no podía, pero ganas le sobraban._

— _No se ve molesto, tal vez no me prestó atención —dijo mirando hacia la multitud. Era difícil descifrar el estado de ánimo del joven hombre, además no podía verlo bien entre tanta gente._

— _Tal vez nos va a mandar a matar cuando termine la presentación de las armaduras. —La mujer debió sentarse para intentar respirar. No le importó que la vieran los guardia, debía pensar algo para escapar con su hijo._

— _Milk, cálmate, si van a matar a alguien es a mi, por estúpida. —Se sentó en su asiento y miró a Gohan. Se sentía horrible por exponer de esa forma al pequeño niño, pero el príncipe no le dijo nada malo ni una amenaza, y las preguntas fueron con un tono neutro, no notó indignación ni enojo, de lo contrario se hubiera dado cuenta y habría parado de hablar. Juraba en ese mismo momento que si salía bien de esta no volvería a abrir la boca sin pensar, mucho tiempo había sobrevivido en esta planeta para arriesgar su vida de esta forma._

 _Asomó la cabeza por sobre la pantalla de su computador para mirar a la realeza del planeta, el rey seguía conversando y de a ratos su hijo comentaba, pero al parecer no muy interesado en el tema; su rostro y postura de brazos cruzados lo evidenciaba. Quiso dejar de mirar para no meterse más en problemas, pero continuó haciéndolo, había algo en el príncipe que llamó su atención, jamás lo había visto y en realidad era bastante guapo, y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía una voz ronca muy atractiva. Justo en el momento que pensaba regresar a sus deberes, el joven príncipe movió los ojos en dirección hacia ella y por un par de segundos se encontraron. Bulma inmediatamente pegó su atención en la pantalla del computador e hizo como si trabajaba. Su corazón latió acelerado, por el miedo latente que hoy podría ser el último día de su vida y con algo más que no fue capaz de descifrar._

 _Los minutos pasaron y las comitiva comenzó a retirarse, junto con el rey y el príncipe. La curiosidad de la mujer fue más grande y volvió a asomar los ojos por sobre la pantalla para comprobar que se hubieran ido todos y de ese modo sentirse sana y a salvo, pero claro, había cantado victoria demasiado rápido._

— _Dime, muchacha. ¿De qué planeta eres?_

 _Bulma miró hacia su izquierda al reconocer la voz que le hablaba, era la misma de minutos atrás, pero ahora tenía al príncipe a su lado. Su primer impulso fue empujar con los pies a Gohan debajo de su escritorio para que no pudiera verlo y luego se puso de pie como señal de respeto, ignorando el quejido de sorpresa del niño._

—… _De la Tierra, su majestad. —Había jurado que pensaría antes de hablar, así que ahora lo llevaría acabo. Tenía miedo de que su cabeza terminara rodando en el lugar que trabajó por tantos años._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tienes miedo de hablar, terrícola? Hace unos momentos lucías bastante confiada._

 _Bulma lo miró de reojo. No supo si se estaba burlando de ella o qué, ya que su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, salvo seriedad, pero sus ojos brillaban ligeramente y eso le dio a pensar que no estaba enojado, sino disfrutando de la situación._

 _Milk observó todo a distancia considerable. Había notado la movida de Bulma con su hijo y además la cola del pequeño se asomaba por debajo del escritorio. Rezó a los dioses que no lo notara. No sabía qué podría hacerle a su pequeño si le molestaba al príncipe._

— _No, su majestad. Es que, es que no sabía que usted…_

— _No me importa. —La interrumpió— . Mañana volveré para escuchar más de tus ideas. Sonaban bastante interesantes con ese tono confiado y altanero, por lo que espero que mañana me recibas así, y no como te veo ahora, sin poder articular una oración con propiedad._

 _Bulma levantó la cabeza, molesta e indignada. ¡¿Qué se había imaginado ese simio al hablarle así?!_

 _Cuando abrió la boca para responderle, él ya estaba caminando para abandonar la habitación. Fuera de sí, la mujer salió de su escritorio para seguirlo y hablarle "con propiedad" tal y como él quería, pero Milk la agarró del brazo impidiendolo._

— _Tú estás loca. Ve a sentarte ahora antes que nos maten —dijo en cuanto vio que el príncipe salía del lugar._

— _No iba a hacer que nos matara. —Se soltó de su agarro, molesta, y regresó a su asiento—. Iba a responderle como quería, nada más._

— _Sí, claro —respondió con el ceño fruncido, pero que desapareció enseguida para hablarle a su hijo que continuaba escondido debajo del escritorio de Bulma—. Mi amor, ¿estás bien?_

— _Sí, mamá —dijo el niño saliendo de su escondite para volver a su lugar con los libros, ahí tenía una alfombra y un par de cojines para mayor comodidad._

 _Milk continuó limpiando los escritorios y se alejó, mientras que Bulma continuó su trabajo en el computador, más enojada que nunca por haber sido tratada de esa forma, olvidando por completo que su desatino pudo haberle costado la vida._

* * *

Desde eso ya casi dos semanas y el príncipe Vegeta cumplió con su palabra. Volvió a la misma hora a escuchar las ideas de Bulma. No estuvo más de diez minutos, y casi no emitió palabra alguna, cosa que no hacía más que ponerla incomoda, especialmente cuando la quedaba observando directo a los ojos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con diferentes tipos de hombres, especialmente en su planeta cuando era la jefa y debía enfrentarse a peces grandes que se creían mejor que ella, por supuesto siempre lograba ganarles y demostrarles que ella era quien decía la última palabra, pero en esas ocasiones su vida no corría peligro, por eso ahora era diferente. Tres días después volvió nuevamente; como la vez anterior, estuvo no más de quince minutos, le hizo preguntas técnicas que por supuesto ella supo responder como la experta que era en la materia para demostrarle que no trataba con cualquier esclava. Él hizo preguntas y ella respondió. Y la última vez fue hace cuatro días para hablar el tema de las naves. Estuvo muy poco, escasos cuatro minutos, pero mencionó estar interesado en aportar más recursos al laboratorio para llevar acabo algunas de sus propuestas, luego de eso se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Hoy era el día que debería venir. Las otras veces se había presentado a la misma hora y esperaba que volviese a repetirse. En verdad se había arreglado más que de costumbre, pero se debía a que quería dar una buena impresión. Incluso se había puesto el único par de zapatos de tacón que tenía y pagó mucho por conseguir. No podía negar que encontraba atractivo al saiyajin, y bastante interesante, ella que pensaba que se trataba de un bruto salvaje que solo sabía pelear, pero se había llevado una grata sorpresa.

A Bulma le encantaba coquetear y conseguir cosas gracias a sus encantos. Incluso en este planeta lo había logrado, aunque con mucho cuidado, por eso ahora no le vio nada de malo ponerse más bella de lo normal para la junta con el príncipe. Milk insistía en que estaba haciendo todo esto porque quería conseguir algo más de ella, y Bulma le daría la razón, ya que era difícil que alguien no cayera en sus encantos, pero a este hombre lo sentía diferente. Sus miradas no eran las típicas de un hombre que mira con gusto a una mujer hermosa, por eso quería ver qué sucedía ahora.

Observó la hora en su computador y justo a cuando éste indicaba la misma hora en que apareció las tres veces anteriores, el príncipe entró por la puerta. Bulma ya no tuvo que hacer nada, Gohan se escondió debajo del escritorio con una par de libros para hacer las tareas que su madre le había indicado realizar. Milk se mantuvo alejada para mantener a su hijo a la vista, pero lo suficiente apartada para no ver a la cara de ese hombre que le causaba escalofríos. Bulma se puso de pie y comprobó que con tacos altos alcanzaba en estatura al hombre.

—Buenas tardes, su majes…

—Príncipe Vegeta. —El jefe de laboratorio interrumpió a Bulma cuando lo vio llegar. Se había enterado de sus visitas por medio de otros trabajadores y se aseguró de estar presente esta vez. Era su oportunidad para conseguir algo de él ahora que estaba interesado en su laboratorio. Con el rey era muy difícil hablar y tal vez con él podría obtener algo o llegar hasta su padre _—._ Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí. Tenía preparado algo para…

—Disculpa, pero yo estoy hablando. _—_ Ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió. Ese horrendo tipo de piel verde y con cara semejante a un sapo no le quitaría su oportunidad de avanzar para que su sueño de ser libre fuera realidad _._

—No seas insolente. Yo soy el encargado de este lugar y si su majestad tiene alguna duda yo soy el indicado para responder sus preguntas.

Bulma pensaba iniciar una discusión cuando Vegeta comenzó a caminar y al notar que ella no venía, se giró para mirarla y hablar.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Sí. —Se apresuró en responder y seguirlo. Afortunadamente tenía consigo la carpeta con los detalles de la propuesta.

El jefe de laboratorio, también los siguió, mucho más servicial que antes.

—Príncipe Vegeta, con todo respeto le insisto que soy yo con quien tiene que hablar. Conozco a la perfección el funcionamiento de este lugar, esta mujer no…

—Terrícola, desaloja a todos los trabajadores del laboratorio. No quiero interrupciones.

—Sí, señor —respondió con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar y recordó los tiempos cuando ella era la que daba ordenes—. Ront, encargate de desalojar el lugar enseguida, y no regreses hasta que se te ordene.

Al hombre no le quedó otra que hacer una reverencia y obedecer, y Bulma tan embelesada con su pequeña victoria no vio la pequeña sonrisa que le arranco al príncipe por su comportamiento. En menos de un minuto el gran salón quedó deshabitado y la mujer estaba lista para comenzar a hablar, pero él se le adelantó.

—Sígueme. —No esperó respuesta y caminó, a la joven no le quedó otra más que hacerlo, hasta ahí había llegado su momento de mando.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, acostumbrada es mi manía de escribir y escribir historias sin haber terminado las otras. He tratado de controlarme y dejar de hacerlo, pero cuando una idea se mete en mi cabeza no me deja tranquila hasta publicar al menos el primer capítulo XD (Pese a eso siempre terminaré todas, no soy de dejarlas inconclusas)

No pretendo nada ambicioso con esto, sólo entretenerme y distraerme y que quien la lea pase un buen rato leyendo, ya que es una historia relajada, sin tantas complicaciones, conspiraciones, dramas de venganza y muerte como sucede con " **El Legado"** (Es bueno escribir historias que no sean densas)

Desde que comencé a escribir, siempre quise hacer un Vegeta x Bulma y por fin apareció una idea, así que aviso de antemano que este es un fic exclusivamente Vegetariano, donde me centraré en esta pareja y un poco de Milk y Kakarotto.

Ayer cumplí 4 años desde que me hice la cuenta de fanfiction, así que esta es una forma de celebrar n.n

Disculpen los errores, pero tengo mucho sueño y estaba ansiosa por publicar.

Y eso sería todo. Muchas gracias a las que me siguen de otros fics, esta historia va para ustedes, y en especial a mis queridas **Sophy** **e Ina Minina.**

Con cariño,

Dev.

10/06/2016


	2. II

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

—Sígueme —dijo el príncipe antes de continuar caminando.

Bulma fue a su lado, ignorando la regla que señalaba jamás ir a la par con el rey, la reina o el príncipe. Como señal de respeto siempre debían ser tres pasos más atrás, de lo contrario, las consecuencias ya eran sabidas por todos, pero la científica lo olvidó por completo, después de todo no era su costumbre caminar con la monarquía de Vegetasei, además estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que el hombre no decía una sola palabra y continuaba caminando por el laboratorio.

Ella no sabía a dónde la llevaba y las palabras de Milk hicieron eco en su cabeza. Definitivamente él quería algo más de ella, por eso ese súbito interés. El joven príncipe jamás había asomado la nariz en los más de tres años que llevaba trabajando en el laboratorio y ahora, de un día para otro, comenzó a frecuentarlo y además mostró interés en aprobar proyectos y financiamientos. Él quería sexo, y conocido era que si el príncipe deseaba algo, el príncipe lo obtenía, por eso no entendía por qué tomarse tanto trabajo en conseguir algo cuando solo debía ordenar a los guardias llevarla a su habitación y ahí, hacer lo que quisiera con ella. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquel pensamiento; el hombre estaba muy guapo y pese a la armadura se podía ver que tenía un cuerpo perfecto de guerrero, pero ella no desearía ser tratada así. Ya bastante tenía con que se minimizara por el hecho de ser mujer y débil, sería horrible ahora ser tratada como prostituta y ser violentada de tan horrenda forma.

Toda esta situación la hizo recordar su vida en la Tierra. Había tenido un par de novios estables con los cuales disfrutó del sexo, pero jamás tuvo parejas esporádicas. Se le presentó la oportunidad varias veces, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que nunca se concretó nada. En este planeta nunca había intimado con nadie, ni siquiera se había dado la ocasión de entablar una relación con alguien. Había tenido varios pretendientes, pero solo les coqueteó para obtener algo y hasta ahí había llegado el asunto. Le daba miedo y aveces asco que uno de esos simios salvajes intentara tocarla; le daba la impresión que no eran asiduos al aseo personal y que podrían matarla si se les pasaba la mano. No lograba entender cómo Milk pudo terminar con un saiyajin tan desagradable. Definitivamente esa mujer estaba enamorada de él para aún aceptarlo en la casa, darle comida y hacerle un espacio en su cama cuando el muy bravucón se dignaba a aparecer.

Ya que seguían caminando y él sin decir una sola palabra, Bulma comenzó a hablar sobre su propuesta de mejora, mientras observaba con detención las grandes bodegas que poseía el laboratorio y ella no había tenido la oportunidad de frecuentar con la regularidad que hubiese deseado. El viejo cara de sapo le daba los mejores trabajos a quienes le caía en gracia, y por supuesto, Bulma ni de broma encajaba en ese selecto grupo. Le fascinó ver las naves esféricas personales de distintos tamaños, habían otras que le recordaban mucho las de su planeta natal y esas servían para un gran grupo de personas. Seguramente las naves de la realeza se encontraba en otro galpón, ya que eran gigantescas, con habitaciones, salones y todas las comodidades que necesitaba un rey que se jactaba de ser un guerrero duro y macho que podía vivir bajo cualquier condición adversa. Ese discurso falso también lo escuchó muy seguido en su planeta.

A esta hora debería haber gente trabajando, pero por orden de ella, todos habían desalojado el lugar; era increíble, no pensaba que podía ser tan grande y contar con tanta tecnología, aunque muchos de los aparatos que habían para trabajar habían sido invención de ella. A veces se distraía en la contemplación de los artefactos y naves, pero su discurso continuaba intacto, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de brillar cuando pensó que estos cuatro años hubieran pasado más rápido trabajando en este lugar, e incluso podría haber sido menos tiempo, ya que hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para robar una nave y huir. Jamás había dado las indicaciones para la construcción de las capsulas, era el as bajo la manga que la ayudaría en su propósito, pero estaba tan limitada que no había sido capaz de robar las piezas necesarias para su construcción, pero si el trato con el príncipe funcionaba, tendría de todo a su alcance.

—… Y esa sería la primera parte de la remodelación. Para comenzar con la construcción en masa, necesitamos un lugar adaptado para eso. —Calló cuando se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta reforzada de metal. Bulma nunca había llegado tan lejos, y no tenía idea qué seguía después de esto.

Vegeta apretó los seis números de la clave que activa la puerta y abre automáticamente. Curiosa, Bulma observó las naves al interior de la gran y amplia bodega. Caminó cuando vio al príncipe entrar y por un momento todos los miedos sobre las dobles intenciones del hombre pasaron a segundo plano. Jamás había visto naves así de modernas, e incluso las típicas esféricas lucían actualizadas y alteradas. En ese momento pensó en su padre —algo que trataba evitar para que la pena no atacara—. Definitivamente estaría maravillado de ver tal tecnología y trataría de conseguir los planos para ver su funcionamiento interior, y ni hablar de su terrible preocupación de que las naves contasen con sistemas de sonido de buena calidad; casi podía verlo recorrer todo el lugar con sus herramientas, tomando notas y hablando en voz alta sobre las posibles mejoras, mientras su madre lo seguía con una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas para comer. Extrañaba tanto su hogar y a sus padres, pero el sonido de la puerta reforzada cerrarse la sacó de sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de continuar con su monologo cuando el hombre abrió la boca primero.

—Si eres tan buena como has intentado hacérmelo creer durante las reuniones que hemos tenido, esta tarea será fácil para ti.

—¿Tarea? —Se mordió la lengua para no responder su comentario—. ¿Esta reunión no era para hablar sobre mi propuesta? —Se acercó a él y a la nave esférica que contaba con el logo de la familia real.

—Olvida eso, muchacha. Ahora quiero que trabajes en esto, después habrá tiempo para lo otro.

" _Mi nombre es Bulma_ _"_ pensó la científica. De estar en la Tierra, ella ya lo hubiera dejado callado y hubiera obligado a aprender su nombre.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con la nave?

—Necesito hacer un viaje urgente y esta es la nave más veloz que hay en el planeta, pero no es suficiente.

—¿Para cuando lo necesita? —preguntó sin quitarle la vista a la nave. Nunca había trabajado directamente en una de ellas, pero si en los modelos más antiguos, lo que se supone no sería difícil cumplir su requerimiento.

—Para ahora —respondió atento a su reacción. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos qué tan buena era.

—Está bien —dijo sin mayor problema. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a una repisa metálica en busca de las herramientas que necesitaría para trabajar, también tomó un piso para no tener que arrodillarse en el frío suelo y arruinar la mejor ropa que tenía. Se sintió una tonta al haberse arreglado tanto para terminar modificando una nave, pero bueno, adoraba ponerse faldas cortas y zapatos altos y en Vegetasei nunca se daban oportunidades para eso.

Vegeta no se movió de su lugar, atento a los movimientos de la mujer, de paso no perdió la oportunidad de observar su cuerpo y escote, una de las razones de porque decidió acercarse a ella en un primer momento, pero luego de comprobar lo inteligente que era decidió usarla para sus intereses personales, después tomaría una decisión al respecto. Acostumbrado a tener lo que siempre quería de mujeres sumisas que estaban para complacerlo, le llamó poderosamente la atención el carácter de la mujer, quien pese a tener evidentemente miedo de él, no se mostraba minimizada como debía ser, y se notaba con facilidad que se contenía para no hablarle como realmente deseaba, y eso le gustó. Era difícil encontrar a alguien que se parara con carácter delante de él y además con un cuerpo de su gusto e inteligente, por lo que decidió que se tomaría su tiempo con ella, y en el caso que se aburriera, olvidaría el tema, pero hasta ahora iba bastante bien.

Bulma puso el piso en el lugar indicado y se sentó frente la maquina para abrir la tapa que protegía la parte externa de los circuitos, y tal como lo pensaba, eran muy parecidos a los modelos anteriores. Más que nada el cambio que le habían hecho a las naves era una cuestión exterior, de la carrocería y eso corroboraba su pensamiento que todos eran unos inútiles: los científicos por no pedir mayor presupuesto para trabajar y el rey por no interesarse en mejorar lo que lo ayuda a surcar las estrellas para ir de planeta en planeta conquistándolos.

Se tomó unos minutos para alterar los cables. Se paró más de una vez para buscar la herramienta que necesitaba, siempre observando de reojo al príncipe que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ya la tenía más que nerviosa, era un hombre sumamente guapo y por lo que había conversado con él, se dio cuenta que también bastante inteligente, algo que no ocurría mucho en un planeta como este. No pudo evitar no sentirse atraída y curiosa de conocerlo un poco más, pero para eso tenía que haber comunicación y al parecer no era muy dado a eso, pero ella sí, así que comenzaría a hablar.

—¿Esto es una prueba, verdad?

—¿Cómo dices? —Estaba tan concentrado mirándola y observando lo que hacía en su nave que fue tomado por sorpresa.

—Esto, es una prueba. No va a aprobar nada de lo que he dicho hasta que pruebe que sé de lo que hablo.

—Así es, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

—No lo perderá conmigo, se lo aseguro. —Luego de decir eso se mordió la lengua. No había pensado en sus palabras y eso sonaba a una gran insinuación.

—Eso yo lo decidiré a su debido tiempo.

Justo en ese momento Bulma terminó su trabajo, pero se tomó su tiempo para esperar que el rojo de sus mejillas se disipara. No sabía si era por los años sin una pareja, pero sentía que cada palabra que salía de su boca, tenía un doble significado. Mientras atornillaba la tapa metálica, se maldijo por fijar su atención en el príncipe del planeta que la tenía prisionera, ella siempre aspirando a lo mejor no pudo sentirse atraída a un soldado común.

Se puso de pie y apretó el botón que abría la compuerta de la nave, se quitó la bata blanca y dejó sobre el banco antes de sentarse en el cómodo asiento.

—Está casi listo, solo tengo que comprobarlo en la computadora —dijo apretando los botones del computador interior, con una sola mano, como toda una experta que se sabía de memoria el abecedario y palabras saiyajin—. La nave no quedará para siempre tan rápida como la acabo de dejar, pero creo que será suficiente para lo que quiere. —Inconscientemente trató de hacerse hacia atrás cuando vio a Vegeta asomarse en la nave, pero el asiento se lo impidió.

El hombre apoyó una mano en la parte exterior superior de la nave y se agachó un poco para entrar parte del cuerpo y observar en su interior.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—El viaje de ida y regreso, su majestad. —Juntó las rodillas para cubrirse. Había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que olvidó vestía una falda corta.

—No eres tan buena como te jactas, entonces.

—¿Lo quería para ahora, verdad? —Se sentó derecho e hizo la cara un poco hacia adelante para enfrentarlo con sutileza. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle para que dejara de menospreciarla, pero debía contar hasta un millón y comportarse. Además parecía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar—. Ya hice lo que quería. Alteré los datos de la computadora para que le pidiera más potencia al motor. Si llega a sobrecargarlo podría explotar con usted en su interior y no creo que eso sea de su agrado. Cuando regrese podré trabajar en la nave como corresponde. ¿Ya puedo retirarme?

Vegeta aprovechó que ella se le acercó y tomó de la mandíbula para acercarla un poco más a su rostro y mirarla mejor. No ejerció demasiada fuerza, paro sí la suficiente para que no pudiera liberarse, cosa que por supuesto no intentó.

—Eres bastante insolente, terrícola. Al parecer nadie se ha encargado de educarte durante el tiempo que has estado en este planeta. —Pasó su pulgar enguantado por su labio inferior, y dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado cuando la notó con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente enojada.

—Ya fui educada en la Tierra, su majestad. Muy bien educada, pero es difícil guardar compostura en un planeta hostil, especialmente si estoy en contra de mi voluntad.

—Ese fue tu destino, muchacha, ya deberías aceptarlo. —La soltó por completo y alejó de la nave. Bulma aprovechó para ponerse de pie y tomar su bata blanca.

—Es muy fácil decirlo para usted que es libre. Yo no voy a descansar hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

—Ya puedes retirarte, terrícola —dijo con un tono más serio, como si ya no estuviera disfrutando la situación y conversación—. Te mandaré a llamar cuando te necesite, mientras tanto puedes seguir en tu puesto de trabajo en el laboratorio.

—¿Pero y la propuesta? Ni siquiera terminé de decirle todo lo que tenía en mente —habló con rapidez y sorprendida. Si no tenía acceso completo al laboratorio jamás conseguiría las piezas para construir las cápsulas y nunca robaría una nave para escapar, o partes de éstas para construirse una.

—Eso lo hablaremos después. Una vez que vuelva de mi viaje te comunicaré mi decisión sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mi? Pero estamos hablando de la…

—Ya puedes retirarte, esclava. —La interrumpió, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra.

Ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle una reverencia. Apretó el botón para que la gran puerta reforzada se abriera y salió del lugar a paso decidido. Y si Vegeta no le dijo nada por su falta de educación, fue porque estaba atento observando su nave.

* * *

Una semana después.

Después de ducharse, Bulma se tendió sobre la cama. Había traído una bandeja con la cena para el cuarto porque no le apetecía ver a Kakarotto y mucho menos compartir a la mesa con él. Esperaba que para mañana ya no estuviera, pero claro, la casa era de él y podía quedarse en ella cuanto quisiera, además gracias a su protección nadie iba a molestar a dos humanas solas, pero no por eso compartiría con él.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que su desagrado hacia los saiyajin crecía y más se enojaba consigo al no poder sacarse al estúpido príncipe de la cabeza. Estaba segura que había llegado bien a su destino, no tenía dudas de la calidad de su trabajo, pero se preguntaba si ya había regresado. No había pasado por el laboratorio y de alguna extraña forma lo extrañaba. Su trabajo era demasiado tedioso y él le había agregado ese sabor de novedad que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo, pero esta semana había sido la peor de todas, ya que el estúpido de su jefe no podía hacer nada contra ella por temor al príncipe, pero sí se había encargado de darle trabajo más aburrido y ahora ni siquiera las charlas/discusiones con Milk y los ratos de estudio con Gohan sentado cerca de sus piernas servían para distraerla.

Se tendió boca arriba y observó el techo. Aún recordaba como se le aceleró el corazón cuando estaba en la nave y él la tomó de la mandíbula. Estaba tan enojada que podría haberlo golpeado, pero ahora con la cabeza más calmada sentía que no hubiese sido mala idea intentar besarlo. Estaban tan cerca y solos que nadie podría haberlos interrumpido. A ella le gustaba y a él también, eso era obvio, no podía negar como la miraba y el condenado debía estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le acercaran, tal vez por eso no hacía nada a la espera que ella se entregara. El poder en todo sentido llamaba la atención, ya bien lo sabía ella que fue la mujer más poderosa de su planeta, pero ahora se veía reducida a una simple esclava que fantaseaba con el príncipe saiyajin. Rió en su interior, recordando esos cuentos infantiles que su madre le leía cuando niña, antes de dormir. Ella siempre soñó en casarse con un príncipe, pero jamás pensó que fantasearía con uno bajo estas circunstancias. Y por supuesto no se imaginada casada con él, eran otras situaciones que corrían por su cabeza y dejaban sus mejillas calientes. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien y si antes lo extrañaba, ahora por culpa de él, los instintos primitivos salían a flote.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse, quería seguir dibujando el plano para la nave que tenía en mente; esta debía ser capaz de pasar por los radares para cuando escapase del planeta, no podía ser muy grande, pero con el espacio suficiente para ella, Milk y Gohan, además de comida y agua. Tenía cientos de planes, no solo el A y B, en caso de no poder construirla, robaría una y después vería como escaparía. Miles de ideas en las que debería estar trabajando para llevarlas a cabo en lugar de volverse una descarada pensando en un hombre que quizás no volvería a ver.

—Sí, ya comportate y ponte a trabajar. Ya no lo verás. —Se puso de pie para sacar sus papeles escondidos debajo de una tabla floja, bajo su cama, pero antes que eso sucediera, escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta.

Se puso un abrigo sobre el pijama y bajó enseguida, no era común que alguien llamase a la puerta y en especial tan tarde en la noche. Al llegar a la pequeña sala encontró a Milk mirando la puerta, pensando en abrir o no, mientras Gohan dormía en el sillón sin darse cuenta lo que sucedía.

—¿Dónde está Kakarotto? —preguntó en voz baja para no despertar al niño.

—Salió hace unos minutos, pero dijo que volvería —respondió Milk.

Definitivamente quien volvió a golpear no se trataba de Kakarotto, él siempre entraba sin preguntar, pero por el golpe en la puerta de madera se notaba que era alguien fuerte y grande.

—Voy a abrir. —Milk se acercó a la puerta, decidida y recordando que ella sabía defenderse, aunque esperaba que si se trataban de problemas, Kakarotto llegase pronto para ayudarlas.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Bulma, permaneciendo detrás del sillón.

Milk entreabrió la puerta para asomarse y ver quién llamaba tan tarde. Ya antes habían mal interpretado que dos mujeres jóvenes y bellas vivieran solas en una casa y en varias ocasiones debieron echar a los saiyajin borrachos que iban en busca de sexo, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de eso.

—Raditz. —Abrió la puerta totalmente para dejar pasar al hombre.

Bulma lo quedó mirando sin entender, aunque obviamente Milk lo conocía, así que se calmó.

—Buenas noches, Milk. —Saludó el grandote. Pese a ser tarde aún vestía su armadura.

—Bulma, él es el hermano de Kakarotto. Trabaja en palacio, por eso nunca lo habías visto, casi no tiene tiempo para venir a visitarnos.

—Pues esta no es hora de venir a nuestra casa. Además tu hermano no está —dijo enojada y cruzándose de brazos. No le importaba si era el mismísimo príncipe que tocaba a la puerta, ya no era hora de visitas.

—¿Usted es Bulma? —consultó Raditz mirando a la joven. Esa pregunta sorprendió a las dos mujeres.

—Sí, yo soy. ¿Que es lo que quieres? —musitó desconfiada.

—Vengo por ordenes del príncipe. Me ha ordenado escoltarla hasta su presencia.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres pudieron ocultar la sorpresa. Y ella que pensaba que no lo vería por un buen tiempo.

—¿Y que pasa si no quiero ir? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Se me ordenó llevarla con él, tengo que cumplir la orden del príncipe. —Pese a ser tan grande, no hablaba con volumen de voz muy fuerte, tal vez porque no era necesario para intimidar o porque Gohan estaba durmiendo a menos de dos metros de él.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere el príncipe? —Ahora fue Milk quien interrogó a Raditz. Su lado materno afloró para cuidar a Bulma, después de todo ya eran más de dos años viviendo juntas.

—El príncipe no va a explicarme que quiere con ella. Yo simplemente cumplo sin preguntar, Milk.

—Entonces tengo que ir sí o sí… ¿Puedo al menos cambiarme de ropa? No quiero ir con pijama.

—Está bien, pero le agradecería que sea rápido. Al príncipe no le gusta esperar.

—Me lo imagino. —Fue directo al su cuarto al segundo piso.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? Tu hermano ya debe estar por llegar, sería lindo que lo vieras.

—Gracias, Milk, pero no. Aún estoy trabajando.

—Nada que no. Solo será un jugo, acá no tenemos bebidas alcohólicas.

Los dos se sonrieron.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Bulma abrió su pequeño ropero y más que nunca lo odió. Todas las mañanas lo odiaba un poco cuando no tenía mucho de donde escoger, en comparación al que tenía en su hogar en la Tierra y que casi podía considerarse como una pequeña casa, de hecho su antiguo ropero era más grande que la cabaña donde vivía. Observó su falda y tacones y descartó por completo la idea de volver a usarlos, además hacía frío y si el hombre la llevaba a otro galpón a trabajar terminaría resfriada y no podía darse esos lujos. Terminó optando por un pantalón ajustado, botas, la camiseta menos usada que tenía y un abrigo largo para protegerla del maldito clima del planeta. Por supuesto, antes de bajar, se peino, maquilló y perfumó, no demasiado, ya no emplearía tanto tiempo de su vida en arreglarse para él como lo hizo cuando se supone que escucharía su proyecto para la mejora de las naves. Él no se merecía verla tan linda y arreglada.

Cuando bajó, encontró a Milk y Raditz conversando, sentados a la mesa de la cocina y se sorprendió en ver a la mujer tan a gusto y ese gigante con una sonrisa en sus labios después de haberlo conocido tan serio.

—Siento interrumpir, pero como dijiste que al príncipe no le gusta esperar, pero puedes volver a esta casa cuando quieras para terminar ese jugo —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, que Milk le respondió arrugando la frente y el hombre poniéndose de pie.

El viaje fue callado y aburrido. Bulma trató de sacarle información a Raditz para saber más del príncipe o para cortar el silencio, pero el saiyajin solo respondía con monosílabos. En un momento él quiso tomarla en brazos para llegar en menos tiempo, pero Bulma se rehusó por completo. El saiyajin debió conformarse llevarla en un raro aparato que se deslizaba a ras del suelo y por supuesto no era tan veloz como él podría serlo. La pobre humana se abrazó a si misma y deseó haberse puesto más ropa, ya que el maldito transporte de carga no tenía paredes ni techo, solo un asiento y barandas no muy altas que no servían para afirmarse. Ya antes había visto de estos transportes que se conducían de pie, con el volante por delante y generalmente los usaban en el laboratorio para llevar cosas pesadas. Malditos los saiyajin que podían volar y por eso no inventaron los aerocoches, motos o cualquier otro medio de transporte.

Pese a lo malo del viaje, pensó que al menos tendría la oportunidad de observar el palacio desde más cerca y por dentro, pero su desilusión fue grande cuando Raditz dirigió el transportador hacia el costado opuesto. Un patio grande sin mucha gracia que estaba lleno de habitaciones. Antes de poder preguntar qué eran, Raditz se detuvo y le indicó que bajara. Bulma debió seguirlo en silencio hasta uno de esos cuartos y entró como le indicó con la mano. Pensó que entraría detrás de ella, pero cerró la puerta y dejó sola. Bulma observó la gran habitación y supo enseguida de qué se trataba.

—Aquí es donde entrenan —susurró para sí misma.

—Así es, aunque con el tiempo se ha vuelto bastante obsoleto —respondió Vegeta.

Bulma miró hacia donde escuchó la voz de Vegeta. El hombre apareció entre las sombras, venía de otro cuarto lucía diferente, pero la escasa luz no dejaba vislumbrar qué.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —consultó curiosa.

—Necesito que idees una forma de poder optimizar este cuarto de entrenamiento para potenciar mi poder. —Evadió completamente su pregunta con otra. Se movió un poco para mirar por una ventana y en ese momento la luz del exterior lo iluminó y Bulma pudo ver que tenía.

—Está muy herido —exclamó asustada. No le gustaba ver sangre ni heridas.

Tenía la misma armadura que lo vio la última vez, pero la capa ya no existía, la hombrera izquierda tampoco y se notaba que ese brazo había sufrido mucho, ya no tenía la ropa azul, se podía ver piel con sangre y un par de cortes profundos, pero que seguramente dejaron de sangrar cuando ésta se secó. Estaba despeinado, con la cara un poco sucia de tierra y sangre y la ropa en sus rodillas también estaba rasgada. Lo blanco de sus guantes y botas había pasado totalmente a la historia. Parece que el príncipe había mandado por ella antes que él mismo hubiese llegado a su planeta y no había tenido tiempo de nada.

—¿No debería ir a un tanque de recuperación? Debe haber alguno por aquí cerca, ¿no?

—No voy a usar los tanques para heridas menores —dijo mirándola. Pese a las heridas se lograba apreciar en él una leve sonrisa. Estaba de buen humor.

—¿Ganó?

—Por supuesto —respondió lleno de orgullo, caminando a otro extremo de la habitación.

—Entonces no me gustaría ver cómo quedó el otro.

—Ya no hay nada que ver del otro. Sus extremidades quedaron repartidas por todo el planeta…

—¡Vaya! —exclamó nerviosa. Eso era algo que no le agradaba en una conversación, especialmente porque le recordaba de lo que eran capaces—. ¡Qué bien! —agregó fingiendo entusiasmo pésimamente.

—Y eso fue gracias a ti por haber modificado la nave. —Se quitó la armadura solo con la mano derecha; el brazo izquierdo lo tenía como muerto.

—Me alegra haber contribuido en… en eso… —No quería imaginar y menos escuchar más detalles. Jamás lograría entender con la naturalidad que hablaban de muerte.

—La nave funcionó perfectamente, hasta que llegué acá comenzó a salir humo del motor. —Con la mano derecha se tocó el hombro izquierdo, palpando los huesos y buscando el que no estaba en su lugar.

—Es por eso que le dije que solo serviría un par de viajes. Si la vuelve a usar como está modificada, explotará en cualquier momento.

No le respondió. Se movió el hombro con fuerza e hizo sonar los huesos hasta que el hombro estuviese en su lugar. Bulma hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el sonido, que el hombre no notó por estar ocupado recuperando la movilidad de su brazo y mano izquierda.

—Respecto a tu pedido. Daré la aprobación para la primera etapa del proyecto.

—¡¿Verdad?! Eso es maravilloso —exclamó llena de felicidad—. Le prometo que no se…

—No te apresures. El encargado de llevar acabo los cambios será el jefe de laboratorio.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ese incompetente no sabe hacer nada bien!

—No, pero sabe seguir ordenes y tú te encargaras de eso.

—No entiendo. —Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse—. ¿Estaré o no a cargo del proyecto que yo hice?

—Dejarás todo encargado, pero lo verás desde afuera.

—No entiendo, ¿entonces qué voy hacer?

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero que adecues esta habitación para poder entrenar.

—¡Pero puedo hacer ambas cosas!

—Antes de marcharme te dije que cuando regresara tomaría una decisión respecto a ti.

—¿Y que ha decidido, su majestad? —preguntó enojada, cruzada de brazos.

Vegeta estaba de tan buen humor que le causó gracia su actitud.

—He decidido quedarme contigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—A partir de hoy eres de mi propiedad —respondió mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta por la recepción que ha tenido este fic, así que como agradecimiento, terminé el capítulo dos antes de lo esperado.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que estoy disfrutando demasiado esta historia y tal vez se alargue un poquito.

Pese a que tengo más tiempo libre, me concentraré solo en **Una Razón** y en **El Legado** (pretendo actualizarlo la próxima semana) en cuanto a **Fragmentos** , ese descansará un poco, ya que "Una Razón" nació gracias a una de las imagenes del reto de Kuri Kousin, pero decidí publicarla como historia independiente, en lugar que dentro de Fragmentos como ocurrió con la historia **Hasta el fin del mundo**.

Agradezco todas las visitas, follow, favs y rws, me dejaron muy contenta y ojala les siga gustando la historia. Ya pronto se viene lo bueno XD jajajaja.

Con cariño,

Dev.

16/06/2016.


	3. III

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

La mirada de Bulma era señal obvia que estaba más que sorprendida por la noticia. Sí, ella ya era esclava del imperio de Vegetasei, lo tenía más que asumido, después de todo, cuatro años en un planeta tan hostil no transcurren de la forma más fácil, pero esto era diferente. Ahora su dueño poseía nombre y rostro y todo porque al príncipe se le había ocurrido _quedarse con ella._ ¡Que hijo de puta más grande! Ella era una mujer, una persona, no una cosa que podía pasar de mano en mano o de dueño en dueño. Ella era una mujer inteligente, poderosa que manejaba, junto a su padre, un mega imperio con sucursales distribuidas por todo el mundo. Cuando ella llegaba a un habitación, todos se ponían de pie, cuando ella hablaba todos se callaban y escuchaban. Ella poseía un cerebro pensante, era creadora de cientos de inventos útiles para la sociedad, ella era un ser humano, maldita sea, y ahora porque un mugroso simio posiblemente se había encaprichado con ella debía ser tratada como un objeto y quizás qué cosas hacer. Ella era Bulma Brief, no una cosa ni una prostituta, y ese hombre se enteraría de quien era.

–-Como usted diga, su majestad –-respondió mirando el suelo. El príncipe de los saiyajin se enteraría quien era ella, pero no aún.

Debía resistir y ser fuerte, contar hasta un millón y sacarle provecho a la situación. Ese saiyajin estaba interesado en ella y podía conseguir muchas cosas si lo complacía. Era el segundo hombre más poderoso del todo el planeta, esta era su oportunidad para poder escapar de este lugar. Ya antes había conseguido favores, coqueteando y seduciendo a otros saiyajin, este sería otro más en su lista, uno más inteligente y astuto, pero hombre al fin y al cabo que terminaría haciendo lo que ella quisiera si era más inteligente que él, y definitivamente lo era.

Vegeta levantó una ceja. Esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esa.

–-¿Eso es todo?

—Por supuesto, su majestad. ¿Acaso mi opinión sobre mi vida y mi cuerpo importa en algo en este lugar? —Se mordió la lengua para no seguir. Si le decía todo lo que pensaba definitivamente terminaría muerta, y ella tenía otros planes a futuro. Tenía que seducirlo, eso era lo importante ahora.

—Está bien, no importa. —Sonrió y caminó por la habitación mientras movía su brazo izquierdo y abría y cerraba la mano para recuperar por completo la movilidad.

Bulma no se movió de su lugar, pero lo sintió detrás suyo y se puso nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y sintió su cuerpo tiritar. No es así como quería terminar su vida, no quería ser prostituta de nadie ni ser tomada a la fuerza, porque ella no se entregaría a nadie bajo esas condiciones y el hombre que había decidido quedarse con ella tenía la fuerza para forzarla con un solo dedo si le lo proponía. Días o incluso minutos atrás hubiese sido fácil coquetearle, pero ahora si le ponía una mano encima a la fuerza, todo su plan se iría al demonio. Ella no podría sentir deseo ni atracción por alguien así.

—Hablemos de lo importante, terrícola —dijo cerca de su oído derecho—. Necesito hacerme más fuerte y tengo poco tiempo para eso. —Volvió a caminar hasta ponerse en frente de ella para mirarla—. ¿Sucede algo, muchacha? —preguntó al verla tan tensa y con los ojos cerrados.

Bulma los abrió al oírlo y se sintió mucho mejor al comprobar que ya no estaba al acecho de ella. Se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire antes de responder.

—Lo siento mucho. Dígame, qué tiene en mente —dijo sin un atisbo de temblor en su voz, como una profesional.

—Estaré un tiempo sin viajar, por lo tanto no tendré batallas y no podré aumentar mi poder de pelea. Necesito equipar el cuarto con tecnología que me ayude a potenciar mi poder.

—Usted vive en un planeta lleno de guerreros poderosos, y sin embargo, necesita una habitación especial para entrenar. Asumo que queda descartado entrenar con otras personas…

—Prosigue. —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró atento.

Bulma realizó una vista general de la habitación antes de hablar.

—Veo que tiene objetos similares a los que usan los hombres de mi planeta para levantar pesas, puedo hacer algo para que aumenten su peso sin necesidad de mayor masa y le sea más difícil de manejar, pero sin ocupar más espacio.

—Sí…

—Ya es claro que no desea entrenar con terceros, podría crear unos compañeros que se enfrenten a usted, que sean resistentes para soportar los golpes, y de ese modo entrene sus sentidos y agilidad.

—Unos robots.

—Exacto.

—Tengo a los Saibaiman para eso.

—¿Saibaiman?

—Criaturas pequeñas poderosas. Resisten golpes y son violentas.

—Puedo investigar a esas criaturas y hacer algo mejor que ellas.

—Interesante.

—Este cuarto ya está reforzado, pero deberé trabajar en ese detalle —dijo en cuanto puso su mano sobre el muro.

—Necesito más —exigió. Sabía que podía darle más, por eso la había escogido y él no se equivocaba.

—Tal vez algo que pueda alterar la habitación y provoque un ambiente hostil que lo tenga bajo presión todo el tiempo.

—Bajo presión —dijo para sí en voz baja, pero luego le habló directo a Bulma—. Ciertos planetas poseen mayor gravedad. Es difícil acostumbrarse a ella los primeros minutos.

—¿Muy aumentada?

—Diez, veinte veces. Hace años conquisté un planeta con la gravedad aumentada treinta veces. La mitad de los soldados no duraron más de cinco minutos.

En ese momento la idea apareció en el cerebro de Bulma en forma de luz.

—Que tal un cuarto reforzado que cuente con un sistema digital para aumentar la gravedad a su voluntad, sin que afecte en nada el exterior.

—¿Puedes construir eso?— preguntó más que interesado en el tema.

—Por supuesto, pero primero debo investigar un par de cosas al respecto.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Acceso a maquinaria y herramientas. Llevo más de tres años trabajando en el laboratorio y aún me son desconocidos muchos lugares. No sé exactamente con qué tecnología cuento para trabajar.

—Desde mañana tienes acceso total y deberás enfocarte cien por ciento en esa tarea.

—Solo necesito…

—Tienes tres días para darme el informe final.

—Solo necesito dos. —Dijo altanera, cruzándose de brazos. Tal y como estaba la primera vez que él la vio en el laboratorio.

—Que así sea entonces. —Respondió a la soberbia de ella con una sonrisa. Ciertamente no le desagradaba la actitud de la mujer.

Bulma permaneció con su apariencia confiada, cuando por dentro se gritaba por estúpida. Pensaba pedir al menos seis días, y su lengua nuevamente le jugó en contra. Pero bueno, necesitaba congraciarse con él si quería seducirlo. Ya se había dado cuenta que con este hombre no bastaría sonreír ni mostrar un poco de escote para conseguir que hiciese lo que quisiera. Así que en dos días le daría el informe y dejaría encantado.

—Ya puedes retirarte, mi soldado te espera afuera para llevarte. Mandaré por ti en dos días. —No esperó respuesta. Se dio la media vuelta y marchó por donde mismo había aparecido.

Inmediatamente después, Raditz apareció por la misma puerta que Bulma había entrado. No dijo nada, pero la esperaba para llevarla a casa. Bulma observó al soldado alto y luego por donde vio a Vegeta marcharse. No lo entendía, se supone que ahora era de su propiedad y no le tocó ni un pelo, además le dejaba ir a su casa sin decirle nada.

—Señorita.

Nuevamente miró a Raditz quien esperaba por ella.

—Sí, vamos. —Ahora debía concentrarse en su nuevo trabajo. Solo tenía dos días y más le valía ponerse a pensar ya.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

El tiempo en Vegetasei solía transcurrir lento, pero esta vez fue diferente. Los dos días pasaron más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido y Raditz nuevamente se encontraba en la pequeña sala esperando por ella para llevarla con el príncipe. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, guardaba los papeles en la carpeta y otras cosas en un bolso, el grandulón conversaba con Milk y Gohan.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo en cuanto bajó.

—Que te vaya muy bien, Bulma.

—Gracias, Gohan.

La despedida fue rápida y corta, después de todo volvería en menos de una hora, tal y como pasó la primera vez. Raditz no abrió la boca en todo el viaje aunque Bulma intentó entablar conversación, y notó que si le mencionaba a Milk, Gohan y su hermano, se cerraba mucho más, ya ni siquiera conseguía monosílabos.

La joven científica pensaba que la reunión volvería a ser en aquella sala de entrenamiento, pero esta vez, con gusto notó que Raditz conducía el trasporte hacia palacio. No pasó por la entrada principal; y debieron seguir a pie luego de atravesar una pequeña puerta de madera oscura que conducía a un largo pasillo alfombrado y escasamente iluminado. Todas las puertas eran iguales y no pudo apreciar nada al encontrarse cerradas, además el saiyajin era tan alto que no la dejaba observar hacia adelante. Pensó que habrían cuadros de la realeza en los muros de piedra, o algún adorno o escudo de la familia real, pero salvo la alfombra roja y las luces, todo era bastante monótono y aburrido. Caminaron un poco más hasta que le indicó una puerta, la abrió e hizo pasar, y tal como la vez anterior, él no ingresó. Simplemente cerró y aguardó afuera.

Bulma no pudo más que sentirse maravillada. La gran habitación no estaba tan iluminada, pero no fue obstáculo para apreciar el esplendor de ésta. Los muebles finos, las gruesas cortinas rojas que cubrían los ventanales, la chimenea encendida para proteger del frío, y el exquisito gusto que alguien tuvo para decorar el lugar pasaban a segundo plano ante los cientos de libros que adornaban y embellecían la sala. Jamás pensó que en un planeta de bárbaros podía existir una biblioteca tan grande. No lograba ver de qué trataban los tomos de arriba, ya que no había escalera y los libreros casi tocaban el alto techo.

Dejó sobre la mesa principal la carpeta, su bolso y abrigo, ya que no era necesario gracias al calor del fuego, y buscó el interruptor para iluminar. Se sentía como una niña en una juguetería. No sabía por dónde comenzar, ni qué tocar primero. Debió tomar una silla para alcanzar los libros de más arriba, sin notar el barro que dejó en el tapiz. Estaba demasiado extasiada como para que le importara algo más. Había libros en idiomas que no entendía, pero que ojeó de todas formas; fue de un lado para otro, sacando los que podría interesarle, e incluso tuvo tiempo para pensar en Gohan y sacar algo de su gusto. Ese niño necesitaba distraerse un poco, no todo eran estudios en la vida.

Se maldijo por no construir aún sus capsulas, así podría robarse varios libros a la vez, después de todo no creía que alguien lo notara. Estaba segura que nadie los había tocado en mucho tiempo, y después los devolvería, no sabía cómo, o si volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar nuevamente en la biblioteca, pero los devolvería.

Cuando ya tenía más de diez libros sobre la mesa, para decidir cual de ellos llevarse, Vegeta entró al lugar por otra puerta. Procuró cerrar con suavidad, ya que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. La observó escalar uno de los libreros, tratando de alcanzar un tomo grueso que al parecer había llamado su atención.

—Malditos saiyajin que pueden volar y no tienen escaleras, ni autos, ni baños con tina, o una civilización decente —refunfuñó molesta. Ya no quería mirar hacia abajo o podría marearse, solo debía estirarse un poco más para tomar el maldito libro. Cuando finalmente pudo, lo metió dentro de su camisa y con sumo cuidado de no golpear los libros, bajó hasta que llegó de un salto al suelo alfombrado.

—¿Comenzamos la reunión? —dijo Vegeta en tono serio, borrando la sonrisa que tuvo mientras la miraba escalar los libreros.

Bulma giró asustada. No lo había escuchado y esperaba que no hubiera oído su comentario respecto a los saiyajin.

—Lo siento. No había llegado, y la biblioteca es tan grande y hermosa. ¿Es suya? —Se quitó el libro de la camiseta y dejó en la mesa con los otros.

—Era de mi madre, y luego la heredó mi hermano.

—No sabía que tenía un hermano.

—Murió hace unos meses —dijo como si fuese una noticia sin importancia y luego se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, cerca de la chimenea. Hubiera escogido el lado opuesto, pero la joven ya lo había atestado de libros.

Bulma no quiso comentar más al respecto, pero era curioso que tuviera un hermano y no supiera de él, y mucho menos que estuviera muerto y no hubieran realizado el funeral que correspondía a alguien de su posición. Recordó cuando llevaba unos meses en Vegetasei, la reina había muerto en batalla y se celebró un ritual mortuorio que duró más de una semana.

Llevó la carpeta y su bolso y se sentó a su lado. Se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a hablar sin parar. Su idea era construir una maquina de gravedad dentro del cuarto de entrenamiento. Algo que pudiera controlar con una computadora y aumentara la gravedad a medida que él quisiera. Por el momento, su idea era llegar hasta doscientos, pero con el tiempo sería capaz de agregarle más. El resto serían robots de entrenamientos, maquinas pequeñas, esféricas, parecidas a su nave individual, pero de menos de treinta centímetros. La idea de ella era que tuvieran la fusión de espejo y reflectara su ataque sin explotar o dañarse, así no tendría necesidad de tener un tercero para fortalecerse, pero eso estaba aún a prueba. Junto a los planos que había repartido por la mesa, sacó de su bolso el prototipo del robot, y no solo le explicó cómo funcionaría, sino también cómo estaba construido.

Vegeta hizo pocas preguntas, no mostraba emoción alguna y no quitaba la atención al robot y papeles, salvo cuando en algunas ocasiones la pierna de ella rozaba la suya. Bulma estaba sentada tan cerca, que aprovechó la oportunidad de crear más cercanía y algo de contacto. No fue algo difícil para ella, ya que estaba disfrutando la situación.

La exposición se alargó media hora. Bulma le informó de hasta el último detalle y tomó nota de lo que él quería para realizar los cambios, pero en general, el príncipe había quedado más que satisfecho, y ella lo había notado pese a lucir tan serio.

—Entonces si todo está en orden mañana mismo comenzaría el trabajo. Ya escogí los hombres del laboratorio que me ayudarán para tenerlo en el tiempo que usted desea.

—Tres cosas más, terrícola. Tus hombres no van decir una sola palabra de lo que están haciendo, y cuando acaben de reforzar el cuarto, continuarás sola.

—Así será. Solo los necesito para el trabajo pesado.

—No le has hablado a nadie de esto.

—Por supuesto que no. —Mintió como la mejor profesional, después de todo Milk y Gohan no representaban peligro alguno.

—El otro punto es que trabajarás exclusivamente para mi. Ya no irás al laboratorio hasta que acabes mi cámara.

—Tengo un problema con eso. —No quería contradecirlo, la idea era que esta reunión terminara perfecta, pero debía decirlo—. Si no voy al laboratorio a trabajar alguien más ocupará mi escritorio, y…

—Si es por ese niño mitad saiyajin que escondes entre tus piernas, olvidalo. Ordena que nadie ocupe tu puesto y punto. Quiero que estés cien por ciento concentrada en mi... Aunque ese niño ya debería estar yendo a misiones.

—Es una historia complicada —se apresuró a decir. Y ella que pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de la existencia de Gohan cuando fue a verla al laboratorio.

—No me importa. Mañana quiero que estés aquí a primera hora para la construcción de la cámara.

—Dijo que eran tres cosas… ¿Cuál es la otra?

—Decidí que la construcción será en una de las habitaciones de palacio, cercana a mi cuarto. De ese modo nadie se enterará y tendré mejor acceso.

—Eso cambia un poco los planes en cuanto a la construcción, pero es algo que solucionaré enseguida. —Se apresuró en guardar el robot y sus papeles. Se puso de pie, no sin antes asegurarse que su pierna rozase la de él—. Algo más, antes de marcharme —dijo sonriendole y caminando hacia los libros de la mesa—. ¿No hay problema que me lleve algunos libros?

—Puedes llevarte el que quieras. —respondió poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la larga mesa, donde estaba ella.

—Muchas gracias, príncipe Vegeta. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá — contestó con voz seductora.

—Lo sé, pero no te he dado la orden para que te retires. —La tomó del cuello y obligó a retroceder hasta que chocó con uno de los libreros. Ya demasiado se había resistido de tocarla y él no solía contenerse en ese aspecto.

Bulma soltó un gemido cuando sintió la fría armadura aprisionarla contra el mueble, y lo miró a los ojos como hace tiempo no lo hacía con nadie: con deseo y calor, olvidando por completo que todo era parte del plan de seducirlo, pero la verdad es que ella ya estaba completamente seducida por él.

—Estás tiritando, pero no de miedo, como debiese ser —dijo mirándola.

—¿Debiese tener miedo? —respondió justo al momento que él pasaba su pulgar enguantado por sus labios, tal como lo hizo hace más de una semana cuando la acorraló dentro de su nave, pero esta vez, los curvó e introdujo el dedo en su boca, sin perder contacto visual.

Ese acto provocó que el miembro de Vegeta se pusiera duro al imaginar su boca llena de él.

—Mucho —dijo sonriendo de forma perversa, mostrando los dientes, al mismo tiempo que presionaba la cadera contra ella.

La besó con fiereza y ella se dejó llevar, entregada por completo. La armadura no tardó de desaparecer, olvidada en el suelo a unos pasos de ellos. Tomó sus muslos para apretar y levantarla del suelo unos segundos y abrir sus piernas, mientras se comían la boca del otro a mordiscos y besos. Subió la mano hasta su pecho y con solo el dedo indice tiró la camisa para rajar los botones y ésta se abriera por completo. En cuanto su pecho quedó expuesto se quitó los guantes para tocarla.

Bulma, bajó sus manos para poder tocarlo, y justo en el momento que sus yemas rozaron la punta de su pene, la tomó de la muñeca y apartó la mano de forma tensa. Atrapó ambas muñecas por sobre su cabeza y la mano libre bajó hasta dentro de su pantalón y bragas, hasta tocar su punto más sensible.

Fue en la primera entrevista que tuvieron que deseó ver su rostro y cuerpo retorcerse de placer por él, y la idea no desapareció, todo lo contrario, creció con el paso de los días y mucho más después de cada encuentro. Pues entonces eso es lo que vería ahora. Bulma estaba a su merced, era de su propiedad; perfectamente podría desnudara y penetrarla enseguida, ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para eso, pero primero se grabaría su rostro en el momento de máximo placer y luego continuaría con el resto. Tenía varios planes para con ella, que debería tomarse su tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta de como era observada, Bulma cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza a medida que continuaba siendo estimulada, e inconscientemente luchaba para liberarse de su agarre. Sus gemidos aumentaron y se volvieron más fuertes cuando ,con gran facilidad alcanzó el clímax. Hacía más de cuatro años que no se sentía de esa forma, tan expuesta y a gusto a la misma vez. Sintió su ropa y la mano de Vegeta más húmeda y agradeció que él no la liberase aún, o caería como peso muerto al suelo. No creía que sería posible, pero se ruborizó más al verlo llevarse a la boca, el dedo que tuvo en su interior hasta hace solo unos segundos.

Finalmente Vegeta la soltó para bajarse los pantalones y continuar. Pero antes que eso sucediera, se alejó varios pasos de Bulma, en frente de la puerta de entrada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bulma no tuvo hacia donde ir para esconderse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrarse la camisa con ambas manos y esperar que Vegeta echara al intruso que se atrevió a entrar sin golpear. Desafortunadamente para ella, había ingresado la única persona que no recibía ordenes de él.

—¡Te mandé a llamar, Vegeta! ¡Te mandé a llamar cinco veces! ¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando?! —gritó su padre con la cara roja de furia.

A Bulma no le quedó otra más que permanecer en ese mismo lugar, quieta y con la vista en el suelo esperando que el rey no notara su presencia. No se podía imaginar que sucedería con ella si la veía. Por lo menos no tenía el pantalón abajo, así que no se veía nada indebido.

—Sabes que entreno —respondió serio, mirándolo a los ojos, sin ninguna expresión en su voz ni rostro. Era como si de un segundo a otro todo lo que sucedió en ese cuarto no hubiese existido. Nuevamente era el príncipe guerrero sin emociones.

—¡Que no se te olvide que YO soy el rey, y si te llamo tienes que ir de inmediato! —Terminó casi gritándole en la cara.

A cada grito, Bulma apretaba más los ojos y se encogía de susto. Este era el momento en que más miedo había sentido en toda su vida. Ni siquiera los primeros días en Vegetasei sintió tal angustia.

—Lo siento padre, no volverá a ocurrir.

El monarca se acercó a una ventana para tratar de calmarse un poco. En ese momento ambos eran el opuesto respecto a sus estados de ánimo.

—¿Dónde estuviste hace cinco días? —Volvió a mirarlo, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Estuve en la luna 32, como me ordenaste.

—Dime la verdad, Vegeta. Donde estuviste hace cinco días. —Ya no era pregunta, sino una exigencia. En cualquier momento volvería a explotar y su respuesta dependía de ello.

—En la luna 32. Realizando la inspección de tropas, tal y como ordenaste. Y no voy a volver a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. —Se cruzó de brazos, aburrido del tema.

Mientras tanto, Bulma escuchaba atenta. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que el miedo.

—El hijo de Kodrac está muerto —dijo atento a la expresión de su hijo.

—Era un cobarde debilucho, tarde o temprano la protección de su padre no le sería de utilidad. —Nuevamente. Ni un centímetro de su rostro se movió de más o de menos.

El rey se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir hablando.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Nadie más que tú querría matarlo.

—Sí, y lamentablemente se me adelantaron. Si averiguas quien fue, no olvides decirme, para obsequiarle cinco planetas al asesino— respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste para llegar a ese planeta en tan poco tiempo? Ninguna nave es capaz de llegar a su planeta en tan pocos días.

Bulma levantó la cabeza para mirar a Vegeta y el Rey. El príncipe pudo llegar sin problemas gracias a la modificación que hizo en su nave. No tenía idea en qué se había metido, pero al parecer era algo grave. Bajó enseguida la cabeza para no llamar la atención y poder seguir escuchando.

—Creo que ya estás viejo y cansado. Deberías ir a descansar, porque yo no voy a continuar con el mismo tema.

—¡No seas insolente, que aún puedo derrotarte en combate! No sé cómo lograste llegar a ese planeta en tan poco tiempo, pero lo hiciste y mataste a ese hijo de puta. ¿Sabías que Kodrac está furioso porque aún no ha encontrado las extremidades de su hijo para poder enterrarlo?

—Vas a hacerme llorar, padre —bromeó irónico.

—Ese es tu sello, Vegeta. Te conozco mucho y sé como matas. Deberías estar contento, ahora el único reino capaz de hacernos peso y vencernos, está en nuestra contra.

—Que vengan cuando quieran. Los saiyajin somos más poderosos que ellos.

—No puedo creer que todo esto sea por tu hermano Tarble. El bastardo era un débil y cobarde. Una vergüenza para nuestra familia. ¡Nos hicieron un favor al eliminarlo!

—¡Tarble murió tratando de arreglar lo que tú arruinaste, padre! —gritó fuera de sí. Todo el perfecto despliegue de auto control se fue al carajo por culpa de esas últimas oraciones.

Bulma trató de mirarlo de reojo. Era increíble, ella lo había conocido tan contenido para todo y ahora lo observaba completamente alterado por escuchar eso de su hermano, siendo que cuando mencionó su muerte, no hizo ningún gesto.

—Pues bien, ahora yo tengo que solucionar el lio en que nos has metido. Espero que pienses muy bien antes de hacer algo. —Se dio la media vuelta y marchó azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Al ser una esclava, una prostituta y nada más a los ojos del rey, Bulma se salvó que la notara más del segundo que se tomó cuando entró al cuarto. No valía nada, era menos que un mueble y eso le jugó a favor.

No supo si decir algo o hacer como si no hubiera escuchado. Permaneció en su lugar, cubriendo su torso, mirando a Vegeta que le tomó más de un segundo recobrar la compostura de siempre.

—Ya puedes retirarte —dijo sin mirarla—. Mañana te quiero a primera hora trabajando en mi cámara de gravedad. —Se marchó por la misma puerta que había entrado.

Bulma se apresuró en abrocharse el pantalón y cubrirse con su abrigo antes que entrara Raditz por ella. Tomó sus cosas y un par de libros justo cuando el gran saiyajin entraba, listo para llevársela.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, y de una trama simple, me fui al carajo al agregarle un tema más complejo XD jajajajaj pero no, tranquilas que lo principal aquí siempre será la relación de Vegeta y Bulma. Tengo otros fics para explorar temas difíciles.

Pienso que el Vegeta de este fic no se conformaría solo con un beso. Si él va a besar es porque va a tomar todo de ella, por eso no quise apurar ese encuentro en los capítulos anteriores (pese a que se han visto tan poco y ya se tienen ganas XD ) Quería crear situaciones que los llevara a ambos a desearse de esa manera intensa que no los deja pensar luego del primer beso . Me gustó hacerlos crear la cámara de gravedad juntos pese a que en realidad, en la serie, él no tuvo nada que ver. Quise plasmar que la química era fuerte y funcionaba incluso cuando conversaban y no solo corporalmente.

Respecto a Kakarotto. Al no haberlo visto en la serie, me da más libertad para escribirlo, así que si aquí lo hago un hijo de puta XD en otro fic lo puedo escribir más hacia el lado de Goku.

Muchísimas gracias por los follows, rws y favs. No pensé que serían tantos y me tienen re feliz escribiendo. Para las que se preguntan por El Legado, el jueves lo tendré.

Con cariño,

Dev.

20/06/2016.


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

I beg to serve, your wish is my law  
Now close those eyes and let me love you to death  
Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying, begging  
I say the beast inside me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...

(Type O Negative, Love you to death)

* * *

—Me gustaría poder ver el cuarto que estas construyendo, Bulma.

—Y a mi me gustaría llevarte, pero no puede entrar nadie a ese lugar del palacio.

Bulma y Gohan conversaban sentados a la mesa, mientras Milk terminaba de cocinar el almuerzo. Hoy era el día que no debían ir a trabajar y se quedaban en casa para descansar, ya que no había mucho donde poder ir o para distraerse, salvo el gran mercado en el centro de la ciudad de los saiyajin débiles, pero aun así era peligroso para ellos. Bulma tenía la mitad de la mesa llena de planos, herramientas y un par de robots de entrenamientos que aún no lograba dejar en perfecto estado para presentarlos. La cámara de gravedad no estaba lista, recién había comenzado a construir el cerebro del cuarto, pero durante su tiempo libre se entretenía construyendo los robots.

Había pasado una semana del encuentro con el príncipe y desde entonces no había sabido de él. Ella iba a diario a palacio, escoltada en todo momento con el gigante mudo de Raditz, y pese a estar construyendo en una habitación cercana al cuarto del hombre, ni siquiera lo había escuchado ni visto por causalidad. Realmente los días se sintieron pesados y aburridos sin él para conversar sobre su cámara y no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que pasó entre ellos en la biblioteca; sus piernas tiritaban y su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar la manera que la tocó, incluso había soñado con él tres noches de estos siete días.

—¿El palacio es muy grande, Bulma?

—Supongo que sí. La verdad es que no puedo ir a ningún lugar más que el cuarto donde estoy trabajando.

—Es una lastima.

—Lo sé. —Miró pensativa los planos de sus robots. Ayer fue el último día de sus ayudantes en el cuarto. Ya habían terminado de modificar y fortificar la habitación, desde ahora estaría sola y tal vez sería más fácil salir a recorrer el lugar. Raditz aparecía solo para traerla de regreso a casa, y estaba segura que en esa área del palacio estaba vacía, era exclusiva de Vegeta, así que podría curiosear para distraerse un poco. Y quien sabe, también encontrarse con el príncipe esquivo.

El ruido de la puerta cerrar más fuerte de lo normal la sacó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente acercó sus papeles y pertenencias hacia su lado. Kakarotto había llegado y fue directo a su silla para esperar el almuerzo, igual que ellos.

—Buenas tardes, papá —Gohan saludó contento.

El hombre no habló por llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca, pero le alborotó un poco el cabello como respuesta.

—Ya casi está listo el almuerzo —dijo Milk desde la cocina.

—¿Vas a quedarte, papá?

—Sí, niño. Unos días antes de ir a misión. —Dejó de prestarle atención a su hijo para mirar las cosas de Bulma sobre la mesa—. ¿Estos son los juguetes para el príncipe? —Tomó uno de los robots antes que ella intentara alejarlos más de él.

Bulma frunció el ceño. Él no tenía por qué saber nada del tema. Si le había contado a Milk y a Gohan era porque vivía con ellos y confiaba.

—Es algo muy delicado, devuélvemelo, por favor —dijo contenida, con la mano estirada a la espera que lo regresara.

—Tú siempre estás tan enojada, parece que el príncipe aún no te ha cogi…

—¡Kakarotto! Sabes muy bien que no me gustan las malas palabras en esta casa. —Milk llegó justo a tiempo con un gran plato de comida para callarlo.

Ya que tenía su comida servida, dejó el robot sobre la mesa, totalmente desinteresado. Bulma se apresuró en tomarlo y guardarlo en su bolso, junto con las demás cosas.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó el saiyajin con la boca llena, comiendo con ganas.

—Me alegra mucho. —dijo al hombre, y luego miró a Bulma—. Enseguida te traigo.

—No te preocupes, ya no tengo hambre, además tengo que ir a palacio. Ya no tengo días libres. —Y definitivamente prefería estar encerrada en ese cuarto frío, haciendo lo que le gustaba, antes que estar un minuto más con ese saiyajin.

—Al menos déjame guardar comida para que lleves.

—Gracias, Milk, estoy bien. Raditz ya debe estar por llegar.

Kakarotto no hizo ningún gesto y mucho menos dijo algo cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermano. Continuó comiendo la deliciosa carne asada de Milk.

—Está bien, entonces te guardaré para cuando regreses.

—Muchas gracias, Milk.

—Recuerda traerme otro libro si puedes pasar a la biblioteca. —pidió el pequeño.

—Claro que sí, Gohan.

—Tantos libros que tienes, niño. Yo a tu edad estaba entrenando para alistarme a mi primera misión.

Bulma y Milk se miraron preocupadas. Jamás habían escuchado a Kakarotto objetar los gustos del niño, ni mucho menos hablarle sobre misiones.

—Gohan, acompañame a la cocina, necesito que me ayudes en algo —dijo Milk antes que su hijo pudiera responderle a su padre. No quería arriesgarse a extender el tema y que Kakarotto se interesara en el nulo entrenamiento de guerrero de su débil hijo.

—Pero mamá, quiero estar con pa…

—Solo será unos minutos, ven. —Lo tomó de la mano y obligó a bajarse de la mesa para llevarlo a la cocina.

Cuando vio a Kakarotto con intenciones de ponerse de pie para seguirlos, Bulma regresó a la mesa para hablarle y hacerlo olvidar el tema.

—Dime una cosa. ¿El príncipe Vegeta tenía un hermano?

—Sí, pero el bastardo murió hace unos meses.

—¿Y por qué no sabía de él? Me refiero a que todos en este planeta conocen el nombre del rey y el príncipe Vegeta, pero nada de este otro hijo.

—Era un guerrero sin poder de pelea que no destacaba en nada. Una vergüenza para la casa real. ¿Qué clase de príncipe guerrero no es capaz de someter un planeta?

—Uno muy malo, supongo.

—Un completo inútil, para el rey y todo el planeta. Fue mejor que muriera, yo jamás pelearía por una sabandija así.

—¿Y cómo fue que murió?

—No sé. —Hizo una pausa para comer carne antes de continuar—. Algunos dicen que trató de ir en misión y en último momento se acobardó, pero yo creo en la otra historia.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

—Estás muy interesada en el tema —dijo sonriendo cínico, apuntándola con un trozo de pan.

—No tengo nada más que hacer en este horrendo planeta. Al menos puedo saber las historias de pasillo de la familia real.

—Simplemente se dice que su hermano lo mató para acabar con la humillación ante los planetas enemigos, y lo entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haberme tocado un hermano así. Ese príncipe Tarble era bajo, delgado, de voz suave, como las prostitutas baratas que encuentras en los callejones del mercado. Si ves al príncipe hoy, dale las gracias de mi parte.

Antes que Bulma pudiera contestarle, tocaron a la puerta. Era Raditz que venía por ella con una puntualidad asombrosa para tratarse de un saiyajin. El saludo entre hermanos fue frío y distante, y esta vez, Gohan y Milk no salieron de la cocina para saludarlo, como acostumbraban hacer a diario. En menos de media hora Bulma ya estaba en su lugar de trabajo, y por primera vez sola.

Trabajó en su computador toda la tarde, sentada en el suelo, en el medio de la sala, tan concentrada que olvidó el hambre y cansancio, pero cuando la tensión en su espalda y cuello aumentaron debió detenerse. Se acostó, pero no duró mucho en esa posición, el suelo era muy frío y nada agradable para descansar.

Aburrida, decidió salir a recorrer el lugar como tanto había deseado. Abrió varias puertas antes de encontrar una habitación que al parecer era usada con frecuencia. La chimenea estaba encendida, tenía un escritorio de trabajo con papeles repartidos, una armadura con la insignia real sobre una silla, y un libro en el velador. Este debía ser el cuarto de Vegeta y con toda seguridad debía llegar pronto. Caminó hacia el interior y contempló la gran y cómoda cama, hecha de manera perfecta, sin ninguna arruga; seguramente la gente que limpiaba lo hacía a diario, porque el lugar estaba reluciente y ordenado, todo muy buen puesto en su lugar de forma estructurada, como el príncipe aparentaba ser, pero seguramente ese escritorio pulcro, con un pequeño desorden organizado—lo único que seguramente no tocaba la gente de servicio—, servía para definirlo mejor, salvo que nadie sabía.

Fue hacia la licorera cerca de la chimenea, y palideció al encontrar una botella de vino tinto. Lo tomó para mirarla mejor, por su apariencia debía ser un vino fino, no la porquería que vendían en el mercado que si se atrevía a beberlo seguramente terminaría con un agujero en el estomago. Definitivamente se lo robaría para beberlo en su habitación a escondidas, pero por ahora continuaría en su lugar, esperando por ella. Lo dejó junto con las otras botellas antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, y si hace menos de un minutó se asombró con el vino, ahora tuvo que contenerse para no gritar cuando vio la tina en el centro del cuarto, ahí, sola, grande, maravillosa y seca, esperando por ella.

Ni siquiera lo pensó una vez, simplemente fue hasta esta para llenarla con agua caliente. No tardó en quitarle la ropa y prepararse para el primer baño de tina desde que fue raptada. Esto era maravilloso, no solo se daría un baño digno de una reina, sino que aprovecharía de esperar al príncipe y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

Vegeta entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la armadura, lo siguieron los guantes, y la parte de arriba de su traje azul; se detuvo cuando pasó cerca de licorera y acomodó la botella de vino para que apuntara hacia la misma dirección que las demás. En ese momento escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño y no dudó en ir hacia allá.

Sonrió ligeramente al encontrar a la científica, desnuda en su bañera. Tenía el cabello recogido y las piernas fuera del agua. Esta semana debió ausentarse debido al lio con su padre y la muerte de ese maldito inútil con padre poderoso, pero ya estaba de regreso y dispuesto a terminar lo que recién había comenzado con la mujer, pero al parecer ella se había adelantado a él, y eso, de cierto modo le agradó.

Era difícil encontrar una mujer con aquella determinación y locura que continuara siendo la misma ante su intimidante persona. Las concubinas, pese a estar entrenadas para dar placer y fingir, no eran capaces de ocultar su miedo —o por lo menos él era capaz de ver el miedo en sus ojos, acostumbrado a buscar ese sentimiento en sus enemigos—, y eso era algo que no lo estimulaba. Las mujeres saiyajin podían mantener la mirada sin miedo, pero sus cuerpos no eran como el de las concubinas, algo que le agradaba en demasía. Y ahora, a su disposición, tenía una mujer con cuerpo perfecto, mirada desafiante y temeraria, digna de una guerrera, y además con cerebro superior, dispuesto y capaz de trabajar para él para su beneficio propio. Debía admitirlo, por primera vez una mujer llamaba tanto su atención. Y definitivamente por eso, le permitía ese comportamiento irrespetuoso, le gustaba ver hasta donde podía llegar.

—Te das cuenta que esta falta podría costarte la vida —lo que dijo era serio, pero ni su tono de voz, ni rostro hablaban con la severidad que debiese ser. Estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias —respondió sonriendo. Estaba tan relajada que casi se sentía ebria. Por fin le había dado a su cuerpo el tratamiento que este merecía. Sentía su piel de maravilla y su ego por las nubes luego de comprobar que, tal como pensó, él príncipe no se molestaría por su presencia en su tina.

Vegeta le tendió la mano. Bulma aceptó enseguida la invitación para levantarse. Su cuerpo desnudo y mojado quedó al descubierto para el deleite del príncipe, quien la observó antes de tomarla en brazos para retirarla del agua, ella inmediatamente le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y lo besó con pasión. Quería más besos, los necesitaba. Los de la semana pasada no habían sido suficientes y ahora obtendría más.

Se besaron hasta llegar a la cama, la soltó y puso sobre ella en cuanto se quitó las botas y pantalones. Piel contra piel, se besaron una vez más, pero él la dejó para bajar a sus pechos mojados, mientras una mano la estimulaba de la misma forma que la primera vez. Bulma cerró los ojos y gimió, mordió sus labios más de una vez al sentir la boca del Vegeta sobre su pezón, mordiéndolo, apretándolo con los labios, su lengua lamiendo el exceso de agua de su piel sensible. Mientras abajo, el par de dedos no dejaba de hacer pequeños círculos.

No se reprimió de gritar cuando tuvo el primer orgasmo, arrugó el perfecto cubrecama con las manos, desesperada de sentir esa corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Se encontró nuevamente con los ojos de Vegeta cuando subió, entonces logró quitarle más besos, y abrió las piernas todo lo que él quiso para que se acomodara sobre ella.

Por primera vez él gimió cuando entró por completo en un solo movimiento. Bulma gritó y lo abrazó por el dolor, se aferró más a su cuello cuando él se movió sin esperar a que ella estuviera lista.

Se quejó, le dolió, era demasiado para soportarlo tan brusco, e insistió para que desacelerara. Vegeta separó el torso del de ella para mirarla mejor y también acabar el abrazo, la tomó del cuello con una mano y estiró la otra con la palma contra el colchón para separarse más y mantener equilibrio. Observó su rostro, su boca, su cuello tenso, y entonces bajó la intensidad. Se movió más lento, pero profundo, envistiendola con fuerza cuando se hundía en ella.

Bulma abrió los ojos cuando sintió su pulgar abriendo su boca, lo que provocó que escapara otro quejido. Lo sintió acelerar luego de un rato corto, pero ya no sentía el dolor intenso de un principio. Estiró los brazos para alcanzarlo, quería atraerlo a ella, pero Vegeta se separó más, hasta terminar arrodillado, aunque aceptó su llamado y la tomó de las manos para atraerla y pegarla a su pecho.

El hombre no se detuvo, continuó su ritmo, controlándose todo el tiempo para no matarla. Había tenido sexo antes con mujeres sin nivel de pelea, pero ella era el ser más débil que había estado en su cama. Aunque su personalidad indicase todo lo contrario, su cuerpo podía romperlo en cualquier momento, y eso lo excitaba más, y motivaba a seguir, cambiarla de posición y ver hasta dónde podía llegar y resistir. Siempre disfrutó poseer el poder de destruir, que la vida de los demás dependiera de él en el campo de batalla, y ahora debía hacer todo lo contrario. Le agradó el reto.

Bulma en más de una ocasión trató de guiar la situación, quería poder estar arriba y llevar su ritmo, pero el príncipe era demasiado fuerte y demandante para dejarla. No le daba respiro y se sentía tan bien que no podía negarse. Estaba tan excitada que podía seguir haciendo lo que quisiera con ella. Con sus parejas, y debido al carácter de éstos y especialmente el de ella, siempre fue la que llevó el mando en todo sentido, pero ahora no le parecía mal. Le resultaba sumamente erótica la fantasía del amo y la esclava, claro que en esta ocasión se trataba de la realidad.

Mordió la almohada al sentir otra oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo, desde su sexo a cada extremo de su piel, y como ya era costumbre de Vegeta, no la dejó recuperarse para continuar. La volteó. Nuevamente cara a cara las miradas se encontraron. Tomó y levantó una de sus piernas para llegar más profundo y continuó sus envistes, aunque esta vez ella no alcanzó a terminar, era el turno de él. La soltó y dejó caer una parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, con la cara cerca de su cuello y respiración agitada. Un par de quejidos roncos se escaparon de su boca, pero pudo controlarlo.

Bulma se movió un poco para liberarse y permaneció inmóvil, agotada y relajada. La cama era tan cómoda y agradable que no creía sería capaz de volver a dormir en la suya nuevamente. Era como comparar una hermosa nube esponjosa con una piedra filosa. Cuando se sintió más repuesta, giró para mirar a Vegeta, quien se había acomodado boca arriba, con la mirada en el techo, su abdomen ya no subía y bajaba agitado, su recuperación era mucho más rápida.

—¿Cuanto falta para que mi cámara de gravedad este lista? —preguntó al sentir la mirada de la mujer.

—Necesito un par de semanas. Debo calibrar bien la computadora o podría terminar aplastadolo si no funciona a la perfección.

—Entonces trabajaras el doble de tiempo.

—¿El doble? Tal vez ustedes no lo necesitan, pero yo tengo que dormir y descansar para poder trabajar bien, y mi cama y el intento de casa donde vivo no ayudan en eso. —Se acercó a él y acarició su pecho. Lo notó tensarse un poco ante el contacto, pero no la quitó ni reclamó. Era el momento de sacar provecho a lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Si no se enojó cuando la encontró en su baño, entonces no lo haría fácilmente—. Si estuviese en mejor condiciones, podría terminar el trabajo en menos tiempo.

—Escoge un cuarto de esta sección. Así no perderás el tiempo transportándote y descansarás tu frágil cuerpo para trabajar con eficacia.

—¿Habla en serio? —preguntó contenta. No podía creer que tendría una habitación grande con una cama de ensueño y una tina para ella sola. Jamás pensó que sería tan fácil conseguirlo.

—¿Parezco alguien que no habla en serio? —dijo mirándola de reojo.

—Muchas gracias, su majestad. —Resistió las ganas de abrazarlo. Ya se había dado cuenta que la cercanía no era algo que le gustase.

—Después de trabajar te asearás y me esperarás en tu cuarto, o tal vez te mande a llamar, debes estar atenta a eso.

—¿Cómo? —dejó enseguida de tocar su pecho y se sentó. Abrazó un gran cojín blanco para cubrirse, ya que toda su ropa estaba en el baño—. Yo soy una científica que está trabajando en su cámara de gravedad, no soy una prostituta —dijo ofendida.

Vegeta la miró, aún con la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Las prostitutas están en las tabernas —dijo con una sonrisa de lado, entretenido por su reacción esperada.

—Tampoco soy su concubina. Me niego a ser parte de un asqueroso harén. —Indignada, se levantó en dirección al baño por su ropa.

—No te he dado la orden para que retires.

—No se preocupe, príncipe, esta científica se va a trabajar en su cámara de gravedad. —Se vistió en tiempo récord y cuando salió del baño para irse con sus botas, ropa interior y abrigo en la mano, no vio a Vegeta en la cama. Por supuesto no lo buscó, concentrada en marcharse.

—Si sales por esa puerta, no volverás a trabajar acá y regresarás al laboratorio —sentenció el príncipe con aire severo.

Bulma se detuvo al oírlo. Se volteó y encontró aún desnudo, sentado en el gran sofá junto a la chimenea. Lo insultó mentalmente antes de tirar su ropa y botas e ir hacia él, pero no se sentó a su lado, fue hacia la licorera y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Odiaba perder de manera tan miserable, pero no había mucho qué hacer. Él era el príncipe y ella una simple esclava, y pese a que hace unos minutos esa fantasía era excitante, ahora la detestaba. Aunque debía admitir que estaba siendo bastante permisivo con ella. Había escuchado muchas historias terribles sobre el famoso príncipe de Vegetasei, asesino experto, líder en las peores matanzas y torturas que se hayan escuchado, incluso mucho peor que su padre, y a ella se le ocurría comportarse como una novia berrinchuda. Ya no estaba en la Tierra y definitivamente no tenía un hombre común a su lado.

—Sirve vino —ordenó mirándola a los ojos.

Bulma obedeció en silencio. Feliz que escogiera justamente la que ella quería, aunque por un segundo pensó que era demasiada coincidencia. Le tendió una copa al hombre y antes de sentarse, bebió una copa entera de un solo trago. Hace cuatro años que no bebía vino y si a eso le sumaba la tina y el sexo; esta noche era la mejor desde que cayó prisionera por los ladrones espaciales.

—Casi tan bueno como el vino de mi planeta. —No tardó en llenarse la copa nuevamente.

—Fue hecho especialmente para la casa real. Es demasiado fuerte para una criatura débil como tú.

—Definitivamente no ha bebido los vinos de mi planeta. —Se sentó sin ningún cuidado, simplemente dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá. Ya era tarde y solo había desayunado en todo el día, pero culpó el largo tiempo sin ingerir alcohol que éste se subiera tan rápido a la cabeza.

—Hablame de tu planeta —dijo cruzándose de piernas.

Bulma observó la chimenea encendida y luego al príncipe desnudo. Era increíble que sin ropa y tan expuesto continuara con aquel porte arrogante y poderoso. O tal vez era la percepción que le entregaba el vino, pero no lo creía; cada paso, cada respiro y palabra que salía de su boca era acompañada de una seguridad pasmosa, y eso le atraía cada vez más.

—Mucho más grande y evolucionado que este —dijo después de un sorbo de vino—. No se trata de una raza guerrera como ustedes, así que la gente hace de todo para ganarse la vida.

—Eso suena aburrido.

—También hay guerras y muertes, si está interesado en oír sobre eso.

—Es la única forma de sobrevivir.

—Difiero completamente. En la Tierra era la mujer más poderosa del planeta, y jamás maté ni tuve la necesidad de masacrar a nadie para conseguirlo.

—No tenías enemigos. —Tomó más vino, al igual que ella—. El poder siempre atrae enemigos.

—Muchas empresas trataron de ganarnos, algunas de forma muy sucia, pero al final, la victoria sobre ellas fueron las mejores. Especialmente cuando el presidente iba a rogarme para que comprara su negocio. —Sonrió al recordar un momento determinado de aquella historia. ¡Cuanto adoraba estar a la cabeza de todo y ordenar!

—Te deshacías del resto para ser la única a la cabeza —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Así es, pero usando mi cerebro.

—¿Donde queda tu planeta?

—En otra galaxia. Es la única explicación que tengo por no haberlo encontrado. —Y agregó con una sonrisa—. Aunque si supiera no le diría. —Se puso de pie para servir más vino. Vegeta aún tenía, así que se preocupó de ella. Realizó una búsqueda veloz en busca de algo de comer, pero solo había alcohol. Tenía tanta hambre que su estomago ya comenzaba a exigir alimentos, afortunadamente no se notaba.

—Temes que vaya a conquistarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez más cerca.

—Mientras realices tu trabajo no hay de qué temer.

—La cámara estará lista en el tiempo estipulado.

—Eso espero.

—¿Qué hará conmigo después que la termine? —preguntó luego de un largo trago.

—Cuando finalices tu trabajo lo veré.

—Apuesto que ya lo tiene pensado. Un hombre como usted debe tener todo planeado desde el comienzo. —Por un momento le prestó atención a sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. Era de un material suave y al estar cerca de la chimenea se sentía tibio y agradable.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Dejó la copa en el suelo cuando terminó de beber.

—Porque yo soy igual. En la Tierra me gustaba controlar todo. Mi padre era el presidente de la empresa, pero yo era quien tomaba las decisiones. Debía estar informada de todo para adelantarme a todos. Era una obseción.

—De haber pertenecido a una raza guerrera hubieras tenido la fuerza para evitar el secuestro, y continuarías dando ordenes en tu planeta —dijo con una sonrisa de lado, en respuesta a la de ella.

Bulma se acercó un poco más, estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero se contuvo.

—He sobrevivido bastante bien en este planeta por cuatro años, en comparación a otras mujeres que llegaron el mismo día que yo. Mi cerebro me ha sido de mucha utilidad.

Vegeta la tomó del mentón y pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior. Era lo que más le había gustado de su rostro: su boca y llamativo color de ojos, pero sus labios se ganaban su atención.

—Entonces si nos parecemos, asumo que no descansarás hasta conseguir lo que quieres.

—Exacto. —Se soltó de él para terminar de beber el vino.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—¿Ahora? —Miró la cama antes de responderle—. Quiero pasar la noche en la cama del príncipe.

Él rió en voz alta ante aquella insolencia.

—¿Y cómo conseguirás eso, muchacha?

En respuesta, Bulma dejó la copa en el suelo y se puso de pie.

—También me gustaría que su alteza aprendiera mi nombre, pero por ahora me centraré en dormir en esa maravillosa cama. —Se quitó el pantalón y la camiseta, ambas terminaron en el suelo, cerca de la licorera.

No perdió el tiempo y se sentó sobre él, de piernas abiertas y lo besó con esa pasión reprimida durante la conversación. Se meció mientras sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, y cuando se separó de él para tomar aire, Vegeta aprovechó para morder su cuello. Le tomó todo su auto control no excederse y terminar quitandole un pedazo de piel.

Bulma bajó las manos para por fin tomar su miembro. Lo estimuló, pero se detuvo cuando sintió a Vegeta dentro de ella. No eran sus dedos, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas en sus caderas. Se mordió el labio al entender de qué se trataba y le tomó unos segundos habituarse a la extremidad del hombre, jamás había intimado con algo así, era totalmente nuevo, aunque se sentía como si fuese un juguete de adulto. Sus mejillas se encendieron más por la vergüenza y excitación que sentía en ese momento, y todo era observado por el príncipe que movía una parte de su rabo dentro y fuera de la científica.

Vegeta gozó cada segundo contemplando su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por sus curvas, los lugares más sensibles, mientras ella, ya en confianza se movía e incrementaba los gemidos, todo a causa de su rabo, pero antes de hacerla llegar al clímax, retiró su cola. Se puso de pie, con ella aferrada de brazos y piernas, y caminó hasta a la cama. La escuchó reclamar por la brusquedad al lanzarla boca abajo contra el colchón, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose sobre ella, para prestarle atención. Acostumbrado a tomar todo lo que siempre quiso y a aburrirse con extrema facilidad. Esta vez sintió que le tomaría más tiempo saciarse de ella, y comenzaría esta noche a tomar todo hasta que fuese suficiente. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y mientras antes lo lograra, mejor.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy de regreso con la actualización. Me tardé un poco más de lo pensado, pero bueno, los malditos deberes de adultos me retrasaron. No hay mucho que decir sobre este capítulo. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, pero va a tomar más de un par de noches quitarse las ganas el uno del otro. Como mencioné Vegeta se encuentra verdaderamente atraído hacia Bulma por todas su cualidades y por eso le permite tanto, ya que está tan seguro de su auto control y poder que piensa que nada le saldrá mal, es solo una esclava que de lujo y él se está divirtiendo un rato, saliendo de la rutina que son las peleas y muertes.

Bulma está aprovechando el momento. También se siente muy atraída hacia el príncipe guapo, poderoso e interesante, que no solo puede ser el boleto para regresar a casa, sino que también vio su potencial de científica y la tiene trabajando en algo interesante y diferente.

Les recomiendo el tema **Love you to death,** del grupo **Type O Negative**. Le viene como anillo al dedo a este capítulo y al fic completo. Me ha servido de mucha inspiración.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que siguen este fic. Ya dije que comencé a escribirlo para distraerme y relajarme, y vaya que me ha servido. Les cuento, que una vez que lo termine (aún falta) comenzaré a escribir como fics independientes algunos one shots de mi fic **A la misma estrella** , y también volveré a actualizar ese fic que lo había dado por terminado para guardar más ideas de posibles universos y que en un futuro puedan tener una historia más larga. Solo espero contar con el tiempo.

¡Bye! Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.

Con cariño,

Dev.

28/06/2016.


	5. V

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el sol en su rostro, no tardó en cubrirse con la sabana y darse vuelta para continuar descansando. La cama era tan perfecta y agradable que podría seguir durmiendo el resto de su vida, lamentablemente más tarde tenía una reunión importante con inversionistas, y no podía llegar tarde, bueno, más tarde de lo que solía llegar.

Se sentó de golpe al darse cuenta que no estaba en la Tierra, esta no era su habitación y por supuesto no había reunión que asistir. Era la primera vez desde que fue raptada, que despertaba tan desorientada. Cubrió su cuerpo desnudo y adolorido cuando una ráfaga de viento se coló a través de las cortinas, el maldito clima de Vegetasei no la dejaba disfrutar del débil sol y el poco calor que brindaba por las mañanas. No entendía cómo podían estar con tan poca ropa todo el tiempo y no morir congelados. Maldito planeta, maldito clima, y maldita ella por no ser una guerrera para haberse defendido esa maldita noche que la raptaron para venderla como un pedazo de carne.

Miró hacia su lado. Por supuesto el príncipe no se encontraba. Se puso de pie para recolectar su ropa, y en ese preciso momento notó las consecuencias de intimar con un saiyajin. Debió sentarse, estirar los brazos, las piernas, mover el cuello con cuidado y tomarse unos minutos para que el dolor pasara, pero cuando vio un carrito con desayuno junto al sofá cercano a la chimenea, dejó la molestia atrás y corrió para engullir como un verdadero saiyajin. Seguramente se trataba del desayuno de Vegeta, era demasiado para ella sola, pero estaba hambrienta y todo estaba tan delicioso y bien hecho, que se lo comería todo.

Cuando ya estuvo satisfecha, se dio otro baño de tina, se vistió y llevó el carrito hacia la cámara de gravedad para poder seguir trabajando y no tener que preocuparse de comida. Más tarde escogería una linda habitación para ella, ahora debía enfocarse en la cámara de gravedad.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Ya no te voy a ver más, Bulma? —preguntó Gohan, muy apenado.

La mujer tenía en la puerta un par de bolsos con sus cosas, lista para llevarlas a su nueva habitación, que literalmente continuaba nueva, ya que de la semana que llevaba en ella, solo un día había dormido en ésta, el resto de los días terminó agotada durmiendo de madrugada en la cama del príncipe.

—Claro que me veras, es solo que ahora necesito concentrarme en el trabajo que hago para el príncipe, por eso viviré allá mientras lo termine.

—¿Te veremos en el laboratorio?

—Cuando termine el pedido del príncipe, volveré a la casa y el laboratorio.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó Milk, más fría de lo normal.

—Sí. Tengo un cuarto grande, solo para mi, con tina y una cama cómoda —respondió riendo, dirigiéndose más a Gohan que a su madre—. Cuando vaya a la biblioteca buscaré otros libros para ti y te los enviaré con Raditz.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bulma!

—¿Y tú estarás bien, Milk? —Bulma preguntó luego de ver la armadura de Kakarotto sobre una silla. Se supone que ya debería estar en misión, pero al parecer continuaba en casa.

—Sí, la misión de Kakarotto se canceló, así que pasará un tiempo con nosotros. No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado.

—Me alegra oír eso. De todas maneras, si necesitas ayuda, o Gohan necesita algo, puedes contactarme por medio de Raditz.

—¿Te tienen vigilada?

—Se supone que no, pero siempre aparece de la nada. Así que lo veo a diario. Ahora está afuera, esperándome, puedo hacerlo pasar para que los salude.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Gohan.

—No es necesario —dijo Milk apresurada para que Bulma no abriera la puerta—. Debe estar apurado, como siempre. No quiero hacerle perder su preciado tiempo.

Bulma observó con curiosidad el repentino enojo de Milk. Al parecer algo había pasado entre ella y Raditz que no sabía. Bueno, ella tampoco había sido abierta respecto a lo que estaba haciendo con el príncipe, pero no había tiempo para conversar más, además estaba Gohan y había ciertas cosas que los niños no podían escuchar.

Luego de la respectiva despedida, Bulma se marchó con sus cosas rumbo a palacio.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

En cuanto se bajó de ella, Bulma se hizo a un lado para poder respirar mejor. Se puso de lado y abrazó una almohada, mientras aún sentía toda la corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Estiró brazos y piernas, agotada por el día de trabajo sin descanso y luego la larga sesión de sexo con el saiyajin. Ya era tarde, debería estar durmiendo, pero pese al cansancio no tenía deseos de dormir aún.

—¿Por qué Raditz me sigue para todos lados?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin mirarla. Aún se estaba recuperando. También estaba agotado. Había entrenado todo el día sin parar y luego se vino a la cama con la mujer..

—Raditz, el soldado que me iba y venía a dejar. No lo veo todo el día, pero sé que está pendiente de lo que hago. No entra a vigilarme aquí porque es su cuarto. Es el único lugar donde no me siento observada. No voy a robar nada, ni hacer destrozos —dice un poco ofendida, estaba exhausta para enojarse o levantar la voz—, creo que he demostrado que soy de confiar y hago mi trabajo, por eso no entiendo que esté detrás mio todo el día.

—Ese soldado no está para evitar que cometas algo indebido.

—¿Entonces? —Estiró el brazo para tomar las cobijas y cubrir a ambos. El fuego de la chimenea no era suficiente para la noche particularmente fría.

Vegeta movió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Está para protegerte. Él se encarga de cuidarte cuando no estoy.

—¿Cuidarme? —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. He vivido cuatro años en este planeta y he podido cuidarme perfectamente so…

—Pero ahora eres de mi propiedad, y eso provoca que los demás te noten y mis enemigos te quieran.

—Para comenzar, no soy de su propiedad. Y no entiendo qué van a querer sus enemigos conmigo. —Se sentó para poder mirar su rostro. Detestaba que la vieran como una cosa.

—Primero. Sí, me perteneces desde que decidí que así fuera, y segundo. Ya debe haber corrido la noticia que una científica trabaja exclusivamente para el príncipe de Vegetasei. A muchos les interesaría saber qué estás haciendo para mi y si llegasen a capturarte harían cualquier cosa para sacarte la información.

Bulma decidió esta vez no protestar sobre lo de pertenencia, ya que la llamó científica y eso le gustó.

—Simplemente construyo una maquina para que entrene. No entiendo la gravedad del asunto.

—Por ahora es eso.

—¿Y qué tiene en mente su majestad para mi a futuro?

No respondió. Simplemente se puso sobre ella y besó.

Bulma lo abrazó y correspondió. No tardaron en ya estar listos para continuar una vez más. Cuando entró en ella, la joven gimió contra su oído y pasó las uñas por su espalda, hasta bajar y atrapar su rabo desde la base.

—Quiero estar arriba —dijo entre gemidos, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No me gusta —respondió sin dejar de moverse, lento y profundo dentro de ella. Sentía su mano subiendo y bajando al comienzo de su rabo, tratándolo como si se tratara de su pene, y eso lo tenía más excitado y tenso. Se podía notar en su cuello y hablar entre dientes.

—Eso es porque su majestad no lo ha intentado conmigo. —Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un quejido más fuerte que los anteriores. Vegeta se estaba moviendo demasiado bien.

La paz reinó en la habitación por los minutos que Vegeta continuó moviéndose en ese constante ritmo. A veces se quejaba con su ronca voz y ella lo contrastaba con sus gemidos desordenados y agudos. Cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo, Vegeta no se movió de su lugar. La observó mientras se retorcía bajo él, desordenaba las sabanas con las manos y su rostro se perdía en los cojines.

Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos, con su respiración agitada y mejillas rojas. Levantó las manos para rodear su cuello y acercarlo. Besó su cuello, cerca de su oído y mordió antes de susurrarle, insistiendo en que no se arrepentiría si la dejaba ponerse sobre él. Volvió a besarlo un par de veces hasta que, sin separarse de ella, se movió para cambiar de posición. Bulma sonrió cuando se vio sentada sobre el príncipe, la unión aún continuaba y no tardó en demostrarle lo que se había perdido durante esta semana de sexo.

Mientras la observaba mecerse y tocarse sobre él, Vegeta cambió de opinión respecto a sus gustos.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Apagó su computador y miró a su alrededor. Le gustaba ver su creación. Aún faltaba para terminarla, pero adoraba lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo. Tantos años estancada en cosas simples y aburridas, pensó que podría afectarle, pero no. Era como andar en bicicleta, una vez aprendido jamás se olvida, y su cerebro se activó mucho más después de semejante reto. Ya quería ver como funcionaba la gravedad con él adentro, ya que le prohibió probarla con alguien más, ella le advirtió que tardaría más en terminarla si insistía en eso, pero el testarudo no cambió de opinión.

Dejó el computador en el suelo. Tenía unos cojines que sacó de su habitación para trabajar más a gusto en tan fría y dura habitación. Le costó un poco ponerse de pie, le dolían las rodillas después de la visita que Vegeta le hizo en la tarde, el sexo había sido bueno, pero ahora su cuerpo pagaba las consecuencias de entregarse a la pasión en un lugar tan incomodo.

Abandonó el lugar directo al cuarto de Vegeta, pero no lo encontró. Aguardó un momento, hasta que se puso de pie y marchó a su habitación, estaba demasiado cansada para esperar. Quería comer, darse un baño y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Como ya era costumbre, al entrar a su cuarto, encontró una carrito con comida y líquidos. Su cama estaba hecha, el cuarto ordenado y todo limpio como si jamás lo hubiese usado. Bulma nunca había visto quien se encargaba del aseo y atender a la gente de palacio, pero era obvio que estaban acostumbrados a ser sigilosos.

Esa noche le costó relajarse, dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño, pero una vez dormida, no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar? ¿Ya está lista? —preguntó Vegeta, cruzado de brazos, de pie en medio de su cámara de gravedad.

—Cada vez falta menos, su majestad —respondió Bulma de excelente buen humor y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tan solo quiero mostrarle los robots de entrenamientos. Ya están terminados, y puede llevarlos a entrenar para ganar tiempo.

—Enseñame como funcionan.

—Es muy simple. Lo que tienes que hacer activarlos y lanzarles ataques de energía. Los robots están construidos con una inteligencia artificial que los hace comunicarse entre ellos para atacarte y devolverte la energía cuando menos lo esperes. Nunca repiten la estrategia.

—Insolente —susurró, y la miró de reojo. Sonaba interesante el funcionamiento de los robots, pero el hecho que le hablara con tanta soltura le molestó.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Ah, lo siento, príncipe! Pero se me olvidó, tal como usted olvida mi nombre, pero no se preocupe. Tendré cuidado. —Activó cuatro robots circulares. Inmediatamente estos levitaron hasta ponerse frente a Vegeta. La joven tuvo cuidado de ponerse detrás del hombre para protegerse—. Solo tiene que atacar uno y ellos harán el resto.

Vegeta obedeció. Lanzó una pequeña pero potente bola de energía. Esperaba que ésta hiciera explotar el pequeño robot circular y así podría reprenderla por incompetente, pero para su sorpresa, la energía rebotó en el robot, hacia el segundo, luego el tercero y de vuelta al primero. Repitieron la secuencia tan rápido que era difícil para ella seguirlos.

—Te dije funcionarían. Si quieres puedes llevártelos para entrenar.

Vegeta se volteó al oírla hablar sin el respeto que debía ser, pero bueno, él mismo sabía que la mujer se esforzaba cada día en hablarle como dictaba el protocolo. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para ponerla en su lugar cuando sintió la energía de regreso.

Asustada, Bulma lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. Vegeta simplemente se giró para detener la energía con la mano abierta. Sintió el impacto en su cuerpo, e incluso retrocedió un poco por la fuerza que lo golpeó.

—Me gustó el invento, terrícola. Solo por eso no te castigaré.

Bulma lo miró, aún lo abrazaba y él rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. De pronto sintió el deseo de besarlo en la boca. Nada más, sin sexo, sin segundas intenciones, nada más que besarlo y ser besada por él.

—¿Castigarme? —Acortó la distancia para conseguir ese beso, pero el hombre la soltó y se separó tan rápido que la dejó deseosa de él.

—Volveré a la noche para poner en claro ciertos detalles de tu comportamiento.

No esperó otra insolencia. Se marchó a paso rápido. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, molesta y frustrada. Pues bien, a la noche estaría esperándolo para tomar lo que quería de él. Estaba consciente que él no era un humano, no tenía sentimientos hacia terceros, y que le permitía ciertas cosas porque estaba haciendo para él algo que nadie más en el planeta podría (estaba segura que las concesiones eran por su cerebro, no por su cuerpo) no era estúpida para creer algo más. Lo de ellos no era una relación normal, y tampoco alcanzaba para el titulo de relación. Seguramente para los soldados que la habían visto deambular por los pasillos, no se trataba más que la prostituta de turno del príncipe, pero poco y nada le importaba lo que pensaran esos simios de ella.

Se acercó a los robots para desactivarlos. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y ya estaba bastante atrasada, aunque eso ya no le importaba mucho.

De noche, él regresaría y le dejaría en claro su lugar y obligaciones, aunque el príncipe no tardaría en permitir ser seducido y luego a la cama. Con el paso de los días Bulma fue dejando las formalidades atrás y a llamarlo por su nombre. Después de todo, estaban solos, y sabía muy bien que no se desharía de ella por aquel pequeño detalle. La necesitaba para ser fuerte, y mientras eso sucedía, ella comenzaría a retrasar cada vez más la construcción de la cámara de gravedad para tomarse su tiempo y trabajar en él.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Su majestad debe estar acostumbrado a que mujeres hermosas lo aseen, supongo —dijo Bulma sentada detrás de él, en la tina del cuarto del hombre. Era la más grande de todas las habitaciones y por eso aprovechaba cada oportunidad para usarla.

—Pero siempre están calladas —respondió con los ojos cerrados. Bulma le había puesto demasiado shampoo, y la espuma molestaba en los ojos.

—Eso es porque no tenían nada que decir. —Usó sus dedos para que el shampoo y el agua penetraran hasta la el cuero cabelludo. Le encantaba su cabello negro y los entrenamientos lo dejaban opaco.

—Dime por qué la cámara ha tardado más de lo que prometiste.

—Estoy sola trabajando, además pierdo demasiado tiempo atendiendo al príncipe en todo lo que quiere. Soy una humana que necesita descansar de vez en cuando —dijo en cuanto terminó de retirarle toda el agua del cabello.

—Está bien, me encargaré de eso. —No tardó en salir de la tina. Le ofreció la mano a Bulma para ayudarla.

Ella la aceptó, percatándose que ese gesto era el único que tenía con ella desde que comenzaron la "relación de trabajo" por supuesto aceptó su mano.

—¿Y como es que te vas a encargar? —Lo siguió hasta el cuarto, donde estaba la ropa de él. La de ella continuaba en el baño, solo se cubrió con una toalla.

—Eso es asunto mio. —Comenzó a vestirse con calma.

—¿Vas a ver a otras mujeres? —No quería preguntar. Ya llevaba más de un mes en palacio trabajando y no había tocado el tema porque no se había dado lo oportunidad, pero ahora era imposible no hacerlo, pese a que no quería.

Él tenía todo el derecho de ver a sus otras mujeres. Conocido era el harén exclusivo que poseía el rey y príncipe de Vegetasei. Eran una raza guerrera que disfrutaba de muertes, comida y mujeres, por eso, los prostíbulos y lugares de comida abundaban en el planeta.

—Nuevamente. Eso es asunto mio. —respondió mirándola a los ojos, severo y serio.

Bulma se contuvo para no gritarle. Claro que era su maldito asunto. Ella no se estaba cuidando, solamente tomaba pastillas para no quedar embarazada —pastillas que le costó demasiado trabajo conseguir, ya que el control de natalidad no era muy popular en Vegetasei—. Quizás gracias a pertenecer a una raza poderosa y resistente, él no corría peligro de contraer alguna enfermedad, pero ella sí, y no solo eso. El solo hecho de imaginarlo con otra mujer le revolvió el estomago e hirvió la sangre, porque él era el príncipe, y ella la esclava. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y ella no podía reclamar. Así que hizo lo único al alcance de sus manos.

Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y caminó hacia él. Lo besó en la boca, tomó sus manos obligandolo a tocarla. Vegeta dejó que le quitara la ropa, y pese a tener una reunión importante pactada con anterioridad, se lanzó a la cama con ella.

No permitiría que pensara en otras mujeres, y mucho menos necesitarlas. Si debía no dormir para cumplir con la cámara y tenerlo feliz en la cama así lo haría. En ese momento olvidó cualquier propósito de seducirlo, que era el primer motivo por el que se acostaba con él. Su orgullo era demasiado grande para compartirlo con alguien más. Poco le importó conseguir su confianza para robar una nave y los materiales para construir sus cápsulas, lo quería con ella y nadie más. Era lo mejor que podría encontrar en este planeta y en toda la galaxia y tenía que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta.

El sexo de ese día fue brusco y algo violento. Y al final ella supo que no iría en busca de ninguna otra. Mientras respiraba agitada y completamente adolorida, lo observó levantarse y vestirse. Se sintió estúpida, como si estuviera perdiendo una competencia imaginaria en la que solo ellos dos participaban.

—Vegeta…

—Ahora no. —La miró al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus guantes blancos. —No tenía deseos de hablar. No sabía bien que había pasado en su cuarto, pero no era normal. Al menos no para él.

Vegeta jamás había tenido una _relación_ con alguien. Desde joven solo sintió interés en batallas y muerte. Para su despertar sexual, simplemente acudió a una prostituta de su harén personal que le había sido regalado hace dos años e ignoró por completo en su momento. Hubo temporadas en que las usó a todas a la vez, otras que no tocaba a ninguna en meses. En contadas ocasiones repitió la mujer porque la disfrutó más que el resto, pero después de unas semanas el cansancio y aburrimiento lo invadieron y la cambió. Ahora estaba por primera vez en una situación en la que no sabía qué hacer ni como actuar, porque aún disfrutaba a la humana, y no tenía intenciones de cambiarla, pero su forma de ser y orgullo le alertaba que algo no estaba bien, y al mismo tiempo, el mismo orgullo lo enceguecía al punto de continuar tal como estaba, porque él no se equivocaba jamás. Y si se le antojaba tener a esa mujer por más tiempo así sería. Sin embargo, esa sensación extraña no lo dejaba en paz.

—Pero, quiero que…

Vegeta salió del cuarto sin intenciones de escucharla.

En cuanto estuvo repuesta, la joven se encerró para trabajar en la cámara de gravedad.

Volverían a verse en dos días, el tiempo más largo sin verse desde que ella comenzó a vivir en palacio. Vegeta la encontraría trabajando en su cámara de gravedad, y no intercambiarían palabra alguna hasta después de comerse vivos.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—¿Y a quién puedo contactar para conseguir telas? —preguntó después de beber otro sorbo de su vino tinto. Estaban en el sillón, junto a la chimenea. Él solo con el pantalón de pijama y ella con la camiseta de él, sentada sobre sus piernas.

—¿Acaso crees que sé sobre esas cosas? —pasaba una mano por sus piernas mientras conversaban.

—Alguien debe encargarse de traer las telas para la ropa de ustedes y los otros saiyajin que no combaten. O tal vez hay en el mercado.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió aburrido. El tema no podía importarle menos.

—Le diré a Raditz que me acompañe al mercado.

—Dale la orden que te consiga telas de otro lugar, no quiero que vayas al mercado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es demasiado peligroso.

—Pero iré con Raditz. ¿Es fuerte, no?

—No importa. No quiero que vayas para allá.

Escucharon golpear la puerta. Vegeta indicó que pasaran, por lo que no le dio oportunidad a Bulma para comenzar a reclamar.

Un saiyajin mayor entró al cuarto. Vestía armadura elegante y capa blanca. Bulma supo enseguida se trataba de alguien relacionado a la corona.

—Príncipe Vegeta, lo estamos esperando.

Vegeta no se movió de su lugar. Tenía que darse vuelta para mirarlo, pero continuó con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea o las piernas y escote de Bulma.

La joven, incomoda de la mirada del desconocido, intentó ponerse de pie para ir al baño a esperar que terminaran su charla, pero Vegeta no a dejó.

—Fui claro cuando dije que no asistiría.

—Pero príncipe… —Hizo una pausa para escoger las palabras adecuadas y no enfadarlo—. Estos días que su padre no está, usted es quien debe asistir a las reuniones.

—Cuando mi padre no está, soy yo quien toma la decisiones, Paragus. Y he decidido no asistir a la reunión.

—Príncipe Vegeta, ¿podemos continuar esta charla en privado? —dijo mirando a Bulma. Le llamaba la atención encontrarlo con una mujer en su cuarto. Él siempre había sido tan reservado para todo, incluso para relacionarse con prostitutas, y esta era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que lo veía con una, y si no se equivocaba, era la misma mujer. No se encontraba con facilidad concubinas con ese color de cabello.

—No, no podemos. Ya puedes retirarte.

—¿Usted está consciente el problema que se avecina? Necesitamos organizarnos y…

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas asesorando a mi padre, Paragus?

—No entiendo, príncipe.

—Diez años, Paragus. Diez años llevas sin combatir. Y no voy a escuchar consejos de alguien que no está en la primera linea a la hora de pelear, maldito cobarde. Ahora retírate.

—Sí, señor. —Pese a que Vegeta jamás se movió para mirarlo, el saiyajin hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Bulma lo observó hasta que cerró la puerta.

—¿Hay muchos problemas?

—Ningún problema —respondió preocupado de quitarle la ropa.

—Ese hombre sonaba preocupado —dijo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos para detenerlo. Quería hablar del tema.

—Ese hombre no es un guerrero. Cualquier problema lo altera y asusta. Cuando sea rey y si aún está vivo lo enviaré a un planeta de guerreros poderosos para que recuerde lo que es ser un saiyajin.

—Pensé que dirías que lo matarías.

—Es lo mismo. —La tomó del mentón y acercó para besarla.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero ya se lo sabía de memoria para poder recorrerlo sin necesidad de prender una luz. Sigilosa, llegó hasta la cama de Vegeta, que dormía profundamente. Se arrodilló, y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, observó su rostro, y casi sin respirar, se le acercó más para besarlo, pero antes de cualquier contacto, Bulma sintió un tirón en su muñeca que la empujó hasta quedar acostada en cama, boca arriba y con el hombre encima. Pudo ver perfectamente su rostro furioso gracias a la esfera azul que emanaba su mano izquierda e iluminó parte de la habitación.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —musitó entre dientes. Con rapidez, se bajó e ella, desapareció la energía y prendió una lampara de su velador.

—Solo venía para… ¡Lo siento, no sabía que estabas despierto! ¡No quería asustarte! ¡Pero no era para tanto!—Luego del susto inicial, la ira se apoderó de ella.

—Estaba durmiendo, y no me asustaste.

—Horrenda forma de dormir, pero bueno —se calmó y puso de pie—, vine porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana? —preguntó mirándola, resistiendo las ganas de enviarla de regreso a su casa y laboratorio.

—Ya puedes ir a usar tu nuevo cuarto de entrenamiento. Lo acabo de terminar, y pensé que querrías… —Se calló cuando lo vio salir del cuarto sin siquiera vestirse.

En cuanto entró a la cámara de gravedad la cerró para no dejarla pasar. Quería probarla enseguida, y con ella adentró sería imposible, pero de todas maneras tuvo que mirarla y escucharla cuando el televisor junto al cerebro del cuarto, se prendió.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Imaginé que sucedería algo así, así que creé un comunicador en caso de que tuvieras alguna duda. Puedo ver lo que sucede desde mi computador.

—Ya me explicaste todo lo que debía saber. Ahora dejame solo —ordenó con voz más ronca de lo normal.

—Pero es necesario que te explique cómo…

Con un pequeño rayo de energía, Vegeta destruyó el televisor. Ahora sí podría entrenar como lo había deseado.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Una semana transcurrió desde que le entregó la cámara a Vegeta, y pese a no poder comunicarse con él, todo estaba en orden. Al parecer le había gustado más de lo que esperaba, ya que no había salido ni de broma. Eso era algo bueno en el sentido que su trabajo había resultado perfecto, tal como lo quería el príncipe, pero por otro lado, él muy maldito ordenaba sobre ella y no podía abandonar palacio o recorrerlo en su totalidad para distraerse y conocerlo. Solo podía estar en su habitación y los alrededores, lo que significaba acceso a aburridos cuartos vacíos. Por eso, los siete días los pasó en su cuarto. Pudo entablar conversación con Raditz, pero no se alargó por más de dos minutos, al menos le llevó libros de la biblioteca, ya que tampoco podía ir hasta allá. Con los materiales que sobraron de la cámara, se entretuvo para construir más robots para Vegeta, pero tampoco le llevaron más. No podía hacer nada hasta que el hombre saliera del lugar. Al menos pronto llegarían las telas que encargó, pero no tenía a nadie para hacerle ropa y seguramente necesitaría el permiso de Vegeta antes de contactar a alguien.

—Me voy a volver loca en este lugar —exclamó pateando un robot recién terminado. Ni siquiera como esclava en el laboratorio se había sentido tan encerrada como ahora.

—Pensé que ya estabas loca cuando te vi aquella vez en el laboratorio hablando mal de mi padre.

Bulma se volteó al oír la voz de Vegeta detrás de ella. No escuchó cuando abrió la puerta y entró. Su primer impulso fue correr y abrazarlo. Había estado toda la semana tan aislada que en verdad le había hecho falta, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba, se detuvo y contuvo para no gritar.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—Ven conmigo. —No esperó respuesta y caminó.

A Bulma le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y seguirlo, pero antes tomó su toalla de una silla. Caminó unos pasos detrás con la mirada pegada en su espalda, sus heridas y la sangre.

—Vegeta… Vegeta, ¿estás bien? —intentó acercarse y limpiarlo con la toalla, pero le dio miedo lastimarlo.

—Sí —respondió serio.

—Pero toda esa sangre, las heridas. Necesitas atención medica urgente.

—Para esto no necesito nada. Sólo entrenar.

—Tal vez la gravedad está muy fuerte, si la bajara podrías…

—No hay nada que bajar, está perfecta. —Sus ojos aún brillaban por la adrenalina que sintió al entrenar con la gravedad aumentada. Las heridas no eran nada comparado con lo que podría conseguir si continuaba entrenando a diario. Definitivamente aumentaría la gravedad al máximo cuando regresara, pero ahora necesitaba descansar.

Bulma jamás había visto tanta sangre en toda su vida. Tanto tiempo en Vegetasei y no había tenido la oportunidad de ver guerreros llegar de sus misiones porque no pasaban por el área donde trabajaba. Ni siquiera a Kakarotto lo había visto llegar en tales condiciones. Tenía miedo de que pudiese morir por culpa de ella y eso la asustó demasiado.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó un tanto nerviosa. Antes ya había pasado por estos pasillos, pero jamás había visto a tantos soldados resguardando el lugar. Últimamente había soldados en lugares que antes no.

—Tendrás un premio por tu excelente trabajo.

—¿En verdad?

—¿Luzco como alguien que no habla en serio?

Bulma lo observó. Ya antes le había hecho esa pregunta y la respuesta era la misma. Pero estaba tan preocupada por él que no podía sentirse emocionada por el premio. No creía haber hecho un excelente trabajo si salía en tal estado después de usar la cámara de gravedad. Aunque, debía considerar que había estado siete días sin parar. ¡Realmente le había gustado!

Vegeta entró a la biblioteca seguido de Bulma. Cerró la puerta y la quedó mirando.

—El premio puede esperar, puedes ir a sanar…

—Sanaré solo, no necesito de ninguna maquina.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué hay tantos soldados en…?

—¿No estás interesada en lo que tengo para ti?

—Claro que sí —exclamó concentrándose en él—. ¿Dónde está mi premio?

—Es este lugar. Puedes venir cuando gustes.

—¡¿La biblioteca es mía?! —Sus grandes ojos se iluminaron más.

—Está abandonada. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella — respondió desinteresado, restandole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Muchas gracias! Es un regalo hermoso.

—No es un regalo. Es la recompensa por hacer tu trabajo.

—Entonces es una hermosa recompensa.

Vegeta le dio la espalda para ir al mueble de las bebidas alcohólicas. Bulma lo vio beber algo directo de la botella, y en ese momento notó que las heridas en su espalda ya no sangraban.

—¿Por qué hay tantos soldados? Antes no habían tantos por estos lugares.

—Protección —se limitó a responder.

—¿Desde cuando el príncipe de Vegetasei necesita tanta protección? —preguntó acercandosele. Lo abrazó por atrás, sin importarle mancharse de su sangre.

—Simplemente estrategia. —Dejó la botella en el mueble y se volteó para mirarla. Manchó su rostro de sangre cuando la tomó del mentón, y acarició su rostro. Estaba de excelente humor. Sabía que no se equivocó cuando decidió quedarse con ella para que trabajara a su favor.

—¿Se trata del problema con ese planeta?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando tu padre nos interrumpió en este mismo lugar y te acusó de haber asesinado a ese hombre que mató a tu hermano, pudiste llegar a ese planeta gracias a que modifiqué la nave para ti.

Vegeta cortó el contacto, le arrebató la toalla para limpiar sus manos y rostro. Bulma continuó hablando.

—Por lo que entendí ese hombre era hijo de alguien poderoso. Me imagino quiere ajustar cuentas.

—Esa área no te corresponde —dijo serio. Completamente diferente al Vegeta de segundos atrás—. Estás aquí para trabajar en mi cámara y robots, no para opinar asuntos que no entiendes.

—Creo haber demostrado mis capacidades con la cámara. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Puedo entender cualquier cosa.

—Pues aquí no hay nada que entender. No hay ajustes de cuentas ni nada.

Bulma no quiso insistir. Al menos no por el momento. Luego de un largo baño y sexo intenso, intentaría sacarle más información, pero estaba segura que algo ocultaba.

—Está bien. —Se acercó para volver a tocarlo—. Imagino que tienes hambre y quieres descansar.

—Necesito unas horas para recuperarme y volver a la cámara.

—Creo que serán más de unas horas. —No se resistió y lo besó. Tenía otro sabor por culpa de la sangre y sudor, pero curiosamente le agradó. Era excitante besar un guerrero poderoso.

Por un momento, durante las noches que estuvo sola, pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad que Vegeta ya no la necesitaría más, ya que la cámara estaba lista, y su trabajo había concluido, pero a medida que el beso se alargaba y sentía su entrepierna dura, desapareció cualquier pensamiento respecto a eso.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

La chimenea estaba encendida, las cortinas cerradas, al igual que las puertas. No hacía frío en la gran habitación, pese a las bajas temperaturas que azotaban al planeta en esa época del año. Era tarde, y Vegeta trabajaba en su escritorio: leía unos papeles, tarjaba algunas palabras, escribía encima de otras. Algo bastante tedioso si lo comparaba con peleas y entrenamientos, pero era parte de su trabajo como príncipe y futuro rey. Junto a él, sentada sobre una pierna, Bulma estaba concentrada desarmando un robot pequeño que Vegeta había dañado en el entrenamiento de la tarde. Él solo vestía un pantalón oscuro, un tanto suelo en comparación con la ropa que usaba a diario, y ella la camiseta que completaba el pijama del hombre, le quedaba grande y bastante suelta, pero era suficiente. Llevaban un rato sin decir palabra alguna, con la atención puesta totalmente en sus trabajos. La mano izquierda del príncipe que podría estar abrazando la cintura de la científica, descansaba en el respaldo de su asiento, sin embargo, su rabo era el encargado de hacerlo, y ninguno se había dado cuenta de aquel contacto.

Bulma dejó el destornillador sobre la mesa para tomar otro de su pequeño estuche de herramientas. Tenía una caja mucho más grande y completa, pero esa la tenía en su cuarto. Si llegaba a subir esa sobre las cosas de Vegeta en el escritorio, tendría problemas, por lo que ahora solo ocupaba la compacta con lo estrictamente necesario para poder reparar el robot. Ya era el cuarto en la semana en descomponerse y quería encontrar una manera de reforzarlo sin que perdiera su velocidad. Miró un segundo los papeles de Vegeta y luego lo miró a él.

—Fijate en como escribes.

—¿Qué? —Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que casi había olvidado que la tenía sentada en su regazo. Milagrosamente había estado callada tanto rato que eso influyó, además no pesaba mucho.

—Que cuides tu escritura.

—¿Sabes hablar en krongth? —preguntó un poco molesto por la interrupción.

—No, pero sí aprendí a leerlo y escribirlo por culpa del aburrido trabajo que me tocaba hacer en el laboratorio. También sé que son bastantes quisquillosos con esos detalles, así que deberías tener cuidado. —Dejó el robot y herramienta sobre el escritorio para quitarle el lápiz y acercarse al documento—. No separes muchos los signos, y tampoco hagas esos cuadrados tan gruesos, creo que podría significar otra cosa.

—Los cuadrados tan gruesos —repitió levantando una ceja—. Qué lenguaje más técnico. —No le gustaba para nada que lo corrigieran.

—Claramente eso debe tener un nombre, pero no lo sé y no tengo intenciones de averiguarlo —respondió un poco ofendida—. Y no olvides que las tildes van de derecha a izquierda, no al revés.— Dejó el lápiz y regresó con su robot. —Lo mejor es tenerlos contentos en esos detalles estúpidos, para tenerlos en tu mano, con la guardia baja, y luego poder tomar ventaja. Eso era lo que yo hacía.

—Poco me importa si están contentos o no con el tratado –-dijo apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. Aburrido de lo que hacía—. Si tienen algún problema conquisto su planeta, mato a sus guerreros y someto a su gente.

—Por supuesto, la solución más sensata –-susurró. La verdad es que aunque viviese mil años en Vegetasei, jamás podría acostumbrarse a que tocaran el tema de la muerte con tanta naturalidad.

Vegeta se irguió para continuar revisando los papeles, y ella siguió trabajando en el robot.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

En cuanto terminó su entrenamiento salió rumbo a su habitación para ducharse. Al entrar, encontró a Bulma sentada en el centro de su cama, trabajando en un robot. Tenía su computador prendido y piezas metálicas repartidas por todos lados, pero lo que le molestó fue ese molesto olor a humo que salía de su boca. Sin decir nada le quitó el cigarro y apagó con los dedos.

—¡No tienes idea cuanto me costó conseguirlo!

—Es asqueroso.

—Asesinas gente y te repugna el olor de cigarro. —Se cruzó de brazos molesta. Ese era su último cigarro.

El hombre se quitó la ropa y fue al baño. Bulma no tardó en seguirlo.

—¿Todo bien con la cámara? —preguntó sentada en el borde de la tina. Esta vez Vegeta entró a la ducha.

—Necesito que la revises. Cuando la pongo al máximo tiende a sobrecalentarse.

—Eso es obvio, abusas demasiado de ella, pero me encargaré.

—También quiero que le aumentes el máximo de gravedad.

—Primero tengo que arreglar lo de la temperatura. —Le daba miedo que se lastimara de gravedad si exageraba en su entrenamiento, pero lo haría de todas formas. Ya se había dado cuenta que sanaba rápido pese a las horrendas heridas.

No tardó en salir de la ducha. Puso una toalla sobre sus hombros y fue al sofá para descansar. Bulma lo siguió y sirvió una copa de vino. Se sentó a su lado y observó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —preguntó mirándola de reojo, aceptando la copa que le ofrecía.

—Llevo más de dos meses aquí...

Bulma continuó hablando, pero Vegeta no la escuchó. Se sorprendió del tiempo que había pasado, más rápido de lo que pensó y sintió. Y ella continuaba ahí, con él. El sexo no había disminuido, todo lo contrario. Las ansias de tenerla que experimentó la primera vez que la vio, continuaban igual; esa obseción de contemplarla durante los orgasmos, la manía de tocar su boca y mirarla mientras ella le practica sexo oral. Las libertades y faltas de respecto que aceptó porque le divertía su carácter diferente. Incluso las conversaciones en ese sofá junto a la chimenea no habían amainado. Más de dos meses. ¡Más de dos meses! Se dio cuenta, que además de la relación con su hermano, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo con alguien, y nuevamente ese sentimiento de extrañeza e incomodidad lo invadió.

Él simplemente hacía lo que le causaba placer. Le gustaba los combates, por lo tanto combatía. Adoraba ver al enemigo bañado en sangre, entonces se encargaba de que eso sucediera. Si deseaba una mujer, la tenía y ya. Mantenía a la humana a su lado porque disfrutaba de su cuerpo y cerebro, y si aún le servía, continuaría con ella, así de simple y fácil, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que había algo malo?

La observó, pero no fue capaz de escucharla. Su mente trabajaba en tratar de encontrar eso que no estaba bien, pero por más que pensaba, no lograba verlo.

—Entonces, ¿que me dices?… ¿Te sientes bien, Vegeta? —Se acercó más para tocarlo, pero la rechazó.

—Estoy bien. —Le regresó la copa y puso de pie para vestirse con ropa limpia. De pronto sintió el deseo de continuar entrenando.

—Necesito que me des una respuesta. Sin tu permiso no puedo salir de aquí, y quiero tomar aire, caminar, hacer otras cosas. No puedo creer que incluso extraño a la gente del laboratorio.

—Mañana volverás al laboratorio —dijo sin pensarlo—. Serás la nueva encargada. Continuarás viviendo acá, y dejarás todo de lado cuando te necesite para arreglar mi cámara o algo más.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó feliz. Había pensado que el proyecto que le habló en un comienzo había quedado atrás, pero ahora como jefa de laboratorio podría hacer lo que quisiera—. Lo que mi príncipe ordene —dijo feliz, guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja al oírla hablar así. Se marchó del cuarto para continuar entrenando. Era el único lugar que le despejaba la mente y no hacía pensar estupideces.

A la noche, por supuesto, ella lo estaría esperando y como siempre, él se dejaría seducir un poco más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levantó radiante y muy temprano para ir al laboratorio. Se dio un largo baño de tina antes de partir al lugar donde trabajó por más de tres años ininterrumpidamente. Cuando puso un pie dentro, se dio cuenta enseguida que la noticia ya había llegado, ya que el antiguo jefe de laboratorio se encontraba en un escritorio normal, lo que significaba que su gran oficina debía estar desocupada para ella.

Sintió las miradas encima, después de todo la última vez que la vieron sabían que comenzaría a trabajar directamente con el príncipe, y ahora volvía como la nueva jefa. No faltarían quienes comenzarían a hablar mal de ella, sobre cómo consiguió un puesto tan importante en tan poco tiempo, pero a Bulma le importaba nada lo que pensaran de ella. Conocía sus capacidades y las pondría en evidencia con su trabajo.

Luego de dar instrucciones, tal como lo hacía en la Tierra, se tomó un tiempo para recorrer el lugar. Ahora podría conocerlo por completo, como siempre había soñado, pero antes de eso, fue a su antiguo puesto para saludar a Milk y Gohan. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos.

Se extrañó al encontrar su escritorio vacío. Ella había dado la orden que nadie podía usarlo para que el niño siempre tuviese un lugar donde estar mientras Milk trabajaba, pero no había rastros de él, tampoco de sus cosas. Buscó a Milk. Quizás no habían llegado aún, pero siempre se caracterizó por ser puntual, por lo que ya debían estar presentes.

Recorrió el lugar, hasta que la encontró. Estaba cabizbaja, oculta en un rincón. Usaba la escoba para afirmarse, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Bulma se asustó al verla ella y no a Gohan. Eso significaba una sola cosa.

Se acercó a la mujer, y sin decir palabra alguna la tomó de la mano para obligarla a caminar hasta su oficina. Ahí podrían hablar con calma. Milk la siguió. En cuanto notó que se trataba de Bulma sintió un poco de esperanza en medio de tanto dolor.

—¿Dónde está Gohan?

En ese momento Milk estalló en llanto. Asustada, Bulma la ayudó a sentarse y buscó entre los cajones algún pañuelo de papel para ofrecerle.

—Mi pobre Gohan va a morir —chilló Milk desconsolada.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡Dime!

—Kakarotto se lo llevó para alistarlo en los escuadrones. Yo traté de evitarlo, le dije que era muy pequeño y sin poder, pero no me escuchó. Ahora mi Gohan podría estar muerto y yo no estoy enterada. —Se cubrió el rostro para seguir llorando. No soportaba no saber de su hijo, si tenía hambre, frío o miedo.

—¿Pero qué pasó? Kakarotto jamás había estado interesado en Gohan. —Se arrodilló a su lado y pasó una servilleta limpia. Lo único que pudo encontrar para la angustiada mujer.

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasó? Todo el mundo está hablando de eso.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

—Un planeta muy poderoso le declaró la guerra a este, y el príncipe en ausencia del rey, aceptó. No quiso negociar y ahora todos los guerreros están celebrando emocionados por la guerra que se aproxima.

—¡¿Qué?! —No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Es un planeta numeroso, por eso están entrenando a los jóvenes y niños, porque necesitaran refuerzos y soldados en otros planetas.

—¿Sabes cuando comenzará la guerra?

—No, pero todos hablan que en unos meses enviarán el ejercito. —Nuevamente estalló en lágrimas. Estaba desesperada por recuperar a su hijo indefenso—. Bulma, necesito a mi hijo, tenemos que irnos de este planeta antes que comience la guerra. Tenemos que tomar una nave y huir hacia la Tierra. Estoy segura que si vamos a otro planeta, Kakarotto nos encontrará y no puedo permitir que le haga daño a mi hijo, no puedo.

—Tranquila, yo te ayudaré —dijo en voz baja—. Encontraré la Tierra y nos iremos los tres. Ahora puedo construir la capsula para esconder la nave, y tengo acceso a los computadores para encontrar las coordenadas de nuestro planeta. Te prometo que nos iremos antes que todo comience. Gohan va a estar bien.

Milk abrazó a Bulma sin poder controlar el llanto. Bulma continuaba paralizada por la noticia. Se sentía mal y culpable de lo que pudiese estar sucediendo en este momento con Gohan, y todo porque se encandiló más de la cuenta del príncipe. Olvidó la primera razón de porque se involucró con él y ahora Gohan podría estar muerto.

Habló en serio cuando le dijo a Milk sobre huir los tres, era lo que siempre pensó y lo que la impulsó a levantarse cada mañana, pero por primera vez, en los cuatro años que llevaba como esclava, no le agradó la idea de escapar.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

No ha pasado mucho, menos de tres meses desde que comenzaron a estar juntos, pero cuando algo es intenso se pueden apresurar demasiado las cosas (lo digo yo, que a los dos meses de salir con mi pareja, me fui a vivir con él y este mes cumpliremos 10 años juntos)

Bulma está confundida, tan apasionada que es ya comenzó a sentir más por él, pero no está lista para admitirlo, ya que había pasado tantos años deseando marcharse, claro que los deseos de libertad afloraron una vez más después de hablar con Milk, pero ahora luchan contra los nuevos que ha comenzado a sentir.

En cuanto a Vegeta. Él nunca había tenido nada con nadie y no se dio cuenta en qué momento la dejó ser parte de su vida, todo porque le causaba gracia verla actuar tan natural con él, acostumbrado a vivir en su cómoda monotonía. Solo en batallas se desataba el salvajismo y la adrenalina que lo impulsaba a vivir, pero esta vez se sorprendió al encontrarlo en otro lugar fuera del campo de batalla.

Espero que les esté agradando la historia, bajaron bastante los comentarios, pero bueno, así es como funciona esto, pero me quedo con quienes me siguen y se toman el tiempo de comentar. Para ellas va dedicado este capítulo.

Respecto a la acusación de plagio, lo único que puedo decir es que, sí, la historia es poco original. Bulma como esclava en Vegetasei es casi tan común como los famosos tres años, pero no por eso se trata de plagio. Entonces cualquiera que escriba de Vegeta y Bulma caería en lo mismo, y no es así. Sí, tomé una trama ultra usada, (como lo hice en el fic **Hasta el fin del mundo** ) y tal como sucedió en ese fic, el desenlace era el esperado, pero lo importante es cómo se cuenta la historia y en eso trabajo, porque me gusta verlos en cientos de situaciones posibles y por eso esto de los universos.

Los capítulos anteriores son de 4500 palabras aproximadamente, pero este casi llega a las 8000. Podría haber agregado unos detalles más y haberlo partido para tener otro capitulo más, pero no es la gracia. Así que lo dejé tal como está.

 **Anirva.g:** Ojala te haya gustado la canción que recomendé. ¡A mi me encanta!

 **Plr16:** ¡Guau! En verdad tus comentarios siempre me impresionan. ¡Gracias!

 **LizetGalvan:** Evidentemente Vegeta aún no se aburre de Bulma, y parece que no tiene para cuando XD jajaja, en cuanto a Bulma, ahora comenzará a trabajar en su propósito.

Y gracias también a **Jesswinch, Gabo Chan, Dika, Rusca, La Lupa, Veros, CoCkAtOo-94, Andreaahp, Sofy2011, Annebrief, SophyBrief** e **Ina** , que casi siempre es la primera en dejar rw jajajaja es como una cábala XD

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.

Con cariño,

Dev.

05/07/2016.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —exclamó molesta en cuanto entró al cuarto de Vegeta.

El hombre estaba terminando de vestirse cuando se vio sorprendido por su inesperada presencia. Se suponía que debería estar en el laboratorio tomando las riendas del lugar, pero en cambio, entraba completamente alterada y sin golpear, pero bueno, eso último era común en ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —insistió.

Por supuesto, el mantuvo la calma por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¡Van a guerra con un planeta extremadamente peligroso!

El príncipe sonrió antes de responder.

—No son tan poderosos. —Continuó vistiéndose, ignorando por completo la verdadera queja de la joven. Arregló sus guantes y el cuello de su ajustado traje azul.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No hace mucho te pregunté si había problemas con algún enemigo y me dijiste que no.

—Aclarame algo —dijo serio, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Yo debería informarte sobre todo lo que pasa con Vegetasei? ¿Desde cuando esa es una obligación?

—Gracias a mi llegaste a ese planeta para matar al asesino de tu hermano —Él tenía toda la razón. No tenía que informarle nada de lo que hiciera, pero no por eso se quedaría callada. Con lo de Gohan y él que se va a guerra ya eran suficiente para alterarse por completo, y más se enojaba y descontrolaba al ver su maldito autocontrol.

—Eres mi esclava. Obedecías mis ordenes, es todo.

Estaba furiosa. Él estaba en lo correcto y ella no podía hacer más que apretar los puños y rechinar los dientes. Odiaba ser vista como una esclava y nada más.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo decidida.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero ayudarte, ayudar tu planeta para que gane. Puedo hacerlo, sabes que así es, pero necesito que me hables de la situación actual. Esa gente debe tener un punto débil, y si…

—No voy a perder el tiempo en esto. —Salió de su habitación en dirección a la sala real, donde lo esperaban, por supuesto ella lo siguió.

—No me dejes hablando sola. Sabes que puedo ayudar.

—Regresa a tu trabajo, muchacha. Es el primer día y deberías estar allá. —Caminó más rápido, y Bulma aceleró.

—Yo también vivo en este planeta, y no voy a quedarme sentada esperando a que vengan a matarme. Puedo ser de mucha ayuda.

—Estás comenzando a aburrirme.

—¿Sí? Pues fijate que me tiene sin cuidado. Tengo otras prioridades antes que tu real persona.

Discutiendo, llegaron a un pasillo resguardado de soldados, los cuales miraron atentos a la mujer que venía gritando y caminando detrás del príncipe. Jamás habían presenciado algo así, y en un comienzo no supieron qué hacer. Es más, lo más lógico sería que el príncipe la eliminara ahí mismo por su insolencia. Lo habían visto asesinar soldados por menos.

En el momento que Bulma, sin dejar de hablar de forma alterada, estiró el brazo para tocar a Vegeta y detenerlo, uno de los guardias la atrapó de la muñeca para evitar el contacto. Para ellos se trataba de una prostituta insolente que debía ser disciplinada como lo hicieron tantas veces con las concubinas del rey, o las de los hombres de confianza de este último. Jamás habían visto al príncipe con una antes, pero por supuesto el protocolo debía ser el mismo.

Asustada, Bulma gritó por el tirón y la presión que sintió en la muñeca. No alcanzó a ver el rostro del saiyajin que se atrevió a detenerla, ya que Vegeta, en cuanto escuchó el quejido de la mujer, se volteó, tomó del cuello al soldado y lo quebró.

El cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó de forma pesada al suelo con su mano aún sosteniendo a Bulma, pero Vegeta la liberó del agarre antes que pudiera jalarla. Tomó con ambas manos la muñeca y tocó los huesos con las yemas de sus dedos enguantados, verificando que no le hubiese hecho daño. Bulma enmudeció por la extrema delicadeza que la tocaba, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma y no supo qué pensar.

En cuanto comprobó que todo estaba bien y solo la piel había sido dañada, levantó la mirada hacia la científica. Por primera vez, la joven sintió miedo de esos ojos que había tenido la desfachatez de retar y faltar al respecto tantas veces, y fue mucho peor cuando lo escuchó gritar a los soldados, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡Afuera! ¡Ahora! —rugió furioso, con sus ojos negros clavados en los de ella. No dijo nada hasta que escuchó al último soldado abandonar el lugar. Inmediatamente después la tomó de los hombros y obligó a retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Toda la delicadeza se había esfumado por completo—. ¡Ya he tolerado demasiadas cosas de ti! ¡Más te vale no volver a faltarme al respecto de esta forma delante de alguien, o te irá muy mal! —La soltó para retirarse en enseguida. No quería seguir escuchándola, de lo contrario terminaría golpeándola.

Bulma permaneció unos minutos observando el cadáver del soldado que dejó roja su piel, antes de poder mover las piernas para regresar al laboratorio. Le costaría mucho trabajo concentrarse, porque el ruido que hizo el cuello del saiyajin al romperse la interrumpiría todo el día. En cuanto a la reacción de Vegeta; no tuvo coraje para procesarlo, debía encontrar una forma de ayudar a Gohan, y no distraerse por otros asuntos.

De noche, y luego de trabajar durante todo el día, fue a su cuarto en palacio, siempre escoltada por Raditz que no se retiraba hasta asegurarse que había entrado a su habitación. Se dio un largo baño de tina, puso su pijama nuevo, un camisón corto, color blanco, que mandó a confeccionar con las telas que le llegaron de otro planeta, y partió rumbo al cuarto del príncipe. No tenía otra opción, necesitaba saber de Gohan, y él era quien tenía poder para hacer lo que quisiese.

No golpeó. No le demostraría que se asustó por lo ocurrido en la mañana. En cuanto cerró la puerta se cargó en ésta y lo observó. Estaba de pie junto al sofá, se había servido una copa de vino y seguramente ella llegó justo en el momento que iba a sentarse. Vestía solo el pantalón negro y suelto que solía usar de pijama; esta vez no lo había amarrado bien, así que estaba más abajo de las caderas. Su rabo que se movía de un lado a otro, como descansando de la constante tensión diaria al pasar abrazando su cintura, se detuvo en cuanto la miró.

—Necesito un favor —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con tono sumiso, pero fingido, como solía hacer para seducirlo y juguetear.

Vegeta lanzó un pequeño rayo a los maderos de la chimenea para que encendieran sin tener que acercarse.

—Ven aquí —dijo antes de sentarse, evidentemente mucho más calmado que en la mañana.

Como era la costumbre, se sentó sobre su regazo y estiró las piernas en el sofá. Él extendió la palma a la espera de que entendiera. Por supuesto así sucedió, y sin preguntar, la mujer le puso la muñeca en la mano para dejarle revisarla.

—Casi no me duele. Me puse hielo, así que se inflamó poco. —Tenía la piel roja con pequeñas manchas moradas, que en las próximas horas abarcarían todo el lugar—. Creo que en menos de una semana… —Nuevamente enmudeció cuando sintió su dedos tocar la piel.

—¿Que favor necesitas? —preguntó. Dejó de tocar a la mujer para cambiar la copa de mano y beber vino.

—¿Recuerdas el niño mitad saiyajin que ocultaba en mi escritorio? Es muy pequeño y débil, y nunca ha peleado como los niños de este planeta.

—Debería estar muerto o en algún planeta lejano de gente sin poder de pelea.

—Lo sé, pero el padre nunca se interesó y dejó a la madre encargarse de él. Su madre es humana, como yo, y está preocupada porque no ha sabido de su hijo en una semana. Su padre lo llevó a los escuadrones de reserva. Por la guerra que se acerca, necesitan más gente para encargarse de los otros planetas, y así concentrarse en este rival más poderoso…

—Eso lo sé a la perfección. No es necesidad que lo digas. Ve al grano. —El hombre ya sabía qué quería, pero prefirió que ella llegara hasta el final.

—Gohan va a morir si sigue en ese lugar, si es que ya no ha muerto. Necesito que des la orden para que lo expulsen y pueda regresar con su madre.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Es mitad saiyajin y vive en este planeta. Es su deber convertirse en soldado, y un honor servir a Vegetasei.

—Solo tiene cuatro años, y tiene otros intereses. No le gusta pelear.

—A esa edad ya debería estar listo para conquistar su primer planeta.

—Lo sé. —Acarició su pecho con la mano y se cargó más en él—. Estoy segura que a esa edad, tú ya habías logrado mucho como guerrero, pero Gohan es un niño más humano que saiyajin. He vivido muchos años aquí, en la parte de los saiyajin débiles, y sé que ellos deben hacer otras cosas para ganarse la vida, y lo hacen bien. No todo en la vida son las misiones y peleas, incluso aquí, en Vegetasei.

—Esos ni siquiera deberían ser vistos como saiyajin.

—Pero es tu pueblo, y también luchan a diario para sobrevivir. Para ellos todo es el doble de difícil, o más, y eso deberías reconocerlo. Gohan es un niño muy inteligente que puede llegar muy lejos, pero en el escuadrón no logrará sobrevivir, y en el caso de hacerlo, solo estropeará la misión que le encomienden.

—No voy a ir a rescatar un niño cobarde de su destino.

—¿Por qué mataste al hombre que asesinó a tu hermano? —finalmente preguntó. Haría lo imposible por rescatar a Gohan, y se arriesgaría, pese al altercado de la mañana.

—Nadie mata a un príncipe saiyajin y sale impune.

—¿Tu hermano no era poderoso?

—Tenía otros dones, pero era una vergüenza como guerrero —respondió con una frialdad pasmosa.

—Gohan también tiene otros dones. Es muy inteligente. Algunos libros que faltan de la biblioteca los tiene él. Es muy listo para tener cuatro años. Me imagino que tu hermano debió ser igual de brillante a esa edad, pero lamentablemente le tocó crecer en este planeta.

—Ya no sigas. Aún no he olvidado lo sucedido hoy. —Le advirtió con voz más ronca Inconscientemente lo hacía cuando la reprendía.

—Lo sé. Pero prometeme que lo pensarás. —Se movió para quedar frente a frente—. Solo como recompensa por mi excelente trabajo en la cámara de gravedad. —Lo abrazó y besó—. Creo que puedo agregarle más gravedad y ya dibujé nuevos robots de entrenamientos, más fuertes, que sé que te gustarán —terminó coqueta, meciéndose levemente sobre él, para que deseara más—. ¿Me lo prometes?

Vegeta no le respondió. La tomó de la nuca y acercó para besarla. Fue un beso brusco, enojado, casi como se sintió con ella cuando el soldado la tocó.

Justo antes que llegara a su cuarto, estaba pensando en regresarla a su casa y prescindir de sus servicios para siempre. La novedad se había terminado y vuelto molesta, seguramente sería difícil reemplazarla por otra concubina, pero habían cientos de mujeres hermosas que podrían moverse como ella. Ya había decidido eso cuando ella apareció en su cuarto, y no solo no golpeó, sino que tampoco se disculpó por su insolencia y además llegó para _pedir un favor._ ¡Qué criatura más insolente! Debería terminar en la calle a merced de los guerreros que quisieran fornicarla para después lanzar lo que quedase de cuerpo en el lugar reservado para los que cometen faltas a la corona. Pero no. Eso no fue lo que pasó. En lugar de castigarla, continuó besándola hasta terminar sobre ella en el mismo sofá. No hubo tiempo para llevarla a la cama, la hizo gritar de placer, la desnudó y cogió hasta que los dos no pudieron seguir.

Un minuto, o dos horas después, la verdad, no sabía, Vegeta terminó acostado en la alfombra, exhausto, sudado y jadeando, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Bulma en el sofá se durmió casi en el instante que Vegeta salió de ella y cayó a la alfombra. Había sido un día pesado y esto terminó de agotarla.

Mientras continuaba con la respiración pesada, miró la mano de la mujer que se asomaba por sobre el sofá, luego miró el fuego de la chimenea y regresó con el techo. En ese momento, decidió ignorar esa voz interna que le decía a gritos que algo andaba mal. Ya no tenía caso, no quería escucharla y como era su costumbre, quería salirse con la suya. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Al día siguiente, Bulma despertó sola en la cama del príncipe, no recordaba haber llegado a ésta, pero no se quedó a pensar, era lo último que quería hacer. Ayer había decidido comenzar con la construcción de una nave para ella, Milk y Gohan. Si la Tierra estaba tan lejos como para no aparecer en los computadores del laboratorio, los cuales son los más potentes, eso significaba que las naves a su disposición podrían no resistir un viaje tan largo. Por eso, debía construir una nave reforzada y por supuesto, las cápsulas para esconder las provisiones, todo lo necesario para el viaje y la misma nave hasta que estuvieran listos para huir. Se dio un largo baño de tina, vistió y partió hacia el laboratorio. También había tomado una decisión respecto a la guerra que se aproximaba. Usaría su nuevo poder para potenciar las naves y armaduras, al igual que los comunicadores, también pediría información sobre el adversario para encontrar algún punto débil. El de los saiyajin era la soberbia, estos también debían tener uno.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Va a sacar a Gohan de los escuadrones? —preguntó Milk en cuanto entró a la oficina de Bulma. La científica cerró la puerta para poder hablar con calma.

—Dijo que lo pensaría —respondió. No quería decirle que no había dicho nada al respecto, pero era demasiado trabajo explicar la conversación de ayer.

Milk se dejó caer en una silla. Estaba más delgada y pálida.

—Es el príncipe, podría hacer lo que quisiera… ¿Es posible que te haya escuchado?

—Creo que sí.

—Eres su mujer, ¿no? Es un favor que le pediste, no podría negarse.

—La verdad es que soy solo una esclava, pero… —No supo qué decir, ni siquiera ella sabía bien qué pasaba entre los dos.

—Lo único que necesito es a mi hijo, nada más. Y luego tenemos que irnos lo más pronto de aquí.

—Tranquila. Hoy comenzaré a trabajar en eso.

—¿Cuanto tiempo te llevará?

—Tendré la nave lista antes de que comience la guerra.

—¿Crees que no se van a dar cuenta de lo que haces?

—Ya tengo a todo el laboratorio trabajando en las naves y trajes de los soldados, nadie se va a extrañar. Será una nave más.

Golpearon a la puerta y automáticamente Milk se puso de pie. La costumbre de sentirse vigilada por los soldados era más fuerte que ella.

Bulma indicó pasar. Se trataba de Raditz, quien no entró por completo.

—Disculpe la introducción. Estoy buscando a… —Se calló cuando vio a Milk—. A Milk.

—Los dejo solos para que hablen. —Bulma fue hacia la puerta para darles privacidad, pero el saiyajin se apresuró en hablar.

—No es necesario. Lo encontré en la entrada del laboratorio, estaba buscando a su madre. —Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Gohan.

Bulma se sorprendió lo mucho que había crecido el tiempo que no lo vio. O tal vez fue por la semana en la reserva. Estaba irreconocible, especialmente con la armadura de saiyajin, de hombros anchos y traje azul, incluso llevaba su rabo al rededor de la cintura.

—¡Hijo! —Milk corrió a abrazar a su pequeño. Se arrodilló y apretó con todas su fuerzas. El niño sintió los brazos de su madre pese a la armadura que llevaba puesta.

Bulma vio a Raditz sonreír ligeramente antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta. Milk lo único que podía hacer era llorar y estrechar a su hijo para que jamás se separara de su lado.

—Gohan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bulma, pero la verdad es que no necesitaba respuesta. Evidentemente se veía bien, incluso más despierto que antes.

—Sí, Bulma.

A Milk no le bastó con la respuesta y obligó a dar vueltas para revisarlo por completo.

—¡Dime que te hicieron esos bárbaros! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio heridas y magulladuras bajo el traje de combate.

—Me obligaron a entrenar, mamá, pero estoy bien. Al principio tenía miedo, pero después no fue tan difícil —respondió calmado, sin miedo—. Ahora tengo mucha hambre.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Gohan? —consultó Bulma.

—Creo que no soy tan fuerte como los demás niños. Me expulsaron. A papá no le va a gustar.

Bulma supo que esa no era la razón. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Vegeta si la escuchó y actuó enseguida.

—No te preocupes, Gohan. Muy pronto volveremos a la Tierra y podrás llevar la vida normal de un niño. Conocerás a tu abuelo, y viviremos una vida tranquila. —Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza—. Muchas gracias, Bulma.

La científica no respondió. Simplemente sonrió y acarició la cabeza del niño. Todo esto sirvió para confundirla más, pero jamás había estado tan cerca de hacer su sueño realidad. Si todo salía bien, en dos meses, o menos, escaparía de Vegetasei y sería libre.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Bulma despertó en medio de la noche. El deseo de ir al baño fue más fuerte que todo. Con los ojos cerrados se sentó en la cama y permaneció quieta por cerca de un minuto, presa del sueño. El frío de la noche volvió a despertarla parcialmente para recordarle que debía ir al baño. Sin abrir los ojos, buscó su camisón, pero no lo encontró pese a estar a su lado. Desnuda y casi dormida, se dirigió al baño; ni siquiera prendió la luz, orinó, se limpió y con torpeza lavó sus manos. El agua fría no fue suficiente para despertarla. Casi sonámbula regresó a la habitación, pero en lugar de ir a su lado de la cama, fue al de Vegeta, corrió las frazadas, y el hombre instintivamente se hizo a un lado cuando la sintió acostarse, también estaba desnudo, pero su cuerpo permanecía caliente gracias a las frazadas. Sin ser dueño de sus movimientos, la abrazó y estrechó para transmitirle su calor. Bulma se acomodó en su pecho, entrelazó la piernas con él, y se perdió bajo el cobertor. Pronto la temperatura volvería a ser perfecta y continuarían con su profundo sueño, sin interrupciones. El abrazo perfecto, por supuesto, se vería interrumpido por la luz del día y un Vegeta reacio al contacto físico si no incluía sexo.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Bulma no le quitó la vista de encima al robot que reparaba. Estaba sentada junto la gran mesa de su biblioteca y la mitad de ésta la tenía ocupada con partes de robots, herramientas y papeles. Se notaba que había hecho posesión del lugar, ya que este y su cuarto se encontraban igual de desordenados. De a ratos levantaba la vista para mirar de reojo a los hombres conversar, pero era lo mínimo. Le aterraba hacer contacto visual con el rey, así que se preocupó de trabajar en silencio para que no la notaran, y así poder escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Los mejores hombres ya vienen de regreso. Estarán a tiempo para partir, y hay suficientes cámaras de recuperación aguardándolos —dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia afuera por una ventana. Su padre estaba frente a él, pero sentado.

—Con ellos tenemos la victoria asegurada. Hay suficientes hombres para el primer golpe. Luego de eso se debilitarán y no sabrán quien los golpeó. —Sonrió confiado.

—También mandé a llamar a las tropas de las lunas de Galpard. No quiero dejar puntos débiles, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de hombres.

Vegeta continuó hablando, dando detalles de su plan de ataque. El rey lo escuchó atento, con un vaso de algún licor transparente y muy potente, ya que solo sirvió un poco junto con un par de hielos. En más de una ocasión sus ojos se desviaron de su hijo a la mujer que trabajaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. En otras ocasiones, cuando buscó a su hijo, la encontró con la misma mujer, pero no le prestó atención, después de todo siempre opinó que a Vegeta le faltaba rodearse de concubinas para distraerse un poco, pero luego de reiterados encuentros, el cabello celeste de esa mujer no le fue indiferente.

Jamás había visto a su hijo con una mujer, y esta ya estaba en boca de todo el palacio, y seguramente muy pronto del planeta entero. Paragus ya le había advertido la situación, pero no le prestó atención en ese momento. También llegó a sus oídos la historia sobre su hijo asesinando a un soldado solo por tocar a la mujer que le faltaba al respeto en frente de todos. Averiguó un poco más y se enteró que su hijo la tenía viviendo en palacio, era la nueva jefa del laboratorio y tenía a todos sus hombres trabajando sin parar en las naves, armaduras y scouters de los soldados que irían a la guerra; asimismo, supo que había construido algo para que su hijo se hiciera más fuerte durante los entrenamientos. Todo eso influyó en que no tomara medidas al respecto. Al parecer se trataba de una mujer inteligente y útil, pero no por eso se descuidaría. Su hijo había tenido demasiado contacto con su madre y hermano, y no permitiría que su único heredero cayera en lo mismo que su difunta mujer y el cobarde de Tarble.

No le gustaba ver a Vegeta ocupado en cosas sin importancia, él mismo se había encargado de educarlo para que nada ni nadie lo distrajera de sus metas, pero hasta ahora no lo había visto caer en ninguna falla, sin embargo, ya lo había notado diferente. Averiguó que hace un tiempo no visita su harén personal, ni hacía llamar a alguna prostituta, por lo que esta mujer era la única en mucho tiempo.

Los hombres continuaron hablando. En más de una ocasión, Bulma debió morderse la lengua para no opinar, su idea era ser invisible cuando el rey estuviese presente, ya que era el único que mandaba sobre las decisiones de Vegeta, pero no soportó más la soberbia de los guerreros, y especialmente del rey.

—Si me permiten —dijo en voz alta para ser escuchada, y por supuesto no esperó respuesta de los hombres—. Creo que no es buena idea dejar el planeta desabastecido de guerreros poderosos. El enemigo podría tomar ventaja de aquello ya que los superan en número, por lo que en este mismo momento podría estar viajando una tropa hacia Vegetasei para atacarlo en cuanto se encuentre desprotegido —dijo con total confianza y casi sin pausa, puesto que por los ojos de los hombres, era obvio que no les agradó la interrupción.

—¡Vegeta! —El rey levantó la voz. Por supuesto se dirigió a su hijo, ya que no perdería el tiempo con una ramera.

—Su alteza —le habló directamente al rey—. Doy mi opinión como jefa de laboratorio. Hay un par de planetas deshabitados cerca de Vegetasei que podrían ser utilizados para ocultarse. Pido perdón si mencioné algo tan obvio. Seguramente usted, como estratega sagaz que es, se daría cuenta pronto, pero creí importante mencionarlo con tiempo.

—Enviaré un escuadrón a cada planeta para mantenerlos vigilados —dijo el príncipe con tono de voz neutro—. Ahora retirate.

—Con su permiso. —Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar el lugar. Su corazón latía acelerado por la adrenalina. Tal vez debió esperar a Vegeta y decirle a solas, pero no lo pensó. Se tentó de escuchar lo que conversaban los hombres, pero Raditz le aguó el plan. Debió ir a su cuarto enseguida.

De noche, cuando fue al cuarto de Vegeta lo encontró sentado en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Tenía una toalla sobre sus hombros y el cabello mojado. Se le acercó con cuidado, no sabía si estaba enojado por lo ocurrido con su padre, pero no debería, había sido educada y actuado de forma correcta, después de todo, era la maldita jefa de laboratorio y tenía derecho a opinar.

—¿Vegeta? —Caminó hasta ponerse delante de él para mirarlo. Estaba desnudo, cruzado de piernas y bebiendo una copa de vino. Se extrañó de que no dijera nada en cuanto la escuchó hablar.

Vegeta la miró, e inmediatamente curvó los labios.

—¿No hay reverencia para mi?

—¿Reverencia?

—Hoy humillaste al mismísimo rey de Vegetasei y no se dio cuenta. —Soltó una carcajada estridente y larga. Algo que nunca había presenciado la mujer—. Me gustas —agregó más calmado.

—Pero fui educada, y hablaba en serio. —Se sorprendió tanto de su reacción, que no escuchó eso ultimo.

—Sí, claro. —La tomó de la mano y atrajo para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

—Pensé que estarías molesto.

—Debería, pero eso de _estratega sagaz_ me hizo olvidarlo.

—No quería que sonara como si me estuviera burlando. Traté de ser educada para que me tomara en serio, y tú no te enojaras conmigo por interrumpir. —En ese momento confirmó sus sospechas de hace tiempo: el respeto de Vegeta hacia su padre era absolutamente falso.

—Eres tan insolente, que no sabes como comportarte. —Le pasó su copa, para así tener las manos libres para tocarla.

Bulma dejó la copa en el suelo para sentarse a horcajadas, tomó la toalla de sus hombros y puso sobre su cabeza para secar su cabello.

—¿Y qué hablaron luego que me fui?

—Eso no importa. —La tomó del trasero y se puso de pie, rumbo a la cama.

—¿Cuando entenderás que yo también puedo ayudar? —Dejó caer la toalla cuando sintió la boca de Vegeta en su cuello.

—No es tu asunto. —La dejó caer sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella. Le subió la camiseta por sobre los pechos, y mordisqueó y lamió su vientre hasta subir a su pecho que liberó del sujetador con la mano. No tardó en volver a atraparlo, esta vez con su boca.

—También vivo en este planeta. Es mi deber ayudar. —Terminó la oración con un pequeño grito cuando sintió sus dedos en su interior.

—Deja que los guerreros se encarguen de eso. —Subió hasta su rostro y miró sus ojos por un instante. La besó con la furia y el deseo que solo puede sentir un hombre que está completamente perdido.

Desde la tarde que estaba excitado por ella. Verla así de sumisa con su padre, dejando en evidencia al infeliz engreído y superior rey de los saiyajin. Además él sabía perfectamente que estaba actuando, porque solo él la conocía, porque era de él y nadie más. Le gustaba esta mujer. Sí, definitivamente era eso lo que le pasaba y ahora lo comprendía.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Vegeta apagó la gravedad cuando Bulma llamó a la puerta. Le hizo caso porque ya era hora de descansar un momento, de lo contrario hubiera continuado. La joven entró y observó contenta por verlo tan sudado y cansado. En el suelo habían cuatro de los nueve robots nuevos que había hecho para él. Ella no tenía idea de entrenamiento ni niveles de pelea, o fuerza de saiyajin, pero con verlo bastaba para entender que estaba más fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Venía a ver como estaban los arreglos de la cámara.

—Hasta ahora todo en orden.

—Qué bien, porque quiero una recompensa.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Casi todos los días pedía algo. Lo último había sido comida casera de humanos. Por supuesto él no hizo nada, pero la dejó ir a la cocina, en compañía de Raditz, para darle las instrucciones al cocinero y éste pudiese hacer lo posible con sus ingredientes.

—Nada, es algo bastante simple —respondió sonriendo. Se encontraba de muy buen humor.

—Entonces ve con tu soldado y toma lo que quieras, no me molestes a mi. —Se recargó en la pared para descansar un momento.

—No creo que te guste que le diga a Raditz. —Se le acercó hasta apoyarse en su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Simple, Un beso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Un beso, ¿es tan difícil eso?

—Ya lo hicimos en la mañana, ahora estoy ocupado. En la noche volveremos a…

—No me refiero a eso, simplemente quiero un beso, nada más.

Inmediatamente se separó de ella y abrió la puerta reforzada.

—Ya vete al laboratorio. Tienes un trabajo que hacer.

Bulma caminó hacia la salida.

—Ya sabes cual es el precio si quieres más robots —dijo cuando pasó por al lado de él.

—Insolente, te mandaré a sacar la lengua.

Bulma le respondió entre risas, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Los días comenzaron a correr tan rápido que no se dio cuenta. El día lo pasaba trabajando en el laboratorio, supervisando el trabajo de los hombres, chequeando que las modificaciones de las naves fueran de calidad y que los trajes y armaduras fueran tal cual lo ordenó. En su oficina se encargó de fabricar las cápsulas y no pudo evitar llorar cuando las tuvo terminadas. Pensó en su padre y la tarde que pasó enseñándole a construirlas; ella era una niña de cinco años, feliz por el orgullo que sentía su padre hacia ella y por su gran habilidad. Recordó también a su madre y la fiesta que hizo para celebrarla. En las tardes, cuando más había que hacer, trabajaba con la nave, así nadie preguntaba nada. En esos momentos su determinación de abandonar el planeta crecía a la par con la construcción de la nave, pero al momento de regresar a palacio, todo se desvanecía cuando Vegeta la tocaba, especialmente por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

No se dio cuenta de la hora. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo con la nave, que no notó cuando los trabajadores se marcharon. Creyó escuchar a Milk y Gohan despedirse de ella, pero no estaba segura. El lugar estaba a oscuras, el taller donde trabajaba solo era iluminado por un foco donde ella permanecía soldando. Cuando centraba su atención en la nave, su deseo de marcharse crecía y se fortalecía. Ya casi podía escuchar los gritos de felicidad de sus padres al verla, ella le contaría su experiencia, omitiendo ciertos detalles, claro, y volvería a tener su vida de vuelta, regresaría a la empresa, sería libre, retomaría la presidencia, podría hacer lo que quisiera, ¡tomaría vacaciones! Pero esta noche, por primera vez, su sueño de marcharse se juntaría con la única razón que la hacía dudar sobre abandonar el hostil planeta.

—Sigues aquí.

Bulma se volteó al oír la voz de Vegeta. Era la primera vez que lo veía en el laboratorio desde que regresó como la jefa, hace ya casi un mes. Dejó las herramientas en la mesa, se quitó el casco protector y los guantes. Inconscientemente se puso delante de la nave para taparla, pero no había nada que temer, era una nave como las demás.

—Estaba trabajando, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde. —Lo vio acercarse y observar atento.

No traía armadura. Solo el traje azul sin mangas ni cuello largo que usaba generalmente para entrenar.

—Esa nave…

—¿La nave? Es un prototipo que estoy trabajando. Cuanto esté terminado te lo mostraré. —No supo que más decir. Su silencio la incomodó y asustó. La forma en que la miraba le indicaba que sabía algo, o sospechaba, pero si fuese así, ya hubiera hablado, en cambio la miraba en silencio—. ¿Sucede algo, Vegeta?

—Dime la verdad —dijo el príncipe. Se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con la mujer.

En ese momento el corazón de Bulma se detuvo. No fue capaz de hablar por temor a ser descubierta, pero sus ojos, su mirada le indicaban una cosa diferente. Algo no andaba bien con Vegeta esta noche, jamás lo había visto así, tan expuesto y abierto. Como si hubiera perdido una batalla.

—¿Qué verdad? —Se atrevió a preguntar, y como respuesta, sintió la mano del hombre en su mejilla.

Eso la heló. ¿La estaba acariciando? Simplemente posó la palma en su mejilla, pero nunca había hecho algo parecido, salvo cuando le revisó la muñeca. No pudo responder, mucho menos cuando él avanzó. Se vio obligada a retroceder, pero se detuvo cuando sus frentes se tocaron.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, no soportó lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía estúpido, débil y sobretodo, ignorante ante una situación que no buscó, y de pronto toda su confusión se transformó en una ira salvaje que solo acabaría si eliminaba a la responsable.

La joven sintió presión en los brazos, la estaba apretando más de lo normal y por un momento sintió dolor. El miedo la invadió cuando Vegeta abrió los ojos y ya no eran como hace unos segundos, sino como cuando mató a ese saiyajin que la tocó.

—Me estás lastimando —susurró con el corazón acelerado.

Inmediatamente Vegeta aflojó el agarre, pero no la soltó. Estaba demasiado tenso. Lo que Bulma no sabía, es que en ese momento, el príncipe se debatía entre asesinarla o lanzarla sobre una mesa y poseerla. Con ella no había términos medios.

—¿Estás bien, Vegeta? —Levantó las manos para tocar su rostro, pero él reaccionó con rapidez. La tomó de las muñecas, esta vez controlando la fuerza, pero no por mucho.

Odiaba que un tercero tuviera algo de poder sobre él. Cada vez que ocurrió eso, se encargó de deshacerse de ese intruso. Lo hizo desde niño, guiado por su padre, enfocado en ser el mejor y nada más, jamás dudó en acabar con quien se interpusiera en su camino, pero ahora esta débil e insignificante humana, tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo dudar, detenerlo para no quebrarle el cuello y dar vuelta la página, continuar con su vida, y preocuparse de su reino y la guerra. La perfecta máquina de matar, por primera vez en toda su vida, no pudo funcionar.

Si hace unas semanas no le importaba estar consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba y se sentía atraído por ella, ahora no le hacía gracia.

—Dime qué hiciste —finalmente habló entre dientes y tenso.

—Vegeta… —Bulma se caracterizaba por tener una respuesta para todo, pero ahora no quiso responderle. Si lo hacía se condenaría para siempre, y ella no podía continuar en este planeta. No existía un futuro para ella en un lugar así.

—¡Dímelo! —exigió molesto contra su cara, casi desesperado—. Qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo.

Lo besó para evadir. Estaba mal seguir creando tanta cercanía. Ella pronto se iría y no lo volvería a ver, pero las cosas que sentía con él jamás las había experimentado antes, tal vez se debía a los años como prisionera y privada e todo, pero no lo creía. Estaba segura que si estuviese en la Tierra, ni con mil hombres podría sentir tanto como lo ha hecho con él estos meses. Decidió que no le importaría más. No le quitaría el sueño. Estaría con él hasta él último día y aprovecharía cuando él no estuviese para partir. Mientras eso no sucediera, no se negaría a lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Vegeta la tomó de las caderas y subió a la fría mesa de metal donde la mujer tenía sus herramientas y planos. Se puso entre su piernas y continuó besándola. La ropa fue la primera en desaparecer; la ira e impotencia lo acompañaron con cada roce, gemido, embestida y beso. El hombre acostumbrado al autocontrol de sus emociones no sabía qué hacer con algo que jamás había experimentado antes. Él solo conocía las batallas y muertes y esto era algo totalmente diferente que lo hacía sentir de la misma intensa forma. Fue algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, un enemigo más ágil y poderoso que atacó por la espalda y no le dio tiempo de defenderse.

De alguna forma, ambos perdieron esa noche.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola, acá estoy de nuevo con otra actualización.

No tengo mucho que comentar, y no es porque no lo haya, adoré escribir este capítulo, la relación de Bulma y Vegeta que crece intensa, tal como comenzó, y creo que de tener un final, igual de intensó será.

Espero sus comentarios, me gusta mucho leer lo que opinan de esta historias y teorías de lo que viene.

Ya no aguanto el sueño, así que no diré, más, simplemente actualizaré.

¡Ah! Respecto a Kakarotto. Él no es Goku, por eso me gusta hacerlo como saiyajin de pies a cabeza. Y perfectamente puede ser un maldito. En los próximos capítulos saldrá un poco más de Milk, Raditz y Kakarotto.

Muchas gracias a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de dejar rw, también a los favs y follows. Esta vez nos las menciono porque muero de sueño, pero ellas saben quienes son. :)

Con cariño,

Dev.

11-07-2016.


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 _Un señuelo_

 _hay algo oculto en cada sensación_

 _ella parece sospechar, parece descubrir en mi_

 _que aquel amor, es como un océano de fuego._

 _(Soda Stereo, Corazón Delator)_

* * *

Bulma despertó por el ruido del exterior. Los guerreros trabajaban cada día más duro para tener todo preparado. En el laboratorio se trabajaba horas extras para reforzar las naves y armaduras, los saiyajin más poderosos regresaban de sus misiones para presentarse en Vegetasei y recibir instrucciones, y los de reserva se preparaban y alistaban para tomar el lugar de quienes dejaban sus tareas para no perder un solo planeta. Todo estaba pensado para ganar esta gran batalla, pero sin descuidar los planetas purgados.

No era temprano, pero la científica continuada desnuda y acostada sobre el abdomen de Vegeta. Estaba cansada y disfrutaba de la mano del hombre en su cabello que la movía descuidado, como una especie de caricia. Pese al ajetreo, ellos continuaban encerrados en el cuarto de él. Se cumplirían tres días desde que la fue a buscar al laboratorio, completamente inestable y alterado, dándole una razón más para escapar de él, pero en lugar de eso, se abrió y entregó como si nada más importara.

No era mucho tiempo el que llevaban juntos, pero había sido suficiente para desestabilizar el mundo de ambos y rendirse. La idea de Bulma de ganarse su confianza había llegado demasiado lejos, el simple encaprichamiento de Vegeta con la esclava se había salido de las manos, y ahora los dos pagaban las consecuencias.

Casi tres días en el cuarto del príncipe, compartiendo la cama, teniendo sexo, conversando, comiendo, bebiendo vino y durmiendo, en una forma de evadir el exterior que los esperaba para la cachetada de realidad. Estar con el otro era como una adicción, pero, a pesar del intento de escapar, ambos sabían muy bien lo que debían hacer.

Bulma movió la mano para atrapar el rabo de Vegeta. Le gustaba cuando se movía de un lado a otro, demostrando lo relajado que se encontraba, pero quiso tomarlo. En cuanto hubo contacto, él le rodeó la muñeca con la extremidad peluda. Intentó liberarse para ser ella quien lo afirmara, pero tenía demasiada fuerza, incluso para tratarse de una simple cola. Logró soltarse, pero en menos de un segundo nuevamente su muñeca se vio envuelta. Cuando se movió un poco para mirarlo, se dio cuenta que estaba con los ojos cerrados, como indiferente a lo que sucedía más abajo. Era extraño, pero a veces pensaba que su rabo tenía vida propia, porque cuando dormía, se movía para abrazarla y rodear su cintura. No resistió la ganas y lo mordió con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Casi dio un brinco por el dolor. No se esperaba eso y estaba tan relajado que no se encontraba alerta.

Bulma se sentó sobre él y sonrió.

—Lo siento. Pensé que estabas atento. —Volvió a tomar su rabo, pese a que él lo retiró—. No fue mi intención —dijo coqueta, preocupada de acariciar y besar el final de su cola con sus manos y rostro.

Vegeta la miró atento. Estaba despeinada y con ojeras por las pocas horas de sueño, además tenía innumerables marcas en el cuerpo hechas por él con su boca y dientes, especialmente en el cuello, pechos y abdomen, y aunque no se vieran, también entre los muslos. Sintió el deseo crecer al verla tocar su rabo y como éste había quedado entre sus firmes pechos. Habían parado los juegos porque el frágil cuerpo de la mujer necesitaba descansar, pero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

—¿No ibas a dormir?

—No puedo. Hay mucho ruido afuera, y creo que yo debería volver al laboratorio. Y tú a entrenar. No quiero que nada te pase cuando vayas a pelear.

—No es la primera gran guerra, ni será la última.

—Eso no me gusta de ustedes. Se confían demasiado.

—No sería un guerrero de verdad si viviera con miedo.

—Por eso no quieres prometerme que te cuidarás.

—Soy el mejor. El resto se debe cuidar de mi. —Movió el rabo para que lo soltase. Una vez liberado, acarició su piel con éste.

—Simplemente, ten cuidado —susurró preocupada, y estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro.

—Volveré, si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa. No te librarás de mi con tanta facilidad —respondió altanero, con una sonrisa de lado.

Pero a ella no le hizo gracia, ya que si todo salía como lo esperaba, jamás se enteraría del desenlace de la batalla y si él vivió o murió.

Se inclinó y lo besó en la boca. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante la angustia de la incertidumbre y el plazo que debía cumplirse. Las horas pasaban, los días terminaban y cada vez quedaba menos para que él partiera, al igual que ella.

Vegeta la separó un poco y observó sus lágrimas, las limpió con el pulgar y levantó una ceja.

—Humana tonta.

—Me llamo Bulma. —La joven solo sintió un tirón y en menos de un segundo ya estaba acostada en la cama con él arrodillado a sus pies.

—Bulma —dijo tomándola de las rodillas para abrir sus piernas. Le encantó ver las marcas que había dejado en sus muslos. La piel de su sexo se veía más sensible por tanto contacto.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil? —Sonrió. Le gustó oírlo decir su nombre—. Ahora, si su alteza me permite. Debo regresar a trabajar. Ya casi son tres días que no atiendo mis deberes —Sabía que no la dejaría levantarse, pero aún así intentó hacerlo.

Vegeta se le puso encima, entre sus piernas, pero no entró en ella aún, pese a estar listo. La piel de la mujer estaba muy delicada, por lo que usó su rabo para acariciarla por fuera.

—Que sean tres —susurró contra su boca.

Ella no se resistió y abrazó con fuerza para corresponder los besos.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—Ya sé que estás ahí, Raditz. Ven —gritó Bulma desde el interior de su cuarto.

A los segundos el saiyajin estuvo en la puerta.

—Pasa, y cierra la puerta, necesito hablar contigo —dijo concentrada doblando su hermosa ropa nueva. Ahora mismo usaba un lindo vestido muy parecido a los que solía comprar durante la época de primavera, en la Tierra. Pese al constante frío en Vegetasei, no dejaría de verse más linda aunque solo pasara por algunas partes de palacio.

El hombre le hizo caso, pero no cerró la puerta. Bulma detuvo lo que hacía para mirarlo.

—Vamos, cierra la puerta, tenemos que hablar.

—Prefiero que sea de esta manera.

—Cómo quieras. Quiero que me hables de Milk.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. Tienes la obligación de hacer lo que yo te ordene. Y quiero que me digas lo que tienes con Milk.

El hombre no respondió. Se veía evidentemente incomodo, pero a Bulma le importó nada.

—Te espero, habla.

—Milk es la mujer de mi hermano, nada más. No tenemos nada más en común.

—Los he visto como se miran. En los años que llevo conociéndola jamás pensé que sería capaz de engañar a su pareja. Tu hermano es un bruto que merece ser engañado con todo el planeta, pero ella no es así, o era...

—Ella es una buena mujer. Nunca ha engañado a mi hermano. Y yo jamás me atrevería a meterme con la mujer de mi hermano —respondió serio, mirando hacia delante.

—Así que llegaste tarde, ¿no? —Definitivamente le creyó. El tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, más todos los años que vivió con Milk, bastaron para darse cuenta que los dos eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para reprimirse y no dejarse llevar.

—Muy tarde… —respondió en voz baja.

—Imagino que estás al tanto de lo que ha pasado con Gohan.

—Sí.

—Kakarotto ahora está ocupado con el escuadrón que irá a la guerra, por eso no le prestó atención a la expulsión de Gohan, pero no pueden confiarse, tienes que cuidar a los dos de tu hermano.

—Él no les haría daño.

—Del planeta que venimos, Milk y yo, tenemos otra idea de lo que es lastimar, pero no voy a entrar en detalles ahora. —Se sentó en la cama y cruzó de piernas. Raditz solo se movió un poco para mirarla de frente.

—Es muy importante que los vigiles, y si averiguas algo tienes que decirme enseguida. Aún no puedo creer que no me hayas avisado que tu hermano se había llevado a Gohan para los escuadrones de entrenamiento.

—Es algo que se acostumbra en nuestro planeta.

—Una vez más, en mi antiguo planeta, no. Así que te ordeno cuidarlos de lo que es normal para ti.

—Lo haré.

—¿Irás a la guerra?

—Tengo ordenes de quedarme con usted todo el tiempo.

—¿Vegeta te dio la orden?

—Así es —se tardó unos segundos en responder. Se sentía incomodo dando información del príncipe, pero el que ella estuviera a su cuidado no era ningún secreto.

—Dime, ¿que tan mal se viene?

—El enemigo es muy poderoso y numeroso, pero los saiyajin somos una raza de guerreros que no nos dejaremos vencer jamás.

—Es increíble que todos tengan el mismo discurso —comentó para ella.

Raditz abrió la boca para hablar, pero una voz ronca y autoritaria detrás de él lo calló enseguida e hizo ponerse en posición firme.

Vegeta entró al cuarto de Bulma, y observó la escena. No le gustó para nada encontrarlos conversando con tanta cercanía.

—Retirate —le dijo al soldado, pero miró a Bulma que parecía totalmente relajada, pese a haber notado la situación.

—Con su permiso. —Hizo una reverencia y salió a paso rápido.

Vegeta cerró la puerta, aún observando a la mujer.

—Mira qué lindo vestido me acaba de llegar. Hace mucho frío para usarlo en el laboratorio, pero lo usaré aquí.

—¿Qué hacías con el soldado acá? —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró serio.

—Lo que viste, conversando. —Se puso de pie para continuar ordenando su ropa. Le causaba gracia verlo celoso.

—Ese soldado está a cargo de tu protección cuando no estoy, no para que lo hagas pasar a tu cuarto durante mi ausencia.

—Simplemente estábamos conversando. No seas exagerado.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él —dijo evidentemente molesto, especialmente por la reacción de ella. Estaba usando todo su autocontrol para calmarse y no lastimarla.

—No voy a dejar de hablar con nadie solo porque a ti te molesta. —Ahora también estaba enojada. Ella no era una cosa a la cual ordenar de esa forma—. No soy de tu propiedad para que…

—¡Ya basta! —gritó furioso. La tomó de un brazo y arrinconó contra una pared para que se quedara quieta y le prestara atención—. ¡Eres mía! ¡Eres mi mujer! ¡Y si vuelvo a encontrar a alguien en tu habitación lo mato! —bramó contra su cara.

—¡Estás loco! —Lo empujó por el pecho para que se hiciera a un lado y poder alejarse.

—No, Bulma. Tú estás loca si piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Fue directo a la cámara de gravedad para sacar toda la ira acumulada.

Esa noche, ella no iría a su cuarto como acostumbraba, estaba demasiado molesta por su comportamiento, pero tal como lo pensó, Vegeta no tardó en aparecer, y pese a su determinación de rechazarlo, cayó luego del primer beso. Se engañó a sí misma, después de todo, poco le quedaba en Vegetasei y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo peleando, o tal vez ya estaba tan acostumbrada a la violencia reinante del planeta, que aunque no estuviera pronto a irse, hubiera aceptado sus besos.

Como fuese, lo aceptó. Dejó que le arrancara la ropa interior y la cogiera contra la pared con la misma ira y brutalidad a la que ya estaba habituada. Sin dejar de embestirla, y en medio de gemidos roncos, él le repitió una y otra vez al oído que le pertenecía, y ella, completamente perdida le siguió el juego. Al fin y al cabo, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ella pasó a pertenecerle.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—Aquí tiene, su majestad. —Como si se tratara de una esclava sumisa, se acercó al sofá donde estaba, y le ofreció la copa de vino.

Vegeta la aceptó, y de paso la tomó de la mano y jaló para sentarla en sus piernas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —La besó en el cuello después de beber.

—¿Querer? Simplemente estoy atendiendo a mi príncipe como se debe —respondió fingiendo seriedad.

—En ese caso, faltó la reverencia.

—¿Reverencia? Eso está reservado para el rey. —Le quitó la copa para beber.

—Entonces tal vez, cuando regrese de la batalla, asesinaré a mi padre para convertirme en rey.

Bulma sonrió nerviosa. Por un segundo le creyó, no sería de extrañar que en un planeta tan violento como este ocurriera algo así y fuese visto normal.

—¿Si te convirtieras en rey, que pasaría a ser yo? ¿La concubina real? —dijo con una mueca.

—¿Qué querrías ser?

—¿No es obvio? Yo nací para ser reina —respondió altanera.

Vegeta rió con ganas y la tomó del mentón para mirarla de cerca.

—Está bien. Si con eso consigo que te comportes como se debe, te haré reina.

—¿Tú pueblo lo aceptaría?

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Bulma le devolvió la copa para poder abrazarlo y recargarse en él. No valía la pena continuar conversando sobre el tema, después de todo, él no hablaba en serio, y ella pronto se marcharía para no volver.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Encendió su quinto cigarro en menos de media hora.

—Ese hábito que tienes es asqueroso. —Milk movió las manos para limpiar el aire. Estaba sentada en una silla en la oficina de Bulma. No quiso usar el cómodo sillón después que Bulma insinuara que había sido "ocupado varias veces" por ella y el príncipe.

—No puedo fumar cuando estoy con Vegeta, no voy a dejar de fumar cuando esté contigo. Cuesta demasiado conseguirlos… Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gohan? No lo he visto en todo el día.

—Está con su padre. Esa semana que pasó lejos de mi le afectó demasiado. Ahora está más independiente y no quiere venir para acá, dice que se aburre todo el día encerrado.

—Tiene más carácter, eso es bueno, después de todo es mitad saiyajin, ¿pero no te da miedo dejarlo con Kakarotto? Puede llevarlo a pelear.

—No, no lo hará. Ya me lo prometió.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—Pese a todo, no es un mal hombre. Es la forma de querer de los saiyajin. En un comienzo estaba muy enojado que expulsaran a Gohan del escuadrón, pero después entendió que si nunca antes había entrenado, no tenía caso arriesgarlo. Tiene pensado llevarlo a misiones una vez que regrese de la guerra.

—¿Y me dices eso tan tranquila? —Estaba sorprendida de verla tan calmada.

—Estás por terminar la nave, ¿no? Cuando regrese ya no estaremos. No tengo tiempo de preocuparme, tengo que pensar en mi hijo.

—¿Lo extrañarás? —Tiró las colillas y cenizas en el basurero para desocupar el cenicero y dejar el cigarro en éste mientras apagaba su computador.

—Por supuesto que lo extrañaré. Han sido muchos años con él, pero Gohan está primero. No quiero que se convierta en un asesino como todos los saiyajin.

—Milk… —Le costaba un poco hablar del tema. Estaba en un estado de negación tan grande con Vegeta que le daba miedo pensar en su situación—. ¿Tú en verdad crees que Kakarotto te quiere?

—Ya te lo dije —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica—. La forma de amar de los saiyajin es diferente. Kakarotto es un guerrero, está acostumbrado a la violencia…

—¿Alguna vez te ha golpeado? —consultó preocupada.

—No, nunca, pero ya sabes como es de posesivo y obsesivo. Creo que si no se ausentara por las misiones, me hubiera cansado de él. Pero te repito: esa es su forma de amar. Y pese a todo lo amo…

—Pero amas más a Gohan.

—Así es… —Le costó responder. De pronto sintió grandes deseos de llorar.

Bulma no quiso preguntar más, no era su intención ponerla tan triste. Pudo entender lo que le pasaba ya que estaba en una situación similar. Le aterraba que Vegeta terminara convirtiéndose en Kakarotto. El príncipe tenía mayor educación, pero era un saiyajin al fin de cuentas y sus arranques obsesivos le daban miedo, como lo sucedido con Raditz días atrás. Le aterraba tener un hijo con él y que fuese criado como un asesino. No había un futuro para ella si se quedaba y no estaba dispuesta a ser la prostituta de lujo toda su vida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a toda la violencia del planeta, pero no estaba dispuesta a traer un hijo a un mundo así. Lo mejor era irse antes de ver el lado oscuro de Vegeta. Quería marcharse con amor, no con odio.

Sintió tanta pena al relacionar a Vegeta con amor que no lo pudo soportar. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y miró hacia otro lado para que Milk no viese sus lágrimas.

Las dos mujeres no hablaron más del tema. Les hacía mal.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—No me gusta que vengas cuando estoy trabajando. Todos creen que conseguí este puesto porque me acuesto contigo, y tú además vienes a… —No continuó hablando. Observó a Vegeta sentado en el sillón y se sintió como una colegiala boba, pero es que después del sexo siempre se veía más guapo, especialmente con esa sonrisa de lado y su maldita ceja levantada.

Bulma continuaba sentada en el escritorio, que fue el lugar donde la tomó en cuanto entró a su oficina. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerle cerrojo a la puerta. Nadie se atrevería a entrar después de ver al príncipe ingresar.

—Si alguien te molesta da la orden y se elimina. Tienes autoridad para deshacerte de todo el personal si no te gusta y remplazarlo por otro.

—Muchas gracias, pero no. —Se bajó de la mesa para arreglar su falda y camiseta. No tenía idea dónde había quedado su ropa interior—. No suelo matar a mi personal de trabajo. —Buscó sus cigarros, pero tampoco los encontró. Todo lo del escritorio había terminado en el suelo por culpa del príncipe y su apuro por tenerla, aunque ella no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Se puso nervosa cuando no vio el estuche con las cápsulas. Justo trabajaba en ellas cuando Vegeta llegó y no recordaba si las había guardado. Se arrodilló y gateó debajo de su escritorio.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Vegeta, cruzado de piernas.

—Busco mis cigarros —Mintió recolectado las cápsulas que cayeron en diferentes direcciones durante el sexo rápido.

Vegeta se puso de pie. No quería ese desagradable olor del cigarro en su cuerpo. Además, ya había conseguido lo que quería.

—No olvides llegar a la hora esta noche. No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

—Claro, claro. Ahí estaré. —No lo miró. Ya llevaba cuatro cápsulas y necesitaba encontrar todas.

El príncipe gruñó antes de abandonar el lugar. Definitivamente debería haberla castigado en un comienzo para no tener estas faltas de respeto tan grande. Pero ahora debía ir a entrenar y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Bulma estuvo casi una hora ordenando el laboratorio para poder encontrar todas las cápsulas, pero solo halló once de doce. No hizo nada más en todo el día más que buscar la última, pero fue inútil. Llegada la noche ya no estaba segura de haber fabricado doce. Era tan despistada y esto le había ocurrido tantas veces en la Tierra, que finalmente abandonó el laboratorio con la idea de que fueron once todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—¡Dime que no es verdad! —Entró intempestivamente al cuarto de Vegeta. No se veía enojada como aquella vez que ingresó para pedirle explicaciones sobre la guerra que se aproximaba y ella no sabía. Ahora estaba alterada y preocupada, incluso asustada.

Vegeta había terminado de vestirse luego de entrenar y ducharse. Tenía intensiones de ir a buscarla al laboratorio, pero ella se adelantó.

—Ya te enteraste —dijo serio. Sin sentimientos, como siempre, y como de costumbre, ella los experimentaba todos.

—Entonces es verdad —susurró con voz temblorosa—. La partida se adelanta.

—Así es. Es un despropósito seguir esperando más cuando la mayoría de mis hombres ya están preparados para partir.

—¿Cuando se van? —En realidad no quería saber, pero debía preguntar. Cuando escuchó las noticias en el laboratorio no se quedó para escuchar detalles, lo quería oír de él.

—Una semana.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No es mi obligación tenerte al tanto de todo. —respondió duro, pero en realidad iba a buscarla para informarle.

No gritó. No tenía fuerzas para eso. Había pasado el mes y medio desde que se enteró de la guerra, trabajando en su nave, haciendo planes para la huida, encargada que las naves y armaduras de los guerreros estuviesen a la perfección, pasando todo el tiempo que le sobrase con Vegeta, y ahora se enteraba que le quedaba menos del tiempo esperado. Se sintió abrumada al pensar que tendría que trabajar tiempo extra en su nave, pero lo peor de todo era que solo le quedaba una semana para estar con él.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La intensidad de los meses transcurridos con Vegeta y en especial el último tiempo le pasaron la cuenta. Había resistido demasiado, concentrada en todo y todos, que no se dio el momento para respirar y pensar en ella.

—No llores —dijo incomodo. Ya la había visto derramar algunas lágrimas, pero jamás había presenciado un llanto ahogado.

No lo escuchó, no se detuvo y lloró más.

—No quiero… —Parecía una niña pequeña con ataque de llanto—. No quiero que te mueras. —Retiró las manos de su rostro solo para acercarsele y abrazarlo. Afortunadamente estaba sin armadura, de lo contrario hubiese sido un motivo más para llorar—. No quiero que mueras —exclamó después de que reunió aire suficiente para hablar. No quería que muriera, no quería solo tener una semana con él, no quería irse y no volver a verlo. No quería irse y jamás saber si sobrevivió a la batalla o no. No quería irse, que él regresara, no la encontrara y continuase la vida como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos; que hallara a otra y la olvidara para siempre, porque ella jamás lo olvidaría, había entrado tanto en su cuerpo y alma que lo sentía parte de su piel y sus pensamientos. Toda ella tenía algo de él y él de ella, pero no podía decirle nada de lo que pensaba, simplemente era capaz de llorar y repetirle que no lo quería muerto. No lograba entender como en tan poco tiempo sentía un amor así de intenso.

Lo tomó de los brazos y obligó a abrazarla. Aunque lo intentara no podía controlar el llanto.

—Bulma, es suficiente… Bulma, soy un guerrero y no voy a…

No lo dejó seguir hablando. Lo besó con pasión y desesperación, como si hoy mismo, en este momento fuese la última vez en estar juntos. Quería impregnarse de él y llevarse algo a la Tierra. Absorberlo en un beso que jamás olvidarían.

Vegeta la tomó del cuello y correspondió el beso.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche. Sentía algo aprisionando su muñeca, se trataba del rabo de Vegeta. Intentó quitárselo, pero incluso dormido era más fuerte que ella. Se dio la vuelta para poder verlo dormir. Una de las cortinas había quedado sin cerrar y las luz que entraba le permitía observarlo. No quiso despertarlo, le encantaba verlo dormir y acariciarlo para relajarlo, esa era la única forma para destensar el agarre del rabo.

Tocó su cabello y rostro, también su espalda. Llevaba mucho sin poder dormir bien, así que al menos aprovecharía el tiempo en lo que quería. Pensó en cómo sería su vida una vez que regresara a la Tierra. ¿Lograría acostumbrarse? ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitaría para eso? ¿Lo olvidaría? Si tan solo se tratase de un hombre común que conoció en un planeta cualquiera, podría convencerlo y llevarlo a su hogar con ella, intentar llevar una vida juntos y ser felices, pero todos los posibles escenarios terminaban mal. Ellos no estaban destinados a terminar juntos y mucho menos con un final feliz.

Tendría que conformarse con acariciarlo en las noches mientras dormía, y recordar el momento para llevarse lo con ella.

Finalmente logró liberarse de la cola, se volteó y tomó el brazo de Vegeta para que la abrazara. El hombre inconscientemente obedeció y en poco rato Bulma volvió a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente amanecería con su rabo al rededor de su cintura.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

No podía creerlo. Ya estaba terminada. Lo que tanto había soñado durante los años de esclava en Vegetasei estaba listo y completamente equipado. La razón por la cual decidió seguirle el juego al príncipe de los saiyajin ya estaba lista y esperando a ser usada.

—Te terminé —susurró emocionada. En un día se marcharía Vegeta y luego ella, pero ahora no pensaría en eso. Debía concentrarse en su viaje. Mañana le avisaría a Milk para que estuviera alerta, ya que en cualquier momento partirían.

Tomó su libreta y lápiz. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Ya tenía las capsulas con ropa, comida, medicamentos y agua, también llevaba su computador para buscar la Tierra una vez que se hayan alejado lo suficiente de Vegetasei. Tenía las coordenadas del planeta donde se detendrían para descansar, uno pacifico e indefenso, perfecto para ellas para por fin dejar atrás tanta violencia sin sentido.

Volvió a suspirar y se abrazó a sí misma cuando un frío recorrió su espalda. El cuarto donde trabajó en la construcción de la nave era muy grande y sin calefacción, pero nunca antes lo había sentido tan helado como hoy. Fue hacia la mesa y tomó el estuche de las cápsulas. Las diez estaban llenas de todo lo necesario en caso de que se presentase algún imprevisto y el viaje se tardara más de lo esperado. Había pensado en absolutamente todo para no correr riesgos innecesarios, pero no contaba con lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando estuvo en frente de la nave, contemplándola, pensando en su planeta, sus padres y en Vegeta, escuchó pasos detrás de ella, seguidos de una voz que reconoció enseguida y la hizo dar un pequeño brinco de susto. De forma inconsciente encapsuló la nave y los segundos que debió esperar para que el humo se disipara se hicieron una eternidad.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó Kakarotto con una sonrisa cínica.

Bulma tomó la cápsula del suelo y guardó en su estuche. Retrocedió un par de pasos asustada de ver al saiyajin en el lugar. A esta hora ya no quedaba nadie, ya había despachado a Raditz, y le había dicho a Vegeta que llegaría un poco más tarde para que no fuese a buscarla como cada vez que se atrasaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con voz firme. No le demostraría su miedo.

—No queda nada para partir a pelear. No podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

—Sé más claro. Dime que haces aquí o vete de una vez.

—Sé que tuviste que ver en la expulsión de Gohan en los escuadrones.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Le dijiste al príncipe que diera la orden de sacar a mi hijo del escuadrón para tener contenta a Milk. No pongas esa cara porque no eres estúpida. Todos estos años te has encargado de mostrar que sabes más que yo, pero no estás en tu planeta. Este es mi territorio. —Avanzó dos pasos y ella los retrocedió.

—¿Vienes a vengarte por eso? ¿Por haber salvado a tu hijo de una muerte segura? —Levantó la voz, molesta.

—No. no haré nada. Gohan necesita entrenamiento antes de abandonar el planeta, y me encargaré personalmente de hacerlo cuando vuelva.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí.

—No estoy aquí para castigarte por haber sacado a Gohan de los escuadrones. Estoy aquí porque quieres quitarme a mi mujer y mi hijo. ¡¿Pensaste que no me enteraría?! —Terminó levantando la voz, evidentemente alterado.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —También gritó cuando lo vio acercarse, pero nada pudo hacer cuando el guerrero la tomó de la mandíbula. No intentó liberarse por miedo a dejar caer el estuche con las cápsulas.

—No soy tan idiota como piensas. Todo el planeta sabe que algo le hiciste al príncipe y ahora se porta como un estúpido por tu culpa. —Ejerció un poco más de presión y acercó su rostro al de ella, sin dejar de sonreír y disfrutar del momento—. Debes tener algo muy bueno entre las piernas para controlarlo de esa forma, y solo por eso no te voy a matar. No podría lastimar a la puta del príncipe.

—¡Entonces suéltame y vete de una vez! No me importa que seas el padre de Gohan, le diré a Vegeta que te mate y los libraré de ti —exclamó desafiante, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Anda, ve y dile, y de paso se entera que tienes planeado escapar de este planeta con mi mujer y mi hijo. —Al terminar la oración la empujó y soltó con fuerza, haciéndola caer sentada al suelo. El impacto la hizo soltar el estuche de las cápsulas, el cual cayó a los pies del saiyajin.

Bulma gateó desesperada para tomarlo, pero la bota del hombre fue más rápida que ella. Kakarotto ejerció un poco de presión para que no pudiera recogerlo.

—¡Dámelo! ¡DÁMELO AHORA! —Se quebró varias uñas al intentar quitar la bota para recuperar el estuche.

—No puedo entender cómo lo haces para guardar tantas cosas en un lugar tan pequeño. Gohan trató de explicarme. En realidad es un niño que sabe muchas cosas y le encanta hablar de ti.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?!

—A mi familia nada, pero te lo advierto. No vuelvas a acercarte a ellos o te romperé el cuello. —Terminó de pisar el estuche.

Atónita, Bulma observó cómo su arduo trabajo y sueños de libertad, terminaban destruidos en cientos de pedazos en el frío suelo del laboratorio. No pudo moverse, boquiabierta perdió la vista en el las pequeñas piezas de plástico y metal.

—Ya lo sabes. No volveré a advertirte. —Abandonó el lugar con la misma sonrisa con la que entró.

Trascurrieron varios minutos antes que Bulma pudiera reaccionar. Arrodillada, apoyó las manos en el suelo y tocó las partes más grandes que no medían más de cuatro centímetros. Pronto gruesas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, el suelo, sus manos y los pedazos repartidos del sueño que la mantuvo viva y trabajando por tantos años.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Había terminado el capítulo ayer, pero tengo problemas con el Internet y solo ahora puedo subirlo. No había podido escribir desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior, pero ayer llegó la musa y escribí todo en un día. Siento si hay muchos errores, pero estoy en cama con fiebre y tos y algo mareada por tanto medicamento.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo siete. Estuve como loca escuchando Corazón Delator de Soda Stereo. El tema la viene tan bien a la trama de la historia que es como si la hubieran hecho para el fic. Me encanta comentar lo que sucede, pero la fiebre está regresando y necesito dormir. De todas formas espero sus comentarios. Se me hace muy entretenido leer sus teorías sobre cómo terminará esta historia. Les cuento que quedan tres capítulos y ya los tengo escrito los resúmenes en mi cuaderno. Ojalá la musa siga de mi lado para publicar en una semana más.

Estoy feliz, en unas horas cumplo 9 años casada con el amor de mi vida y en dos días más celebraremos 10 años juntos, así que debo recuperarme, de lo contrario pasaré estos días enferma y no es la gracia, así que las dejo para descansar.

¡Ah! Aprovecho el espacio para hacerle propaganda a dos one shots que escribí hace poco. Uno se llama **Odio** , y es de Vegeta entrenando en la cámara de gravedad para vencer a Black. El otro se titula **Romance** , y los protagonistas son Trunks, Goten y Mai.

Bueno, ahora sí me despido, agradeciendo los comentarios, favs y follows. Todas han sido muy amables y lo aprecio en verdad.

Con cariño,

Dev.

19/07/2016.


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

 _Vete, vete, vete, antes que yo,_

 _antes que yo, intente evitarlo._

 _(Lucybell, Vete)_

* * *

Limpió el suelo antes de irse. No podría soportar volver a ver los restos de su sueño hecho añicos en el suelo. Se tomó su tiempo, ya que no quería volver con Vegeta y la encontrara con ese aspecto, aunque podía atribuirlo a la preocupación por el combate. Fue a su oficina y ahí limpió y arregló sus manos y uñas. Se lavó la cara, peinó y maquilló. Si Vegeta triunfaba en batalla volvería a verlo muy pronto, de todas maneras, y eso la calmaba un poco. En cuanto tuvo su rostro menos desastroso fue de regreso a palacio para pasar esta noche con él.

No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir. Era como si le hubieran arrebatado un brazo, pero nadie era capaz de verlo y ella no podía decir ni hacer nada para solucionarlo. Pero bueno, lo guardaría todo para analizarlo mañana al encontrarse sola. Y ahí vería que decisiones tomaría.

Una vez que llegó a palacio, le fue imposible no notar la gran cantidad de soldados que custodiaban los pasillos. Seguramente era por lo de mañana, aunque no entendía la razón de tener tantos hombres resguardando pasillos vacíos. Otro detalle que llamó poderosamente su atención, fue verlos erguirse firmes al momento que pasó por al lado de ellos, y no fue solo en ese lugar; todos los soldados repitieron el mismo saludo. Estuvo a punto de hablarles y preguntarles si habían perdido la cabeza, pero la apatía regresó.

Entró al cuarto de Vegeta y tal como lo pensó, él ya estaba en su habitación. Estaba con ropa limpia, recién bañado, e iba directo al sofá, pero cuando se miraron a los ojos, el hombre se detuvo y habló.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy cansada.

—No deberías haber ido a trabajar. No es necesario. —Encendió el fuego de la chimenea con un pequeño rayo y estiró la mano hacia ella—. Ven.

Bulma obedeció enseguida. Fue con él, se sentó en sus piernas y apoyó el rostro en su pecho. Le quitó los guantes para poder tocar sus manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Insistió el hombre, e introdujo una mano dentro de la la ropa para acariciar su espalda.

Bulma cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco más. Sentía que si permanecía así, pronto se dormiría.

—Un mal día que quiero que termine, nada más.

La tomó del mentón para obligar a mirarlo.

—Sabes que si alguien te molesta tienes todo la autoridad para deshacerte de esa persona. No puedes permitir que nadie te falte al respeto. Los soldados deben obedecerte en todo; simplemente les exiges su cabeza y se acabó. Es la única manera de que obedezcan y te respeten.

Bulma le sonrió con ternura, como si le hubiese dicho la cosa más romántica del mundo. Acarició su cabello y rostro, antes de responderle.

—Todo está bien con mis trabajadores. En la Tierra soporté miradas de envidia y secretos a mis espalda mucho peores, y nadie terminó muerto. Sé como manejar la gente aunque sean de otros planetas. Simplemente estoy cansada y muy asustada por lo que va a pasar mañana…

—Mañana iré a pelear y ganar. No tardaré.

—¿Cuanto tiempo será?

—Atacaremos enseguida. En una semana estaremos de regreso.

—Eso será rápido

—Es lo que hacemos.

—No sé… Supongo que van a guerras a diario, pero esta es la primera vez que los veo tan concentrados en un enemigo. No puedo estar tan tranquila como tú… Y yo solo quiero que regreses bien.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió confiado—. No te librarás de mi con tanta facilidad. —Se puso de pie y dejó en el sofá.

Bulma lo observó ir hacia la licorera para servir el vino que tanto le gustaba a ella. Suspiró apenada. Si no fuera por lo sucedió minutos atrás, no quedaría mucho para finalmente librarse de él y de todo el planeta. Después de todo lo que lloró en la soledad de su oficina, pensó que jamás podría reponerse, pero ahora en el cuarto y con él, todo cambiaba y sus pensamientos se confundían más. Deseaba tanto seguir con él y a la vez huir, que en cualquier momento terminaría volviéndose loca.

—Estás callada. —Le pasó una copa.

—Necesito unos minutos, nada más. —La aceptó y bebió. Lo miró y entonces comprendió que no valía la pena continuar llenando la cabeza de planes, dudas y pensamientos. No tenía intensiones de tomar cualquier nave y marcharse, era algo demasiado arriesgado de hacer, especialmente al no saber dónde demonios se encontraba la Tierra. Lamentablemente ella, Milk y Gohan deberían esperar más, y ella se arriesgaría a caer más en los brazos de Vegeta… pero se sentía tan bien, y evidentemente a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella.

—Bebe eso y vamos a la tina. Quiero que te asees para cogerte toda la noche. —Terminó el contenido de su copa.

—Tú sí qué sabes como seducir una chica. En la Tierra hubieses sido un príncipe muy popular —dijo sonriendo, y al igual que él, bebió el vino que quedaba.

—Eso no tiene importancia. —Le ofreció la mano para ponerla de pie.

No perdieron el tiempo y fueron al baño. La tina ya estaba llena y en la temperatura que tanto le gustaba. Vegeta se sentó en una silla para observarla mientras ella se desvestía.

—¿No vas a venir? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo dentro del agua. Era increíble como algo tan simple lograba levantarle el ánimo.

—Esta vez no. Quiero mirar —susurró cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

—Como guste, su majestad —respondió coqueta.

Mantuvieron silencio unos minutos, ella disfrutando del agua, y él de ella.

—¿Esta es una especie de tradición antes de batallar? Ver a una mujer hermosa tomar un baño... Tener sexo toda la noche con ella...

—Solo tengo tradiciones al momento de pelear, pero creo poder comenzar una nueva.

—¿Así? Apoyó los brazos en el borde de la tina para mirarlo. El agua ya comenzaba a enfriarse, y era momento de ir a la cama—. ¿Y por qué yo?

—Simplemente porque así lo quise. —Se puso de pie para ayudarla a salir. La envolvió con una toalla y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar derecho.

—Lo supiste en el laboratorio, la primera vez que me viste, ¿verdad? —Sonrió segura de sí misma, al igual que él. En otras circunstancia, tanta altanería hubiese sido desagradable, pero con la personalidad de Vegeta, se le hacía más atrayente.

—Tal como lo dices, no eres una mujer común. —La besó en la boca y guió de vuelta al cuarto.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas. Porque jamás encontraras otra mujer como yo.

—Tampoco la buscaré.

Bulma lo quedó mirando por la respuesta. Es cierto que no había sentimientos en las palabras del hombre, pero se sintió abrumada de todas formas. Se quitó la toalla de los hombros para cubrir su cabeza y rostro. El calor de la chimenea, era perfecto, como siempre, la compañía también. Quizás si pudieran vivir encerrados en la habitación de Vegeta durante el resto de su vida sería la solución, pero nuevamente se encontró soñando con imposibles. Era una mujer adulta, una científica que se empecinaba en fantasear.

Frotó la toalla para secar su cabello, pero se detuvo al sentir los brazos del hombre al rededor suyo. Sin ver lo que hacía, se estremeció al sentir calor envolver su cuerpo, junto con un sonido que ya había escuchado en soldados cuando hacían estallar su poder.

La toalla cayó, y ella ya estaba seca y con una sensación extraña al rededor de todo su cuerpo. Era como si hubiera dormido todo el día luego de una maravillosa semana de spa. Sentía que tenía la energía para correr y gritar días enteros.

—Eso se sintió muy bien. —No aguardó más y lo besó en la boca. Era lo único que necesitaba para olvidar. Sintió las manos de Vegeta recorrerla, apretarla, intimarla en cada caricia. Le quitó la camiseta, quiso quitarle el pantalón, ser lanzada en la cama y hacerlo toda la noche, tal y como él lo dijo, pero antes de deshacerse del la ropa de él, la hizo detenerse para tomar su rostro y mirarla.

—Estarás a salvo aquí. —Recargó su frente contra la de ella para hablarle, y le arrebató más besos sonoros.

Bulma sintió su respiración agitarse. Quería que esta noche durase para siempre.

—Lo sé.

—No tienes qué temer, débil humana. —susurró con una sonrisa. Le gustaba tener entre sus brazos una criatura tan insignificante en cuanto a poder de pelea, pero con un una energía inmensa a la vez. Eso lo excitaba y hacía sentir más atraído.

—Solo quiero que tú regreses bien. —Más besos sonaron en la habitación.

Él avanzó y ella retrocedió hasta terminar acostada en la cama, esperando por él. Lo vio quitarse los pantalones, botas y acercarse a ella. Por fin los dos cuerpos se juntaron al igual que las bocas.

—Volveré pronto. No te metas en problemas.

La mujer gritó cuando lo sintió en su interior. No tardó en gemir y retorcerse bajo él ante cada embestida profunda e intensa.

—Aquí estaré. —Enredó los dedos en su cabello negro y continuó besándolo.

—No te irás. —dijo seguro, atrapando su cuello, con el mismo compás que la volvía loca poco a poco.

—No, no lo haré… Oh, Vegeta. —gimió excitada, abrazando su cintura con las piernas. Se mordió el labio cuando el rabo del hombre se unió a los juegos.

—Eres mía —dijo agitado contra su oído. Lo mordió y aceleró un poco los movimientos. La tomó de las muñecas para dejarlas sobre su cabeza y le prestara atención—. Dilo, Bulma —ordenó contra su boca—. Eres mía.

—Soy tuya —respondió honesta, con los ojos cerrados, extasiada por la llegada del primer orgasmo.

Vegeta no se detuvo. En la misma posición continuó moviéndose, más y más rápido. Besó sus pechos, la tomó del cuello, soportando las ganas de apretarla. A cada embiste, a cada segundo de su unión, los deseos desesperados de él crecían y crecían. Tenerla era como estar en el campo de batalla; nunca era suficiente y para estas alturas ya estaba convencido de que jamás podría, y es por eso que hizo lo que hizo esta tarde. Tenía pensado informárselo enseguida a Bulma, pero debería esperar, ahora todo lo que necesitaba era poseerla hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera más. Se iría por demasiados días y necesitaba llevarse una parte de ella. Esta era la primera vez que sentía la urgencia de regresar incluso antes de partir, y estaba completamente consiente que ella era la culpable. Y lo aceptaba y no le importaba. Ella era de él.

—Nadie más —insistió entre dientes, y liberando sus muñecas para permitirle tocarlo.

—Nadie más —repitió totalmente entregada, aferrándose a su cuello cuando sintió al hombre tomarla de las caderas para levantarla.

Vegeta se enderezó y llevó con ella. Los torsos continuaron unidos, pero ahora ella tuvo mayor movilidad. Continuaron meciéndose, tocándose, casi arrancado pedazos de piel del otro, con la boca y dientes y manos.

La mujer abrazó una almohada cuando regresó a la cama, boca abajo esta vez. Sintió el cuerpo del hombre sobre suyo.

Vegeta entró en ella con extrema facilidad, la tomó del mentón para poder ver su rostro y continuar. Ambos cuerpos empapados y calientes se movían, los gemidos de los dos se intensificaron y más aún cuando ella le habló.

—Soy tuya, Vegeta.

—Sí —respondió complacido, sonriendo con la boca tensa.

—Tu mujer.

—… Mi mujer… —Se le acercó más para poder besarla en la boca.

Par de horas después, ella descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras él pasaba la mano por su espalda y su rabo la recorría. Había momentos que se dormía por unos minutos, pero luego continuaban conversando de a ratos. La noche aún no terminaban y les quedaba tiempo juntos antes de partir.

—Tengo hambre.

—Junto a la chimenea hay comida.

—¿Comida? —Se levantó un poco de su lugar para mirar hacia atrás. Y efectivamente, un carro lleno de acomida había donde él dijo—. ¿En qué momento entraron con eso? —Volvió a recostarse sobre él.

—Dormías.

—¿Quieres que vaya por algo? —Beso su abdomen unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie para ir por una bandeja con carne, pan y otras cosas. Siempre terminaba con hambre después del sexo, pero esta vez fue mucho más.

Vegeta la contempló y acomodó para comer. No tuvo que tocar nada, porque ella se encargó de darle de comer directamente a la boca con la mano.

—Delicioso, ¿no?

El respondió tomándola de la muñeca para llevar a la boca sus dedos manchados con el jugo de la carne. Bulma le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta y continuó comiendo con la otra mano.

—Tendrás todo a tu disposición durante mi ausencia. Te ordenaría no ir al laboratorio hasta que todo termine, pero sé que no obedecerás, y por eso habrá un grupo de soldados resguardando el lugar, al igual que los pasillos de palacio. Tendrás la libertad de recorrerlo a tu gusto, pero Raditz jamás te dejará sola.

—Ya lo tenías todo pensado.

—Me adelanto a todo y todos. Es así como se gana.

—Por fin podré conocer todo el palacio.

—Es bastante monótono, pero si eso te tiene alejada de problemas, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero nunca estarás sola. Los soldados ya tienen la orden de tenerte vigilada todo el tiempo.

—Me asustas. —Limpió sus manos con una servilleta antes de hablar—. Estás tan seguro que volverán con la victoria, sin embargo me dejas custodiada como si fuesen a venir a atacar el planeta. ¿O se trata de protocolo?

—Es lo que decidí hacer. Jamás había tenido nada qué proteger, y no voy a dejar nada sin revisar. Tengo que controlar todo. —respondió más preocupado de la carne que la reacción de ella.

Bulma guardó silencio. ¿Es que acaso él no se daba cuenta de la inmensidad de sus palabras? Ella casi sintió su corazón detenerse y él comía tranquilo, seguramente esperándola para seguir cogiéndola. Ella no era una esclava o una cosa para él, y lo demostraba de esta forma. Quizás sería lo más lejos que podría llegar un saiyajin en demostrar sus sentimientos, y no se daba cuenta.

—Es mucho trabajo para una simple esclava… —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, tomando otro pedazo de carne. Se comió la mitad y le acercó el resto a la boca.

—¿Te consideras mi esclava? —Aceptó la carne, pero tomó su mano para que no la apartara.

—Nunca. Ni siquiera con todos los soldados y trabajadores del laboratorio mirándome como un pedazo de carne que divierte al príncipe.

—Pues eso ya quedó solucionado desde hoy.

—¿Les cortaste la cabeza a todos? —Sonrió—. No es necesario, no es mi estilo.

—Pero el mio sí. Y ya he cortado demasiadas cabezas para que no sea necesario hacer rodar más para ser obedecido. —Besó la yema de sus dedos antes de soltarla.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Lo dijiste hace unos momentos. Tú eres mi mujer, y ya todo el planeta está al tanto de aquello. Deben respetarte y hacer lo que ordenes. Aquí estarás a salvo en todo momento, incluso en mi ausencia.

—¿Soy tu mujer? —preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Pero eso no va en contra de las reglas? ¿Tu pueblo? ¿Y qué dirá el rey? —Nunca se vio menor a los saiyajin, todo lo contrario, ella debería estar siendo alabada como el ser superior que es, pero sabía como eran de orgullosos respecto a su raza y dudaba que vieran con buenos ojos a una débil humana como mujer del príncipe. Como prostituta era lo normal y típico, nadie opinaría nada, pero esto era otra cosa.

—Siempre he tenido lo que quiero, y ahora quiero que seas mi mujer ante todos. El resto se puede ir al demonio si no le gusta. Has demostrado con creces estar a mi altura.

La mujer mostró los dientes al sonreír. Le causaba demasiada gracia su manera de hablar. Definitivamente no estaba en la Tierra, y él se encargaba de recordárselo de distintas maneras, que antes la hubieran hecho enfadar, ahora le alegraban y divertían. Eufórica, se lanzó a sus brazos. La bandeja con lo que quedaba de comida cayó al suelo alfombrado, pero fue ignorada. Bulma se le puso encima y besó sin parar, ahora entendiendo qué había sido eso del saludo de los soldados cuando llegó a palacio. Este asesino despiadado que la besaba y tocaba, era capaz de hacerla experimentar sentimientos que no sabía existían, lograba hacerla olvidar de su dolor y futuro, e incluso la hacía ilusionarse con un destino que se había prohibido pensar para enfocarse en su plan de escape.

A cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia, sonrisa y gesto; cada segundo que pasaba con él se perdía más y más, y ya no sabría qué pensar en el caso que su nave de escape no hubiese sido destruida. ¿Sería una señal para darse una oportunidad con él? No era tan descabellada la idea de intentarlo. Esperarlo para conversar, construir algo. Él ya la había clamado como su mujer, algo que ni siquiera había pensado o mucho menos esperado, simplemente no estaba en su cabeza, pero ahora sentía que quería más, mucho más de él, absolutamente todo. Él era un hombre que tiene lo que quiere, pues bien, ella era muy parecida a él y no se conformaba con poco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, Vegeta aguardaba desnudo y de pie, en medio de la habitación. Estaba listo para vestirse y marcharse, pero Bulma salió corriendo a su cuarto para ir en busca de algo para él.

La vio entrar, con una caja oscura que dejó sobre la cama. La abrió y sacó un traje de combate color negro, completamente diferente al azul que acostumbraba usar, con más lineas de costura y con cierre para poder abrir por la parte delantera. También sacó una armadura de hombreras cortas, un par de guantes blancos y botas del mismo color.

—Un príncipe tiende a destacarse del resto desde el primer momento.

El sonrió. Le gustó lo que vio a primera vista. Fue hacia la cama para vestirse, pero ella se adelantó y tomó los pantalones para ayudarlo. En silencio,aceptó, y sin abrir la boca ella lo vistió. Continuó con la parte de arriba que podía cerrarse desde adelante, hasta cubrirle el cuello. Se arrodilló para calzarle las botas y terminó con la armadura. Vegeta levantó los brazos para ayudarla y cuando estuvo listo, ella ya le ofrecía los guantes. Eso no se los puso, dejó que él lo hiciera, ya que hace tiempo se había percatado de su manía por arreglarlos a cada momento, y así fue. Mientras los acomodaba tal y como le agradaban, ella sacó el último elemento de la caja: una flamante capa roja que terminaba de completar la nueva armadura del príncipe de los saiyajin. La abrochó en el hombro izquierdo y se alejó unos pasos para observarlo. Jamás lo había visto tan guapo e imponente, todo un príncipe guerrero. Su príncipe.

—Perfecto —comentó orgullosa. La había hecho especialmente para él y no se había equivocado en la elección de los colores y formas.

—Me gusta —dijo acomodando sus guante izquierdo.

—Lo sabía. —Rodeó su cuello y lo besó. Con las botas nuevas y ella al estar descalza lo hacía lucir más alto—. Una vez que te vean así, temblaran ante tu paso.

Vegeta la quedó mirando. Acarició su rostro y luego su labio con el pulgar. Ya tenía que irse, sabía que todos sus soldados, incluso su padre aguardaban por él en el patio de despegue, pero había algo que hacer antes de marcharse.

—Eres una mujer muy lista, eso ya lo sabes. Y eso junto a tu cuerpo fue lo que llamó mi atención, al punto de estar ahora aquí después de tanto tiempo. —La soltó y alejó unos pasos, pero nunca dejó de mirarla.

Bulma guardó silencio, atenta a sus palabras. Había algo que le llamó la atención de su tono de voz y forma de mirar.

—Usualmente pierdo interés en unos días, y eso está bien, me mantiene ocupado de mis objetivos, de entrenar y ganar batallas. Es como siempre ha sido.

Bulma quiso abrir la boca y decir algo, pero lo dejó seguir. No sabía hasta dónde llegaría.

—Supongo que es esa energía que corre en ti lo que te hace tan diferente. Eres una criatura inferior y débil que podría haber muerto el primer día en este planeta, como ha ocurrido con tantas otras. Pero no fue en tu caso. Tú luchaste para sobrevivir, como toda una guerrera digna de mi raza. Nosotros los saiyajin lo hacemos para ser más fuertes y conquistar planetas… —Hizo una pausa para mirar por la ventana, antes de regresar sus ojos negros a los de ella—. Tú para obtener tu preciada libertad.

Las piernas le temblaron. Él lo sabía. Definitivamente sabía todo sobre su plan de escape y ella no supo qué decir, pero no se quedaría callada, claro que él tampoco y continuaría hablando. Serio, y sin sentimientos, pero con ojos intensos que comunicaban todo.

—Admiro tu fuerza, Bulma. Y la forma que tu mirada cambia cuando hablas de tu planeta, es parecida a la mía cuando estoy en el campo de combate.

—Vegeta, yo no…

—Aún no he terminado de hablar. Ya eres mi mujer ante todo el planeta, y te he dado toda la libertad que está a mi alcance… —Caminó nuevamente, rodeándola.

Ella se giró para no perderlo de vista un solo momento. No pudo evitar sentirse como una presa, tal y como la primera vez que hablaron sobre la construcción de un cuarto de entrenamiento para él.

—Sé que saldré victorioso. No hay duda al respecto. Soy el mejor y lo demostraré una vez más. —Se notó el orgullo y soberbia en una sonrisa que soltó por un segundo—, pero una molesta voz insistió en que tanta confianza me jugaría en contra…

—Lo dije porque me preocupa, jamás pensaría que podrías…

—Aún no he terminado —la interrumpió con calma, algo que la ponía más nerviosa—. No estoy preocupado por mi, pero en caso algo suceda necesito que te mantengas a salvo… También tengo un regalo para ti.

Fue hasta el velador de su cajón y sin más, sacó una cápsula. Atónita, Bulma la observó. Se trataba de la cápsula que pensó en un momento haber extraviado y luego terminó convenciéndose que jamás había construido. Ahora la tenía Vegeta y por su forma de actuar, sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba. ¿Acaso sabía todo sobre ella?

—Sí. Yo la robé, humana despistada. Lo que tienes de inteligente te sobra en descuidada. —sonrió divertido. Sabía que le cambiaría la cara, pero no tanto.

—Eres un hombre que está al tanto de todo… —susurró.

—Así es como se gana, ¿no? Acá está todo lo que necesitas si la situación se sale de control y se pone peligroso para ti. La nave está equipada con comida y agua, e incluso tiene espacio para más personas. Para que no dudes en escapar por esa mujer y ese niño que tanto te preocupan.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes todo?

—Siempre estoy al tanto de todo, Bulma, ya deberías entenderlo. —Se le acercó y tomó su mano para entregarle la cápsula. Ella con dificultad la aceptó—. Admito que es un aparato interesante, los científicos quedaron encantados con lo que creaste y aún trabajan tratando de hacer las propias.

—… No es difícil… —No pudo mirarlo a los ojos. No se sentía bien.

—En la nave están las coordenadas de planetas seguros, incluso el de tu querida Tierra.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Los radares en Vegetasei se preocupan de rastrear planetas de interés para nosotros. Los pequeños y lejanos suelen pasar por alto. Es por eso que jamás lograste dar con el.

—No te entiendo… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué me das la nave? ¿Te das cuenta que podría escapar en cuanto te vayas? —terminó levantando un poco la voz. De pronto se sintió dolida y apenada.

—Estoy previniendo cualquier escenario, y el que intenten tomar este planeta durante la ausencia de los guerreros más poderosos es una de ellos. Eres mi mujer ante todo el mundo y sé lo que hacen con las mujeres de los monarcas, yo mismo me he encargado de muchas… Te doy este regalo para que lo uses cuando lo creas necesario. Si muero quedas en libertad de acción, si se apoderan del planeta puedes escapar a tiempo; incluso puedes abordarla en cuanto abandone esta habitación, o puedes no usarla jamás. Eso depende de ti.

—¿No vas a pedirme que te espere? —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ahora la pena mutó en miedo.

—Es tú decisión —respondió severo. Luego estiró la mano para acariciar su labio con el pulgar.

A lo lejos se escucharon gritos de hombres y mujeres. Todos listos para ir a una de las guerras más importantes y difíciles en la historia de Vegetasei. No podía seguir esperando, tenía una misión que cumplir. Estar en primera linea de combate para terminar lo que él comenzó cuando, gracias a la nave modificada de Bulma, fue a matar al asesino de su hermano Tarble.

Bulma abrió la boca para responder, pero Vegeta retrocedió. La observó unos segundos directo a los ojos antes de ir hacia el escritorio en busca de su scouter rojo; lo puso en su oído y abandonó el lugar. La capa se movió detrás de él tal y como Bulma lo había imaginado cuando la hizo para él.

Bulma no pudo hacer más que sentarse a los pies de la cama con la cápsula en su mano. Tenía todo lo que tanto había deseado y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

La mujer continuó en su lugar por minutos, incluso después que las naves comenzaran a abandonar Vegetasei. Las horas continuaron y ella analizando toda la situación con Vegeta y quizás cómo y desde cuando sabía toda la verdad de ella. Tenía en su poder la llave que le permitiría alcanzar su tan anhelada libertad y todo lo que pudo hacer en el primer segundo que reaccionó, fue llorar.

Se sintió tan estúpida y confundida.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Me tardé en actualizar, pero bueno, varias saben lo que me pasó. En mi última actualización estaba bastante decaída y resfriada. Pensé que sería algo de unos pocos días, pero terminé hospitalizada por neumonia, una infección al pulmón. Afortunadamente ya me dieron de alta, pero con reposo absoluto y recién ahora he comenzado a sentirme mejor, con tantos remedios que estoy tomando. Por lo que decidí pasar los días escribiendo de a poco, ya que aún me canso mucho por todo, debido a la falta de aire. Así que ahora les escribo desde mi camita.

Les recomiendo la canción **Vete** , del grupo **Lucybell**. Es una canción maravillosa y hermosa. Para ser mas exacta, la versión del álbum en vivo **Sesión Futura**. Les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.

Bueno, referente a la historia. Este capítulo se me hizo largo y terminé publicándolo hasta la mitad, lo cual es bueno, ya que me agradó abarcar solo la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, por lo que aún continúan siendo tres capítulos para terminar esta historia.

Vegeta sabía todo sobre Bulma. No es un hombre que no investigue o se quede sin saber nada de su oponente, o en este caso, mujer. Creo que lo último que hizo fue para protegerla y está tan acostumbrado a dominar todo que esta es una parte de eso. Es tan confiado en absolutamente en todo que sabe que ella lo esperará, pese a darle los recursos para escapar.

Bulma está el doble de confundida, luego de las demostraciones de Vegeta, ya casi encuentra una excusa en cada respiración del hombre para quedarse con él, pero han sido tantos años con deseos de libertad que su tozudez comenzaba a volverla loca.

Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se verá el desenlace de esta gran batalla y la decisión de Bulma.

Muchísimas gracias a los comentarios, extrañé la visita de algunas lectoras frecuentes, espero que no haya sido por desencanto de la historia, sino por falta de tiempo, pero también tuve nuevos rws, e incluso de un hombre y eso me llamó la atención y me gustó.

Besos y abrazos a **Saori Bell, Lizet Galvan, Anngels, Annie Oh, LucretiaDroogie, Nadesko, Roshell101216, Juniver, Magumi007, Vasi, JLgonzalez, Mooooonch, Leslaut, Johaaceve, Sofy2012, Avis, Vebu Ouji Brief, Majo29, Stitchita, Prl16, Viara 616, Sora 147, Pau Brief-Love-Vegeta, Kaimi, Jaqueline534, Carols2497, C, Andreaahp, IsabelCordy01, Soofii821, Nina, Maytelu** y **Anirva.g**

Con cariño,

Dev.

29/07/2016.


	9. IX

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

 _Al final de mil caminos  
siempre habrá desvíos  
Al final de mil caminos  
decido, te sigo. _

_(Lucybell, Mil Caminos)_

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue fijar su atención en la cápsula que esperaba por ella sobre el velador. Ya eran tres días desde lo mismo. Tres días desde que Vegeta y todo su ejercito se había marchado rumbo a una de las más brutales batallas libradas por esta raza de guerreros asesinos, y ella continuaba en la habitación de él, siendo resguardada todo el tiempo por un pequeño ejercito que jamás pidió.

A cada segundo que pasaba se preguntaba cómo Vegeta se enteró de todo. Es claro que tiene gente para informarle de todo lo que sucede a su al rededor, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a descubrirla, pero bueno, era tan obvia cuando hablaba con él, que debió ser fácil suponer muchas cosas. Lo que no sabía con certeza era si estaba al tanto de la nave para escapar. Por supuesto Kakarotto se enteró por Gohan, ese niño era tan inocente y admiraba tanto a su papá que no sería difícil sacarle la información, incluso pudo haber escuchado una conversación entre el niño y Milk.

Estaba segura que Vegeta no se enteró por Kakarotto y aquel desagradable encuentro que vivieron, de lo contrario la cabeza de él hubiera rodado enseguida, y por lo que sabía por Raditz, él ya se encontraba viajando a la guerra… De hecho, a esta hora ya debería haber comenzado el combate.

¿Vegeta habrá sabido exactamente de la construcción de su nave? Al parecer eso no, ya que él tenía una nueva para ella para ayudarla a escapar en caso que todo se complicara. No dejaba de pensar en su reacción si supiera toda la verdad, ¿la hubiera tratado igual? ¿Se hubiera ofendido? Por supuesto que sí, y ella no tuvo tiempo de hablar nada porque él tuvo que partir.

Ahora entendía sus palabras durante el sexo. Esa obseción de él de asegurarse que le pertenecía, que no se marcharía de su lado. Y ella le aseguró que permanecería a su lado. En ese momento no mintió, no podría haber sido capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora…

Ahora, durante estos tres días, lo único que ha hecho es pensar sobre quedarse o huir. Ya no era una simple prostituto ante los ojos del planeta, era la mujer del príncipe. Vegeta había hecho demasiado para mantenerla a su lado, y si de algo estaba segura, es que no iría por ella si se marchaba. Estaba segura que no se lo perdonaría, porque él le entregó todo, y lo único que tenía que hacer ella era esperarlo.

Lamentablemente no era tan fácil. Ella no pertenecía a un planeta tan hostil. No quería pasar el resto de su vida en un lugar así. Ya se había habituado tanto a las costumbres salvajes, que ya no se sorprendía por situaciones que antes la hubieran hecho gritar y tiritar de miedo, y no quería que eso aumentara. No quería terminar celebrando masacres ni observar el sometimiento de planetas sin sentir compasión por las millones de gente inocente que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con guerreros asesinos.

Observó la cápsula unos minutos más antes de levantarse.

El día transcurrió calmado y más aburrido que nunca. No había trabajo en el laboratorio y era tanto el alboroto de los guardias reales cuando la veían salir a los pasillos, que lo mejor era quedarse por los al rededores. Solo Raditz podía estar cerca de su cuarto, por lo que optó no moverse de ahí. Él día lo pasó en la habitación de Vegeta y la biblioteca, intentando concentrarse en algo, en algún trabajo pendiente, en robots nuevos para Vegeta, incluso en nuevo material para su cámara de gravedad, pero nada lograba mantenerla en calma.

Le había ordenado a Raditz informarla de todo lo que supiera sobre el combate, pero estaba segura que Vegeta había sido claro, y no le dirían todo lo que quisiera saber. Desarmó y alteró un scouter, intentando captar la señal de algún guerrero en combate, pero le fue imposible. Estaba segura que habían hecho algo para bloquear la señal, de lo contrario hubiera podido captar por lo menos algún soldado reportando la situación actual.

Se asomó por la ventana. Jamás había visto tanta calma en un planeta que se caracterizaba por su constante movimiento. No le gustó. Se supone que estaban acostumbrados a eso, pero sentía que había demasiada tranquilidad, y eso en Vegetasei no era bueno.

La puerta se abrió. Era Raditz para informarle sobre la situación actual. El rey y el príncipe ya combatían en primera linea, y las bajas comenzaban a sentirse por ambos lados.

—¿Eso es algo normal? —preguntó con la vista pegada al exterior. Maldijo internamente la manía de Vegeta de estar en primera linea de combate. En la Tierra, los reyes y gente importante, los que dirigían los pelotones, ni siquiera arriesgaban sus cabezas. Para eso estaba el resto de los soldados, pero no, en este planeta de bárbaros, mientras más cerca estás del peligro, mejor guerrero eres.

—Por supuesto. No perdemos el tiempo. Llegamos y tomamos lo que queremos.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando el enemigo es igual de poderoso?

—Eso jamás ha ocurrido.

Bulma se volteó para mirarlo, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Realmente no se puede conversar con ninguno de ustedes, todos cabezas de músculo. Por eso algún día les darán una buena paliza. Jamás se debe confiar completamente de sus habilidades. Ni siquiera ustedes.

—Eso es lo que nos ha mantenido en pie durante tantos años. El imperio saiyajin…

—No, no, no. Ya me basta tener que escuchar a Vegeta con eso. No lo haré contigo. Dime una cosa. ¿Me dirás todo lo que esté sucediendo allá, verdad?

—Por supuesto. Es lo que usted ordena.

—¿Vegeta no te dijo que guardarás información sobre la pelea para que no me preocupara?

El segundo de más que tardó el guerrero en responder le hizo acelerar el corazón. Pese a las palabras de Vegeta, la consideraba frágil y asustadiza, y no le daría toda la información, a no ser que fuese necesario escapar. Pues ahora se encontraba más nerviosa y asustada que nunca.

—El príncipe me pidió que…

—No sigas. Ya puedes retirarte. Estaré en la habitación del príncipe, no es necesario que me cuides más. Tengo un ejercito entero que ya me tiene harta, me gustaría no ver tu rostro por un rato.

—Sabe que no puedo hacer eso.

—Lo sé. No perdía nada con intentar. —Tomó un libro al azar y salió rumbo al cuarto de Vegeta. Lanzó maldiciones en voz baja cuando escuchó los pasos de Raditz detrás de ella, y no dudó el dar un portazo en cuanto llegó a su destino. Vegeta le había dado libertad, pero una que la encerraba mucho más que antes.

Llegada la noche, y luego de intentar leer un rato, comió y se duchó. Se sentó en el sofá donde solían compartir por horas y tomó vino desde la misma botella. No tenía energías de volver a levantarse por una copa, aún tenía comida a su disposición, y la persona encargada del cuarto había dejado la chimenea encendida. No necesitaba más, aunque la realidad era otra. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y tomar una decisión de una vez por todas.

A medida que el vino se acababa, el sueño la iba dominando. Recostada en el sofá, despertó de a ratos, asustada por cualquier ruido, con el corazón en la mano pensando que Raditz entraría y le informaría del final de la batalla. Estaba confiada en las habilidades del príncipe y su gente, pero jamás lograría acostumbrarse del todo a un ambiente así, y si llegaba a suceder eso algún día, definitivamente no sería la misma Bulma.

* * *

— _Ya vete, tengo que seguir entrenando. —Vegeta se puso de pie y arregló el pantalón._

 _Bulma se levantó e hizo lo mismo con su ropa. Debió buscar su camiseta que terminó en el rincón más raro de la cámara de gravedad. Sus rodillas le dolían demasiado; definitivamente debería poner una cama o hacerlo en otras posiciones para que sus piernas no terminaran tan mal._

— _Dame un momento, yo no me recupero tan rápido como tú. —Frunció el ceño._

— _Apresurate, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Sonó más severo que de costumbre._

 _La mujer recién terminaba de arreglar su ropa, y le molestó demasiado la actitud de Vegeta._

— _Yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no es necesario que me hables así. —Molesta, fue al lugar de los robots descompuestos. Tomó varios con las manos desnudas para llevárselos y trabajar en ellos, pero los soltó y gritó cuando el metal filoso de uno la cortó en la mano—. ¡Maldición!_

— _¿Qué pasó? —preguntó poniéndole atención a la mujer._

— _Nada, estoy perfectamente bien —gruñó con la mano derecha sobre la herida. Por supuesto ignoró los robots y salió de la cámara rumbo a su cuarto._

 _En cuanto llegó, se metió al baño para revisar la herida. El lavamanos se manchó de sangre que brotaba sin cesar. Asustada, tomó una toalla en un intento de detener la hemorragia. Debía ir al laboratorio y pedir que la revisaran, pero al salir del baño se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta._

— _Dame tu mano._

— _No es necesario, voy a ir al…_

 _No la escuchó. Tomó su mano y retiró con extrema delicadeza la toalla._

— _Ten cuidado, me duele mucho._

— _No es nada —sonrió con gracia. Esto era un pequeño rasguño comparado con las miles de heridas que él se había hecho._

 _La llevó a la cama y obligó a sentarse. Fue hasta la licorera de la joven y puso algunos hielos en la toalla._

— _Sostenlo. El hielo detendrá la hemorragia._

 _Bulma obedeció._

— _¿Esta es la maravillosa tecnología de tu planeta? —Lo vio entrar al baño y escuchó abrir cajones._

— _Es más rápido así. Durante las misiones no contamos con toda esta tecnología y debemos saber usar lo que haya a mano. —Regresó con ella y sentó a su lado con un botiquín. Jamás había usado uno en su vida, pero supuso que ella tendría en su baño._

— _¿Qué me vas hacer?_

— _No preguntes, y dame tu mano._

 _Le quitó la toalla y limpió la palma. El hielo había conseguido detener la sangre. Sacó una pequeña pistola metálica del botiquín, y sin avisar, la inyectó. Por el susto, la mujer intentó sacar la mano, pero él se lo impidió._

— _Eso me dolió._

— _Te dolería más por culpa de una infección por el corte de metal. No seas cobarde._

— _No soy cobarde. Me tomaste por sorpresa, nada más._

 _Lo miró atenta. Encontró curioso lo concentrado que limpiaba y vendaba la herida. El hombre tan bruto y agresivo que le dejó marcas en la piel y las rodillas rojas por la forma brusca en que la tomó en el frío y duro suelo de la cámara de gravedad, ahora la trataba como si fuese la criatura más delicada del universo, y eso la derretía._

— _La próxima vez no olvides usar guantes. —Le traspasó una pequeña cantidad de su energía a la mano antes de soltarla, sin moverse de su lugar—. Te jactas de ser tan inteligente, pero actúas como una…_

 _Bulma no lo dejó continuar. Se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo y obligó a recostarse para ponerse encima. No tuvo cuidado con su mano, pero Vegeta la tomó de la muñeca para que no la usara ni apoyara, de lo contrario, volvería a sangrar. Por supuesto correspondió los besos, y terminaron "perdiendo más valioso tiempo" en los brazos del otro._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie. Decidida fue hasta el velador, tomó la cápsula, se calzó zapatillas, su abrigo y salió del cuarto. Ya era hora de comenzar a actuar, no había tiempo que perder.

Raditz no estaba, pero sabía que pronto aparecería. Caminó por los pasillos del gran palacio de piedra fría, a la espera de encontrar algún lugar sin guardia, pero a cada vuelta de esquina había un grupo de soldados que no dudaban en seguirla si se le ocurría pasar a otra habitación. Entonces ella optaba por retirarse y tomar una ruta diferente, pero pronto terminó por aburrirse y regresar al punto de partida. Debía salir, necesitaba un lugar solitario y grande para expandir la cápsula sin llamar la atención, pero a este paso ni siquiera podía llegar alguna torre o patio.

Molesta, volvió al pasillo del cuarto de Vegeta. Ahí estaba Raditz, aguardando por ella. Cuando le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar a la habitación real, Bulma la tomó y cerró de un portazo.

—Esto se acabó. Raditz, voy a salir de aquí.

—Me temo que no puedo permitirle eso. Los soldados…

—Los soldados me importan nada. Vegeta me dijo que debían hacer lo que yo quería, y lo que quiero es salir.

—Es muy peligroso, señora. Podría sucederle…

—He vivido cuatro años en este planeta sin un ejercito privado, puedo seguir cuidándome sola.

—Ahora es la mujer del príncipe, cualquiera podría lastimarla.

—Eso es una estupidez… A no ser que las cosas estén mal y no quieras decirme.

Nuevamente se tardó un segundo de más en responder y fue suficiente para la mujer.

—Voy a salir de aquí, por el laboratorio. Ahí casi no hay guardias. Voy a ir a mi antigua casa y si gustas puedes acompañarme, pero no intentes detenerme, de lo contrario te meterás en muchos problemas con Vegeta, ¿me entendiste?

—Pero no puedo dejar…

—¡Obedece de una vez! ¡Tendrás que usar la fuerza para impedirme salir de aquí y eso me dejará marcas! Vegeta no te perdonará jamás eso —dijo molesta, y completamente decidida a salir de palacio. Por lo mismo, no esperó más respuestas ni evasivas; caminó directamente a dirección de los pasillos que dirigían al laboratorio, con los pasos de Raditz detrás de ella.

Estaba aliviada que la siguiera, era obvio, pero por un momento pensó que intentaría reducirla. Lo necesitaba para lo que seguía, y esperaba que obedeciera cuando fuese el momento.

Afortunadamente, con Raditz no fue complicado llegar hasta el laboratorio y encontrar una salida alterna, sin resguardo de soldados. Bulma simplemente actuó como cualquier día y con su guardaespaldas terminaron recorriendo las calles desiertas de Vegetasei. Era increíble lo desolado que lucía un lugar donde siempre abundó el movimiento y gritos de diferentes razas, pero ahora todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la guerra, especialmente los más débiles que no sabrían qué hacer en caso de un ataque al planeta.

* * *

—Come todo Gohan, estás en crecimiento y necesitas alimentarte mejor —dijo Milk, pese a dejar la mitad de su plato con comida. Estos últimos días no había podido comer mucho. Sentía que todo le hacía mal.

Pese a ser expulsado del escuadrón de reserva, Gohan continuaba usando su armadura. Le gustaba sentirse cercano a su padre y a todo lo que él representaba. No le agradaba mucho la idea de pelear y mucho menos asesinar, pero su padre se mostró tan interesado en él y dispuesto a pasar más tiempo en su compañía, que el pequeño disfrutó tener algo en común con su progenitor.

—¿Cuando veremos a papá?

—No sé, Gohan —dijo con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

Hace tres días había partido a combatir y no había tenido noticias de Bulma. Se suponía que la nave ya estaba lista y se marcharían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. Ni siquiera había ido al laboratorio y ya que nadie fue a buscarla decidió quedaren en casa esperando, era más tranquilo y seguro en caso de que los saiyajin perdieran la guerra. Esperaba que nada le hubiese pasado a Bulma, pero ya eran tres días y le daba miedo que la hubiesen descubierto y encarcelado, o algo peor. Estaba perdida sin ella y la nave, y cuando regresase Kakarotto no podría hacer nada para evitar que llevase a su hijo a entrenar.

Cuando ya casi no quedaban esperanzas en ella, la puerta de entrada se abrió. Eran Bulma y Raditz que ingresaron sin preguntar y a paso rápido.

—¡Bulma! —Gohan exclamó feliz. Dejó su cena para ir corriendo a saludar a la mujer y al guerrero.

—¡Gohan! Cada día que no te veo creces un poco más. —Se arrodilló para verlo a la cara. La sonrisa del niño bastó para terminar de convencerla en su decisión.

—Será todo un guerrero cuando comience a entrenar —comentó Raditz, orgulloso. Por supuesto, a ninguna de las mujeres les entró en gracia. Ya estaban hartas de las peleas y niveles de pelea.

—Bulma, pensé que te había pasado algo malo. No había sabido de ti y creí que… —No continuó. No quería que Raditz supiera de sus planes de huir.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, te las diré mientras avanzamos. ¿Tienen todo listo? Nos vamos ahora.

—Sí. Gohan, ve por tus cosas. El bolso que dejé debajo de mi cama.

—Pero, mamá…

—Gohan, no pierdas el tiempo y ve —ordenó nerviosa.

—¿A dónde van a ir? —preguntó Raditz sin entender, pero al ver los rostros de las mujeres fue fácil hacerse una idea de que algo planeaban.

—Raditz. Necesito que nos lleves a un lugar solitario y con espacio suficiente para abordar una nave.

—¿Una nave? No puedo dejar que abandone este planeta.

—Ya te lo dije, voy a hacer todo con o sin tu ayuda. Soy la mujer del príncipe y no tienes otra opción que obedecerme.

—¿Mujer del príncipe? —repitió Milk sorprendida.

—Otra larga historia, Milk. Ahora vámonos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Gohan salió con su bolso y una mochila de su madre. Pensaba que nunca se irían del planeta, pero al parecer ya había llegado la hora.

—El príncipe me va a matar de todos modos si la dejo marcharse.

—Raditz, necesitamos tu ayuda. No hay nadie en quien más confiar —dijo Milk, mirándolo a los ojos. Hubiese deseado que Kakarotto fuese así de pasivo para llegar a conversar—. Necesito que nos ayudes. Acá no hay nada para nosotros y si nos quedamos no tendrá buen final. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

El hombre guardó silencio. Por eso detestaba involucrarse con otras razas que no fueran la suya. Los saiyajin eran más simples de tratar, pero las mujeres humanas eran algo que jamás lograría comprender.

—Vamos, Milk. Nos seguirá de todas formas.

Fueron las primeras en salir, seguidas de Gohan y Raditz que lo único que deseaba era ser regresado a las misiones donde solo importaba la fuerza bruta y nada más.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un sitio solitario, donde podrían estar tranquilos. Bulma contó lo sucedido con la nave y Kakarotto, a lo que Milk no respondió con tanta sorpresa. Ya sabía que le había sacado información a Gohan y además, había estado demasiado atento a las conversaciones de ambos, lo que no entendía es que no le hubiese dicho nada del tema, especialmente al saber que ella quería abandonar el planeta con su hijo. Lo mínimo es haberlo visto explotar por una traición tan grande, no obstante, se marchó a la batalla sin decir una palabra. Lo bueno es que Kakarotto no lastimó a Bulma, lo triste es que hubiese deseado de alguna manera despedirse de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, Bulma lanzó la cápsula, está se expandió y en cuanto se disipó el humo apareció una reluciente nave espacial. Mucho más grande de la que había creado para los tres. Definitivamente Vegeta había pensado en todo con tal de resguardarla.

—¿Y me dices que el príncipe hizo esta nave para ti?

—Sí… —respondió con un nudo en la garganta—. Y tiene las coordenadas de la Tierra. Lo que tanto queríamos.

Milk se cubrió la boca con las manos. No podía creerlo, era como un sueño hecho realidad, algo por lo que siempre soñó desde que fue robada y ahora estaba a minutos de marcharse para siempre, volver a su hogar, con su padre, y su hijo y tener la vida de paz y armonía que tanto quiso.

—No he visto el interior de la nave, pero hay todo lo necesario para el viaje y no hay de qué intimidarse. Estas naves se manejan solas. Los científicos que usó Vegeta se encargaron de hacer una copia de mis naves, así que solo es cosa costumbre. Además está Gohan, y estoy segura que aprenderá enseguida a cómo usarla.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bulma? Vienes con nosotros, ¿no?

—Raditz irá con ustedes para enseñarles a usar la nave como corresponde… Yo me quedaré.

Nadie dijo nada. Bulma se limitó a sonreír con nostalgia. Era tanto tiempo esperando por este momento, y ahora que finalmente se hacía realidad, tomaba una decisión. No sabía si hacía bien o mal, si se arrepentiría hoy, mañana, en un tiempo más, o tal vez nunca, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Quizás desde antes de comenzar con la construcción de su nave ya había decido quedarse en Vegetasei, pero solo ahora abría los ojos y aceptaba su realidad. Era una mujer intrépida que sobrevivió tantos años en un planeta hostil, y no dejaría de serlo ahora. Vegeta ya había hecho demasiado de su parte, y ahora era el turno de ella para la próxima jugada. No podía arriesgarse a esperar a terminar la batalla, ya que Kakarotto podía regresar antes y no era justo exponer a Milk y Gohan de esa forma, y también estaba segura que Vegeta volvería sano y con la victoria.

—¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros, Bulma? —Gohan se le acercó para mirarla.

—Tengo muchas cosas pendientes, Gohan, pero te prometo que iré algún día a la Tierra, y tú tendrás que recibirme.

—¿Hay algún mensaje para tus padres? —Milk tomó de los hombros a su hijo. No quiso preguntar ni cuestionar a Bulma, eso era asunto de ella y no la criticaría la última vez que estarían juntas—. Puedo buscarlos un cuanto llegue.

—No —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eso era lo que más le dolía, sentía que traicionaba a sus padres por la decisión que tomaba—. Prefiero que sigan sin saber de mi. Yo trataré de comunicarme con ellos en algún momento. —Secó las lágrimas antes de continuar hablando—. Raditz, quiero que vayas con ellos. Necesito que les enseñes a ambos el funcionamiento de la nave, que los prepares para cualquier eventualidad. Puedes regresar una vez que se encuentren lejos de Vegetasei. ¿Puedes obedecerme sin objetar? —Terminó con el ceño fruncido, ya se encontraba mal humorada y triste.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo. Yo los protegeré, pero no puedo dejarla sola.

—Me iré enseguida a palacio. Estoy demostrando que no tengo intenciones de ir a ningún lado. Puedes estar seguro que estaré en mi habitación para cuando vuelvas. Sé conducir el cargador, me voy ahora mismo, pero no pierdan más tiempo. —Se acercó al vehículo donde Raditz la trasportaba—. ¡Apresúrense ya!

Gohan abrazó a Bulma de una pierna. Ella le acarició la cabeza y resistió las ganas de llorar.

—Gracias, Bulma. —Milk se acercó y la abrazó. No duró más de dos segundos el contacto, pero fue significativo.

—Cuida mucho a Gohan, y recuerda que no todo en la vida son los deberes.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutar en la Tierra —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

La despedida no duró más. No era la ocasión para hacerlo y el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Bulma no quiso esperar a ver la nave partir, sería demasiado para ella. Se subió al cargador y emprendió rumbo hacia laboratorio y luego palacio. Había poca gente en los alrededores y eso fue mejor, así no llamaría la atención de nadie y podría estar de vuelta en poco tiempo. En el cielo, la nave con capacidad para cuatro personas, dejó una estela cuando se perdió en el firmamento.

Ya estaba hecho.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Dos días después…

Abrió los ojos asustada. Le tomó unos segundos tranquilizarse y recordar que continuaba en la habitación de Vegeta. Abrazó la almohada y suspiró. La cápsula de la nave ya no se encontraba en el velador y desde que Raditz se marchó con Milk y Gohan, no se había enterado de muchos detalles del combate.

Los soldados le daban mucho menos información que Raditz, y si bien eran respetuosos con ella, no era lo mismo. Bulma sabía que la despreciaban por tratarse de una humana sin poderes, pero estaba tan preocupada por Vegeta, Gohan y Milk, que poco y nada podía importarle lo que pensaran de ella. Lo único que quería era que los días corrieran más rápido.

* * *

La nave se detuvo en medio de la nada. Era un planeta indefenso y seguro donde podían hacer una parada. Gohan se encargó de maniobrar la nave sin problema alguno. En los dos día de viaje había sido capaz de aprender y adelantarse ante cualquier imprevisto. Ya era hora que Raditz regresara a Vegetasei para continuar cuidando a Bulma.

El niño salió al exterior para respirar el aire limpio y observar el cielo estrellado. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a ver a su papá, pero el poder tener otro tipo de vida y ser libre le llamaba la atención. Quizás cuando estuviese mayor podría regresar para poder conocerlo mejor e interiorizarse de sus costumbres, pero por ahora debía continuar con su mamá y cuidarla todo el tiempo. Ese era su propósito ahora.

—Serán meses de viaje, pero tienen todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Gohan es muy hábil y no tendrá problema alguno en manejarla —dijo Raditz en cuanto se levantó del asiento del piloto.

—Gracias por no oponerte a esto. Por un momento pensé que intentarías detenernos. —Milk miró por una escotilla. Su hijo continuaba observando el cielo, y el viento movía su cabello de un lado a otro. Por un momento pensó en lo mucho que se parecería a su padre cuando creciera.

—No podría hacerlo. Vegetasei nunca fue un planeta para ti. —Se puso a su lado, pero no la tocó.

—Me pregunto como hubiese sido todo de haberte conocido antes que a tu hermano. —Hizo lo posible por no dejar de sonreír, pero le dolió más de lo que pensaba despedirse de Raditz.

—Supongo que jamás lo sabremos. —Estaba controlándose por completo. Si fuese por él, la tomaría y regresaría a su planeta, pero era la mujer de su hermano, y no importa en el lugar que fuese, él jamás se atrevería a faltarle a su sangre.

Ya sentía que traicionaba a Kakarotto al permitir que su mujer e hijo abandonaran el planeta en secreto, pero algo dentro de él lo empujaba a hacerlo. Todos los sentimientos que Milk y Gohan crearon en él lo movían en este momento. Y sabía que lejos, encontrarían aquello que Milk tanto deseaba para ella y su hijo, algo que ni él ni su hermano serían capaces de entregarles.

Milk se puso frente al guerrero y tomó sus manos. En cuanto pestañeó, las lágrimas escaparon hacia sus mejillas.

—Jamás te voy a olvidar, Raditz.

—...Milk… —Apretó los puños. Tantos años deseando besar sus labios, tocar su piel. Una intrusa en sus sueños sin pedirlo, una sonrisa que nunca buscó y un calor que no creyó volver a sentir. Ese sentimiento limpio y diferente a todo lo que vivió cuando fue niño junto a su madre, ella se lo entregó sin intenciones de tocarlo, pero lo hizo y fue profundo.

Estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro, al menos una vez en su vida antes de no volver a verla jamás. Solo sería eso y volvería con sus obligaciones. Era todo lo que pedía.

Pero no sucedió. El suelo bajo ellos retumbó por unos segundos, y luego Gohan gritó desde el exterior. Raditz reconoció enseguida ese tipo de temblor y no dudó en salir de la nave.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó.

En cuanto salió, se puso al lado de Gohan, y ambos vieron a lo lejos, a Kakarotto salir del cráter dejado por su nave esférica.

—Es mi papá —exclamó el niño sorprendido.

—Gohan, quiero que te subas a la nave y continúes el viaje.

—Pero mi papá…

—Tienes que cuidar a tu madre. Ve a la nave y vete. Yo me encargaré de distraer a tu papá.

—¿Vas a lastimarlo?

—Gohan, vete ya. Y jamás olvides la sangre saiyajin que corre por tus venas. Eres guerrero.

—Sí. —El niño miró a Raditz, luego a su padre que volaba hacia ellos, e ingresó a la nave.

Desde la ventana Milk observó a Kakarotto llegar, hasta ponerse en frente a Raditz. No pudo escuchar lo que hablaban, pero si oyó a Gohan activando la nave para hacerla funcionar. Debió afirmarse para no caer cuando despegaron, pero no apartó la vista de los hombres, y justo en el momento que la nave comenzaba a alejarse, los saiyajin miraron hacia la ventana donde ella estaba.

Los ojos negros de los hermanos, tan diferentes y parecidos, sería lo último que vería de Vegetasei.

—¡Traidor! —gritó Kakarotto a su hermano y hacia la nave, donde su mujer e hijo escapaban.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero no permitiré que los detengas.

—¡Siempre quisiste lo que era mio! —dijo caminando alrededor de Raditz, como si se tratara de su presa. En cualquier segundo comenzaría el ataque.

—Hermano, no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros. —Pese a sus palabras, ya se estaba poniendo en guardia.

—Claro que sí, Raditz. Porque no permitiré que se marchen. Ellos me pertenecen y tendrás que matarme para impedirme ir por ellos. —Sabía que sería traicionado, que no sería suficiente destruir la nave de Bulma y fue por eso que se quedó y esperó. Pero ahora se encargaría de todos. Asesinaría a su hermano, le daría una lección a Milk y Gohan, y luego iría por la maldita humana que le metió estupideces en la cabeza a su mujer. Nadie se burlaría de él.

Los hombres se abalanzaron contra el otro.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Tres días después…

Corrió al balcón para mirar al exterior. Luego del remezón que estremeció el suelo y paredes, su corazón se aceleró esperando lo peor. De pronto, la constante tranquilidad y calma se vio interrumpida por explosiones a lo lejos y gritos de soldados desde el interior de palacio. El cielo se iluminó de naves de diferente tipo, Bulma pudo reconocer las esféricas de Vegetasei, pero también las del enemigo.

Lo que tanto temía, finalmente sucedía, y no tenía noticia alguna de Vegeta. Aterrada observó grandes guerreros de piel azul volar por los cielos, destruyendo todo a su paso con esferas de energía. Se arrodilló por temor a salir lastimada, no sabía dónde ir ni que hacer, y mucho menos cuando las explosiones se acercaron cada vez más, aumentando los violentos temblores.

Lo último que vio fue a los soldados de palacio salir a combatir. No se dio cuenta cuando un guerrero la tomó del brazo para obligarla a entrar al cuarto. Por un momento deseó que se tratara de Vegeta que llegaba justo a tiempo para salvarla, o al menos Raditz, pero era uno que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Debe ocultarse, señora. Pase lo que pase no salga al balcón.

—¡Dime qué está pasando! ¡¿Perdieron la guerra?!

—Atacan el planeta. Debe permanecer en este lugar.

—¡Dime lo qué pasó! ¿¡Dónde está el príncipe!? —gritó desesperada y terminó sentada en la cama por la explosión dentro de palacio que seguramente derribó paredes.

—¡Aguarde aquí! —El hombre salió corriendo.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Intentó levantarse y correr, pero nuevamente terminó en el suelo por culpa de las explosiones.

Tiritaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía hacía dónde ir, ni qué hacer. Se supone que los soldados la resguardarían, pero los gritos, olor a quemado, y escándalo en el exterior la hacían sentirse totalmente desprotegida. Corrió hacia la puerta, el mejor lugar para esperar a que todo terminara, era en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, ésta se encontraba reforzada y necesitaba una clave que solo ella y el príncipe conocían, pero en cuanto dio un paso fuera de su habitación, otro remezón la hizo caer al suelo. El impacto había sido demasiado cerca, quizás por donde se encontraba su habitación. El muro a su derecha se trizó, y sin esperar a que el suelo se calmara, gateó de regreso y trabó la puerta en un acto reflejo. Era demasiado peligroso ir hasta la cámara aunque quedara cerca, podía encontrarse con el enemigo, e incluso con un saiyajin que la despreciara. Este era el momento preciso para eliminarla.

Se sentó en el suelo, entre la cama y el velador. Debía encontrar el momento adecuado para ir hasta el laboratorio y tomar una nave, escapar a cualquier lugar antes que todo terminara, pero era tan débil que podría morir en cualquier segundo.

Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y cerró los ojos. Los objetos del escritorio y otros muebles cayeron, al igual que en la licorera. Gritó asustada cuando escuchó una explosión mucho más cerca, y no pudo hacer más que meterse bajo la cama. No servía de nada, era completamente inútil, al igual que poner cerrojo a la puerta, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

Pensó en Vegeta. No podía creer que esto terminara así, pero había tomado una decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás. Algo dentro de ella le seguía asegurando que volvería a tiempo para salvarla, pero la invasión enemiga solo la hacía tiritar de miedo y esperar lo peor. Por mucho que fuera la mujer más inteligente del planeta, no había nada qué hacer contra la fuerza bruta, más que esperar un milagro…

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó. Si una hora o un día, pero permaneció debajo de la cama, escondida como una niña pequeña. Hacía un buen rato que los temblores y gritos habían cesado, pero no tuvo el valor para salir. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió inferior a los saiyajin y le aterraba que alguno de esos hombres de azul la encontrara. Estaría perdida, y no le serviría de nada ser la más inteligente. Sería mucho más apetecible como trofeo de guerra ahora que era la mujer del príncipe.

Justo cuando la idea de asomarse de su escondite se cruzó por la cabeza, escuchó pasos desde afuera. Suprimió el impulso de gritar cuando trataron de abrir la puerta, y casi se mordió la lengua cuando ésta salió disparada por un violento golpe. Los pasos apurados recorrieron el cuarto sin detenerse. Bulma controló su respiración agitada, sabía que podían atraparla por cualquier sonido, por muy pequeño que fuese.

—Señora Bulma, señora Bulma.

La voz de Raditz la inyectó con una energía increíble que la ayudó a salir en un ágil movimiento.

—¡Raditz! ¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! —Cayó al suelo de forma torpe, sus piernas se habían dormido por tantas horas en la misma posición, pero no le importó.

El soldado corrió para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y de paso revisar que estuviera sin heridas. Afortunadamente se veía bien, solamente asustada.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora —dijo yendo hacia la puerta, para corroborar que no hubiese nadie.

—Raditz, ¿que fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó asombrada.

El hombre tenía su armadura destrozada, el rostro lleno de sangre y un sinnúmero de heridas en todo el cuerpo, incluso se notaba que respiraba con dificultad.

—No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a otro lado. —Intentó tomarla de un brazo para obligarla a caminar, pero la joven no lo dejó.

—Primero dime que pasó con Gohan y Milk. Y dime de Vegeta.

—La nave va rumbo a la Tierra, y la guerra fue ganada por nosotros. Los ataques que sufrió el planeta fue de guerreros desesperados en busca de venganza.

—¡Eso es muy bueno! —Sonrió mostrando los dientes. Sintió un peso inmenso fuera de sus hombros—. No entiendo por qué estás tan alterado entonces. Dime donde está Vegeta.

Raditz no respondió. La tomó del brazo y obligó a caminar. Pasaron por pasillos que ella jamás había recorrido y pudo ver en la construcción de piedra los estragos del combate que no duró más de veinticuatro horas, pero se sintió una eternidad. En todo momento el soldado estuvo atento de no encontrar a nadie y sacar a la mujer de palacio. Bulma comprendió que algo más estaba sucediendo y decidió no hablar hasta que Raditz se lo permitiera.

En cuanto abandonaron palacio, ingresaron a otro lugar de similares características al laboratorio. Era el área de acondicionamiento de soldados, donde podían entrenar y además se encontraban los tanques de recuperación. Bulma jamás había estado en ese lugar, y fue sorprendente ver tantos saiyajin dentro de los tanques. Algunos cuartos estaban completamente destruidos, seguramente por el ataque de hace unas horas. Continuaron caminando, casi no se veían saiyajin en pie, la mayoría se trataba de científicos de diferentes razas que caminaban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los guerreros que no alcanzaron a quedar en un tanque.

Ya que Raditz se veía mucho más calmado recorriendo el lugar, Bulma se decidió a hablar.

—Deberías meterte en uno de estos tanques. Te ves muy mal.

—Ya tendré tiempo para eso.

—¿Vas a decirme que pasó con Vegeta? —Casi debió correr para alcanzar los largos pasos del hombre.

—Tengo ordenes de ponerla a salvo, pero creo que no me dejará cuidarla sin antes verlo por sus propios ojos.

Al llegar al último cuarto, uno privado, abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Bulma entró enseguida, pero no pudo moverse al ver el único tanque de recuperación ocupado por Vegeta.

El hombre estaba evidentemente inconsciente y con mascarilla de oxigeno. Una máquina controlaba sus débiles signos vitales y el agua azul que lo cubría, lucía turbia a causa de toda la sangre perdida. De la armadura que Bulma había hecho con tanta dedicación, solo quedaban parte de los pantalones y botas, por lo que pudo apreciar con detalle las graves heridas en su piel.

Raditz cerró la puerta y permaneció adentro con ella.

—¿Se va a recuperar? —preguntó con dificultad. Se acercó más hasta tocar el vidrio.

—Está muy herido, pero es el príncipe de los saiyajin, si alguien puede sobrevivir a estas heridas es él.

Bulma no escuchó. Ese horrendo orgullo y soberbia era el que lo tenía más muerto que vivo y por supuesto que Raditz confiaría en que su príncipe sobreviviría.

—… Dime qué pasó. —Sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta, lloró en silencio.

—No estoy al tanto de todo, señora… —Por supuesto no le contaría en detalle lo sucedido con su hermano, que fue lo que lo retrasó tanto. Ese peso lo llevaría en solitario por el resto de su vida—. Pero nuestros hombres ganaron la guerra y los sobrevivientes debieron regresar para proteger el planeta de un grupo grande de guerreros que se mantuvieron ocultos, esperando. Tomaron ventaja de su gran número, pero fuimos más fuertes. Es por eso que muchos soldados terminaron mal. Y por eso el príncipe se encuentra así.

—¿Y por qué me has sacado del palacio con tanta rapidez? Si ya todo terminó.

—Tengo ordenes del príncipe de protegerla.

—Eso quiere decir que alguien de palacio quiere matarme.

No respondió. La tomó del brazo y obligó a meterse a un armario de insumos médicos. Bulma reclamó indignada, pero guardó silencio cuando escuchó voces acercarse.

Raditz saludó con una reverencia al rey cuando entró al cuarto junto con una comitiva de soldados y doctores.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí soldado? —preguntó el monarca.

—Resguardo la recuperación del príncipe, su majestad.

—Deberían haber un soldado sano cuidando a mi hijo, no tú que apenas te pones de pie —dijo molesto, acercándose al tanque para ver a Vegeta. El hombre cojeaba ligeramente y la ropa nueva cubría sus múltiples heridas.

—Lo siento, su majestad. No había nadie en el lugar, y pensé que era mi deber proteger al príncipe —respondió aún arrodillado.

—Bien pensado, soldado. Quiero que te recuperes en un tanque y vuelvas a vigilar a mi hijo. Necesito más guerreros con este tipo de iniciativa —comentó más molesto, especialmente hacía los soldados que venían con él—. Tú te quedarás con él adentro, el resto protegerá el lugar desde afuera. Ahora quiero los detalles de su estado de salud.

Los doctores se acercaron al rey para informarle sobre la situación de su hijo. Mientras tanto, encerrada y escondida en el armario, Bulma escuchó atenta. Se preocupó de no hacer un solo ruido, ya que si no murió ante los enemigos de los saiyajin, perfectamente su cabeza podría terminar rodando en el suelo del cuarto, gracias al padre de Vegeta. Por alguna razón, Raditz se preocupó de sacarla de palacio y estaba segura que el monarca tenía que ver al respecto.

* * *

Luego de recuperarse por completo, Raditz regresó al cuarto de recuperación de Vegeta. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar a Bulma del armario. La mujer tenía el cuerpo entumecido después de estar más de medio día oculta en un lugar tan pequeño, pero no se quejó, lo único que quería era ver a Vegeta y esperar a su recuperación.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —dijo acercándose al tanque. Se le rompía el corazón ver a Vegeta en este estado.

—No puedo permitir eso. La pueden descubrir en cualquier momento.

—Yo trabajo en el laboratorio, puedo estar aquí perfectamente, además el rey dijo que volvería cuando Vegeta despertara.

—La llevaré a mi casa, y ahí esperará a que despierte el príncipe. No me obligue a usar la fuerza con usted.

—¿Al menos puedo venir a verlo?

—Haré lo posible, ahora vamos, por favor. —Le indicó la otra puerta, ya que la principal estaba siendo resguardada por soldados. Deberían marcharse por los pasillos del los doctores.

Bulma tocó el tanque, a la altura del rostro del príncipe. Al menos lo peor ya había pasado, y solo debía esperar.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Una semana después…

* * *

— _No me rechaces… —susurró en cuanto se metió a la cama, con camisón corto y el cuerpo frío._

 _El hombre se hizo a un lado, pero no la apartó. Entonces Bulma aprovechó de abrazarlo._

— _No me gusta esto._

— _No puedes decir que no te gusta si nunca lo has intentado._

— _Ahora lo estoy haciendo, y no me agrada —De todos modos la cubrió con la cobija y abrazó._

— _Sí te agrada. Las parejas hacen esto todo el tiempo. No todo es sexo, también hay momentos así, especialmente cuando las mujeres estamos con el periodo. Necesitamos muchos mimos y cuidados. —Se acurrucó más en él._

— _¿Periodo? ¿Qué demonios es eso?¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

— _Es algo que afecta a las mujeres, y no te diré más porque no te agradarán los detalles… En cuanto a lo que tienes que hacer... Exactamente lo que ya estás haciendo, y te aseguro que vas de maravilla. —Se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos._

— _Los humanos son raros._

— _Los saiyajin lo son más._

— _Pierden el tiempo en tonterías inútiles._

— _Te inventé robots nuevos de combate, considerarlo como un regalo —respondió bostezando. Estaba muy cansada y en cualquier momento se dormiría._

— _Pides regalos todos los días. Estás malcriada._

— _Tú me malcrías… Oh, vamos Vegeta. Solo esta noche, dejame dormirme así… no te lo pediré nunca más… lo prometo._

— _Sí, claro… mentirosa. —Miró el techo y no habló más. De todas formas igual ya había entrenado, estaba cansado y no tenía nada más que hacer._

 _Se sintió raro, incomodo y con la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo, pero no se movió. La dejó dormirse en su pecho y esa noche no hubo sexo._

* * *

El agua azul se drenó por completo y la mascarilla de oxigeno fue innecesaria. La maquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales se apagó en cuanto se quitó los cables pegados a su cabeza y pecho, y el vidrio se levantó como respuesta a los movimientos en el interior del tanque.

El príncipe movió su cuello, haciéndolo sonar. No sabía cuánto había pasado inconsciente, pero sentía que había sido mucho. En un perchero había ropa y una toalla, pero fue la persona que dormía en una silla, recargada en la mesa, quien llamó su atención.

Sin hacer ruido, se le acercó y retiró la capucha del abrigo para comprobar sus sospechas. No pudo evitar soltar una leve y corta sonrisa al descubrir su cabello celeste. Acarició su cabeza y pasó un par de dedos por su mejilla.

Las cosas cambiarían mucho desde ahora.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Y con esto, ya van quedando dos capítulos. Estoy muy emocionada por acercarme al final. Esta es la primera vez que terminaré una historia de capítulos.

Bueno, referente a la historia:

Desde un principio dije que esta historia sería exclusivamente de Bulma y Vegeta y con un poco de Milk y Kakarotto. Resulta que al final terminé agregándolos mucho más, incluido con Raditz, pero siempre fue la primera pareja la primordial, aún así me esforcé en dejarles un final. Trataré de terminar otro fic que tengo exclusivo de Milk, Kakarotto y Raditz, para las que leyeron esta historia por ellos.

Un detalle de Milk y Bulma, que pienso podría suceder, es que después de tantos años viviendo en Vegetasei terminarían acostumbrándose a situaciones que en otras circunstancias terminarían horrorizadas, y por supuesto eso influiría en sus actos, como fue que pasó en esta historia.

Como le dije a una amiga que me pidió spoiler: "La nave se usará y la guerra terminará" Y por fin Vegeta está de regreso, y me gustó hacer el guiño de que encontrara a Bulma durmiendo, esperando a su lado por su recuperación.

Vegeta y Bulma ya hicieron una elección y en los dos capítulos que quedan se verán las consecuencias de aquello

Como siempre, les recomiendo esta canción de Lucybell. Es maravillosa y hermosa.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios y buenas vibras. Aún sigo en cama, pero mañana tengo doctor, así que espero que me vaya bien, ya me siento mucho mejor, casi no tengo tos, pero mi voz sigue débil.

Gracias a **Gabo Chan, Veros, Rusca,** **Viara616, Ukyryo, Dayana07, Nina, Lucretia Droogie, Dika, Alezandra Cooper 96, Avis, Leslaut, Sofy2011, Johaaceve, Majo29, 1989, Vebu Ouji Brief, JLgonzalez, Saori Vell, Nyrak, Les Davila, Era21, LadyBasilisco220282, Carols2497, Megumi007, Anngels, Rosspe, Pau Brief-Love-Vegeta, Anirva.g, Leetzi, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254, Soofii821, Prl16, Andreaahp, Annie Oh, Stichita, Sora 147 y Ina Minina** por sus comentarios, me alegraron mucho.

Con cariño

Dev.

03/08/2016.


	10. X

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Hush  
It's okay  
Dry your eyes, dry your eyes.  
Soulmate dry your eyes, dry your eyes.  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
Cause soulmates never die_

 _(Placebo, Sleeping with ghots)_

* * *

Despertó cuando el rabo de Vegeta apretó demasiado su muñeca. Debió hacer lo que siempre hacía: acariciarlo hasta que éste se relajara y liberara. Se volteó para mirarlo, estaba de lado y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas —una verdosa que no lo transformaba en simio gigante—, lo iluminaba lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Desde la habitación de la cabaña que compartían hace dos días, podía escuchar el sonido del mar. Algo por lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo, desde que fue raptada. Cuando vivía en la Tierra, nunca se dio el tiempo para disfrutar del océano, y cuando despertó Vegeta, fue una de las cosas que mencionó entre tantas otras sin sentido, invadida por la emoción de verlo recuperado. Entonces Vegeta, en otro ataque de impulsividad de los que era presa, desde que estaba con ella, se vistió, la llevó a una nave y llegaron a un planeta prácticamente desolado con habitantes temerosos, que por supuesto al reconocer al príncipe, los atendieron y brindaron una cabaña alejada de todo y cerca del mar. Los atendieron tal y como los sirvientes de palacio: prácticamente no los veían y la comida aparecía cuando era necesario. Bulma intentó conversar con los nativos, para conocer más del planeta, sus costumbres y si había algún lugar interesante para visitar y comprar ropa, pero la evitaban todo el tiempo e incluso huyeron despavoridos cuando ella levantó la voz, molesta por no obtener respuestas más allá del _sí_ y _no_. Entonces Bulma decidió no seguir intentando, seguramente pensaban que era violenta como los saiyajin, y no podía hacer nada contra esa reputación ganada.

En cuanto acarició su rostro, abrió los ojos. No dijo nada, la quedó mirando en silencio y ella hizo lo mismo por un largo rato.

—Tenía una nave para escapar del planeta después que te marcharas a pelear —susurró terminando con el silencio—. Accedí a involucrarme contigo para ganar tu confianza y construir una nave y volver a mi planeta.

—No sabía lo de la nave —respondió igual de relajado que ella, como si hablaran cualquier tema sin importancia. Siempre supo que en un comienzo, la mujer le coqueteó para ganar cosas. Él no era tonto y no podían engañarlo.

Era tarde y no habían dormido mucho.

—Tus informantes no lograron descubrir todo sobre mí. —Sonrió y se cubrió el hombro desnudo con la cobija.

—La que te di fue inútil entonces…

—No, porque tuve un problema con la que construí y terminó destrozada.

—¿Qué clase de problema?

—Nada de qué preocuparse. —Levantó la mano para volver a acariciar su mejilla—. ¿Pensaste que podría irme?

—No —respondió seguro, pero la verdad es que se le pasó por la cabeza en más de una ocasión durante los días que estuvo peleando, y en parte, eso lo hizo apresurarse en acabar más rápido con todos sus enemigos. Y luego, continuar peleando en Vegetasei para detener el ataque sorpresa, pese a encontrarse en tan mal estado. Un poder que nunca antes había sentido, se apoderó de él.

—Lo pensé muchas veces, demasiado, pero aquí estoy.

—No podías escapar.

—Era lo que siempre quise. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque eres mía.

—Maldito engreído. —Levantó una ceja—. Como si tú no te murieras por mí. —Se le acercó para pegar su cuerpo desnudo al de él. Lo besó un par de veces antes de seguir hablando—. Me encanta este lugar. No sabía que tuvieran planetas para salir a vacacionar.

—¿Vacacionar? —La abrazó por la cintura y tocó su piel. Subió y bajó la mano, y pronto su rabo se unió a las caricias.

—No creo que conozcan esa palabra —dijo sonriendo—. No me imagino a los saiyajin tomando vacaciones en playas paradisíacas.

—Este planeta nos pertenece, pero no hemos decidido qué hacer con el aún. No tiene nada para explotar ni mano de obra esclava útil. Es por eso que está intacto.

—Fuese mi planeta ya lo hubiera convertido en el lugar de moda de celebridades. Con hoteles, restaurantes, piscinas, casinos, cabañas cerca de la playa, centros de bellezas y de moda. Hay muchas formas de hacer negocio sin esclavizar o destruir.

—Todo eso suena aburrido.

—Es como me siento cuando hablas de combates. Así que aprecio el gesto de traerme aquí. Es primera vez que salgo de Vegetasei desde que llegué.

—No quería que nadie me molestara. Mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, mi padre que se encargue de tomar el planeta enemigo.

—¿Mañana me acompañaras a la playa? Llevamos casi tres días aquí y no has querido bañarte conmigo.

—Aburrido. —Movió un poco las cobijas para poder ponerse sobre ella sin destaparla. No tenía frío, pero ella sí y se había acostumbrado a protegerla de todo. Aunque ya se encargaría de hacerla entrar en calor.

—La próxima vez voy a construir una cámara de gravedad portátil para llevarla en una cápsula y así tendrás algo más que hacer mientras yo me divierto.

—Eso me gustó. —La besó en la boca y bajó a su cuello.

—Estaba siendo irónica. —Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Vegeta ya no la dejó seguir hablando. La joven mujer lo había despertado, así que aprovecharía el momento para agotarse y luego volver a dormir.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Tienes nuevas cicatrices —comentó sin dejar de masajear su espalda. Estaba sentada sobre él, con la arena tibia bajo ellos. Detrás podía oír el sonido del mar y las olas, pero por más que insistía no había logrado llevarlo al agua. Aunque ya tenía en mente cómo conseguirlo, de la misma forma que lo sacó de la cabaña—. Pensé que con el tanque no te quedarían marcas.

—Las heridas más graves siempre dejan marcas.

—Entonces creo que investigaré sobre el funcionamiento de los tanques y ese líquido para perfeccionarlo. Admito que se ven sexy en ti, pero si sigues así, cuando seas anciano, no tendrás espacio en el cuerpo sin cicatrices. —Cargó más las manos para ejercer presión sobre sus hombros.

—Sé que lo harás bien.

Bulma sonrió al oír esas palabras de confianza. Vestía solo ropa interior, lo más parecido a un bikini que pudo encontrar para este viaje inesperado. Por supuesto, en cuanto regresara a Vegetasei, mandaría a confeccionar lindos trajes de baño, pero se le apetecía más ir de compras a algún lugar bonito. Vegeta vestía el short de spandex negro que usaba para entrenar, lo único que encontró Bulma cuando guardó su monótona ropa. Ella siempre supo que cuando se enamorara de verdad, sería de un hombre diferente a todo lo que había conocido, pero esto ya era demasiado. Desde la ropa, las conversaciones, el sexo, hasta las discusiones y la vida entera que estaban viviendo, era totalmente distinto a lo que podría haber tenido con cualquier hombre. Y otro detalle importante: el suegro.

—¿Tu padre me quiere muerta? —preguntó totalmente tranquila, como si estuviera consultando sobre qué comida cenar.

—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

—Eso no fue lo qué pregunté. Sé que me protegerás siempre, pero el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente, Raditz me tuvo viviendo en su casa, y durante el día, mientras te escoltaba, me permitía estar contigo. Me estaba protegiendo de la gente de palacio.

—Nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, yo me encargaré de eso.

—Tu padre debería dar las gracias por tener una nuera como yo. Hermosa, talentosa e inteligente, pero es un bruto que cree que todo se trata de combate.

—No puede objetar mis decisiones.

—De haber nacido en Vegetasei, hubiese sido de las más poderosas.

—Tienes la altanería de las mejores guerreras —dijo sonriendo.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. —Se sentía tan segura con Vegeta, que ya no tenía miedo—. Ahora acompáñame, vamos al agua. —Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

Vegeta se volteó, pero no se puso de pie.

—Ve tú.

—No seas así. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. ¿Alguna te has arrepentido de algo conmigo? —dijo coqueta.

Vegeta respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Jamás había apreciado su belleza en otro escenario. De hecho, nunca antes, se había fijado en su alrededor, hasta ahora.

Bulma retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarlo. El sol era maravilloso, acostumbrada al clima frío de Vegetasei. Con su característica sensualidad, se quitó el sujetador y arrojó a la arena.

—¿Realmente no quieres acompañarme? —En cuanto sus pies tocaron el agua, bajó un poco las pantaletas para tentarlo—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin nadar, puede que lo haya olivado. ¿Vas a dejar que me meta al agua sola?

—Llevas tres días nadando sola. —No lo pensó, pero era la primera vez que sonreía tanto en un día, y por motivos que no eran la lucha o derrotar enemigos.

—Pensé que me cuidarías. —Terminó de quitarse la prenda para quedar completamente desnuda—. Vamos, Vegeta. Solo un par de minutos, te lo prometo.

Vegeta se puso de pie y miró de pies a cabeza.

—Está bien, pero después de esto nos iremos.

—Prometido —mintió.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Cuatro días después...

—¿Qué vas hacer?

—Ir al laboratorio. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y necesito ponerme al día —respondió luego de quitarse las zapatillas para lanzarse a la cama. Estiró brazos y piernas, perezosa y cansada.

—No es necesario que vayas más al laboratorio. Eres mi mujer. —Se quitó la ropa y tiró al suelo. Tenía cosas por hacer, pero primero se daría una ducha.

—Soy tu mujer, y eso no importa. Me gusta el trabajo en el laboratorio. No voy a quedarme todo el día sin hacer nada. Moriría de aburrimiento aquí si no trabajara en lo que me apasiona.

—Como gustes. —Fue al baño, con ella detrás.

—Tal vez si viajara a otros planetas más civilizados, podría distraerme más.

—Es muy peligroso. —Supo enseguida lo que pretendía.

—Oh, vamos. Hay cientos de planetas normales a los que podría ir sola y no me pasaría nada. —Lo vio meterse a la ducha, pero no se apartó, ni le importó mojarse el vestido.

—Tengo demasiados enemigos. —Le dio la espalda

—Pues yo ninguno, y dudo que alguien me reconozca, además puedo ir con Raditz.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Levantó la voz. Odiaba tener que pedir permiso para hacer algo, pero no había forma de salir del planeta sin su consentimiento.

—Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

—Ya investigué. Hay un par de planetas a menos de un día de aquí que son seguros, y podría ir de compras, respirar aire nuevo, caminar por las calles, ver gente normal y no guerreros sangrientos cada cinco minutos.

—Acabas de regresar de un planeta pacifico.

—Un planeta desierto, no es lo mismo.

—La respuesta es no —dijo más preocupado del shampoo en su cabello que en la conversación con ella.

—Al menos mírame cuando te hablo. —Terminó de meterse a la ducha para obligarlo a voltear y mirarla. Quiso seguir reclamando, pero él la tomó del cuello y cintura y acorraló contra la fría pared.

—Tienes que entender las consecuencias de ser mi mujer. Esto no es un juego ni algo pasajero. Algún día serás la reina de este planeta y ya es hora que comiences a comportarte como tal.

—Vegeta… —Debió tomarse unos segundos para hablar. Sus palabras la estremecieron, pero no se dejó encantar por completo, necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba—. Yo quiero estar contigo, pero ya no soy esclava, no puedo vivir encerrada toda mi vida.

—Si pudiera te tendría encerrada en mi cuarto toda la vida… —La tomó del rostro y acarició el labio con el pulgar—. Pero no es así como funcionas.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso. —Lo besó en la boca y abrazó—. Entonces, ¿podré viajar a otros planetas cercanos?

—Lo voy a pensar. —Ahora él la besó. Retiró los tirantes del vestido mojado para desnudarla.

—Te prometo que no me meteré en problemas.

—Aún no he dicho que sí. —Bajó las manos para tocarla y quitar sus pantaletas.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que lo hagas. —Se aferró de su cuello cuando la tomó del trasero para levantarla.

Esa tarde, ella no fue al laboratorio, ni él atendió sus asuntos pendientes.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—Vegeta, que gusto verte recuperado —comentó irónico el rey en cuanto vio a su hijo llegar al salón.

El monarca se encontraba en su asiento a la cabecera, acompañado de Paragus y otros saiyajin adultos, todos alrededor de una larga mesa de madera gruesa y oscura. Había mucha comida y alcohol para todos, y mujeres hermosas de diferentes razas se preocupaban de que nada les faltara a los hombres.

—Pensé que habías muerto luego del ataque al planeta, Vegeta. —Observó a su hijo sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa. Le molestó que no lo mirarse mientras le hablaba y estuviese más atento al vino de su copa—. Te dejé en un tanque de recuperación y no supe cuando despertaste. Te marchaste por una semana, regresaste ayer, y nuevamente me enteré por un soldado que estabas de vuelta.

—Lo siento mucho, padre. La próxima vez pediré tu permiso para salir del planeta. —Sin mirar a la mujer que llenó su copa, bebió.

—Estábamos preocupados por usted, príncipe —intervino Paragus—. Lo dejamos en muy mal estado en un tanque, y de pronto desaparece. Por un momento pensamos que había sido tomado inconsciente del cuarto de recuperación.

—Qué poca confianza en mí —respondió con una sonrisa altanera en los labios—. ¿Ahora se olvidaron quién ganó la guerra?

—Por supuesto que no, Vegeta. —El rey bebió de su copa, sin sacar la vista de su hijo. Estaba consiente que él había sido quien guió a los hombres a la victoria, y por eso, su orgullo de guerrero y monarca estaban heridos—. Y es por eso que te esperábamos.

—¿Hay una sorpresa para mí?

—Realizaremos un torneo, príncipe Vegeta. En honor a usted y a la victoria del planeta sobre el enemigo —dijo Paragus.

—Eso suena interesante.

—Será dentro de dos meses. El tiempo necesario para que los mejores guerreros regresen. Y tú también vas a participar.

—Por supuesto que participaré, padre. Y ganaré. —Vació la copa y alejó un poco para que la mujer a su lado le sirviera más. El rey notó que en ningún momento miró a la hermosa mujer con poca ropa.

Vegeta siempre había sido indiferente a las mujeres cuando había gente alrededor. Su padre ya conocía a su hijo, y estaba acostumbrado, pero el último tiempo comenzó a molestarle su actitud, especialmente cuando se enteró de la proclamación sobre esa humana ante todo el planeta, y luego la desaparición en cuanto despertó del tanque de recuperación para irse con esa mujer.

El comportamiento extraño de su hijo ya estaba en boca de todos. Era una vergüenza para él que el príncipe demostrara tanta debilidad hacia una mujer insignificante luego de haber guiado al batallón a la victoria, y este torneo en su honor tenía más de un propósito. Tenía planeado recuperarlo por completo.

—Será un acontecimiento especial, hijo. No solo celebraremos la supremacía de nuestro imperio, también será el día que anuncies tu compromiso ante todo el planeta.

—¿Compromiso? —Vegeta no borró la sonrisa soberbia, pero fue claro que tensó los labios y por primera vez miró directamente a los ojos a su padre.

—Algún día serás el rey de Vegetasei, y ya es hora que escojas una guerrera para que sea tu compañera y engendren hijos poderosos, herederos dignos del trono. Y el último día del torneo lo anunciaremos.

Todos los hombres presentes miraron al príncipe y esperaron su respuesta.

—¿Acaso vas a morir que ya estás pensando en buscar más herederos? —Mantuvo su postura arrogante y burlona.

—No, Vegeta, pero he decidido que ya debes escoger una guerrera digna de ti.

—Tú preocúpate de gobernar, que yo me ocupo de conquistar planetas y traer victorias, padre.

—Ese es el problema, Vegeta. Últimamente has caído en errores que pueden salirte muy caro, y como rey no voy a permitir eso.

—Yo no cometo errores. —Su rostro se puso serio y el tono de voz más grave. No permitiría que cuestionaran sus decisiones, ni siquiera el rey.

—Lo estás haciendo, Vegeta. Cuando decidiste quedarte con esa humana no le vi importancia, todos alguna vez nos hemos encaprichado con una prostituta que sabe moverse, pero…

—Fui bastante claro el día antes de partir a la guerra. —Interrumpió a su padre de forma calmada y segura, pero por dentro ya le ardía la sangre al escuchar cómo se refería a Bulma—. La humana no es una prostituta, es mi mujer, y mi decisión se debe respetar, al igual que a ella.

El rey sonrió por sus palabras.

—Escúchate, Vegeta. Estás hablando así de una insignificante criatura. Te concedo que es una hembra exótica y además inteligente, eso es difícil encontrar entre las concubinas, pero el príncipe no la declara como su mujer, simplemente se la coge.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo tomo mis propias decisiones, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo porque ahora te incomoda. —Volvió a levantar la copa para que la llenaran.

—Puedes conservarla. Te lo mereces por tu constante desempeño sobresaliente, pero mándala de regreso a tu harem. Hay nuevas mujeres que agregué de regalo por tu victoria. Más de una puede interesarte. Ve con ellas y disfruta. Y no olvides que te estoy dando una oportunidad de recapacitar, Vegeta.

—Ya te dije, padre. Mi decisión ya está tomada.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —El silencio en el salón era insoportable. Solo se escuchaban las voces de padre e hijo enfrentándose en una batalla de miradas.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo para que entiendas?

El rey tomó un sorbo de su copa antes de hablar con total tranquilidad.

—Todos, retírense de inmediato.

No fue necesario volver a repetirlo. Todos los hombres se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el salón sin preguntar, al igual que las mujeres.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y piernas, mientras que el rey apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Todo el mundo está hablando de tu patético comportamiento, Vegeta.

—Si tanto quieres una reina, busca una para ti.

—Ni siquiera de Tarble hubiera esperado algo así.

—Lamentablemente, padre, no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, como lo deseaste con Tarble hasta que se te adelantaron.

—Que no se te olvide que soy más fuerte que tú. —Su boca se puso tensa cuando habló.

—Si tú lo dices. —Curvó un poco los labios al decir eso.

El rey terminó de beber el vino, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hijo. Vegeta no se movió un milímetro, simplemente lo siguió con la vista hasta que lo tuvo al lado.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras Vegeta, te lo mereces, pero dentro de dos meses, cuando finalice el torneo, anunciaremos tu compromiso con una guerrera de elite. Tienes dos meses para escogerla, de lo contrario lo haré yo, y de paso, me encargaré de tu prostituta. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se marchó.

El príncipe terminó el vino en un sorbo antes de salir a paso rápido y decidido.

* * *

—Todo está muy bien, pero necesito un informe más detallado. —Caminó por el laboratorio revisando la carpeta que le entregaron. Detrás de ella iban dos científicos para hablarle sobre el trabajo hecho durante sus días de ausencia.

—Los trabajos se han visto detenidos por la reconstrucción de los lugares destruidos por la batalla.

—No puedo creer que los usen como mano de obra bruta. Para eso pueden usar saiyajin. —Pasaba de una hoja a otra, sin mirar por donde iba, atenta a lo que había en el papel y lo que decían los hombres que la acompañaban.

—Parte del laboratorio también se vio afectado, maquinaria importante y como siempre nos han dejado al final de la lista de reconstrucción.

—Me encargaré de solucionar eso. Ahora hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Tenemos escasez de naves y armaduras. Pensé en nuevas aleaciones y modelos, pero primero tenemos que tener todo el laboratorio funcionando al cien por ciento.

—Sí, señora.

—Retírense, ahora. —Vegeta llegó caminando y se detuvo en cuanto encontró a Bulma.

Por supuesto, los científicos y todos los que estaban cerca se fueron del lugar con la cabeza agacha para no mirar al príncipe a los ojos. En pocos segundos la pareja quedó sola.

—¿Qué pasa? Estoy trabajando. Tengo mucho que hacer.

No le respondió, tampoco se acercó. La quedó mirando, ansioso, incluso temeroso de que algo pudiese pasarle. Jamás había experimentado un sentimiento así y lo odió. En ese momento maldijo el día que la conoció. Por su culpa ya tuvo problemas lidiando con primeras sensaciones, pero el miedo era algo que nunca había pasado por su mente, hasta ahora, y no estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse a algo así.

—¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? —Se le acercó, y aprovechando a que estaban solos, lo abrazó y besó en la boca. Estaba tan tenso que lo sintió en sus labios—. ¿Vegeta?

—Nada. —La tomó de las manos para que dejara de tocarlo.

—¿Nada? No te ves como nada. Me estás asustando.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse. —Relajó la mirada y tomó su rostro. Como siempre, acarició su labio con el pulgar.

—Si no quieres decirme, está bien, pero trata de mentir mejor la próxima vez. —Le dio un beso corto en los labios, pero él la retuvo y obligó a alargarlo, más fuerte y apasionado.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Después de ducharse, tomó una toalla y volvió a su cuarto para vestirse. Comenzaría a entrenar más horas para alistarse para el torneo. Tenía la posibilidad de viajar de misión a un planeta cercano y poderoso, pero no volvería a dejar a Bulma sola hasta solucionar el problema. Le llamó la atención verla aún acostada durmiendo, cuando ella siempre andaba de un lado a otro en las mañanas como si estuviese atrasada, cuando ni siquiera era su obligación ir a trabajar al laboratorio.

Se puso lo pantalones y las botas, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Todo bien? —Al no tener respuesta fue a la cama y sentó a su lado.

En ese momento, Bulma abrió los ojos y bostezó cansada. Vegeta movió su cabello para ver su rostro, y tocó sus mejillas al ver su rostro pálido.

—Estás enferma. Haré traer un doctor.

—No, no es necesario. —Con un poco de dificultad se sentó para mirarlo—. No dormí bien, y estoy cansada. He tenido mucho trabajo, solo necesito dormir.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, a veces me pasa. Antes lo solucionaba con un día en el spa, pero ahora solo duermo.

—Entonces descansa. No vayas al laboratorio hoy.

—Cuando despierte me sentiré mejor. —Volvió a bostezar y se recostó.

Vegeta la tapó y observó un rato. En verdad estaba cansada, ya que se durmió a los pocos minutos e incluso comenzó a roncar.

Se puso de pie para terminar de vestirse e irse a entrenar.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—Debería sacarte del laboratorio de una vez por todas. —Encendió la chimenea con un pequeño rayo para calentar el cuarto. Luego de eso, fue a la licorera por la botella de vino. No se molestó en tomar las copas, estaba agotado después de haber entrenado todo el día sin parar a la máxima gravedad, aunque hubiera continuado, pero no pasaría tantas horas sin ver a Bulma, especialmente por la advertencia de su padre, aunque los días habían pasado y nada había sucedido.

La semana había estado tranquila, sin sobresaltos ni sorpresas, salvo hoy, que fueron a interrumpir su entrenamiento para avisarle que su mujer había tenido un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio. Una parte de la nueva nave en la que trabajaba cayó y la golpeó en el pie; intentaron llevarla a un tanque de recuperación, pero Bulma se negó por completo por miedo a meterse en un frasco gigante de vidrio lleno de agua. El ver a Vegeta en ese lugar la hizo tomarle miedo y evitarlo. Así que ahora descansaba sobre el sofá con el pie y tobillo derecho vendado. No se veía asustada ni con dolor, estaba demasiado ocupada devorando la comida recién llegada, ya que había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer, tengo mucho que hacer. Cosas que te van a encantar.

—No sabes cuidarte. —Se sentó al otro extremo, junto a sus pies. Ella estaba con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en el brazo derecho del sofá.

—¿No sé cuidarme? —Levantó una ceja—. Pasé cuatro años como esclava. Pretendían venderme como prostituta y terminé en el laboratorio. Evidentemente sí sé cómo cuidarme. —Sacó un trozo grande de queso y lo comió con ganas.

—Ahora estás probando lo contrario.

—No seas dramático, Vegeta, fue un golpecito. —Tomó un racimo de uvas azules, lo más cercano a alguna fruta de la Tierra—. Ya casi no me duele.

—¿Así? —Con un dedo le tocó un poco más fuerte de lo que la había estado tratando. Inmediatamente, Bulma dio un brinquito por el susto y dolor que sintió en toda la pierna.

—¡Bruto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

—Pensé que no te dolía —respondió serio, un poco molesto por lo descuidada que era. Para él, era tan frágil, débil y delicada físicamente que tendía sobreprotegerla de más.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, bruto. —Le arrojó un par de uvas directo a la cara.

—Tú no vuelvas a hacer eso. —Por supuesto no significaron nada, pero de todas maneras no le gustó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer? —rió con ganas y le lanzó más.

—No sigas —ordenó y puso la mano en frente de su rostro para detener el ataque de uvas y pan.

Bulma no se detuvo, todo lo contrario. Le arrojó lo que encontró a mano, presa de un ataque de risa. Vegeta le gritó para que se detuviera, pero solo aumentaba sus risas. Debió tomarla del tobillo sano para atraerla y alejarla de la comida. Terminó acostada con el hombre encima afirmando sus muñecas.

—Debería castigarte ahora mismo. Estás completamente loca —dijo con la mandíbula tensa, mientras ella no dejaba de reír.

La joven aprovechó la posición para abrazar su cintura con las piernas y evitar que se alejara.

—Te ves horrendo cuando frunces el ceño. —No lo dejó responderle. Le tapó la boca con besos.

Vegeta no esperó y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Rato después descansaban sobre la cama, desnudos y sudorosos. El calor de la chimenea mantenía el cuarto cálido y agradable.

—¿Cuándo podré salir del planeta? —preguntó acostada sobre su pecho.

—Ahora me estoy preparando para el torneo, luego de eso me preocuparé de ti.

—Puedo ir con Raditz. No tardaría más de cuatro días.

—Si vas a salir de aquí será conmigo.

—¿Acaso piensas acompañarme de compras? Si en ese planeta desierto tuve que obligarte para que me acompañaras un rato a la playa, no creo que quieras ir a ver ropa conmigo, y te advierto que puedo pasar todo el día probándome ropa.

—Primero perderé en combate antes de acompañarte a esas cosas.

—¿No te gustó hacerlo en la playa? —Acarició su pecho. Hay muchos lugares interesantes donde podemos hacerlo.

Vegeta sonrió por su comentario. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo juntos, aún sintiera tal deseo por ella, y otras muchas cosas más.

—Me encargaré de todo luego del torneo. Ahora debo entrenar.

—¿Y no estás apresurado en salir a misión?

—Por ahora no. —La abrazó con un brazo cuando ella lo estrechó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

—Vegeta… No me arrepiento de mi decisión.

No le respondió, se preocupó de acariciar su cabello. La joven se movió un poco para cubrirse con el cobertor.

—Bulma…

—¿Sí? —Bostezó agotada. Últimamente se cansaba con mayor facilidad. Definitivamente debía alimentarse mejor, o terminaría enfermándose, y no quería otra excusa para que Vegeta exagerara —según él—, por su comportamiento irresponsable.

—Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado. Necesito concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, y si continuas metiéndote en…

—Puedes entrenar tranquilo, Vegeta. Tu torpe y débil humana estará atenta para que nada malo le pase. —Se volteó y lo tomó del brazo para que la abrazara—. Ahora duérmete, estoy muy cansada.

Ella se durmió casi enseguida. Mientras que a él le tomó mucho trabajo. La idea de sacarla del planeta había quedado atrás. Sabía que su padre nunca amenazaba sin concretar, pero esta vez era diferente, él era el príncipe de Vegetasei, no cualquier soldado menor y era quien más victorias había traído al planeta. Ya faltaba un mes para aquel dichoso torneo, y en ese lugar se encargaría de dejar todo en claro con su padre y el reino entero, por eso debía continuar entrenando para terminar lo más rápido posible, y demostrar una vez más que es el mejor, pero el estar pendiente de ella todos los días, no lo dejaba concentrarse como debía. Era el momento de tomar una decisión.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Los robots terminaron destrozados en el suelo, el calor en la cámara de gravedad era infernal, y el aire pesado dificultaba la respiración, pero el hombre no se detuvo. Continuó lanzando golpes y patadas a un enemigo invisible. Hizo abdominales, flexiones de brazos, piernas, y otros cientos de ejercicios que lo llevaron al extremo. La gravedad estaba al máximo, y pese a sentir varios músculos lastimados, no se detuvo, aún quedaban un par de horas para entrenar y no se detendría por ninguna herida. Sentía que su poder se había estancado y pese a exigir su cuerpo más allá de los límites, no lograba sobrepasar lo que logró cuando combatió contra su último enemigo, y sobre todo cuando volvió a Vegetasei y se encargó de aquellos que quisieron tomar su planeta. No lograba entender qué le faltaba para volver a ese nivel y sobretodo, superarlo.

Golpearon a su puerta con fuerza. Eso era raro, ya que nadie tenía permiso de interrumpirlo durante su entrenamiento, y la única persona que desobedecía ese mandato, Bulma, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para golpear de esa manera la puerta reforzada. Ignoró el llamado y continuó con los abdominales, pero se desconcentró por culpa de la insistencia y golpes cada vez más rápidos y agresivos.

Molesto, se puso de pie y apagó la gravedad. Su cuerpo sintió el cambió de presión y el malestar y cansancio disminuyeron un poco. Caminó hacia la puerta y abrió para los golpes cesaran de una vez.

—He dicho que no me interrumpan —dijo molesto, al ver el soldado, pero en cuanto se fijó en su cara alterada, supo que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Príncipe, es su mujer… —respondió el hombre nervioso y asustado, incluso tartamudeó un poco por el miedo de tener que ser él quien le diera la noticia al hijo del rey—. No nos dimos cuenta y abandonó el laboratorio, y su mujer…

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?! —Tomó al soldado de la armadura y zamarreó para que hablara. No se dio cuenta, pero su corazón se aceleró mucho más que cuando estaba entrenando.

—Lo siento señor, pero fue al mercado, y alguien la atacó por la espalda. Se encuentra grave en…

No esperó a que terminara. Ya sabía en el lugar que debían tenerla. A cada paso que daba, su corazón se aceleraba más y más, y el sudor frío comenzó a caer por su sien y nuca. Pasó junto a unos soldados que le hablaron, pero no los escuchó, de reojo vio sus bocas moverse sin sonido alguno. Aceleró el paso, y por primera vez experimentó lo que era el miedo, lo que pensó que era temor y sintió cuando su padre hizo la amenaza, no era nada en comparación con lo que lo invadía ahora.

Si algo le pasaba a Bulma… si algo le sucedía, haría correr ríos de sangre y ya sabía por quién comenzar.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, y aquí estoy, un poco más atrasada, pero actualizando. Les cuento que el martes volveré a clases y estaba viendo trabajos atrasados para entregar, además me tienen de niñera de mi sobrino y por eso me retrasé en escribir. Soy feliz, el jueves fui al doctor y pese a que me falta un poco para recuperarme, la neumonia ya se fue, así que me dio de alta. También les comento que debido al retraso, no escribí todo lo que quería para el capítulo, pero gracias a eso, quedan dos episodios más para que termine y no uno.

La soberbia de Vegeta le jugó en contra. Él sabía de lo que era capaz su padre, lo conocía muy bien, pero se creía tan importante y superior a todos que por un momento pensó que a él no lo haría nada, pero se equivocó, y lo averiguó de la peor manera.

En cuanto al capítulo anterior y a varios rws que llegaron: Sí, mi idea era hacerlos pensar que Bulma se marcharía jajajajaj sorry por hacerlos sufrir, pero me gusta el drama. Y esas dos escenas eran recuerdos, no sueños.

Como ya mencioné, el martes regreso a clases, así que haré lo posible para actualizar la próxima semana, ya que los primeros días serán tranquilos, pero luego nos llenarán de trabajos, tareas y pruebas. Amo esta historia, y quiero terminarla a tiempo, no dejarla abandonada, así que cumpliré.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los mensajes que llegaron. Aprecio las buenas vibras para que mejorara pronto, y pese a que tardó un poco más de lo esperado la recuperación, ya lo peor pasó.

Siento si hay muchos errores. Me instalaron office hace poco y anda raro. A veces word no me guarda los cambios que hago, pero revisé varias veces, así que espero que no se hayan pasado muchos detalles.

Besos y abrazos a **Vegeta Biefs:** (Sí recuerdo tu mensaje, muchas gracias **) Rosspe, Maytelu:** (ya falta poco para saber el final) **Avis:** (yo también amo la historia n.n) **Gabo Chan, Pau Brief-Love-Vegeta, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs54, Carols2497, JLgonzalez:** (Ninguno de los hermanos abandonaría la pelea hasta que el otro muriera) **Anngles:** (El fic de Milk, Radtiz y Kakarotto no es tan largo, pero igual es de varios capítulos, aunque cuando me inspiro tiendo alargarlos, así que no sé cuántos capítulos son exactamente) **Viara616, Mimitaz:** (Gracias por haber abandonado el anonimato para dejar un comentario, lo aprecio mucho) **Dayana07, LizetGalvan:** (Falta poco para que sepas si tus teorías son acertadas o no XD) **Caroonte1:** (La única forma de detener a su hermano era asesinándolo) **Stitchita, Veros, Carofibp, Vebu Ouji Brief, Lady Basilisco 220282:** (No, no te equivocas, jajajaja) **Nina,** **LucretiaDroogie:** (Después de escribir tanto de Raditz en otros fics, terminé queriendolo) **Anirva.g, Prl16, Andreaahp, Sora147, Dekillerrave, Soofii821, Annie Oh, Ina, Leetzi** y a todos los guests por sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.

12/08/2016.


	11. XI

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

 _Si veo rodar la vida tan solo esperando  
su estúpida detención  
Si creo que la única forma  
de flotar es caer  
entiende, fue solo estupidez  
tenlo claro, que fue solo estupidez._

 _(Lucybell, Flotar es Caer)_

* * *

Se quitó los tacones y subió los pies en su escritorio. Aún tenía el tobillo vendado, pero ya casi no le dolía, y podía caminar sin cojear. Había pasado dos días sin ir al laboratorio, pero se había aburrido demasiado pese a tener libros para leer y robots de entrenamiento para arreglar, además estaba comiendo demasiado, tanto que ya se sentía con un par de kilos de más, y no permitiría que eso sucediera. Debía moverse más y cerrar la boca un rato, porque definitivamente no haría ejercicio para bajar de peso, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría.

Miró la comida sobre el escritorio: carne, quesos, pan y frutas, lo que había estado comiendo de sobra las últimas semanas. Ahí estaban las malditas calorías tentándola con su aroma exquisito y maravilloso sabor. Estiró la mano para tomar un trozo de queso, lo acercó a su rostro y observó como si éste pudiera entender sus palabras.

—Te odio tanto. —Cuando lo tuvo más cerca pudo olerlo, entonces el aroma de la comida que tanto había disfrutado, ahora le produjo nauseas que apenas pudo controlar. Cubrió la boca con la mano y no dudó en arrojar el queso al basurero. Aprovechó el impulso e hizo lo mismo con la carne y el pan, solo la fruta se salvó. Bebió abundante agua y se sentó derecha para respirar con calma y esperar a que la molestia cesara.

De pronto el malestar aumentó, pero no las náuseas, sino que una presión en el pecho al recordar algo que había dejado de lado por los últimos acontecimientos. Nerviosa, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó su agenda. Ya que el calendario de este planeta era diferente al de la Tierra, adecuó las fechas para llevar un registro de su periodo; en un comienzo lo hizo para distraerse en algo, recordar algo de su vida pasada y no volverse loca con su "nueva vida" como esclava pero con el tiempo lo olvidó, debido a su nula vida sexual. Luego, cuando la retomó con Vegeta, debió conseguir pastillas en el mercado para cuidarse. Era increíble el nulo control de natalidad de los saiyajin, y más sorprendente aún era que lo que no encontró en el laboratorio, pudo hallarlo en el mercado negro donde era posible hallar de todo lo que uno quisiera, si sabe buscar bien.

Se mordió el labio al ver hace cuanto no llegaba su periodo, y lo peor de todo, no recordaba si había olvidado anotarlo o simplemente no lo había tenido. Era tan despistada cuando algo lo consideraba sin importancia y ella nunca había sido muy regular.

—Maldición —susurró y bebió más agua para sentirse mejor. No estaba en sus planes embarazarse ahora, o en un futuro. Definitivamente no quería traer un hijo en este planeta. Había presenciado lo mucho que sufrió Milk con su hijo y Kakarotto, y no quería eso para ella. Por otro lado, Vegeta era diferente, era el príncipe y su hijo no pasaría por lo mismo que Gohan, pero tener un hijo era una responsabilidad demasiado grande y no sabía si estaba preparada.

Debía confirmar si estaba embarazada o no, pero no podía hacerse un examen en el laboratorio. La noticia llegaría de inmediato a Vegeta y era algo que quería manejar ella.

—¡Raditz! —No estaba segura que estuviera cerca, pero siempre aparecía cuando lo llamaba, era como magia.

La puerta se abrió y el guerrero entró. Bulma se puso los zapatos de tacón y levantó.

—Señora.

—Acompáñame, tengo que ir al mercado. —No lo esperó y salió de su oficina. Raditz la siguió sin dudarlo.

—Pero no podemos ir para allá, el príncipe ordenó que…

—El príncipe no está aquí, y ya estoy cansada que tengamos esta conversación cada vez que quiero salir, a no ser que quieras que vaya sola.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Solo necesito conseguir algo pequeño. Será rápido, sé dónde encontrarlo.

—Está bien, pero no se aleje de mí.

—Preocúpate de sacarme sin que los otros soldados lo vean.

—Por aquí, señora. —Le indicó otra dirección. Bulma lo siguió enseguida.

Una vez en el mercado, Bulma disfrutó del poco sol que calentaba en la tarde. Las calles de tierra estaban repletas de saiyajin y otras razas que trabajaban, buscaban alimento, o lo que necesitaran. Desde partes de nave, hasta los circuitos necesarios para construir un tanque de recuperación.

La mujer sintió la mirada de algunos habitantes, ya era conocida como la mujer del príncipe, y llamaba mucho más la atención al ir escoltada por un guerrero tan imponente como Raditz. El lugar no solía ser visitado por soldados poderosos o parte de la realeza, y eso hacía que las miradas se fuesen hacia ellos cada vez más.

Más de algún saiyajin débil o habitante de otro planeta que Bulma no supo reconocer, se acercó para hablarle. El que fuese una mujer sin poder alguno los hizo no temerle como a toda la familia real, pero Raditz se encargó de alejarlos, además la mujer no estaba con ánimos de hablar con nadie, tenía la cabeza en otro lado y todo lo que quería era encontrar un test de embarazo, aunque ahora ya no sabía si buscarlo o no, ya que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo qué hacía.

—¿Qué es lo que busca exactamente? Puedo ayudarla para que volvamos pronto.

—Aunque te diga no entenderías.

—No, pero sé cómo está distribuido este lugar.

Uno de los puestos, llamó su atención. Se acercó a paso rápido y abrió paso entre la gente para poder acercarse. Raditz fue tras ella.

—¡Siempre quise uno de estos! —exclamó contenta. Había encontrado un puesto de aparatos electrónicos completos o por partes, que le hubiese hecho de mucha utilidad cuando vivía con Milk y tenía que robar en el laboratorio.

Reconocía muchas de las cosas sobre el mesón de madera, pero también había objetos que miraba por primera vez y estaba encantada. Cómo le gustaría salir a otros planetas para empaparse de su tecnología.

Tomó un panel muy parecido a lo que había hecho en una nave hace unos meses atrás. Era una copia interesante, no le extrañaría que alguien usara su propia creación y tratara de imitarla. Mientras tanto, el hombre que atendía el puesto, comenzó a hablarle sin parar con tal de venderle algo, hablaba tan rápido que no tardó en aburrirla, sobretodo porque la mitad de lo que decía Bulma lo sabía y la otra, era mentira.

Intentó centrar su atención en los demás objetos. Ya que estaba ahí, aprovecharía de llevar un par de cosas para trabajar y tal vez hacer robots nuevos para Vegeta, tenía algo en mente, y justo estaba lo que necesitaba. Y el saiyajin continuaba hablando.

Sintió algo raro en el pecho. Dos punzadas como aguijones, que no le prestó atención por mirar al anciano en frente suyo. Por alguna razón dejó de hablar, y eso fue bueno, porque ya la estaba mareando, y ella sabía perfectamente bien para qué servía cada aparato a la venta. Se asustó al ver la camiseta del viejo marcharse de rojo, justo donde estaba su corazón. Alcanzaron a mirarse a los ojos por un segundo antes que los de él se pusieran blancos y cayera de espaldas, bañado en su propia sangre.

Bulma escuchó gritos y vio gente correr asustada para refugiarse y no ser la próxima víctima de algún guerrero loco que atacaba por mero gusto. Sintió la mano de Raditz sobre su hombro y entonces dejó caer el aparato que llevaba en sus manos. Como si el tiempo se aletargara, la joven observó el objeto que en el suelo, luego la mirada asustada de su guardaespaldas, y después sus manos temblorosas y débiles. De un momento a otro se le dificultó respirar y la vista se nubló, pero pudo distinguir el nuevo color que había adoptado su ropa: un rojo potente que se expandía a cada forzada respiración que daba. Levantó una mano para tocar su pecho y entender lo que le sucedía, pero por alguna razón su cabeza no pudo trabajar tan rápido como solía. La ropa estaba mojada y el rojo se extendía más y más. Escuchó a Raditz gritar algo, pero no pudo entender, ni siquiera los gritos de la gente eran descifrables. Su boca se llenó de sangre al mismo tiempo que todo dio vueltas, y pronto sus piernas no fueron capaces de soportar su peso.

Para cuando Raditz la atrapara, justo al momento de desplomarse al suelo, Bulma ya había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Infórmenme —ordenó calmado, totalmente controlado, con la mirada perdida en el tanque de recuperación. El dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo a causa de su entrenamiento extremo había pasado a último plano. Ahora, toda la molestia se concentraba en su pecho, al momento de respirar. La angustia era tan grande, que una vez más comenzaba a experimentar nuevos sentimientos, y como siempre, ella era la culpable.

La mujer estaba dentro del tanque, vestida y con dos agujeros en la ropa: uno en el centro del pecho y otro a la altura de su pulmón derecho. La mascarilla la ayudaba a respirar, tenía más cables de lo normal en su cuerpo para monitorear sus signos vitales, y el agua azul estaba turbia por la sangre.

Vegeta no entendió por qué continuaba saliendo sangre de las heridas de su mujer. Para esta altura ya deberían haber cerrado.

—Verá, señor… —El doctor, un hombre bajito parecido a un lagarto, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar—. La señora fue atacada por la espalda, dos rayos atravesaron su pecho y pulmón. La atendimos en cuanto su guardaespaldas la trajo, y la dejamos en el tanque…

—Sigue sangrando —mencionó sin dejar de mirar a su mujer. La observó dormir tantas veces, pero ahora detestó ver sus ojos cerrados, parecía muerta.

—Príncipe, el tanque de recuperación fue creado para sanar a guerreros, gente poderosa que además tienen habilidades de recuperación. La señora no cuenta con eso, es una humana frágil, por eso todo funciona más lento y menos eficiente. —Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar. Tenía miedo que en cualquier momento le cortara la garganta por no darle las respuestas deseadas.

—Termina de decir todo, no me hagas perder el tiempo —levantó un poco la voz.

—Sí, lo siento… —carraspeó un poco antes de seguir—. La señora se encuentra en estado grave. Sus signos vitales son débiles, pero la monitorearemos constantemente. No la dejaremos sola y tendremos a tres doctores más para vigilar su evolución y la de su hijo.

—¿Qué? — No pudo evitar moverse un poco para mirarlo.

El científico limpió el sudor de sus manos en su bata blanca.

—La… La señora presenta un embarazo de dos meses, su majestad.

—¿Cuál es el estado de mi hijo? —Volvió a mirar a Bulma dentro del tanque. Su corazón se aceleró más y deseó sacarla de ese lugar para limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

—De cuidado, igual que la madre, pero como le mencioné, estaremos trabajando en ellos día y noche, no los dejaremos solos.

Vegeta la observó un rato más en silencio. Apretó los puños, pero los relajó antes de hablar.

—Los quiero aquí todo el tiempo. Tienen que salvarlos, a los dos, o yo mismo me encargaré de torturarlos hasta la muerte, a ti, y los otros doctores que ya deberían estar aquí.

—Sí, su majestad, como diga —respondió asustado, mirando el suelo.

Miró a Bulma una vez más y abandonó la habitación. Junto a la puerta, encontró a Raditz de pie y con la armadura y manos manchadas de sangre. No se había apartado del lugar, pero cuando Vegeta llegó, no notó su presencia, hasta ahora.

—Quiero veinte soldados custodiando el lugar. Manda a llamar a los más leales de mi escuadrón. Nadie más además de los doctores puede entrar. Si alguien lo intenta, lo matan, sea quien sea. —No esperó respuesta, y caminó.

—Príncipe, Vegeta. Atrapamos a quien intentó matar a la señora.

Vegeta se detuvo y lo miró a la espera de los detalles

Unos soldados merodeaban el lugar cuando sucedió el ataque. Ellos se encargaron de atraparlo y ahora lo tienen resguardado en una celda.

—Bien. Cuando mi mujer se recupere hablaremos de tu paupérrimo desempeño resguardándola y por qué estaba en ese lugar cuando tiene prohibido salir a otro lugar no sea el palacio o el laboratorio. —Continuó caminando para ir a la sección de las celdas, pero se detuvo cuando Raditz continuó hablando.

—Su alteza. El prisionero no está en la sección de celdas regulares.

—¿Por qué no?

El guerrero tragó saliva antes de responder.

* * *

Vegeta bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sección reservada para prisioneros especiales, aquellos que no se desea que el resto sepa de su paradero por su importancia y peligrosidad, y en aquel lugar, terminarían sus días encerrados o eliminados en poco tiempo, luego de conseguir lo que deseaban de ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bajaba, ya casi no recordaba la humedad ni el frío del lugar que lograba penetrar su ropa de material especial.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos, e ignoró por completo los cadáveres y algunos moribundos que habitaban en las celdas. No habían soldados resguardando a los pocos sobrevivientes, pues la poca energía que les quedaba solo era para respirar con dificultad y esperar la muerte segura.

Cuando llegó a su destino, los dos soldados que Raditz mencionó, saludaron con una reverencia al príncipe. Uno de ellos no tardó en relatar lo sucedido, casi lo mismo que ya había escuchado, pero Vegeta estaba muy atento mirando al saiyajin encerrado. No lo conocía, pero por su aspecto limpio y ordenado, no fue necesario buscar la insignia del ejército real en la armadura que vestía. Sus ojos se mantuvieron todo el tiempo en los del maldito que se atrevió a atacar a su mujer. Quería trasmitirle, sin hablar, lo que le sucedería por haber cometido tal acto de traición.

El soldado de elite, mantuvo la mirada en alto más tiempo de lo que ningún enemigo en cautiverio lo había logrado con el príncipe, pero después de la eternidad que sintió transcurrir, terminó perdiendo y bajando los ojos al suelo. En ese momento Vegeta sonrió a gusto, con sed de sangre y venganza. Con suma tranquilidad abrió la puerta y entró al mismo espacio reducido, ya casi podía oler su miedo. Lo haría hablar con tanta facilidad, que se volvería aburrido.

* * *

Los soldados reales tenían la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie al cuarto del rey. Estaba sumamente ocupado y ya sabían cuál era el castigo por desobedecer sus órdenes. Durante todo el día, solo un hombre de confianza había intentado hablar con él, pero las indicaciones habían sido claras y no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a la puerta de su habitación. Para los soldados era más entretenido estar en misiones o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que incluyera moverse. Esta era la parte más aburrida de su trabajo, pero todos tenían que pasar por eso alguna vez. Lo único que los ayudaba a salir del letargo, era ver a las preciosas mujeres del rey, entrar y salir del cuarto para divertir al monarca. Sí, de eso se trataba su reunión tan importante, pero al menos se distraían y no tenían que ver más guerreros viejos y aburridos como en otras ocasiones. Definitivamente, una vez que acabara su turno, varios irían a prostíbulos para sacarse las ganas de ver y escuchar los gritos de tantas mujeres, las más hermosas que habían visto en toda su vida.

La tarde seguía sin ninguna novedad. Hace un rato dos concubinas nuevas ingresaron al cuarto, para reemplazar a la que se marchaba. Siempre acompañadas por una guardia que se encargaba de escoltarlas para que nadie intentara tocarlas o evitar una posible fuga. Nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder por los pasillos donde los hombres abundaban. Nadie podía tocar la propiedad del rey.

Los catorce soldados; dos filas de siete hombres mirándose frente a frente, se irguieron en señal de respeto cuando vieron llegar al príncipe. Él tampoco tenía permitida la entrada al cuarto de su padre, pero debían saludarlo como correspondía.

—Que nadie nos interrumpa —ordenó el hombre sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlos. Su objetivo era más grande y poderoso.

Uno de los soldados quiso intervenir. Detenerlo, o al menos informarle de las órdenes del rey, pero su compañero lo tomó del brazo para impedírselo. Con una disimulada seña, le indicó que mirara la mano derecha del príncipe.

Era difícil no apreciar la cabeza de hombre que traía agarrada del cabello y goteaba sangre desde el mal corte hecho en el cuello. Nadie reconoció al pobre estúpido que hizo enojar al príncipe, pero los ojos abiertos y la lengua colgando desde una boca desfigurada, eran evidencia que fue brutalmente torturado antes de ser asesinado. Los guantes blancos que acostumbraba usar estaban completamente manchados de sangre fresca, al igual que su camiseta azul, lo que indicaba que era mejor no dirigirle la palabra. Conocida era la forma elegante y limpia de matar del hijo del rey, lo que significaba que algo muy grave había sucedido para tenerlo con ese aspecto.

Ninguno se movió ni abrió la boca para detenerlo. Paralizados en su lugar, y con la mirada al frente, escucharon la puerta azotar luego que el príncipe entrara.

—Afuera, ahora —dijo Vegeta a las mujeres desnudas sobre la cama de su padre. Al notar que lo miraron asustadas, pero no hicieron nada, lanzó la cabeza justo al lado de ellas. La sangre les salpicó su preciosa piel y rostros—. ¡SALGAN! —No volvería a repetirlo.

Desnudas y sin detenerse a buscar sus vestimentas, las concubinas del rey abandonaron el cuarto en medio de gritos y llantos asustados. Inmediatamente el monarca salió del baño, y cuando vio la cabeza en medio de su cama, se giró para mirar a su hijo.

—¿Creíste que no me enteraría? —Se contuvo para no estallar en ese mismo lugar. Su padre se veía calmado, y él no sería menos. ¡Jamás! —Que no se te olvide, padre, que no solo tú tienes hombre leales.

—Mi intención no era esa, Vegeta. Por supuesto que deducirías que yo ordené el ataque a tu mujercita. —Se puso su bata antes de ir hasta la licorera y se sirvió lo mismo que tomaba todo el tiempo en un vaso de cristal y con un par de hielos.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Quieres que te rete? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Lo acabo de decir. Tú tienes tu ejército de hombres, pero el mío es más grande y poderoso. Si quieres ver un rio de sangre es lo que tendrás. —No perdió el control en ningún momento, pero sus palabras denotaban el estado en que se encontraba. No estaba pensando con claridad y su padre podría aprovecharse de eso.

—¿Realmente harías eso por una mujer? —dijo con tono despectivo, mirando a su hijo de pies a cabeza, sin reconocer a quien tenía en frente suyo, al guerrero perfecto que se había encargado de criar y moldear a su imagen y semejanza.

—Pasaste a llevar un mandato mío. Le ordenaste a un soldado que pasara por alto una orden que yo di. Me has desautorizado y humillado ante todo el planeta. Esto va mucho más allá de una mujer.

—¿Se te olvida quién es el rey, quien manda aquí?

—Soy quien más victorias le ha dado al planeta desde que tú te dedicaste a hacer tratados, ir a reuniones a comer y acostarte con putas. Soy el príncipe de este planeta, no soy Paragus ni ninguno de tus hombres de confianza que te sonríen y dicen _sí_ a todo. —Continuaba calmado, pero la boca la tenía tensa y debía resistirse para no hacer rechinar los dientes.

—Queda un mes para el torneo. ¿Ya escogiste una guerrera de elite? Quiero que la embaraces enseguida. Cuando tenía tu edad, tu madre ya estaba embarazada de Tarble. Espero que tu descendencia sea mejor, y todo depende de la mujer que escojas, yo fui estúpido y me encandilé con tu madre, pese a haber guerreras más poderosas, pero ella era lista y supo engañarme, aunque eso no te ocurrirá a ti. —Hizo como que no escuchó el discurso de su hijo y se sentó en su asiento, disfrutando de su trago.

—Pese a tus intentos, no está muerta. —Ya que su padre lo ignoraba, él haría lo mismo.

—¿Acaso crees que mi hombre falló? ¿Piensas que sobrevivió por un error mío?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Frunció más el ceño.

—Aunque no lo creas, Vegeta, te respeto como guerrero, reconozco todas tus victorias y sé perfectamente bien que eres el príncipe. Es por eso que no di la orden para matarla. Eres mi hijo, y esa mujer te pertenece a ti, por lo tanto, es tu trabajo deshacerte de ella, no el mío. —Dejó el vaso en su escritorio cuando terminó de beber.

—¡Tú no decides que…!

—¡Yo decido todo porque soy el rey! —Gritó por sobre su hijo. Se puso de pie y acercó para encararlo—. ¡Escúchame bien, Vegeta! ¡El torneo es en un mes y quiero que en los próximos días me hagas llegar el nombre de la guerrera que será tu mujer! ¡No quiero a esa humana en Vegetasei o en ningún planeta que me pertenezca! ¡De ti depende, deshazte de ella de inmediato! ¡Ni siquiera la acepto en tu harén, te di tiempo y tú lo desperdiciaste! Y no pienses en irte con ella como lo hiciste la otra vez, Vegeta, porque te aseguro que los buscaré por todo el maldito universo, y cuando los encuentre, haré que todos mis hombres la violen y luego yo mismo la mataré ante tus ojos ¡¿Entendido?!

Vegeta no habló. Simplemente miró a su padre con odio infinito en sus ojos, e ira recorriendo todo su ser. De haber tenido un scouter en ese momento, hubiese estallado. Su padre pudo escuchar el material de los guantes doblarse cuando empuñó los puños, pero no los levantó contra él.

—Con cualquier otro hubiera actuado sin advertencia, Vegeta —dijo más calmado—. Solo porque eres tú, te doy una oportunidad más. Después con la cabeza y el cuerpo frío me lo agradecerás. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro, igual a la de ese día en el salón, y justo como aquella vez, el príncipe la detestó.

La conversación había acabado.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Los tres días siguientes fueron monótonos. Los veinte guerreros de confianza de Vegeta resguardaban el lugar y alrededores mientras el príncipe estaba en el cuarto con su mujer. Cuando se ausentaba, Raditz y otros cuatro saiyajin entraban para quedarse con la mujer y los doctores. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba presente custodiando para que nadie ajeno fuese a hacerle una visita de advertencia.

Para el cuarto día el tanque ya había cumplido su trabajo, pero Bulma continuaba demasiado débil e inconsciente, por lo que la trasladaron a la habitación del príncipe. Ahí debieron conectarla a todo lo necesario para que ella y su hijo no se debilitaran por la falta de agua y alimentos. Afortunadamente, podía respirar por sí sola, lo cual era una buena señal.

Nadie, además de los doctores y Vegeta, estaba enterado del embarazo de Bulma. Vegeta había sido muy claros con ellos, y si su padre podía hacerlos pasar un mal rato para sacarles información, él era capaz multiplicar el dolor antes de matarlos.

Ya era tarde, a punto de cumplirse siete días durmiendo, y como cada noche, desde que su mujer ocupaba su cama, él hacía guardia en el sofá que compartieron tantas veces. Desde donde estaba le daba la espalda, pero estaba atento todo el tiempo. No puso un pie en la cámara de gravedad, no se atrevía a dejarla sola por temor a que alguien entrara para asesinarla, y pese a tener un pequeño ejército resguardando los pasillos, no durmió para cuidarla. Algo dentro de él lo motivaba a permanecer a su lado para ser la primera persona que viera cuando despertara, tal y como ella lo hizo con él cuando estuvo en el tanque de recuperación.

Escuchó la puerta abrir, pero no se movió de su lugar, ni intentó mirar. Sabía que era la persona con su cena. Siempre entraba a la misma hora y conocía sus pasos de memoria. Nunca había visto su cara, no estaba seguro si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, un saiyajin o de otra raza, pero como siempre, aparentando ser un fantasma que no se hace escuchar, dejó el carrito repleto de comida junto a la licorera. Luego de eso, más pasos y la puerta cerrando con suavidad.

Vegeta observó las cacris azules, o uvas, como Bulma solía llamarlas. Se puso de pie y fue a la cama para estar a su lado.

Esa noche la observó dormir durante horas. Notó que tenía sueños, incluso la escuchó hablar dormida. Eso era muy bueno, las noches anteriores había sido como ver un cadáver sobre su cama, incluso ahora tenía un poco más de color en sus mejillas y parecía simplemente estar dormida luego de un duro día de trabajo. Seguramente pronto despertaría y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. A un par de habitaciones dormía el médico, para atenderla a la hora que fuese.

Curioso, retiró las cobijas y levantó la parte de arriba del pijama para observar su vientre. Efectivamente estaba algo abultado. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta cuando estuvo desnuda, tuvo cientos de ocasiones para notar los cambios en sus curvas, sobretodo porque siempre le gustó el tipo de cuerpo de Bulma.

Antes de salir el sol, Vegeta ya había tomado una decisión sobre lo que haría. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Bulma despertara para informarle.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Bulma abrió los ojos. Estuvo un par de minutos mirando a la nada, como si todo se tratara de un sueño y no lograra reconocer dónde estaba, e incluso quien era, o si seguía soñando o no, pero cuando logró distinguir al hombre, sus ojos exhaustos brillaron un poco, incluso sonrió. Estaba demasiado cansada para hablar, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

Vegeta le sonrió de vuelta, y estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro y su labio con el pulgar. Ya lo peor había pasado, su mujer estaba de regreso.

Era el momento de actuar.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Dejaré una nota de autor corta, porque no tengo nada de tiempo. En resumen: la U me tiene colapsada con tantos trabajos, pruebas y disertaciones para la próxima semana y seguirá así por todo lo que queda de mes y al menos la mitad del siguiente. Pero me tomé unas horas para relajarme y terminar el capítulo. Nuevamente no alcancé a dejarlo hasta donde quería, así que se extenderá otro más, pero era publicar ahora o para el fin de semana siguiente y no quiero dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Siento no poder agradecer a cada una de las chicas que dejó comentario, pero tengo mucho por hacer y ya es hora de desaparecer. Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo.

Con cariño,

Dev.

20/08/2016.


	12. XII

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **XII**

* * *

 _No te pares frente a mí_

 _con esa mirada tan hiriente._

 _Pon tu mano en mi pecho_

 _y reconoce que este latido no se miente._

 _(Los Prisioneros, Estrechez de Corazón)_

* * *

En cuanto salieron los doctores del cuarto del príncipe, Raditz abandonó el lugar y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Hacía un poco de frío, así que Vegeta se alejó de la cama para ir a encender la chimenea. Perfectamente podía lanzar un pequeño rayo desde donde se encontraba, pero quiso alejarse de Bulma. Ahora que lo peor había pasado, el enojo hacia ella comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero era mejor, así sería mucho más fácil comunicarle su decisión.

La mujer, se acomodó en la cama, volvió a observar las marcas en sus brazos de tantas veces que la inyectaron en las venas para el suero, remedios y quizás qué otras cosas más durante la semana que estuvo inconsciente, porque eso es todo lo que sabía hasta ahora. La media hora que estuvieron los doctores auscultándola, y revisando los registros de la máquina a la que estaba conectada, no abrieron la boca para nada; ni siquiera cuando ella subió la voz, exigiendo que alguien le dijera algo. También le reclamó a Vegeta por guardar silencio, pero el hombre solo permaneció cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Hubiera deseado poder reclamar y gritar, pero estaba demasiado cansada para continuar, y por si fuera poco, tenía tanta hambre que si pudiese ponerse de pie, iría a la cocina de palacio y arrasaría con todo.

—¿Cuándo vas a hablarme? ¿O vas a estar toda la noche mirando el fuego? Quiero saber lo que pasó.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó sin moverse de su lugar, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

—¿Cuándo puedo quitarme estas cosas? —Le mostró el brazo derecho para indicar lo molesto que eran los malditos cables. El hambre la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor—. Durante tu conversación de miradas con los doctores, ¿te mencionaron cuándo podría? Porque imagino que ya estoy bien, de lo contrario hubieran dicho algo.

—Dime lo que recuerdas.

Resignada, apoyó los brazos en el colchón y suspiró. Debió hacer un esfuerzo para recordar los últimos momentos antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Estaba trabajando, creo. —Miró hacia otro lado cuando dijo la última palabra.

Inmediatamente él se dio cuenta que mentía.

—¿Trabajando?

—Sí, trabajando. Que es lo único que hago en este horrendo planeta, además de estar contigo en la cama. No tengo muchas opciones para distraerme. —Terminó frunciendo el ceño igual que él.

—¿Dónde trabajabas?

—Estaba con un panel, porque quería darte una sorpresa con nuevos robots. Había ido al mercado y me encontré ese puesto interesante, así que me…

—Estabas en el mercado cuando no tienes permiso de ir, ya que es muy peligroso para ti.

—Ya había ido otras veces, no seas dramático.

—Y sin mi autorización. —Tensó más la mandíbula. Si no fuera porque estaba convaleciente le daría una lección para que bajara el tono con él, pero había sido su culpa por permitir tantas insolencias e incluso premiarlas. No lograba entender qué poder tenía sobre él para hacerlo pasar por alto tantas cosas que no toleraría ni de broma en nadie más.

—No soy una niña para tener que pedir permiso.

—No comiences con eso. Dime qué recuerdas.

—Ya te lo dije, estaba en el mercado, con Raditz cuidándome. Ese día había más gente de lo habitual, alguna se acercó para hablarme, pero él se encargó de ahuyentarlos. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, porque estaba preocupada porque necesitaba encontrar un te… —En ese momento se sentó más derecha y puso su mano sobre su vientre. Había olvidado por completo la razón de su visita al mercado ese día. Ya no estaba la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales, pero de estarlo, mostraría un sobresalto considerable en los latidos del corazón.

Por supuesto, Vegeta, era capaz de percibirlos, pese a la distancia y sin maquina alguna. Como experto asesino, los latidos asustados del enemigo y los últimos era de las pocas cosas que aún disfrutaba de verdad.

—Continua —dijo, y se acercó a la cama, pero no se sentó.

—Estaba viendo el panel… y ese hombre hablaba demasiado… —No pudo ocultar su angustia. Jamás pudo encontrar el puesto donde podía conseguir un test de embarazo, y la incertidumbre que sintió ese día volvió aumentada—. De pronto se calló, pero algo debió pasarle, porque cayó al suelo y tenía mucha sangre… entonces yo… —Ahora sus manos subieron a su pecho, asustada de recordar el momento y el dolor que sintió. Bajó su camisón para revisar su pecho, y tal como supuso, dos pequeñas marcas arruinaban su piel—. ¡Mierda! —exclamó con la poca energía que contaba—. ¡Intentaron matarme!

Su primer impulso fue levantarse, pero el hombre se adelantó a ella y obligó a continuar acostada. Vegeta debió sentarse a su lado y tomarla de los hombros para calmarla.

—¡Fue tu papá! ¡Es obvio que fue él! ¡Debió haber enviado a alguien para atacarme! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo demonios se atreve?!

—Tranquila, no volverá a suceder.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Dime qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—Ahora no hablaremos de eso. Tienes que descansar y comer. Debes reponer energías.

—¡Pero necesito saber qué pasó! ¡Vegeta, intentaron matarme! —Ahora ella lo tomó de un brazo y apretó. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ella sabía que no era del agrado del rey, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a tal punto. Él era un asesino, al igual que la gran mayoría de los habitantes del planeta, pero creyó que algo de honor tendría al tratarse de la mujer de su hijo.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo —respondió molesto.

—Entonces dime por…

—¡Haz lo que te digo alguna vez! —Levantó considerablemente la voz, pero la normalizó enseguida, aunque su enojo continuó igual —. Nada de esto hubiese pasado si me hubieses obedecido, pero tienes la estúpida costumbre de contrariar cada decisión que tomo, y mira cómo terminaste. Ahora te vas a quedar acostada y vas a comer. Eso es todo lo que te debe importar ahora. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. No quería hablar ahora, y ella lo estaba alterando demasiado.

—Lo que pasó no fue mi culpa, si es lo que intentas decir. No confías en mí y yo…

—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estas embarazada? —Soltó la perilla y se volteó para mirarla. No tenía pensado hablarlo ahora, pero su actitud terminó hartándolo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron tanto, que por un momento pensó que se saldrían de su órbita. Ahora ambas manos fueron a su vientre de forma protectora, asustada de que el ataque le hubiera hecho algo a su bebé. No lograba entenderlo, pero hace poco, cuando no sabía si estaba embarazada, no creía estar preparada para ser madre. La idea de un hijo se veía tan lejano que parecía la historia de alguien más, pero ahora al escuchar eso, la hacía darse cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por ese niño o niña que venía en camino.

—Es mi hijo a quien llevas. No iba a morir tan fácilmente —dijo al notar la preocupación en su rostro. Eso lo hizo pensar que tal vez ella no sabía del embarazo, pero era imposible, se supone que las mujeres debían darse cuenta de eso. Él ignoraba completamente del tema, pero también se daba el caso que Bulma era demasiado distraída para ciertos asuntos, y no sería de extrañarse que fuese una sorpresa para ella.

—No lo sabía. Lo sospechaba, pero no lo sabía —susurró, aclarando de paso la duda del hombre—. Es por eso que fuí al mercado. Necesitaba hacerme un test para confirmarlo.

—Está el laboratorio, podías haberte hecho un examen ahí mismo, sin salir y exponerte.

—Es algo personal, Vegeta —respondió seria, un poco enojada—. Si lo hacía en el laboratorio todo el mundo se iba a enterar en menos de cinco minutos.

—Yo también. ¿Por qué querías ocultarlo de mí?

—No quería ocultarlo de ti. No seas egocéntrico. Por supuesto que te iba a contar, pero quería tiempo para mí, para pensar. Jamás pensé que tendría un hijo bajo estas circunstancias. ¡Y mucho menos se me pasó por la cabeza que tu padre mandaría a uno de sus matones para asesinarme!

Vegeta no dijo nada. Simplemente se mantuvo junto la puerta, con la mirada perdida en ella, en esa cama, en los aparatos médicos que la rodeaban y en su aspecto cansado y enfermo, y todavía tenía carácter y fuerza para discutir para salirse con la suya y tener la razón en todo.

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir nada?

—Preocúpate de descansar y comer. Hablaremos más tarde. —Inmediatamente después abandonó su cuarto. No quería actuar tan pronto, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo y a cada minuto que pasaba, la vida de su mujer e hijo corrían peligro. No permitiría que nada ni nadie los lastimaran, y si eso significaba alejarlos de él, así sería.

Horas más tarde, Bulma descansaba satisfecha sobre la cama. Había comido todo o más de lo que no se había alimentado en todos estos días, pero no le importó ganar unos kilos de más luego de aquel descomunal banquete, estaba demasiado molesta por toda la situación y la única forma era desquitarse con la comida. Ni siquiera podía beber vino para calmarse, y eso la enfurecía mucho más. No podía creer que el hombre que ordenó el ataque continuara bajo el mismo techo que ella. Sí, él era el rey, y ella hace poco una esclava, pero ahora era la mujer de su hijo, y no solo eso, también la cabeza del laboratorio, una persona importante, un cerebro valioso que debía ser resguardado.

Al menos ahora podía moverse por el cuarto. Hace uno minutos, los doctores habían regresado para revisarla, y ya que Vegeta no se encontraba, aprovechó para ejercer su autoridad como princesa y les ordenó liberarla de los cables y agujas que la mantenían en la cama. En un comienzo se negaron, por temor al príncipe, pero ella también sabía cómo asustar. Aprovechó de preguntar por el estado de salud de su hijo, y se alegró al saber que, si bien, el ataque lo mantuvo grave, fue el primero en recuperarse, e incluso pudo haber sido el causante de la mejoría de ella por su sangre saiyajin. No habían transcurrido muchas horas desde que se enteró de su embarazo, pero ya sentía que amaba a su pequeñín.

Se dio un largo baño de tina para distraerse. Estaba enojada con Vegeta por no haber dicho nada sobre su hijo, pero en cuanto recuperara energías se encargaría de hablar del tema, y por supuesto el asunto de su padre. Tal vez en Vegetasei era común los asesinatos por encargos, pero por mucho que ella se hubiese adecuado a la atmosfera violenta del planeta, no permitiría que esto quedase impune. Seguramente ya había hecho algo al respecto y no quería decirle nada, pues entonces se encargaría de sacarle toda la información. Ella no era una niña pequeña para que le ocultaran las cosas.

Después del reponedor baño, se cambió el camisón por uno más lindo y corto. Se miró al espejo, de lado, por el otro perfil; inspeccionó su espalda, sus piernas y apoyó las manos en su abdomen. No le agradaba la idea de subir de peso, amaba su cuerpo perfecto y sus curvas, pero el tener un hijo, y de Vegeta, era algo que le arrancaba una sonrisa. Desafortunadamente su felicidad no duró demasiado al ver las pequeñas marcas que dejaron los rayos en su piel. Definitivamente no podía tener un hijo bajo esas circunstancias.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto cerrar, luego la voz de Vegeta llamándola por su nombre. Dejó el espejó y salió del baño para encontrárselo. No le gustó para nada su rostro.

—Te ves repuesta —comentó serio, cruzado de brazos.

—Tú sí que sabes ser galán —dijo irónica.

—Ordenaste a los doctores que quitaran las máquinas.

—Ya no eran necesarias. Después de comer me sentí mucho mejor, y quería ir al baño por mí misma.

—Sigues tomando decisiones sin consultarme.

—¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para ir al baño? —Apoyó las manos en las caderas y lo miró desafiante, pero se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, algo que iba más allá de todo lo que había sucedido. Vegeta tenía algo que decirle y por lo visto le estaba costando demasiado hablar.

—Bulma, ve y recuéstate, aún debes descansar.

Le obedeció, pero no porque él lo dijera, sino porque estaba muy cansada.

—Tengo algo que decirte—comenzó Vegeta. Se movió de su lugar, hasta llegar a los pies de la cama, para mirarla mejor.

—Yo también tengo mucho que decirte, para empezar por…

—No Bulma. Yo voy a hablar. Y tú vas a escuchar. —No esperó a sus predecibles quejas y continuó—: Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, y al hecho que esperas un hijo mío, y a que insistes en no seguir mis órdenes, he tomado una decisión. Mañana a primera hora abandonarás el planeta. Serás escoltada por…

—Espera un poco. —No le gustó cómo sonaba todo, y le importaba un carajo que no quisiese interrupciones—. ¿Dónde voy a ir? Supongo que tú vendrás conmigo.

—Serás escoltada por soldados de mi confianza que irán contigo hasta que estés a salvo. —Continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado—. El viaje a la Tierra es largo, pero estás en condiciones de soportarlo. Un doctor también los acompañará en caso de cualquier malestar.

—A la Tierra ¿Por qué me envías a la Tierra? —Frunció el ceño y levantó un poco la voz. No entendía, o más bien dicho, no quería entender de qué hablaba—. ¿Por qué me envías tan lejos?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado antes de responderle.

—Es la única opción para salvarte la vida. Ni siquiera yo puedo protegerte de mi padre.

Bulma sintió que el mundo se detenía en ese momento. No podía ser cierto lo que salía de la boca de Vegeta.

—No digas eso.

—Te irás mañana antes que salga el sol.

—¡No puedes decidir eso por mí! —No tardó en alterarse.

—No voy a discutir esto contigo. Debes irte de aquí. —respondió duro, y en voz alta.

—¡Debe haber otra solución! ¡Tal vez si tú…!

—No hay otra solución. Te irás mañana.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —Golpeó el colchón con ambos puños cerrados. Si fuera por ella se pondría de pie y correría hacia él para golpearlo, pero tenía miedo de caer al suelo y lastimar a su hijo. Se sentía demasiado cansada y toda su energía estaba dirigida a su voz—. Quieres deshacerte de mí. Te enteras que estoy embarazada y lo más fácil es mandarme lejos para continuar con tu vida.

—No voy a seguir con esto. Debes descansar. —Caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando la vio intentando levantarse—. Quédate en la cama.

—¡Vamos a seguir con esto! ¡No puedes decirme que me vas a mandar a la Tierra y luego irte! ¡Y si te vas de este cuarto te juro que te seguiré donde sea! —Apoyó los pies en el suelo alfombrado y se concentró en su respiración para calmarse y poder continuar—. Dime la verdad, ¿es porque estoy embarazada? —Le dolía cada palabra que decía, pero prefería preguntar enseguida y salir de la duda, ya que en el caso de ser así, tomaría sus cosas y no esperaría hasta mañana para irse.

—Mi padre va a asesinarte si continuas aquí, y bastante me ha costado ocultar lo de tu embarazo. Ya estarías muerta si él supiera que esperas un hijo mío.

—Eres un cobarde —susurró tensa, con los ojos llorosos, pero resistiendo para no largase a llorar.

—No digas eso —dijo molesto. Nadie jamás podría tratarlo de cobarde.

—Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, y por miedo a tu padre me envías lejos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te esperaré? —Lo miró a los ojos. Odiaba ver tal frialdad, mientras que ella expresaba tanto dolor y decepción.

—No tendrás que esperarme. No volveremos a vernos, de lo contrario podrían encontrarte y matarte —comentó sin ninguna emoción.

Eso le dolió demasiado. Si el ataque que sufrió por el soldado del rey no la mató, Vegeta se estaba encargando de darle el golpe de gracia.

Lo de ellos había comenzado por motivos superficiales y completamente diferentes a lo que los unía ahora. Todo fue tan condenadamente rápido, pero fue como se dieron las cosas. Ella no esperaba enamorarse de él, ni tampoco que él se interesara tanto en su persona como para nombrarla su mujer ante todo el planeta, pero luego de escucharlo hablar así, le hacía sentir que todo no había sido más que una tonta ilusión con fecha de vencimiento.

—¡Cobarde! —No se dio cuenta y ya estaba de pie junto a él. Vegeta intentó tomarla del brazo y llevarla de regreso a la cama, pero ella no lo dejó y terminó abofeteándolo en la mejilla—. ¡¿Qué clase de guerrero eres?!

Él no respondió y eso la lastimó mucho más. Ella que había dejado todo por él. Había renunciado a la posibilidad de ser libre, volver a su planeta y ver nuevamente a sus padres que hasta el día de hoy sufrían por no saber de su hija. Todo por él, ¿y cómo le pagaba Vegeta? Se deshacía de ella por temor a las amenazas del rey. Encontraba la salida más fácil, la del cobarde y la mandaba lejos para dejar todo lo que vivieron atrás. Como si estuviese regresando a la ramera al harén porque ya no tiene gracia, ya dejó de serle útil y era hora de cambiarla por otra. Muy poco le importaba que insistiera en que lo hacía para protegerla, no iba a comprarse eso.

Las piernas le fallaron. Era demasiado para ella que llevaba menos de un día despierta luego del ataque que la mantuvo al borde de la muerte. Vegeta la tomó de los brazos, pero ella volvió a golpearlo en el rostro, junto con un grito y amenaza para que no volverá a tocarla, pero no la escuchó. La tomó en brazos y dejó en la cama. La joven se secó las lágrimas con las manos, desesperada, intentando no llorar, pero le era tan difícil, especialmente al verlo tan frío. Ella sabía que no era un capricho más, que él sentía algo fuerte, y eso la mataba más, porque optaba por ignorar todo eso para no tener problemas con el rey, en lugar de luchar por ella y el hijo que venía en camino.

Parece que a fin de cuentas, no era tan grande lo que sentía Vegeta.

—No, tú no eres así. No juegues a ser el saiyajin despiadado conmigo, porque no lo eres. Sé de lo que eres capaz y lo que has hecho conmigo. —Casi no podía controlarse, estaba furiosa por tener esta estúpida discusión—. ¿Ya no recuerdas la noche que fuiste a la guerra? Lo que me dijiste, lo que hicimos. Yo no inventé nada de eso, Vegeta… Y si quieres que me vaya, lo haré, porque no le rogaré a nadie nunca, pero no pienses buscarme. Esto se acaba ahora. Si tú no quieres luchar por mí en el momento que debe hacerse, no pierdas tu tiempo después. —No le rogaría, ni le diría todo lo que dejó por él—. Porque no creo que lo haces para protegerme, sé que debe haber algo más.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella creyó ver arrepentimiento en él, que se retractaría y haría algo por retenerla a su lado, o al menos le diría la verdad, y no todo a medias como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero el tempano en su mirada regresó, junto con las últimas palabras para asegurar su partida.

—Esto se acabó, Bulma. No quiero una mujer que no es capaz de seguir una simple instrucción. El juego me divirtió por la novedad, pero esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Soy un guerrero que va a misiones a matar, no el guardia personal de una mujer que busca constantemente meterse en problemas porque cree que sigue en su planeta. Luego del torneo se anunciará mi compromiso con una guerrera saiyajin, como siempre debió haber sido. Y tú y ese niño ya no son parte de mis planes. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? —concluyó severo.

En ese momento dejó de observarlo. No se merecía una sola lágrima de su parte, ni una palabra, ni mirada. Debería haber dicho eso desde un comienzo, en lugar de que la enviaba lejos por su seguridad personal, así se hubiera ahorrado este mal rato.

Vegeta destensó los puños y fue hasta la puerta.

—Puedes pasar la noche en mi cuarto. Mañana vendrán soldados a buscarte.

Ella no le respondió, y él abandonó la habitación.

Por supuesto esa noche no durmió nada. Estuvo acostada y sin energías intentando no llorar, aunque a ratos se le hacía imposible. Luego, cuando ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, se dio vueltas en la cama, intentando pensar en otra cosa, resistiendo para ser fuerte y no sufrir por alguien que no lo merecía, pero la angustia regresaba, y en especial cuando pensaba que volvería a ver a sus padres, después de haber escogido a Vegeta por sobre ellos. Sentía que no tendría cara para hablarles, abrazarlos, y por supuesto ellos serían capaces de perdonar cualquier cosa, porque la amaban, entonces el llanto regresaba por no ser merecedora de ese cariño verdadero. Sabía que sus actos tendrían consecuencias, pero no tan pronto.

En medio de la noche, la impulsividad la obligó a levantarse, e ir hasta la puerta para encarar una vez más a Vegeta, pero su orgullo fue más grande y la detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Ella no había hecho nada malo, si alguien debía acercarse ese era él, y de todas formas, no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, y mucho menos perdonarlo. Si tanto le teme al rey, que se case con cualquier maldita saiyajin y le de los malditos herederos que tanto quiere. Ella volvería a su planeta y retomaría la vida desde donde la dejó. Estaba segura que no le costaría, era capaz de todo, de lo más imposible, después de todo, no cualquiera puede sobrevivir como ella lo hizo por más de cuatro años en un planeta tan hostil. Pero esa etapa había acabado, la esclava debía morir para dar paso a la Bulma empresaria, dueña del mundo y porque no decirlo, toda una reina en su planeta. Su hijo crecería como un niño normal, con una vida de príncipe, pero sin guerras y muertes. Al menos la cobardía de Vegeta la ayudaba a tener a su hijo en un lugar pacifico para crecer.

Si él quería dejarla por miedo a su padre y buscar una mujer para complacerlo, era su problema, ella sufriría esta noche y mañana se preocuparía de su futuro en la Tierra con sus padres e hijo.

Con eso en mente, regresó a la cama, se arropó y abrazó su vientre. Trató de dormir, y lo consiguió, al menos por algunos minutos, hasta cuando el llanto regresaba. Y así fue como continuó las siguientes horas, hasta cuando ya era el momento de levantase.

Se vistió, y guardó un poco de ropa en un bolso. Estaba tan desanimada que ni siquiera intentó llevar toda la linda ropa que habían hecho para ella. No quería nada que le recordara el planeta, llevaría solo lo necesario para el viaje, aunque claro, su hijo se encargaría de evocar a diario todo lo vivido en Vegetasei.

Se puso de pie y caminó por la amplia habitación. Necesitaba estirar las piernas y reponerse, ganar fuerzas y ser capaz de sostener su propio peso. Sentía como si no hubiese comido en días, pese a haberse atragantado con tanta comida hace unas pocas horas. Seguramente se debía a la sangre de saiyajin de su hijo. Se miró al espejo y trató de sacar más barriga para imaginarse cómo sería en unos meses más, cuando se notase el embarazo. Sonrió divertida, para cuando llegase a la Tierra ya sería evidente, así que sus padres se llevarían doble sorpresa.

Por un momento la pena pasó a segundo plano. A cada minuto que pasaba, la idea de tener un hijo, le gustaba más. Y si ya podía sonreír pese a toda la situación, no quería imaginar toda la dicha que sentiría cuando lo tuviese en sus brazos.

Vegeta había sido su motivo, su única razón para quedarse en un planeta que no le ofrecía nada. Había fallado miserablemente al apostar por él, pero ahora surgía una nueva motivación para centrarse en ella y luchar.

Escuchó la puerta abrir. Se dio vuelta, esperando a Raditz. Quien más que él podría acompañarla en un viaje tan largo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a Vegeta.

El hombre cerró la puerta y la observó. Notó enseguida que había llorado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo enseguida Bulma—. Pensé que Raditz iría conmigo.

—Aguarda en la nave, junto con los otros soldados —respondió con la misma frialdad de la noche anterior.

—Si estás aquí para asegurarme que me voy, tranquilo. No pienso seguir ni un minuto más en este planeta.

Tomó su pequeño bolso y se puso el abrigo que había dejado en la cama. Todo lo necesario lo llevaba en un par de capsulas, por lo que viajaba ligero. No pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar nuevamente, y ella que pensaba que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, pero se mordió el labio y caminó hacia la puerta, con la mirada en alto y evitando contacto visual. Vegeta se hizo a un lado, le abrió la puerta y esperó a que saliera para ir detrás de ella.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos. Sorprendentemente, no había ningún soldado. Al parecer, era verdad lo secreto del viaje, pero entonces, ¿por qué Vegeta no le decía nada? ¿Sería verdad que la enviaría a la Tierra? ¿Realmente anunciaría su compromiso con una guerrera? Estaba nerviosa, y él continuaba frío, actuando como si todo se hubiese acabado. No había miradas de reojo, deseo, calor, nada. Pero si ya no quería estar con ella, ¿por qué continuaba cuidándola? ¿Realmente tenía miedo de su padre y esta era la única forma de protegerla? Pero no podía ser posible. Él era un estratega, casi tan inteligente como ella, y debía encontrar otra forma de estar juntos. Ella no estaba loca, lo que pasó entre ellos no fue algo que solo pasó por su cabeza, pero continuaban caminando y Vegeta jamás la miró, y mucho menos habló.

Volvió a morderse el labio para no llorar. Estaba en una situación de desventaja. Embarazada y sin un poder de pelea o ejercito de su lado, no había nada que pudiese hacer, salvo obedecer la orden de Vegeta y marcharse.

Al salir por una puerta, llegaron al jardín interno de los cuartos de entrenamiento. Bulma reconoció el lugar; por ahí había pasado cuando Raditz la llevó a hablar con Vegeta, éste lucía muy malherido y cansado luego de usar su nave que ella modificó. Esa noche hablaron sobre construir la cámara de gravedad. No había sido hace mucho, pero se sentía una eternidad ahora que miraba hacia atrás. En ese momento ella quería congraciarse con él para conseguir privilegios y favores y él solo la quería llevar a la cama, pero al ver que además de cuerpo también tenía cerebro, decidió retrasar la primera idea para ver qué podía conseguir. Meses después acababan en el mismo lugar, pero sin mirarse, sin el fuego en sus miradas y a punto de no volver a verse.

—¿Dónde está la nave?

Como respuesta, Vegeta la tomó en brazos y levantó vuelo, sin abrir la boca. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Bulma no tuvo tiempo de reclamar por el acercamiento, y debió abrazarlo cuando notó a la altura que se encontraban. Afortunadamente no iba tan rápido y su abrigo la protegía del frio viento de la mañana. Lo que duró el trayecto, ella lo observó, pero no dijo una sola palabra, esperaba que él lo hiciera, pero Vegeta mantuvo la vista en el camino en todo momento. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, pero así era, y en casi veinte minutos de silencio y frío, finalmente descendió en tierra firme, donde una nave de similares características a la que viajaron Milk y Gohan, la esperaba. Afuera de la nave aguardaba Raditz, junto a tres soldados más y el doctor que la había revisado el día anterior.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Pensaba que en cualquier momento Vegeta diría algo y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero todo indicaba que estos eran sus últimos minutos en Vegetasei. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada, de no ser ella la que decidía sobre su vida, pero al final de cuentas, nunca dejó de ser más que una esclava.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que no volvería a verlo más.

—Está todo listo, príncipe.

—No pierdan tiempo, deben…

—Un momento —interrumpió a Vegeta delante de sus hombres, pero no le importó—. Aguarden en la nave. Necesito hablar con el príncipe.

Ninguno de los hombres se movió, pero miraron al hijo del rey en espera de alguna orden. Vegeta hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fueran a la nave.

En cuanto quedaron solos, ella lo tomó del rostro y besó en la boca. No le dio tiempo ni de procesar lo que le hizo, y antes de poder siquiera pensar en tocarla o alejarla, lo soltó y terminó el contacto.

—Realmente se termina aquí —susurró triste, pero sin llorar. El viento sopló con fuerza y su cabello se fue hacia adelante. Tontamente esperó la mano de él para regresarlo detrás de su oído, como solía hacerlo, pero nunca sucedió. Mucho menos tendría su pulgar acariciando su labio.

—Si quieres seguir viva es mejor que te vayas ya. —susurró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un idiota —respondió enojada.

La impulsividad había sido uno de los puntos fuertes en esta relación, y por supuesto no podía no estar presente en esta despedida. Lo tomó del rostro y volvió a besar, pero esta vez no se separó y abrió la boca para comerse los labios del maldito que la enviaba lejos porque según él, la estaba protegiendo, pero no sería capaz de entenderlo.

La razón de Bulma había sido Vegeta, pero él había escogido miles por sobre ella. Ya no había nada más que hacer en el planeta.

Molesta le mordió el labio más fuerte de lo habitual, lo que consiguió el despertar del hombre que había estado estático. Abrazó su cintura con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacía él hasta dejarla sin aliento, casi lastimándola contra la dura armadura. Ella lo besó con pasión y el dolor de un abrupto final. Él, fiero como siempre, se encargó de llevarse todo de ella en ese beso, casi delatando sus sentimientos por no verla más.

Bulma terminó el beso de forma abrupta. Si no tenía poder, al menos tendría la última palabra en algo que ella no tuvo participación, ni fue consultada. Justo cuando la mano de él se acercaba para seguramente, acariciar su labio con el pulgar, la joven retrocedió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ya que él no fue capaz de luchar por ella, no le daría la satisfacción de tocarla de esa forma. Debería vivir con eso y tratar de buscar en otra lo que encontró en ella sin estar buscando. Pero estaba segura que fallaría miserablemente, aunque buscara de forma inconsciente.

El viento movió su cabello hasta regresarlo a su rostro. Sola lo puso detrás de su oreja y miró sus ojos azabache por última vez. Cuando estuvo más cerca de la nave, se dio la vuelta para entrar.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y no volteó a mirar hacia atrás.

Vegeta no se movió de su lugar hasta que la nave se perdió de vista. Aguardó unos minutos más en ese mismo lugar, observando el cielo rojizo de la mañana. Cuando pasó el tiempo calculado que una nave de esa clase requiere para alejarse lo suficiente de Vegetasei, levantó vuelo de regreso a palacio. Tenía mucho por hacer.

Al volver llegar, caminó directo a su objetivo. No se detuvo para nada, ni nadie, pero antes de llegar al lugar deseado, su padre se cruzó en su camino. Lo ignoró y continuó avanzando, mas su padre tenía otros planes en mente.

—Vegeta.

El príncipe se detuvo, pero no volteó.

El rey, de muy buen humor, caminó y se tomó la molestia de ponerse frente a frente con su hijo. Debió mirar hacia abajo pera tener contacto visual, pero Vegeta miraba hacia el frente.

—Estoy contento hijo. Por fin podrás concentrarte en lo que importa.

—Veo que ya te enteraste —respondió conteniendo su frustración.

—Por supuesto, hijo, yo me entero de todo. Soy el rey, ¿lo olvidas?

—Por supuesto que no, padre.

—Ahora solo queda continuar preparándose para el torneo. Quedan menos de tres semanas, y quiero que acabes con todos en poco tiempo. Debes ganar.

—No hay duda de eso —dijo altanero.

—Antes del torneo debes decirme el nombre de la saiyajin que has escogido para que sea tu mujer. Hay muy buenas candidatas en las filas del ejército de elite. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Ante esa acción, Vegeta lo miró de reojo y respondió:

—Escoge la que quieras. No me importa. —Retomó la marcha.

Pasó por fuera de la biblioteca, por los pasillos donde discutieron tantas veces y en otras ocasiones se entregaron a la pasión desbordante de la que eran presa; por fuera de su habitación, que pasó a ser de ella también por la gran cantidad de cosas que dejó y por el prolongado tiempo que la habitó. Caminó sin cambiar el ritmo decidido de su paso por fuera del cuarto que se supone ocuparía ella, pero que solo usó para llenar de robots descompuestos, máquinas a medio construir y ropa desordenada. Continuó por más pasillos de habitaciones vacías, donde alguna vez se encontraron cuando él salía de entrenar y ella quería sorprenderlo con algún obsequio para mejorar su desempeño como guerrero, o pedir algún obsequio por ser tan eficiente como científica, porque nunca se consideró una esclava, y todo lo que le hacía y se dejaba hacer en la cama, era porque lo disfrutaba, y no por obligación.

Se detuvo cuando la puerta reforzada frenó su camino. Ingresó los seis dígitos de la clave que solo él y ella sabían y entró a su preciada cámara de gravedad. Observó su interior, sin moverse. Había pasado muchos días desde que no la usaba y sentía había sido una eternidad. Pues bien, era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y no volteó a mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

ESTE HA SIDO EL PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO

Ya no queda nada para el último capítulo de esta historia que comenzó con el solo propósito de distraerme de un sinnúmero de problemas que me aquejaban en ese momento. Nada más que cuatro y o cinco capítulos, pero que se alargó a lo que vemos ahora.

No voy a comentar, lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo que es el final. Pero les aviso que anunciaré una pequeña sorpresa :)

Ahora debería estar leyendo para una prueba, pero mandé a Carolina a descansar para que Dev se relajara un poquito. Así que agradezco mucho a los rws, follows y favs. Adoro que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí. En verdad, gracias.

Dedico este capítulo a mi linda Karen o Vasi, la primera que se acercó a hablarme cuando hice el facebook de Dev, y cuatro años después seguimos juntas. Te quiero mucho.

Bueno, me despido, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana con el final de **Una Razón**. Besotes!

Con cariño,

Dev.

30/08/16.


	13. XIII

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **XIII**

* * *

 _Si ahora mismo yo me voy_

 _no te pongas a llorar._

 _Nuestra historia es mucho más_

 _que la historia de un final._

 _(Manuel García, María)_

* * *

 _Apoyó los brazos en los bordes de la tina. Su espalda descansaba contra la curva de la bañera y el agua caliente cubría parte de su abdomen. Sentada sobre sus piernas estiradas, Bulma lo atendía con una esponja y jabón para quitar la sangre seca de su cuerpo, luego de un día arduo de entrenamiento. La mujer se preocupaba de mojar las heridas y pasar sus manos con especial cuidado para no causarle alguna molestia, todo bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe, quien no sentía dolor alguno ante heridas tan insignificantes, aun así guardaba silencio y dejaba que ella lo tocara como quisiera, luego se encargaría de añadir brusquedad entre los dos, mientras tanto se dejaba atender por la hermosa joven desnuda._

— _¿Hay muchas razas guerreras en el universo? —preguntó con voz suave y sumisa, preocupada en hacerlo disfrutar. Bulma jamás se vio a sí misma como una esclava, pero a veces le encantaba jugar a pretender que lo era, especialmente cuando él respondía tan bien._

— _Muchas, pero ninguna como la nuestra._

— _¿Y qué los hace tan especiales? —Llevó la esponja llena de agua hasta su pecho para dejar caer el líquido caliente._

— _Toda nuestra existencia está basada en el combate._

— _Me daría miedo verlos atacar un planeta. —Metió la mano en el agua para tomar el rabo del hombre y asearlo—. Físicamente son exactamente iguales a los humanos, salvo por la cola. ¿Cómo es la transformación?_

— _Es la luna blanca la que nos permite alcanzar la transformación. Cuando la adoptamos ya no hay vuelta atrás. —Tensó la mandíbula cuando la vio llevarse su rabo a la boca, como si se tratara de su pene—. Hemos arrasado con planetas enteros en menos de tres días gracias a ese poder que se desata al estar bajo la luna llena._

 _El hombre continuó hablando de su trasformación, de sus batallas y glorias de guerrero pese a la insoportable erección. Afortunadamente ella actuó y sentó sobre éste. Se meció con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, atenta a su relato y a él._

 _No la tocó. La dejó moverse a su ritmo, mientras se deleitaba de la vista y sus gemidos. Estaba demasiado excitado al hablar sobre sus victorias y con ella encima retorciéndose de placer. Sintió deseo de morder sus pezones duros, no podía continuar indiferente a las sensaciones por mucho tiempo, en especial con tan seductora mujer alcanzando el orgasmo. En ese preciso momento dejó de hablar para tocarla. La sacó de la tina y llevó a la cama para continuar con sus historias de guerra y follarla con brusquedad hasta hartarse._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Dejó de contar las flexiones de abdominales cuando llegó a cuatro mil. Estaba tan ensimismado, tan concentrado en su rutina que el tiempo y cansancio pasaron a segundo plano. Luego de cuatro días encerrado en su cámara de gravedad, había logrado dejar atrás la capacidad de percibir el tiempo, de ese modo todo su ser estaba centrado en lo único que importaba. Su mente, cuerpo y espíritu trabajando en equipo para lograr lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

No sabía que ya eran diez días entrenando, castigando su cuerpo y la cámara. Ya no tenía vendas para curarse, ni ganas de preocuparse de eso. Su sangre había decorado el lugar de tal forma que cualquier sádico quedaría fascinado. Por supuesto él también.

Lo único que interrumpía a ratos su concentración eran las imágenes de ella apareciendo inoportuna. Ya no sabía si se trataban de recuerdos o sueños despierto, porque también se había olvidado de dormir, al igual que de comer o descansar, y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Estaba muy cerca de colapsar, y no solo él. Sin descanso ni mantención, la cámara estaba siendo llevada a los extremos. Muy pronto, uno de los dos terminaría muy mal y arrastraría al otro consigo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—No hay de qué preocuparse, señora. Sólo fue un poco de turbulencia, nada de peligro. Cambiaremos un poco el rumbo para alejarnos de la basura y rocas espaciales y así la nave no volverá a ser golpeada nuevamente. Lamento que esto haya interrumpido su descanso.

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a decir señora? No soy señora de nada. Mi nombre es Bulma, y no me asusté por un tonto golpe en la nave. —Se cruzó de brazos, molesta porque Raditz aún no la llamaba por su nombre, pese a repetírselo a diario—. ¡Y no me gusta que me siga ese enano loco cada vez que salgo de mi habitación! —gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe al doctor por insistir en revisarla en cuanto asomaba la nariz fuera de su cuarto, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que la última vez que intentó entrar, terminó con una herida en la cabeza por el vaso que ella le lanzó.

—Pero señora, es mi deber chequear sus signos vitales y los de su hijo.

—¡No! Tu deber es no molestarme y venir solo cuando yo te llame, y no te he llamado nunca. Si algo me hace sentir mal son todos ustedes y la maldita nave que tarda demasiado en llegar a la Tierra.

—Si gusta, señora —respondió Raditz—. Puede usar una de las cápsulas para inducirse al sueño y despertar cuando ya hayamos llegado a destino.

—Ni loca haría eso en un lugar tan pequeño y con ustedes como acompañantes. Y mi nombre es Bulma, no señora. ¿No se supone que debes obedecerme en todo?

—Así es, señora.

—Entonces te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre.

—Como usted ordene, señora… Bulma —dijo incómodo.

—No tienes remedio, no sé qué vio Milk en ti, pero claro, hasta un simio de mi planeta es mejor partido que tu hermano. —Llevaba muchos días de mal humor y nadie ayudaba en eso. Optó por regresar a su cuarto e intentar dormir. Era lo único y más entretenido que podría hacer, y se le hacía sumamente fácil, ya que si no estaba comiendo o discutiendo con alguien de la tripulación, estaba durmiendo.

Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para que el doctor no intentara entrar.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 _Cuando salió del baño, luego de una ducha rápida, la encontró profundamente dormida sobre la cama. La miró unos segundos antes de ir por una copa de vino. Inconscientemente observó la chimenea para comprobar que siguiera encendida, ese hábito adquirido, solo porque ella era muy delicada para las bajas temperaturas del planeta comenzaba a descolocarlo un poco. Jamás se había preocupado tanto por algo o alguien además de su propia persona, y ahora siempre tenía en mente si la estúpida chimenea estaba encendida o no._

 _Se sentó en el sofá, y con calma bebió el vino, sin quitarle la vista al fuego que calentaba la habitación. La copa ya estaba vacía y él continuó en el mismo lugar, sin dejar de mirar, sin moverse, sin pensar, porque eso último lo llevaba a senderos que jamás recorrió y estaba seguro no le agradarían. Él no había nacido para experimentar sentimientos débiles y sin sentido, y era por eso que los últimos días no se permitía analizar la situación. Simplemente continuaba disfrutando y entrenando._

 _Se puso de pie. Iría a entrenar en este mismo momento. No se preocuparía en vestirse, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su cámara de gravedad._

 _Al pasar por la cama, se detuvo para observarla. Dormía boca abajo, totalmente destapada, por lo que pudo apreciar su cuerpo y las marcas dejadas por él debido al sexo brusco. Notó la forma de sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y brazos, las piernas tampoco se salvaron; incluso su cuello tenía la firma de él. Pese a que debía contenerse para no lastimarla, a veces se descontrolaba y se le pasaba la mano, pero ella no se quejaba, parecía disfrutarlo._

 _La observó unos minutos más hasta que hizo una mueca de desagrado. No hacia ella, sino que para él mismo por estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera._

 _La tapó hasta el cuello con un cobertor y salió del cuarto a paso raudo. No podía continuar perdiendo el tiempo._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

No había soldados en las cercanías, pero la explosión fue tan violenta que se sintió casi en todo el palacio. La única persona que vivía en esa área era el príncipe, y no dudaron en correr para comprobar que estuviera bien. Cuatro guerreros llegaron primero al lugar del accidente, casi no reconocieron el pasillo ni sus alrededores, ya que no había paredes y mucho menos mobiliario y lo poco que quedó en pie quedó irreconocible. Debieron apresurarse en apagar las llamas o podría terminar todo mucho peor.

Para cuando llegaron tres soldados más, los primeros ya habían logrado remover escombros de piedra y metal hasta llegar al área donde el hijo del rey solía entrenar encerrado día y noche, especialmente después que se deshizo de esa humana débil que lo tenía tan raro. Todos comentaron lo que había hecho esa simple mujer con él, no había lugar donde no se hablara sobre el príncipe saiyajin domado, incluso en otros planetas era tema de conversación. Pero claro, siempre a escondidas por temor a la reacción del violento y sanguinario príncipe, y también del rey, quien había sido el único capaz de controlarlo, quizás la única persona más poderosa que él y ahora todo el mundo temblaba ante lo que podía hacer el monarca.

Cuando el príncipe regresó a sus entrenamientos, encerrado en su cuarto especial, todos, incluido el rey pensaron que había regresado a la normalidad. Eso era lo que el joven heredero acostumbraba hacer y ya solo le faltaba regresar a las violentas misiones de conquistas, pero primero se estaba preparando para ganar el torneo de su planeta. También podían participar guerreros de otras razas, pero muy pocas se atrevían a pisar suelo de saiyajin, y los que tenían el poder para hacerles frente en combate no tenían muy buenas relaciones con ellos.

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó un soldado alto y corpulento.

—¡Preparen un tanque de recuperación! —bramó otro, en cuanto vio a su compañero sacar al príncipe de los escombros.

Lo tomaron de una muñeca y jalaron sin mucha delicadeza, pero sorprendentemente ese brazo ensangrentado permaneció unido al resto del cuerpo. Otro guerrero más inteligente se apresuró en recogerlo con mayor delicadeza para evitar que se agravase y muriera en ese mismo lugar. De suceder eso, todos los presentes terminarían ejecutados por no socorrer al príncipe como se debía.

Casi no se distinguía el rostro de Vegeta, bañado en sangre y cubierto de heridas al igual que su cuerpo. Había llevado a tal extremo su entrenamiento que la habitación reforzada y diseñada para soportar explosiones e impactos de consideración, se vio reducida a fierros derretidos y metal inservible porque el príncipe estalló toda su ira en un último ataque a su oponente imaginario.

Terminó inconsciente. Jamás sintió ni escuchó a los soldados y sus gritos, tampoco cuando lo llevaron a un tanque de recuperación y mucho menos escuchó la conversación del rey con los médicos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, y que según ellos, al menos estaría dos semanas en el tanque.

El torneo era en dos días.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Pasa, Raditz, no te quedes parado ahí como un tonto —ordenó Bulma desde su cama. Ya eran dos días enteros sin levantarse y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Se sentía agotada sin haber hecho nada y las náuseas habían aumentado considerablemente. No sabía si la razón era su hijo o el viaje que no terminaba nunca, o tal vez una mezcla de ambos.

—¿Quiere que haga llamar al médico? Está afuera esperando sus órdenes.

—Ya te dije que no quiero esa lagartija en mi habitación.

—Siento insistir, pero no luce bien.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Se ve pálida.

—No es nada. Ya va a pasar.

—No dude en llamarse si necesita algo.

Raditz continuó de pie y en silencio a la espera que su señora hablara. A Bulma le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta.

—Dime una cosa, Raditz. No he visto más a tu hermano. La última vez fue antes de que se marchara a la guerra con la mitad de los saiyajin de Vegetasei. ¿Murió en combate?

—… Así es. —Pese a que tardó un poco en responder, lo hizo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

—Es lo mejor. Así Milk puede estar tranquila de que nunca ira por ella y su hijo, y tampoco me molestará a mí —dijo convencida y feliz por la noticia, pero pronto miró de reojo al soldado para ver su reacción por sus palabras. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan insensible, sin embargo, se supone que a los saiyajin no les importaba nada, pero ella misma sabía que no era del todo así—. Supongo que una vez que lleguemos a la Tierra vas a buscar a Milk, ¿o no? —Optó por cambiar el tema, aunque no mucho.

Nuevamente el gigante saiyajin guardó silencio. Mantuvo la vista hacia delante, justo en una gran ventana reforzada que brindaba una vista panorámica y privilegiada del vasto espacio. Él que había viajado tanto, ni siquiera había conocido una décima parte de todas las estrellas que brillaban.

—¡Vamos! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de un viaje tan largo. ¿Qué acaso eres estúpido? Tienes que ver a Milk y Gohan.

Raditz la observó cuando lo llamó estúpido, pero regresó la mirada a la ventana, especialmente cuando creyó ver una pequeña luz acercarse.

—No te quedes callado y respóndeme. Definitivamente voy a ser muy feliz cuando llegue a la Tierra. Por fin podré tener una conversación civilizada con alguien que arma más de dos oraciones sin agotarse mentalmente. —Volvió hacerle un desprecio, pese a que sabía que no le afectaban en nada.

El hombre se acercó a la ventana cuando vio más luces sumarse a la primera. Los observó un momento más antes de caminar a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

—Esta habitación es la más resistente de la nave. Por favor no salga en ningún momento y escóndase.

—¡¿Qué?! —consultó sin entender nada, y Raditz no se quedó para darle más detalles.

Un tanto asustada, se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. Le tomó trabajo divisar lo que hizo a Raditz salir raudo de su habitación, pero cuando las luces ya fueron divisibles para su ojo, fue porque estaban demasiado cercas de su nave. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al recordar las palabras de su guardaespaldas. Volvió a la ventana para comprobar si lo que vio eran naves o solo producto de su imaginación, pero esta vez alcanzó a ver la insignia real pintada en rojo furioso sobre el metal negro. Los mismos colores escogidos por ella cuando dio la orden de pintar los últimos modelos de nave que hizo para la flota de soldados encargados de ataques en el espacio. También había diseñado ropa especial e incluso un casco para respirar.

Cuando diseñó y construyó todo eso, Bulma jamás pensó que los estaría ayudando en su propio intento de asesinato.

Su corazón se aceleró, y sus manos abrazaron protectoras su vientre. Su única esperanza en ese momento era que Vegeta apareciera para salvarla, o jamás regresaría a su planeta y su hijo no alcanzaría a nacer.

La nave entera tembló y estremeció con violencia. Bulma cayó al suelo justo cuando vio por la ventana un par de saiyajin volando, tratando de alcanzarlos. Seguramente había más naves rodeando la de ella y algún guerrero le lanzó un ataque de energía.

Estaban en medio de la nada, si lograban desestabilizar la nave todo acabaría, pero ella conocía las naves y si podía ayudar en algo para salvarse lo haría. Tenía un hijo que proteger y no se quedaría encerrada como la otra vez que atacaron el planeta de los saiyajin. Tenía una razón gigante por la cual luchar.

Salió corriendo en busca de Raditz para dar instrucciones de los lugares vulnerables de las naves y los trajes. Era tanta la adrenalina que ignoró el dolor en su abdomen provocado por el golpe en el suelo al caer.

* * *

En el mismo momento que la nave se vio atacada por guerreros saiyajin, los doctores encargados de supervisar la recuperación del príncipe Vegeta, se percataron de su elevada frecuencia cardiaca. La que antes había estado tranquila y constante, ahora marcaba agitada y en aumento. Lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que se encontraba estable y durmiendo.

Asustados, intentaron de todo para estabilizarlo, controlaron que el contenido del líquido del tanque tuviera los químicos en el porcentaje adecuado, le inyectaron a través de las decenas de tubos a los que estaba conectado, pero nada pasó.

Todos se detuvieron cuando lo vieron abrir los ojos, totalmente consiente. Aún tenía heridas por sanar, pero él ya estaba despierto. Desorientado se quitó la máscara de oxígeno, lo que lo hizo tragar un par de bocanadas del líquido azul. Antes que algún doctor moviera algo para drenar el agua y elevar el tanque, el príncipe golpeó el vidrio con la mano abierta.

Los hombres se alejaron para que los trozos de vidrios ni el agua les alcanzara. Afortunadamente ninguno salió lastimado y pudieron correr para atender al guerrero quien cayó arrodillado en el suelo, ahogado y tosiendo la desagradable agua.

—Príncipe Vegeta, no era el momento para salir. Está muy lastimado aún.

—Mi ropa… ahora.

—Pero señor, tenemos que…

—¡Ahora! —La tos volvió a atacar por culpa del grito, pero sirvió para que lo obedecieran.

* * *

—¡Raditz! —Bulma llamó al guerrero desde el suelo de su habitación. La nave iba tan rápido e inclinada que no podía mantenerse en pie.

En cuanto entró a su cuarto, Raditz apretó un botón en la ventana para que una capa metálica protegiera el vidrio. A causa de eso ya no se podía ver hacia afuera.

—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

—¡No digas eso! ¡La nave se cae!

—Los guerreros se encargan de todo. —Quería volver a salir para pelear, pero ella le estiró la mano y no le quedó otra opción que arrodillarse a su lado. Aprovechó de revisar que nada pudiese lastimarla. La gran cama anclada al piso de la nave se encargaba de protegerla.

—Estamos controlando eso. Debo marcharme.

—¡No! ¡Quédate conmigo! —Le tomó la mano, suplicante.

El hombre no supo qué hacer ante eso, pero le obedeció.

—No va a morir, señora.

—¡Sí! ¡Voy a morir hoy en medio de la nada, todo porque tu príncipe no fue capaz de protegerme! —dijo llorando. Tiritaba de miedo y ya no soportaba el dolor en su vientre.

—Señora, pudimos encargarnos de las naves gracias a usted, ahora solo falta…

—¡No quiero que vayas a pelear! ¡Te quedas conmigo!

—Debo ir por el doctor.

—¡Está escondido en mi baño, deja ahí a ese cobarde inútil! —Apretó la mano de Raditz y abrazó su abdomen con la otra.

—Todo va a terminar bien.

—Ya deja de decir eso y acompáñame. —Lloró con más ganas y miedo. Si no fuera por la pared y la cama, se hubiera golpeado con todo lo que caía a causa de la gravedad. Estaba aterrada y en todo lo que pensaba en ese momento eran en Vegeta—. Debería haberme ido a la Tierra cuando tuve la oportunidad. No puedo creer que Vegeta se deshiciera de mí.

—Eso no es así, señora.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando la verdad. Si no le había dicho antes era simplemente porque las ordenes fueron claras, pero ahora que la veía tan asustada y desesperada, sintió que podía hablar. Había pasado tanto con ella que la molestia de tener que cuidarla día y noche pasó por completo, y tampoco podría olvidar todo lo que hizo por Milk y Gohan.

—No vamos a la Tierra. Este es un viaje para alejarla del Vegetasei y ponerla a salvo hasta que pueda regresar.

—¡¿Qué?! —Quiso decir más, exigir más respuestas y preguntar hasta que Raditz le diera toda la información, pero una punzada en el vientre la obligó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

En el momento que Raditz iba por el médico, un golpe brusco en el techo lo obligó a permanecer junto a Bulma. Dos golpes más y la nave se salió de control por completo. Se puso sobre ella para protegerla, justo a tiempo que explotaba la pared donde estaba la ventana. El aire y el frío entraron violentos, junto con un par de saiyajin enviados por el rey.

* * *

—Rey Vegeta, la misión ha resultado un éxito —dijo Nappa en cuanto se puso detrás de él, y no fue necesario entrar en más detalles. Sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

El monarca permanecía sentado en su trono, en la parte central y mejor ubicada de la arena, alejado de todos. El lugar donde celebraban las batallas en su honor y a la gloria eterna de su planeta y guerreros. El círculo perfecto contaba con asientos de cemento duro, pero en más de un lugar había rastros de los brutales impactos al momento de pelear. Era un imposible que un lugar así permaneciera intacto.

Las graderías rebosaban de guerreros saiyajin y de otras razas que no se perderían el espectáculo. Se concentró de todo en un recinto con capacidad para miles de personas. Muchos poderosos, otros que vivían de oficios tranquilos y pacíficos y eran despreciados por esa causa, no obstante, vibraban y gritaban igual que el saiyajin más intrépido cuando la cabeza de un luchador era despedazada por un solo golpe del oponente.

Un par de reyes guerreros de otros planetas habían sido invitados y ahora compartían vino con el rey. Uno de ellos traía a su hijo menor para que viera de cerca la brutalidad saiyajin y se hiciera una idea de todo lo que tendría que entrenar para hacerles frente, el otro emperador, trajo a su hija pequeña con la esperanza de unir sangre y reinos. No le importaba que fuese demasiado joven para el príncipe saiyajin, pero Vegeta, más feliz que nunca, se adelantó con la noticia que este día su único hijo se comprometería con la guerrera más sobresaliente del ejército, así que la pobre y delicada princesa debería pasar varias horas observando a un montón de hombres y mujeres destrozándose entre ellos, y todo por nada.

—Es una lástima que tu hijo no vaya a participar en este torneo. Lo único que se hablaba era de su participación, y las apuestas no eran sobre si ganaría o no, sino que en cuanto tiempo lo haría —comentó el monarca que vino con su hijo—. Si no fuera porque es tan conocido, pensaría que se acobardó —rió con fuerza. El alcohol ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto, y ya que aún no comenzaban los combates oficiales, prefería mantener su atención puesta en las hermosas esclavas que lo atendía, en lugar de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en estos momentos.

—Mi hijo no le tiene miedo a nadie. Solo por hoy no tomaré ese comentario como una ofensa, estoy de demasiado buen humor como para enojarme. —Le dio una palmada en el trasero a una de las esclavas que pasó por su lado para llevarle a la princesa lo único sin alcohol que encontró.

—Se puede saber por qué estás de tan buen humor, padre.

El rey se volteó al escuchar la voz de su hijo. La última vez que lo vio lucía más muerto que vivo dentro del tanque de recuperación y medio día después, aparecía ante él con una armadura nueva (la misma que le vio vestir ese día que fueron a la guerra), con aspecto recuperado e igual de altanero que siempre.

El príncipe movió la capa con un brazo antes de sentarse en su lugar acostumbrado, justo al lado derecho de su padre. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas y observó el lugar. Jamás lo había visto tan lleno de guerreros y seres de otros planetas. En realidad su padre se había encargado de publicitar el evento, ya que además de sus visitas distinguidas, logró divisar varios representantes de otros imperios sentados en lugares privilegiados.

—Vegeta, lograste salir del tanque de recuperación. Los doctores me informaron que tardarías al menos una semana más.

—Pues ya ves que estoy aquí. —Aceptó la copa de vino que le ofreció su esclava—. Aún no me has respondido, padre. Cuál es el motivo de tanta dicha.

—Siempre me han gustado estos eventos, Vegeta. Y ahora que has llegado a tiempo, imagino participarás.

—Si no es para eso, no estaría aquí, y bien lo sabes. —Bebió todo el vino de una sola vez. Su esclava llegó enseguida para servirle más y él aceptó gustoso para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejó ese líquido azul.

El rey le prestó atención al comportamiento de su hijo. Como era de costumbre, ni siquiera miró a la mujer, pese a ser una de las más hermosas de las presentes, pero no le importó, ya se había deshecho de esa esclava débil, y poco le importaba con quien se acostaba desde ahora, mientras se preocupara de darle nietos fuertes con la mujer que escogió como futura reina.

Minutos después de intercambiar comentarios cínicos y altaneros con su padre y los invitados, el torneo dio inicio.

La modalidad era bastante simple: en su mayoría se trataban de combates a muerte. El perdedor podía pedir clemencia o rendirse, pero todos sabían que eso significaba el desprecio de sus pares y rechazo de su escuadrón en caso que se tratase de un saiyajin. Para algunos guerreros era mejor morir peleando, dando un espectáculo digno en lugar de quedar embarrado por la derrota.

Vegeta vio las primeras peleas desde su asiento, de a ratos el mareo regresaba, al no estar ciento por ciento recuperado. Nunca había estado en una explosión de ese tipo y definitivamente su cuerpo necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse, pero en estos momentos carecía de eso y paciencia. Desvió su atención de los guerreros por un momento para mirar hacia su derecha, donde se encontraban los soldados de elite del ejército, disfrutando al igual que todos de la carnicería, criticando las técnicas de peleas y gritando para que el ganador cortara la cabeza al perdedor. Entre ellos, divisó a la mujer que su padre debió escoger para ser su mujer. La conocía, la había visto en más de una ocasión durante combates y eventos; era una mujer bastante atractiva para ser una guerrera, no tenía una sola cicatriz en su rostro, y pese a ser musculosa, contaba con las curvas necesarias para lograr llamar su atención. De seguro sus hijos serían guerreros destacados desde temprana edad, sabía lo poderosa que era.

En un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Ella lo descubrió observándola y no ocultó su gusto. Le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Como respuesta, Vegeta se puso de pie y acercó al balcón. Era el momento de terminar lo que comenzó.

—¿Vas a participar ya? —exclamó el rey

Vegeta dejó caer su capa antes de responder.

—No tengo más tiempo que perder. —Con esa elegancia que tenían unos pocos, levitó y descendió hasta pisar el suelo de tierra.

El público gritó ante la presencia del príncipe. Los guerreros que habían llegado con la esperanza de derrotarlo y ganar la gloria, pelearon entre ellos para poder ir primero contra el saiyajin e intentar vencerlo.

Vegeta se ajustó los guantes, justo como lo hacía antes de cualquier combate. Ya estaba listo para comenzar.

Los guerreros comenzaron a salir, uno por uno. En un comienzo, Vegeta se tomó su tiempo para eliminarlos, pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos, la adrenalina que pudo sentir se apagó y quiso terminar con todo pronto. Cortó brazos, decapitó sin que el afectado pudiera notarlo, manchó sus guantes con sangre de la forma más veloz y agresiva que pudo encontrar. A medida que salían más y más contrincantes su rabia iba en aumento, en cada guerrero veía a su padre y eso lo alteraba al punto de continuar castigando el cadáver. También recibió golpes. No estaba totalmente recuperado de sus heridas, y eso le pasó la cuenta, pero a cada daño nuevo recibido su sangre hervía para recordarle su objetivo y terminar la maldita pelea de una vez. Masacró a los guerreros, a otros los dejó con vida solo por la humillación que significaba, a un par les ganó sin siquiera tocarlos y con otros debió recurrir a una de sus mejores técnicas para salir airoso sin comprometer su estado físico.

Estaba dando el espectáculo que todos habían ido a ver. Sus hombres fieles vitorearon su nombre, incluso los soldados de su padre. Todos en el planeta clamaban por el guerrero perfecto, el asesino que todo saiyajin aspiraba a ser. Lo que pudieron pensar al verlo encaprichado por una esclava se olvidó al verlo actuar tal y como siempre fue. Un planeta entero clamaba su nombre.

—Ten cuidado, Vegeta. La popularidad de tu hijo ha crecido mucho este último tiempo, en especial después que consiguió ganarle a Kodrac.

El monarca no respondió. Prefirió continuar bebiendo mientras observaba el desempeño de su hijo. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero se había hecho demasiado fuerte y en tan poco tiempo. Su manera de asesinar había mejorado y estaba seguro que no estaba mostrando todo su poder. Los gritos de toda la arena, clamando al príncipe lo hizo molestarse un poco. Él era el rey, la gente debería estar gritando por él y su desempeño, pero había decidido no pelear en esta ocasión.

Los combates continuaron, hasta casi llegada la noche. El sol rojizo comenzaba a ocultarse, pero el rojo en el suelo permaneció intacto. Los soldados encargados de llevarse a los últimos cadáveres se apresuraron para no terminar como ellos, ante la impaciencia del príncipe.

La multitud calló cuando el rey se puso de pie y acercó al balcón para mirar a su hijo. Ya había llegado la hora de dar su discurso, declararlo ganador del torneo, anunciar su compromiso con la guerrera y así asegurar la supremacía de la raza por otra generación más, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca, su hijo se adelantó.

—El torneó aún no ha terminado, padre —habló con voz fuerte y ronca, asegurándose que la mayoría del lugar escuchara,

El príncipe lucía bastante cansado, se podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, y aunque su armadura había resistido muy bien, se podía ver impactos y grietas en ella.

—Ya es hora que descanses, Vegeta. Sube a festejar con nosotros.

—Aún falta un combate más. —Escupió sangre al suelo.

—¿Quieres seguir matando? ¿No te bastó con todos los cadáveres que siguen retirando? —Se molestó un poco al ver que su hijo intentaba llevar el mando del tema.

—Te reto a combate, aquí y ahora —dijo sonriendo, totalmente confiado—. A no ser que tengas miedo, padre.

El silencio que reinaba desapareció. Los murmullos se hicieron insoportables, todos hablando de la invitación del príncipe y lo que significaba. Los que estaban sentados más lejos intentaban averiguar que había dicho el príncipe.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo grave, y serio, ya que este tipo de combates solo dejaba un ganador, y el perdedor era humillado o perdía la vida, así que Vegeta sabía muy bien lo que estaba ofreciendo.

El rey dejó caer su copa y apretó los dientes ante la sonrisa altanera de su hijo. Sabía en qué lugar lo dejaba con esta invitación. Si decía que no, perdería automáticamente y junto con su honor, el respeto de todos sus hombres, de los invitados reales, los representantes de otros imperios y su planeta.

Los invitados de Vegeta guardaron silencio. Era el peor lugar para estar en estos momentos y lo mejor era no moverse ni hablar hasta que fuese seguro. El príncipe acababa de retar a un combate a muerte al rey, y no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El poderoso rey de Vegetasei tiene miedo? —Se arregló los guantes, a la espera que su padre aceptara. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que así sería.

—Vegeta, no lo escuches. Está encolerizado porque no lo dejaste quedarse con esa mujer. No caigas en su tetra. —Paragus no paraba de hablar en un intento de hacer entrar en razón al rey, pero fue completamente inútil.

—Aún puedo tener más herederos. —Se quitó la capa y de un salto descendió hasta el centro de la arena donde su hijo lo esperaba.

El monarca estaba furioso. Sabía muy bien la razón de actuar de Vegeta y se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo. Su hijo no merecía ser el próximo rey de Vegetasei. Todo esto era culpa de la madre defectuosa que escogió para engendrarlos; pensaba que solo Tarble había salido mal, pero ahora comprobaba que su hijo mayor, a quien él tanto se esmeró en entrenarlo y formarlo también había nacido dañado. Si con Tarble se contuvo para no asesinarlo (aunque afortunadamente alguien más lo hizo por él), no se controlaría con Vegeta. Dejaría bien el claro quién era el rey y quién mandaba.

Los saiyajin gritaban y aclamaban a su favorito. Los más débiles comenzaron a marcharse asustados. Esto no terminaría bien, un cambio de mando o un intento de éste tan violento solo generaba más violencia y caos, y los que no sabían combatir siempre salían perdiendo. Los invitados de otros planetas enviaron la noticia enseguida, esto no era algo que ocurría todos los días. Incluso en una sociedad tan violenta y agresiva como la de los saiyajin existían las reglas y este suceso los regresaba a cómo se resolvían los problemas generaciones atrás.

Antes que comenzara la lucha entre el rey y el príncipe, otros hombres ya resolvían sus diferencias con agresiones físicas. Este momento solo podía exaltar a todos los presentes.

—¡Espero que entiendas las consecuencias de esto, Vegeta! —Hizo estallar su ki y se puso en posición de ataque—. ¡Porque no voy a detenerme!

—No espero que hagas eso —respondió iniciando el ataque.

La concurrencia si antes vibró con los combates del príncipe contra los guerreros, ahora su sangre guerrera hervía y la adrenalina crecía con solo presenciar semejante duelo. Era algo que no se tenía la oportunidad de ver seguido, especialmente considerando que cuando finalizara uno de los dos estaría muerto, porque estaba claro que ninguno se rendiría, eso sería peor que la muerte misma.

En un comienzo se vio parejo. El rey logró acertar un par de golpes de consideración, pero el príncipe había salido hace poco del tanque de recuperación sin finalizar el proceso de sanación y había estado peleando todo el día, lo que lo hizo quedar en desventaja ante el hombre mayor.

El príncipe debió alejarse un par de pasos para escapar del alcance del rey y poder respirar. Estaba exigiéndole demasiado a su cuerpo, y lo sabía, pero no se detendría.

—¿Pensaste que podrías eliminarme, Vegeta? —Gritó confiado, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de su boca con el guante—. Es increíble que ahora estés a punto de morir por una prostituta.

El joven guerrero cerró los ojos y se calmó. Respiró el aire pesado, cargado a muerte y sangre del lugar, para luego vaciar los pulmones. Gracias a los entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad había aprendido a realizar ejercicios de respiración para soportar la presión y no desplomarse al primer movimiento. Una de las consecuencias de esto fue que sus sentidos se expandían y trabajaban al doble de su capacidad. Fue por eso que sin abrir los ojos, fue capaz de sentir el aire que cortaba su padre al acercarse para atacarlo.

Hizo la espalda hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe en su cuello que podría haberlo dejado fuera de combate. Apoyó las palmas en el suelo e impulsó para estirar las piernas y así golpearlo en el abdomen, hacia el cielo de Vegetasei. Con velocidad impactante, lo esperó en las alturas y recibió con otro golpe puño para regresarlo al suelo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que dejó un agujero en el centro de la arena.

Mientras el monarca salía de la tumba de tierra, Vegeta observó sus manos. Era increíble todo lo que había logrado gracias a esa sala de entrenamiento. Sonrió justo como cuando conquista planetas y somete a guerreros poderosos.

No perdió tiempo, se lanzó contra su padre para continuar atacando, pero el monarca detuvo su puño y contratacó con la rodilla contra el abdomen de su hijo. El sonido que escuchó fue de la armadura resquebrajar junto con un par de costillas rotas.

—Eres patético, Vegeta. —Lo golpeó en la cabeza y lanzó lejos. El cuerpo de su hijo abrió la tierra en dos hasta que se detuvo y levantó—. Perder todo por una mujer.

—Mis motivaciones van más allá de eso.

—Tus actos indican lo contrario, hijo.

Se arrojó hacia su padre. Logró golpearlo, pero no como deseaba. Estaba más fuerte de lo que había calculado y se le hacía difícil darle un golpe que lo desestabilizara. Detuvo la rodilla que iba justo a su rostro, pero no fue capaz de parar la llave que le hizo al tomarlo por atrás para aprisionar su cuello. Solo alcanzó a poner un brazo para que no pudiera ahorcarlo, pero quedó atrapado en esa postura a merced de su progenitor.

—Y lo peor de todo, Vegeta, es que haces todo esto por un cadáver. —Ejerció más presión para dejarlo sin aire.

—Deja de hablar y pelea de una vez. —Intentó liberarse, pero el maldito apretaba demasiado.

—Jamás imaginé que serías capaz de traicionarme de esta forma. Pensé que solo la enviabas lejos, pero quise asegurarme y mandé un escuadrón de mis mejores soldados para hacerle una visita.

Vegeta no respondió, pero la sorpresa lo hizo dejar de luchar por unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No te lo esperabas? Para tu información, Vegeta, antes que llegaras a pelear un soldado ya me había informado que la nave donde viajaba tu puta ya fue destruida, pero antes de eso se encargaron de ella, uno por uno de mis hombres la folló. Hubieras estado ahí para escucharla gritar como la zorra que era.

—¡Cállate! —gritó desesperado. No podía ser, había pensado en todo para que saliera a la perfección. Era imposible que Bulma estuviera muerta. Gritó con los dientes apretados cuando los huesos de su muñeca atrapada sonaron al romperse.

—Es una lástima no poder haber estado ahí para cogerla. Seguramente hubiera entendido porque logró volverte así de estúpido.

—Te voy a destruir —musitó con la cara roja de ira. Las venas de su cien y brazos se hincharon y no se dio el tiempo de analizar si decía la verdad o no. Todo lo que sucedía en su cabeza era masacrar a quien se atrevió a tocar a su única y más preciada posesión.

—Yo voy a acabar contigo, maldito traid…

Junto con un grito que desgarró su garganta, Vegeta hizo estallar su ki. La violenta y ardiente expulsión de energía lo ayudó a estirar los brazos y liberarse de la llave que no lo dejaba respirar. Fue tan ágil y rápido que su padre no lo vio voltear para tomarlo del rostro. Sin soltarlo, lo arrojó al suelo, abriendo más la tierra bajo sus pies; puso la mano libre sobre el abdomen del monarca y procedió a soltar un violento ataque de energías.

Los espectadores no lograron ver lo que sucedía. Era tanta la luz de las explosiones que solo pudieron cubrir sus ojos y esperar que el polvo y humareda disipara.

Fue increíble el silencio que embargó un lugar tan grande. El coliseo saiyajin, repleto de guerreros, amantes de los combates y adrenalina al máximo, ahora guardaba silencio ante el espectáculo que presentaban nada más y nada menos que el rey y el príncipe.

En medio del humo, lograron divisar la rodilla de Vegeta sobre la espalda de su padre, aún en el suelo. Para cuando se pudo ver con claridad nuevamente, los gritos regresaron el doble, vitoreando al príncipe que sostenía el rabo de su padre.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó el rey con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me mataste?! —rugió al ponerse de pie para quedar frente a su hijo que continuaba con su rabo en la mano para enrostrárselo.

El joven guerrero caminó rodeando a su padre.

—No voy a matarte aún. Primero te voy a destrozar —dijo con expresión seria y voz ronca. Continuó caminando como un animal asechando a su presa paralizada por el miedo—. ¿Acaso pensaste que me volvería suave, blando y débil por tener a mi mujer a mi lado? —sonrió altanero—. ¿Por un momento pensaste que me convertiría en mi madre, o mucho peor, en Tarble? —Arrojó el rabo a los pies de su padre—. No. Te recuerdo que fui educado por ti, padre. Yo soy mucho mejor que tú, y también mucho peor. —Su rostro se llenó de sombras.

Se lanzó al ataque una vez más. Literalmente lo destrozaría.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La nave aterrizó violenta en terreno abandonado. Las pocas casas antiguas que quedaban en pie terminaron desintegradas luego del impacto de la esfera. Algunos animales y aves de los alrededores huyeron asustados, pero ninguna persona escuchó algo, ya que no se encontraba nadie lo suficientemente cerca para siquiera ver el humo elevarse al cielo. Este planeta olvidado solo era un cementerio, un viejo y solitario recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue antes que esos simios gigantes llegaran a someter a su gente.

El guerrero levantó vuelo en cuanto la compuerta se abrió. No tenía tiempo que perder, ya había esperado demasiado para viajar y la desesperación crecía al no haber tenido noticas de la nave donde viajaba Bulma escoltada.

Pese al cansancio, estalló su ki para apresurare y llegar al lugar donde se registró la última señal de la nave, hace bastantes días. No podía haber salido mal. Su plan había sido perfecto, él era un estratega, el mejor, el monarca de los saiyajin, por lo tanto todo debió resultar tal y cómo lo planeó. No podía ser posible que después de tanto que luchó y se arriesgó, no volviera a verla. Y todo lo que hizo por ella, porque ella fue la razón de su actuar, y ahora no sabía si se encontraba con vida o murió por culpa de su padre. No debería haberlo matado, así podría torturarlo más hasta hacerlo pagar por haberse atrevido a tocar a su mujer. Sí, ella era su mujer, y pese a continuar sin saber qué era lo que lo movía a hacer todo por ella, no se detuvo ni cuestionó, ya había demasiado lejos y no se detendría por nada. Toda su vida se guio por su instinto, y si sentía que debía tenerla a su lado por el resto de su vida, así sería. No mataría el deseo hacia ella, mucho menos cuando eso lo ayudó a ser más fuerte. Ella hizo más que construir una cámara de gravedad para hacerlo más poderoso.

Los arboles a su paso cayeron, el mar se abrió en dos ante su poderosa aura, la tierra tembló y los animales huyeron atemorizados. El ahora rey volaba veloz para encontrarla.

Algo dentro de él le decía que se encontraba con viva. Sana y salva, ella y su hijo. Tal y como se jactó tantas veces, era una mujer inteligente y capaz de sobrevivir cuatro años en el planeta más hostil de la galaxia y en condiciones decentes para tratarse de una humana sin poder de pelea. Esto fue una prueba más, ella nuevamente probaría su valía y lo sorprendería como acostumbraba, como tanto le gustaba a él.

Descendió a tierra y apagó su ki. Solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos antes de encontrarse con el guerrero que debió haber matado por no cuidar como se debía a su mujer, pero perdonó porque simple e irónicamente él era el más capacitado para acompañarla. No dudaría en reventarle la cabeza si esta vez no cumplió.

Raditz estaba fuera de una antigua casona y más atrás se podía ver los restos de una de las mejores naves de los saiyajin.

—Dime… —Cerró la boca. Su garganta se selló y secó al verlo en tal mal aspecto. Parte de su armadura estaba destruida, y las partes expuestas de piel revelaban heridas abiertas—. ¿Dónde está? —Demandó saber, sin una pisca de miedo en su voz. No demostraría lo que sentía en ese momento y mucho menos ante un soldado, pero la angustia creció al no recibir respuesta—. Soldado, infórmame de lo sucedido.

Los segundos se le hicieron una eternidad. Este tipo de angustia se le hizo familiar, ya la había experimentado cuando atacaron a Bulma, y nuevamente se hacía presente para torturarlo y reducirlo a un hombre desesperado que no quería perder lo que nunca buscó ni necesitó, pero ahora anhelaba con desesperación. ¿Estaría muerta? Los soldados del hijo de puta de su padre eran fuertes, pero él también contaba con su ejército de confianza, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba esperándolo para gritarle como debiese ser?

—La señora…

La puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió de golpe. Los soldados permanecieron en su lugar, pese a que la mujer se veía alterada y caminaba hacia Vegeta.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! —Corrió hacia el saiyajin, e intentó golpearlo, pero fue inútil. Y aunque el hombre la tomó de las muñecas, ella no descansó en su intento de al menos golpearlo una vez en su cara para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa altanera—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme de esa forma?! ¡Te odio!

Los soldados sobrevivientes desviaron la vista hacia el suelo. No querían sufrir las consecuencias si el monarca se molestaba por presenciar la escena.

Y sí. Vegeta sonreía mientras retenía a su mujer de las muñecas. Se apresuró en examinarla. Tenía unas cuantas vendas en los brazos, y una en la mejilla derecha, pero nada de consideración a simple vista. Su vientre comenzaba a notarse un poco más gracias a la ropa siempre ajustada que solía usar. Sus gritos venían con la misma intensidad, e incluso más, cosa que era comprensible, dado a la conversación que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron.

Pero a diferencia de lo que Bulma pensaba, esa sonrisa iba más allá de la altanería. Por supuesto que estaba satisfecho de que su plan funcionara tal y como lo había planeado, su ego casi no cabía en aquel pequeño planeta abandonado, sin embargo, esa curva en sus labios se debía a que ella estaba bien, al igual que su hijo, y ya no volvería a alejarse, nunca más, él se encargaría que eso pasara, porque le pertenecía, y así debía ser.

Ya que continuaba insultándolo, amenazándolo de muerte e intentando golpearlo, Vegeta la tomó de un brazo y obligó a ir al interior de la casa.

—Resguarden el área —Ordenó en voz alta, pero era para que se alejaran del lugar.

En cuanto estuvieron bajo techo, Vegeta cerró la puerta y la soltó. Pensó que ya estaría un poco más calmada, pero Bulma se abalanzó contra él.

—¡¿Por qué me mentiste de esa forma?! ¡Idiota! ¡No tienes idea cuanto sufrí! —Forcejeó en cuanto atrapó sus manos—. ¡Raditz terminó contándome la verdad porque pensó que iba a morir! ¡Yo también pensé que iba a morir!

—De haberte dicho la verdad, ¿hubieras accedido a marcharte?

Bulma dejó de luchar, aún con sus manos en las de él. Estaba agitada, y su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado, pero había tenido tanto miedo.

Luego de que Raditz y los otros soldados de confianza de Vegeta protegieran a Bulma del ataque de los saiyajin, la nave aterrizó de emergencia en este horrendo planeta abandonado. Entonces el doctor pudo revisar a la mujer. No tenía la tecnología necesaria para chequearla por completo, pero una vez que estuvieron a salvo el dolor disminuyó y nada parecía indicar que el niño corriera peligro, pero era importante que guardara reposo hasta que pudiera regresar a Vegetasei y ser examinada con mayor detalle.

Raditz terminó por contarle toda la verdad, al menos la que sabía. Y ella no tuvo otra opción que esperar a tener noticias de Vegeta. Casi no pudo dormir durante las noches imaginándolo muerto a manos del rey y eso la angustiaba más conforme los días transcurrían, lentos y difíciles. Intentó curar a los soldados, pero ninguno permitió tal ofensa; ellos eran guerreros y sanarían por sí mismos o en un tanque de recuperación, y no por el cuidado de una mujer. Intentó reparar la nave, al menos para tener noticias de Vegetasei y Vegeta, pero había resultado tan dañada que solo tenía futuro como chatarra, por lo que las dos últimas semanas fueron las más difíciles que debió soportar. Le ordenó a un soldado buscar la forma de regresar a su planeta para investigar, pero todos tenían órdenes de esperar un tiempo prudente antes de actuar, todo para protegerla a ella.

Ahora más calmada, notó la armadura y guantes de Vegeta. Todo estaba nuevo y reluciente, pero su cuerpo se veía golpeado y cansado. Seguramente después de pelear, se cambió la armadura para ir en su búsqueda. Esa idea la estremeció y la hizo pensar. Ella jamás hubiera aceptado huir como parte del plan, pero ahora se daba cuenta que él había estado en lo correcto.

—Claro que me hubiera ido sin poner objeción —mintió. Ya lo peor había pasado, y no admitiría su error—. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad yo misma me hubiera encargado de escapar, y por supuesto hubiera buscado un mejor planeta para esperarte, no esta horrible estrella muerta.

—Este no era tu planeta de destino —respondió con una sonrisa de lado, a sabiendas que mentía, pero esta vez no le molestó—. Era uno más acorde, pero este estaba en los seguros para aterrizar en caso de emergencia.

—De todos modos sigo pensando que eres en un perfecto idiota. —Se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio. Tendría que poner mucho de su parte para reponerle los malos días.

—Como sea… —Endureció su rostro antes de continuar hablando—. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es regresar a Vegetasei, necesitas que te examinen, y al princi…

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que ella se lanzó a sus brazos, pero esta vez para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Le correspondió enseguida. Era tanto lo que había añorado por ella y ya podía besar su boca de nuevo, reclamar esos besos y ese cuerpo solo para él. La armadura terminó en el suelo, y ella acorralada contra una pared.

—Vamos a la cama. —rogó entre besos.

Vegeta la tomó en brazos y caminó guiado por ella que no dejaba de besarlo. El cuarto estaba vacío, salvo por un sillón, una lámpara rota y una pequeña cama, pero no importaba, lo único que deseaba era sentirla por completo para darse cuenta que era ella y no producto de su imaginación, tal y como le sucedió en la cámara mientras entrenó.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver —dijo la mujer acostada, quitándose la camiseta, mientras él le retiraba el pantalón.

—No puedes librarte de mí con tanta facilidad —respondió luego de quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje. No esperó más y se puso entre sus piernas.

—No creas que te perdonaré tan fácil. —Se mordió el labio cuando sintió la boca del hombre en uno de sus pechos—. Me dijiste cosas horribles.

Vegeta no respondió. Concentrado en lamer su piel y tocarla. Por un momento consiguió tenerla callada, especialmente cuando rajó las pantaletas para quitársela y dejarla desnuda. Se detuvo un momento y arrodilló para mirarla. Estaba hermosa, aun con las heridas y su pequeño vientre abultado. La deseaba, estaba loco por ella y no permitiría que nadie intentara alejarla de él.

Le acarició el labio con el pulgar e introdujo dos dedos dentro de su boca para humedecerlos. Ella succionó y mordió antes que los quitara de su interior. Vio como llevó esos dedos mojados hasta abajo y sin más juego previo la penetró con éstos. Bulma curvó su espalda en respuesta a la otra mano de Vegeta que se unió para estimularla, justo en su punto más sensible.

—Siempre sospeché que era un plan tuyo —dijo en medio de gemidos.

Vegeta levantó la vista para mirarla. Era increíble lo obstinada que era.

—Mentirosa. Si me hubieras demostrado que podías seguir una simple instrucción, tal vez hubiera pensado en contarte todo —respondió con una sonrisa ladina, aumentando los movimientos de sus dedos. Su miembro duro incomodaba dentro de su ropa ajustada y se tomó un segundo para bajar un poco el pantalón para liberarlo. Estaba caliente, listo para entrar en ella, y eso es lo que haría.

—Lo siento, pero no nací para obe… —gritó cuando lo sintió entrar.

—Ya cállate. —Se le acercó para ir por su cuello, sin abandonar el ritmo lento y profundo

Inmediatamente la mujer lo abrazó de piernas y brazos para que no pensara alejarse. Era tanto lo que lo había extrañado y sufrido, que lo quería con ella para toda la eternidad. Creía que estaba loca al sentir algo así por alguien como él, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No vuelvas a dejarme ir. —gimió contra su oído.

—Eres mía. —bramó, acelerando un poco. Apoyó su frente en la de ella para mirarla.

Bulma le robó un par de besos antes de volver a mirarlo. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Se quedaría con él para siempre.

—Te amo —dijo directo a sus ojos.

Por supuesto él no respondió, se encargó de callarla con más besos y brusquedad, pero esta vez se contuvo, ya que debía ser examinada por un médico en su planeta antes de hacerlo como le gustaba.

Bulma repitió que lo amaba varias veces, sin dudas ni miedos. Era lo que sentía y si la impulsividad se caracterizaba en la relación de ambos, no comenzaría a contenerse justo ahora. No esperaba respuesta de Vegeta, no le importaba, después de todo, cada uno de sus actos gritaban sus sentimientos hacia ella.

* * *

Vegeta aterrizó en el cráter dejado por su nave. Con cuidado bajó a Bulma.

—¿Qué pasará con Raditz y los demás?

—Enviaré una nave por ellos.

—No puedo creer que este contenta por volver a Vegetasei. Nadie intentará matarme, ¿verdad?

—Dejé a mis hombres encargándose de eso. Estás a salvo. —Nunca cerró la nave, así que todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue sentarse. Le ofreció la mano a su mujer para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Así que ahora soy reina —dijo en cuanto se sentó sobre sus piernas. Se acurrucó contra Vegeta cuando la compuerta cerró para no atraparse la ropa o una extremidad. Era la primera vez que estaba dentro de una nave personal con él y también la primera vez que viajaría en una de ellas.

—Deberás comportarte como tal.

—Yo sé cómo comportarme. —Observó atenta los botones que apretaba para hacerla funcionar.

En pocos segundos la nave esférica surcaba el espacio a una velocidad impresionante, pero su cuerpo no sentía absolutamente ninguna molestia por la presión. Se tensó un poco por la turbulencia, después de todo hace solo dos semana estuvo a punto de morir en el espacio, pero se sintió mejor cuando las manos del hombre se posaron en su cintura, entonces las atrapó para que no la soltara.

—Tranquila —susurró contra su oído derecho—. Estás a salvo conmigo.

—Lo sé —respondió con la misma calma que él, y apoyó la espalda en su pecho. Observó las estrellas y la oscuridad del universo.

Vegeta apoyó el mentón en su hombro y la abrazó con más fuerza, de forma sobreprotectora. También estaba cansado, pero su cabeza continuaba trabajando. Había mucho por hacer, ordenar y deshacerse. Sentía que era un poco apresurado llevar a Bulma de vuelta al planeta cuando aún permanecían hombres fieles a su padre, pero como rey de Vegetasei se encargaría de poner todo en su lugar.

No se trataba de un capricho. Era algo que iba más allá de un calor abrasador y devastador, imposible de apagar, era un sentimiento que traspasaba orgullos y cualquier clase de poder. Era algo que no entendía y no estaba interesado en buscarle nombre ni significado.

Poco a poco Bulma fue perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño. Ya los miedos se acabaron y la tensión que la acompañó estas semanas fue desapareciendo. No tenía idea que le prepararía el destino, si debió volver a su planeta la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad, si algún día regresaría o viviría toda su vida en Vegetasei, pero sus actos hace mucho tiempo hablaron por sí solos, y continuaría fiel a su espíritu intrépido e impulsivo.

* * *

 **Casi Fin…**

* * *

No puedo creer que por fin haya terminado. Esta es mi primera historia de capítulos a la que estoy a punto de finalizar. Me tiene re feliz y también un poco nostálgica. Como que una se encariña con la historia (con los personajes una ya está encariñada, por algo escribe sobre ellos jejejeje)

Ya no tendrán que matarme jajajajaj Aquí está el final feliz que tanto pidieron, y les cuento que si leen en algunas notas de autor anterior, por ejemplo en la del primer capítulo, doy la pista de que no sería una historia triste porque esto lo hacía para distraerme. El final lo tenía pensado desde un comienzo. Pero les advierto, me gusta el drama y angst, así que si este es final feliz, puede que el siguiente fic no lo sea.

Me tardé mucho más de lo esperado, pero ya saben, la universidad me consumió todo el tiempo, lo bueno es que pese a no terminar el semestre, ya pasé todos los ramos, así que saqué un graaaaan peso de encima.

 **Respecto a la canción** : Ese tema es hermoso, de un cantante chileno, pero el tema en sí no tiene relación con Vegeta y Bulma, es esa oración maravillosa que sí les quedaba como anillo al dedo y por eso la escogí. De todas formas se las recomiendo.

 **La sorpresa que anuncié el capítulo anterior:** Para las que leen las notas de autor (no creo que sean muchas XD ) Como esta historia gustó tanto, y yo también terminé amándola, haré un capítulo más. Será un epilogo, para cerrar unos temitas, dar un poco de fanservise y eso que tanto nos gusta. Y por supuesto me daré el tiempo de agradecerles por haberme acompañado durante estos más de tres meses (no puedo creer que haya tardado tan poco en terminarla XD ) Así que si tienen consulta o algo que decir, háganlo y les respondo en la próxima y última nota de autor.

Esta vez espero el rw de muchas lectoras. Ahora lo pido, quiero saber que les pareció. Estoy tan emocionada por compartir esto con ustedes.

Besos y cariños a todas las que siempre se tomaron tiempo de dejar mensaje, también a las chicas de la página Solo para Vegetarianas, que son tan entusiastas y eso se contagia. Para quienes me siguen desde mi Facebook o de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball. A todos miles de gracias, porque su buena onda y recibimiento a esta historia me motivó a escribir y publicar más rápido.

Y bueno, no las aburro más. Queda un capítulo más y nos vemos en ese.

¡Besotes!

21/09/2016.


	14. XIV

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una Razón**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 _Si es amor, si es amor, si es amor  
Todo yo es de ti, todo yo es de ti.  
Todo yo, mi sabor, mi calor,  
mi pasión, mi dolor, mi alegría._

(Lucybell, Juro al Sol)

* * *

Asustada despertó en medio de la noche, a su corazón agitado le tomó un momento recuperar la compostura y a su mente otro poco más para recordar dónde se encontraba, pero en cuanto observó a su alrededor, la tranquilidad regresó. La chimenea encendida calentaba e iluminaba el lugar, y no era necesario llevar puesta tanta ropa para soportar las frías noches en Vegetasei. Miró hacia su lado y nuevamente encontró la cama vacía; Vegeta se había marchado como la mayoría de las noches. Estos eran los momentos en que se arrepentía de haberle construido una nueva cámara de gravedad en cuanto regreso al planeta, pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, especialmente porque Vegeta no saldría en misiones hasta que todo fuese seguro para ella.

Se sentó con dificultad. Con seis meses de embarazo y una gran barriga que no la dejaba moverse con la agilidad de antes. Observó su alrededor en busca de comida, pero ya no quedaba nada en el carrito, y era lo mejor, ya había engullido demasiado, y todavía faltaban tres meses para que naciera su bebé, no quería continuar engordando.

Bebió del vaso que estaba en su velador. Eso la ayudaría a calmarse y relajarse luego de tan horrenda pesadilla. Lo malos sueños comenzaron cuando debió esperar en ese planeta muerto, con la constante incertidumbre de no saber si Vegeta estaba vivo o muerto. En ese momento era comprensible que no pudiese dormir, pero ahora todo estaba mejor y tranquilo, Vegeta había sabido manejar el tema y ella se sentía completamente segura con él en el palacio y su lugar de trabajo, pero casi todas las noches soñaba con el incidente de la nave y su bebé, pero el pequeño estaba completamente sano y no había nada que temer. Ella era sumamente inteligente, se consideraba la más lista de todo el planeta, aunque eso no era difícil en su opinión, por eso le molestaba que su descanso se viera interrumpido por estúpidas pesadillas, especialmente porque terminaba comiendo a deshora.

Desde la cama, Bulma vio a Vegeta entrar al cuarto, con una toalla en los hombros y completamente desnudo. La joven dedujo que se había duchado en el baño de la cámara de gravedad para no despertarla.

—Estás despierta —comentó yendo hacia la licorera en busca de una copa de vino.

—Hace poco… —Observó el vino y la boca se le hizo agua. Era tan evidente su mirada de deseo hacia la copa que sostenía Vegeta en la mano que se delató sola.

Vegeta hizo un ademan de ofrecerle vino.

—No, sabes que no puedo beber alcohol. —No podía creer que fijara más la atención en esa copa en lugar del perfecto hombre desnudo que la ofrecía. Estar embarazada la hacía tomar decisiones extrañas.

—Las mujeres saiyajin beben y combaten durante su embarazo. Es absurdo pensar que algo le pasará al príncipe porque tomes alcohol.

—No voy a arriesgarme, después que nazca Trunks podré beber ese rico vino hasta hartarme. —Ya estaba aburrida de no saber el sexo de su niño, así que hace un mes mandó a buscar una máquina para realizarse una ecografía y salir de la duda de una vez por todas. Vegeta insistía que se trataba de un varón, pero ella persistió en su idea de conseguir un método más fidedigno para averiguarlo, en lugar del instinto de un guerrero.

—Sigues con eso. —Arrugó la nariz al oír ese nombre. Cuando su mujer llegó con la noticia que él ya sabía sobre el sexo de su hijo, también le informó cuál sería su nombre, a lo que él se opuso rotundamente.

—Por supuesto. No creerás que mi hijo se va a llamar Vegeta.

—Es la tradición —respondió y luego terminó de beber el vino. Fue hasta la cama para acostarse. Estaba agotado después de entrenar.

—Mi hermoso hijo no va a tener un nombre tan feo como el tuyo. Además, es el nombre de un planeta —exclamó como si ya no fuera necesario argumentar más luego de eso último.

—Tú no eres quien decide —dijo serio, pero sin agresión en su voz.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para decidir? Soy su madre y la reina, y si no te gusta, mañana en la mañana tomo la primera nave y me voy de aquí. —Se acomodó en su pecho en cuanto él puso la cabeza en la almohada. Su barriga le dificultaba un poco las cosas, pero le encantaba recostarse de esa forma con él.

—Sabes que no puedes.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ya te demostré de lo que soy capaz.

—Lo sé porque me amenazas con lo mismo desde que regresamos, y aunque lo hicieras, iría tras de ti.

—Entonces ahorrémonos todo esa molestia y acepta que nuestro hijo se llamará Trunks. —Cerró los ojos, cómoda y a gusto de tenerlo de regreso en la cama. Las pesadillas las dejaría de lado y se concentraría en calentar el cuerpo del hombre con el suyo.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Debo abandonar el planeta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te vas? Pero dijiste que no te marcharías hasta después de…

—Sé lo que dije, pero debo hacerlo. Soy el rey y hay asuntos que debo solucionar personalmente.

—Tú lo has dicho. Eres el rey, que los demás vengan hasta ti para hablar —dijo seria y altanera.

Le gustó escuchar eso. Bulma sonaba como toda una reina y más prendado a ella quedaba con comentarios como esos.

—Será un mes o dos, no más.

—¿Dos meses? —Se sentó para mirarlo mejor—. ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Vas a dejarme sola tanto tiempo?

—Y en otras ocasiones será mucho más tiempo, ya lo sabes.

Bulma se mordió el labio. Él tenía razón. Los guerreros pueden ausentarse mucho del planeta cuando las misiones eran en lugares lejanos, pero se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado.

—Me da miedo por mi seguridad y la de tu hijo.

—Estarás resguardada todo el tiempo. El palacio y el laboratorio son lugares seguros para ti.

Y así lo era, pero no quería que se marchara y no tenía qué más inventar para que eso sucediera. Él no le contó detalles de lo que pasó ese día que retó a combate a su padre, pero le ordenó a Raditz recolectar información, y en verdad había sido brutal, aún se hablaba de eso en todo el planeta y en otros reinos. Jamás pensó que un hijo podría llegar a ese extremo con un padre, pero Vegeta lo hizo de una forma tan agresiva y elegante que se ganó el respeto o miedo de los partidarios del otrora rey, y aquellos que continuaron cuestionando sus decisiones terminaron muertos o en planetas muy lejanos. La realidad era que podía estar tranquila en Vegetasei.

—Cuídate. —Volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

—Tranquila. No puedes deshacerte de mí con tanta facilidad —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

—Sí, estoy cansada, nada más —respondió desganada y aburrida. Su barriga de ocho meses había crecido demasiado, lo que la obligaba a permanecer sentada sin mucho movimiento. Los doctores la chequeaban a diario, y pese a que el príncipe y ella se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, se sentía cansada todo el tiempo. Hace más de tres semanas que no iba al laboratorio y sus caminatas se reducían en el cuarto o la biblioteca.

—Si desea podemos dejar esto para otro día —insistió Raditz. Ciertamente jamás se había preocupado antes por una mujer embarazada, pero las guerreras saiyajin más poderosas combatían hasta casi el último mes de gestación, sin embargo, esta mujer era una débil humana que debía proteger y cuidar en todo momento.

—Claro que no. Hazlo pasar. Estoy aburrida y quiero distraerme —dejó de lado el robot que reparaba.

Raditz salió un momento del cuarto para volver con un joven y bajo saiyajin. La verdad es que no parecía guerrero, sus brazos y piernas eran incluso más delgadas que las de ella, aunque claro, había subido tanto de peso que cualquiera era más delgado en comparación, y eso la ponía de mal humor.

—Aquí está, señora.

Los dos guerreros se pusieron en frente de Bulma, junto al sofá. La mujer miró al chico y sonrió. Se notaba muy nervioso, y claro, ahora que era la reina provocaba eso en muchos saiyajin, lo cual era gracioso, porque no hace mucho se la miraba como el pedazo de carne favorito del príncipe.

El saiyajin saludó con una respetuosa reverencia.

—¿Y tu nombre es…?

—Cabbe, su majestad, es un gusto conocerla. Pensaba que us…

—Silencio, niño. Ella es la que va a hablar, no tú —dijo Raditz, molesto por la poca educación del joven.

Cabbe hizo otra reverencia para disculparse.

—No seas así, Raditz. Estaba saludando, nada más.

—Sí, señora.

Bulma ya no le decía nada al guerrero por llamarla de esa forma. Se había resignado.

—Cabbe, Raditz me dijo que eres muy inteligente.

—Muchas gracia, señora —respondió avergonzado.

—Imagino que no puedes decir más de una oración porque estás nervioso, pero más te vale que mejores, o no me servirás. —Tomó un papel junto al robot con el que trabajaba minutos atrás—. Esta es una lista de las cosas que necesito vayas a buscar al laboratorio, si eres tan inteligente como dicen, no te será difícil encontrarlas. Si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a cualquiera allá.

—Sí, señora. —Hizo otra reverencia antes de ir hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su reina.

—¿No se te olvida algo, Cabbe? —Levantó un poco la mano para mostrar el papel.

—Lo siento, señora. —Corrió hacia ella para tomar el papel y nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

—Lo siento, no parece muy inteligente, pero es primera vez que busco a alguien así. Jamás me habían pedido un encargo como el suyo —comentó Raditz en cuanto el chico salió del cuarto.

—En la Tierra siempre tuve asistentes para que hicieran el trabajo que no me gustaba. Aquí tiene que ser igual. Además necesito a alguien de confianza después que te vayas.

—¿Me vaya? —repitió el hombre en voz baja.

—Ve hasta mi velador y saca la cápsula con el número ocho —respondió la mujer sin importarle el rostro de Raditz.

Le obedeció sin cuestionar. Abrió el cajón, aunque no fue tan fácil encontrar lo que su señora decía, pues el desorden en ese pequeño cajón era realmente alarmante.

—Preocúpate de dejar todo en su lugar. No me gusta que desordenen mis cosas.

—Sí señora. —En ese momento recordó a Milk y lo ordenado que mantenía siempre todo.

—¿Ya la encontraste? —Ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo. Estaba demasiado cómoda como para cambiar de posición.

—Sí. —Caminó hasta la reina, y le tendió la pequeña cápsula para que la tomara. No le quitó la vista de encima, en un intento de entender cómo era que funcionaba.

Bulma observó su gran mano antes de volver a sus ojos y responder.

—No es para mí. Es un obsequio que te has ganado por serme fiel.

El guerrero continuó sin comprender y su rostro se encargó de delatarlo.

—Realmente no sé qué vio Milk en ti, pero si algún día la veo me preocuparé de preguntarle —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Realmente se le hacía difícil que ese joven saiyajin fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para serle de utilidad. Seguramente a todos se les estropeó el cerebro por tantos golpes—. Más te vale ser educado con ella y hacer lo que te diga, y tienes estrictamente matar a algún humano. Si quieres que esa complicada y malhumorada mujer te tome en serio, tienes que comportarte.

—Es una nave —respondió sorprendido.

—Sí, una nave grande y con todo lo que necesitas para el viaje. Incluso te puse ropa de verdad para que no vayas asustando terrícolas.

—Pero yo debo cuidarla, el rey no me ha ordenado que…

—Tengo un ejército completo a mi disposición. Es hora que te tomes unas vacaciones, ya sé que me vas a extrañar demasiado, es difícil olvidarse de alguien como yo. Pero es tu decisión. Si quieres no la usas nunca, la tiras o vendes, a mí me da igual, es tuyo, pero también puedes ir a la Tierra a ver como se encuentran Milk y Gohan. Me encantaría saber de ellos… ¡Ah, por supuesto! Puedes viajar una vez que nazca el príncipe, antes no.

—Sí, señora —respondió en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía que enviar a un saiyajin a su planeta natal podía ser una locura, pero los meses conociéndolo sirvieron para ayudarla a tomar la decisión—. Ahora dime si respondió Vegeta. Ya debería haber regresado, pero no he sabido de él en dos… — Se calló de golpe justo antes de terminar la oración.

Puso las manos en su vientre cuando sintió ese fuerte dolor que le indicó sorpresivamente que el momento de conocer al pequeño príncipe en persona, había llegado.

Su cuerpo entero se puso tenso y alejó una mano de su vientre para tomar con fuerza la de su soldado.

—Quiero a Vegeta, aquí y ahora —sollozó con los dientes apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Haces lo que sea para salirte con la tuya.

—Ya deberías saberlo —respondió Bulma, acostada de lado, en posición fetal en la cama. Le habían inyectado algo en la columna que la obligaba a mantenerse en esa posición sin moverse, de lo contrario hubiera saltado a abrazar a Vegeta en cuanto escuchó su voz.

— Creo que debería comenzar a castigarte. Iba rumbo a otro planeta cuando llamaron. Debí cambiar rumbo porque el príncipe ya venía, pero aún no sucede.

Increíblemente, los pasos del hombre la hicieron sentir mejor y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el miedo desapareció. Adoraba sentirse así con él, era tan irreal que a veces no lo creía cierto, pero ahí estaban, después de casi de un año de haberse conocido. Fue tal y como cuando fue raptada una noche cualquiera en la Tierra mientras fumaba un cigarro en la azotea de su edificio. En un momento era una de las mujeres más poderosas del planeta, y al otro segundo un insignificante pedazo de carne. Cuando conoció al príncipe, era una esclava en el laboratorio, y casi sin darse cuenta ahora era la reina de un planeta de salvajes y estaba a punto de dar a luz al príncipe.

—No podrías. Sabes muy bien que te encanta como soy. —Movió un poco la mano para alcanzar la suya enguantada. Vegeta no se movió.

—Una vez repuesta me encargaré de tu castigo. Ahora concéntrate en dar a luz a mi hijo.

—Qué guapo luces con armadura y capa… —comentó un poco mareada. No sabía si era lo que le habían inyectado, pero fue lo único que pudo comentar.

Vegeta no respondió. Simplemente curvó un poco el labio y acercó la otra mano para quitarle el cabello del rostro. Estaba tranquilo. Sabía de memoria lo fuerte que era, y este era algo más en su historia. Todo saldría bien.

—Te amo, maldito saiyajin.

Nuevamente guardó silencio, pero ante esas palabras que siempre lo hacían sentir incómodo, acarició su labio con el pulgar.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La nave descendió con amabilidad sobre el solitario monte. El pasto y las flores se sacudieron por la fuerza de los motores y más de un animal huyó despavorido a causa del ruido. Lo primero que hizo el saiyajin al descender de la nave fue encapsularla, debía cuidarla, ya que dudaba encontrar en este planeta una nave con la misma tecnología para viajar en caso de extraviar su único medio de transporte.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia se puso la ropa que le obsequiaron. Estaba orgulloso de su atuendo de guerrero y jamás usaría prendas de otra raza, especialmente una tan débil, ¡y vaya que lo eran! Lo comprobó con su scouter en cuanto levantó vuelo y recorrió partes habitadas, fácilmente podrían someter el planeta en pocos días; por lo que tenía entendido era muy grande, pero con los guerreros adecuados podrían sacarle bastante provecho a un habitad tan rica. Pero, claro, si había viajado tanto tiempo no había sido por motivos bélicos, de hecho no sabía bien la razón de su visita. La nave había sido un regalo y en ningún momento pensó en usarla, incluso tenía un comprador interesado que le daría mucho por esta, y fue en el último momento que se arrepintió, la desencapsuló y se embarcó en esta travesía sin sentido.

Ahora viajaba a gran velocidad, guiado por las coordenadas de su scouter. A medida que se acercaba, las dudas y cuestionamientos creían. No tenía sentido alguno su presencia en aquel planeta, pero continuaba volando sin desviarse ni disminuir la velocidad.

Luego de un par de horas, y cuando finalmente se convenció que el motivo de su visita era para comprobar que estuvieran bien e informarle a la reina, descendió y pisó tierra firme. Caminó por una plantación de verduras verdes, pero no sabía su nombre, aunque creía haber escuchado alguna vez a Milk hablar de ellas y cuanto le gustaba y extrañaba. Ignoró a los humanos que trabajaban en la tierra y continuó su paso.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la casa se detuvo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo. De pronto la idea del rechazo se pasó por su cabeza tan potente que detuvo sus piernas. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que sería bien recibido? Después de todo, el único deseo de ella era abandonar Vegetasei y volver a la Tierra para olvidar a todo y todos, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese planeta y él representaba todo lo que sufrió. Al menos eso era lo que entendía, como guerrero no solía cuestionarse tanto las cosas, pero por ella debía hacer el esfuerzo.

Debería haber vendido la nave cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Le habían ofrecido buena cantidad de dinero. Estaba perdiendo su tiempo, su lugar eran las misiones, ni siquiera ser el guardaespaldas de una débil humana. Todo lo que llevaba haciendo hace un largo tiempo estaba mal. Lo mejor era regresar a su planeta, vender la maldita nave y embarcarse en una larga y peligrosa misión, como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

En el momento que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, una voz gruesa le habló directamente a él. Era un hombre grande, un humano incluso más grueso y alto que él que salía de la casa con un arma en sus manos y no dejaba de apuntarlo.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres de ese planeta de asesinos!

Raditz no respondió, pero volvió a pisar la tierra. Curioso dio un par de pasos para ver al hombre más de cerca, pero se detuvo cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—¡Ni un paso más! ¡No vas hacerles daño a mi nieto y mi hija! ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate!

Al sentirse retado, dio otro paso más, entonces el gran hombre disparó. Por supuesto la bala no alcanzó a tocarlo, pues antes que impactara en su rostro la detuvo con la mano. La observó con atención, reafirmando su idea de lo débil que eran los humanos al tener que recurrir a armas tan primitivas e inútiles.

El hombre que protegía a su familia, se aterró al comprobar de qué eran capaces de hacer estos guerreros asesinos, pero lo detendría aunque eso significara su muerte. Gritó listo para ir hacia él y atacarlo, pero desde el interior de la casa se le adelantaron.

—¡No, abuelo! —Gohan salió corriendo para ponerse entre los dos hombres. Se asomó por la ventana cuando escuchó el disparo y no dudó en ir a intervenir al ver la inesperada visita—. ¡Abuelo, él es amigo!

Raditz debió tomarse unos segundos para ver lo diferente que lucía el niño después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Ya no parecía guerrero, pero no se veía mal, aunque se parecía cada vez más a su hermano.

—Gohan, entra a la casa, este hombre seguramente viene por ustedes, pero no lo voy a dejar…

—Raditz —Exclamó Milk junto a la puerta, cerca de su padre.

Cuando los dos encontraron sus miradas sonrieron, ella mucho más efusiva que él. Como era de costumbre, el silencio los invadió.

En ese momento él supo que ella era feliz. Estaba bien de regreso en su planeta y no podría estar mejor. Eso lo dejó tranquilo.

Los ojos de Milk brillaron de felicidad. Pensó que nunca volvería a ver el hombre que la ayudó a escapar del infierno de Vegetasei. Era una lástima no poder agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella, pero ahí estaba, a solo unos metros, tan callado como siempre.

—¡Raditz! Ven, vamos a la casa. —Gohan se le acercó e invitó con la mano a entrar a la casona.

El guerrero no se movió de su lugar hasta que Milk reiteró la invitación de su hijo. Los tres entraron, con el padre de la mujer detrás de ellos, atento a cualquier movimiento inesperado. No podía confiar en alguien como él, pero al parecer ni su hija ni nieto le prestaban atención.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Tomó el destornillador del escritorio para intentar abrir el pequeño robot que había armado hace no mucho. Se suponía que debía ser lo mejor de lo mejor, satisfacer las necesidades de Vegeta, pero para su sorpresa, terminó fallando a los cinco minutos de haberlo puesto en marcha. Una vez retirada la carcasa superior, se preocupó de mover con suma delicadeza los delgados cables que conformaban lo circuitos. Desvió su atención por un momento para tomar los lentes con aumento que descansaban cerca de unos papeles de color marrón desteñido, en un fugaz vistazo, logró hacerse una idea de lo que decía antes de regresar a trabajar en su robot, ahora con mejor visión, gracias a los lentes.

—Es muy poco lo que ofrecen… —comentó sin mirarlo. Si movía el destornillador un milímetro de más, podría arruinarlo más aún.

—Es casi el doble en comparación al trato del año pasado —respondió Vegeta, sentado en su cómodo asiento, junto al escritorio.

Estaba a punto de firmar un nuevo acuerdo con el planeta productor del metal para sus naves, cuando la mujer sentada en sus piernas, y supuestamente ocupada en reparar su nuevo robot, interrumpió.

—Lo sé, pero pueden ofrecer más.

—No he preguntado tu opinión. —Acercó el lápiz para firmar, pero se detuvo al oír otra interrupción.

No sabía por qué insistía en trabajar sentada sobre sus piernas. Tenía cualquier lugar del reino, el laboratorio y el maldito planeta para arreglar los robots, pero cada vez que iba a trabajar al escritorio, ella aparecía con algo qué hacer y se sentaba en su regazo. Jamás hacía algo para impedirlo, y en silencio movía un poco el asiento para que estuviera cómoda y como ya de costumbre, su rabo le abrazaba la cintura. La mano se iba a su cadera cuando ya había terminado o definitivamente se aburría de lo pendiente y ella pasaba a ser más interesante.

—… Y como ya te dije. Los monrrac tienen dos lunas más de las que nos hacen creer. Este planeta ha sido generoso con ellos y ya es hora de que lo agradezcan como corresponde.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —La miró, pero ella continuaba atenta a su robot.

—Porque es igual a cuando recién nos acostábamos y te dije que no todo se trataba de peleas y muerte. Yo soy la genio en los negocios e investigo antes de llegar a cualquier arreglo. Deberías agradecer que me tienes para asesorarte, cualquiera mataría por tenerme.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —Frunció el ceño y soltó el lápiz—. Pero si estás equivocada…

—Eso no ocurrirá —contestó altanera.

Vegeta sonrió ante su respuesta. Le gustaba que fuese así, él también estaba seguro que estaba en lo correcto.

Con la mano derecha arrugó los papeles y la izquierda la movió para posarse en su cadera.

—Y otra cosa, su majestad. Eso tiene dos horribles faltas de ortografía. La próxima vez dígale a mi hombre que lo redacte.

—¿Ahora sabes escribir en tork? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Un poco —dijo con una risa orgullosa. Dejó el robot y herramienta sobre el escritorio y por fin se giró para mirarlo—. Estuve aprendiendo con Cabbe. — Se mordió el labio de forma coqueta, pero olvidó aún llevaba los lentes con aumento que hacían sus ojos lucir extraños.

Vegeta hizo una mueca seria, la tomó de las caderas para subirla al escritorio y se puso entre sus piernas. No dijo nada, simplemente la miró sin ninigúna emoción en su rostro, preocupado de quitarle los lentes con cuidado para no tirarle el cabello, los dejó junto el robot que su mujer no terminaría de arreglar esta noche. Ella llevó sus manos a su rostro, mientras que él las levantó para dejar un mechón detrás de su oído y luego acariciar su labio con el pulgar.

—Perfecto —susurró contemplando sus hermosos ojos.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar. Sonoros y largos, con un abrazo apretado que los dejó sin aliento. Esta noche prometía, pero ella lo separó con una mano.

—Tengo hambre.

El guerrero frunció el ceño. Esperaba cualquier disparate, menos ese. Intentó reclamar su boca, pero la mujer se separó más hasta lograr bajar del escritorio.

—Solo son diez minutos. Voy por comida y regreso. ¿Se te antoja algo?

—Bulma… —comenzó con tono de regaño al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Ya había entendido qué pretendía—. No vas a ir a…

—Veinte minutos, nada más. Te prometo que te lo compensaré. —Retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta.

—No te esperaré —sentenció con tono severo, pero ella no borró su sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. —Se le acercó y apretó su miembro duro con la mano derecha. Con la izquierda tomó su mentón para robarle un beso—. Siempre me esperas —susurró con voz sensual, contra su boca. Le dio otro corto beso y abandonó la habitación de ambos.

Vegeta hizo una mueca, incómodo y enojado consigo mismo por ceder una y otra vez.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza para no despertarlo. Solo había una pequeña luz sobre el escritorio junto la cama, y no era posible ver si dormía o no, pero pisó con cuidado para llegar a su lado y poder verlo. El pequeño de año y medio tenía el oído fino como el padre y siempre estaba atento a la llegada de su madre.

Se sentó en la cama y le apartó el cabello del rostro para poder apreciarlo. Trunks dormía con el ceño fruncido igual que Vegeta, y afortunadamente esta vez no la sintió llegar. Lo acarició y observó en silencio, sentía que podía hacerlo por horas sin cansarse.

El pequeño estaba muy pequeño para comenzar cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, por lo que ella tenía en cuidado absoluto de él. Algo completamente diferente a lo que suele suceder con los príncipes, pero nuevamente Vegeta le había demostrado lo que sentía por ella sin abrir la boca.

No se hubiera quedado sin luchar si no le hubiesen permitido conservar a su hijo. El niño era su alegría, el sol casi inexistente en Vegetasei y nada ni nadie la apartaría de ella, y pese a la crianza diferente, Vegeta pareció entender un poco el apego, y por eso su cuarto estaba cerca del suyo y no en una incubadora fría y muerta.

Tocó su mejilla para comprobar su temperatura y que todo estuviese bien. En toda su corta vida jamás se había enfermado. Su sangre guerrera superior lo tenía a salvo de cualquier virus, pero ella, como toda madre preocupada, no podía dejar de cuidarlo.

Después de un rato se puso de pie para salir. Esta vez no estuvo tanto, ya que se encontraba dormido, usualmente compartían más tiempo juntos antes de ir a la cama, pero esta noche el niño cayó rendido antes de lo normal.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y salió del cuarto. Quería aprovechar el tiempo con Vegeta, pronto partiría de viaje y se encargaría de hacer que la extrañara tanto como ella a él.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo encontró sentado en el sofá. Le daba la espalda y no se volteó a mirarla, pero ella sabía que él la había escuchado. Se le acercó y lo vio con una copa de vino en la mano. La chimenea estaba encendida y calentaba todo el lugar. Le sonrió cuando este le ofreció la mano. A gusto aceptó y se sentó en sus piernas.

Era perfecto, todo lo era.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

En algún planeta de la galaxia…

El poder que emanaba su cuerpo era insoportable. Jamás había sentido energía tan potente recorrer sus entrañas de forma tan violenta y extrema, y continuaba elevándose. Cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas no fueron capaces de resistir el insoportable dolor. Sus manos se apoyaron en la tierra e hizo lo único posible: gritar.

La electricidad de su cuerpo se elevó junto con el grito, la tierra tembló bajo sus pies a causa de su poderoso ki, pero no fue consciente de la energía se estabilizó en él hasta que todo el dolor se convirtió en una maravillosa sensación de superioridad que lo embargó por dentro y por fuera. Nada ni nadie podría hacerle frente.

Se puso de pie, completamente respuesto y renovado, como si no llevase meses viajando sin parar, entrenando y matándose a diario para vengarse de los que lo humillaron una vez. Sobrevivió de milagro, su propio hermano lo abandonó creyéndolo muerto, pero era fuerte, siempre había destacado, desde niño, y esa habilidad innata fue la que lo ayudó para no morir en ese planeta desolado.

Observó su reflejo en el agua, aún ondeaba violento por el frenesí de poder expulsado, pero cuando amainó, el guerrero pudo ver su reflejo distorsionado. Su cabello lucía diferente, al igual que sus ojos. No entendía el porqué de esos nuevos colores en él, pero lo que si era claro, es que había subido a un nuevo nivel.

Volvería, juró que lo haría y se vengaría de su mujer y hermano por traicionarlos. También esa mujer que la ayudó. No le importaba pasar por encima de quien sea, incluso del rey de su raza para limpiar su orgullo.

Pero por ahora, se encargaría de matar al enemigo que tenía en frente y tiritaba de miedo ante su nueva apariencia.

Sería amable con él y lo asesinaría con rapidez, después de todo, él había gatillado esta nueva súper trasformación.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Y esta historia ha llegado a su fin…

Me siento feliz de ponerle fin a una historia que comenzó sin nada ambicioso. Un fic de no más de cinco capítulos que terminó con catorce, con una segunda parte a punto de comenzar y un tercer acto para concluir esta historia que me conquistó.

Lo primero, hablemos de esta historia: Seré breve, no me gusta aburrir con las notas de autor. Me gustó el final simple, el final feliz necesitaba más detalles y cerrar historias, así que creo que resultó. Me encantó escribir la parte en que ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, trabajando mientras él veía sus asuntos. Con eso recordé cuando recién habían comenzado lo suyo y aún no sabían que pasaba en verdad. Y el hermoso Trunks saldrá mucho más en la segunda parte. Y también Raditz y Milk tuvo su final, pero los detalles se los dejo a ustedes

La escena final, claramente deja un tema mega abierto para la segunda parte. La cual trataré de comenzar pronto, pero subiré cuando tenga más adelantado, para publicar seguido.

Hay algo que olvidé mencionar en la nota de autor del capítulo anterior, así que lo hago ahora: Respecto a la decisión de Vegeta. Antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia, le comenté a una amiga de qué trataba, entonces ella me dijo que hace mucho había leido una historia parecida, pero que odió el final porque Vegeta obedecía a su padre y mandaba a Bulma a la Tierra, entonces yo pensé que no era del caracter de Vegeta hacer algo así. Dado su gran orgullo y que además era el principe de su raza y no un soldado de Freezer, con mayor razón se saldría con la suya y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. No sé que pienen ustedes...

Igual este fic significó mucho para mí. Lo escribí porque quería distraerme, estaba con problemas y no me sentía bien. Y la escritura siempre ha sido un medio de escape, desahogo y distracción. Gracias a Una Razón, el tiempo pasó más rápido y ahora que está terminado, me doy cuenta que esos problemas y sentimientos inoportunos ya no están. Hace unos días terminé el tercer semestre y ya voy por el cuarto, así que más feliz estoy.

Besos y muchos cariños a todas las que siguieron Una Razón, espero nos veamos en la continuación, y también en mis otros fics. A las que les gusta Bulma y Vegeta, las invito a leer **Fragmentos** y **A la misma Estrella.** De esa colección de one shots, haré historias de varios capítulos. Estoy entre el capítulo **Freezer** y **Casualidad.**

Espero no esté pesado para poder escribir todo lo que quiero. Que les vaya bien y nuevamente, muchísima gracias por leerme.

¡Miles de besos!

Dev.

05/10/2016.


End file.
